Dormitorio para Chicos
by Ms. Dragneel Li
Summary: Quería entrar al mejor instituto de la ciudad, pero encontrarse en una residencia completamente de chicos, de los chicos malos del instituto, de los busca problemas y a los cuales nadie los quiere cerca; esto nunca estuvo en sus planes.
1. Esto es lo que quiero

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy–_ pensamientos o recuerdos

"_Natsu"– _hablando por teléfono.

—

—

** Dormitorio para Chicos**

**Capitulo 1:** Esto es lo que quiero

—

—

—Etto…— la rubia miraba horrorizada todo a su alrededor, acababa de abrir la puerta de aquella residencia, todo estaba muy desordenado, habían latas de cervezas por todos lados, una caja de pizza con dos pedazos sobre una mesa, ropa interior en el suelo. —¿En qué me metí?— dijo con rostro confuso.

—_Lo siento, señorita Heartfilia— se disculpaba un hombre mayor, muy pequeño y de barba blanca. —Todos los dormitorios están ocupados, solamente hay un pequeño espacio en el de unos chicos— el hombre pareció dudar al decirle esto último._

—_Por favor, por favor— la chica se arrodillo a los pies del hombre. Le había prácticamente suplicado a su padre que la dejara estudiar allí, a duras penas y luego de que su progenitor hubiese puesto condiciones, le había dejado estudiar allí. —Mi padre ya pagó el semestre._

—_Bueno…—_

Y ahora, allí estaba, en su nuevo dormitorio, simplemente no esperaba aquello, ahora entendía el porqué el hombre la había observado con algo de pena.

—Pero…— un tic nervioso se adueñó de su ojo izquierdo. —¡Son unos cerdos!— gritó a la vez que sus maletas caían pesadamente en el suelo. Todo estaba patas arriba. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal al ver como al gritar, algo empezó a moverse entre la basura. —¡Neko!— gritó, pues un gato de color azul, muy extraño, salió dentro de la roba que había tirada y corrió hacia ella, y le brincó.

La chica retrocedió, causando que callera al suelo. Era la primera vez que veía a un gato de ese color, era un azul intenso, parecía que lo habían teñido.

—Déjame, gato malo— le pidió al animal el cual la intentaba arañar, y cuando esté logró clavarle una garra en el interior del antebrazo, la rubia lo tomó y lanzó por los aires. —Genial— se quejó, mirando donde el gato le había arañado. —Estúpido gato—

—¡Eres un enfermo!— un agudo y femenino grito llamó la atención de la rubia. Veía a una chica peliblanca, envuelta en una pequeña y muy corta toalla, esta apenas le cubría hasta el trasero.

—¡Por una mierda!— el gruñido del chico que salió con una toalla cubriendo su cintura y con el cuerpo húmedo, hizo a la rubia estremecer. —Si sales por esa maldita puerta, no quiero volver a ver tu trasero, Yukino— le rugió. La chica observó al chico, éste tenía el cabello rosa, cuerpo musculoso, y…prefirió apartar la mirada.

—Ya te dije, no haré tal cosa— le dijo la peliblanda pasando de lado de la rubia.

—¡Dios!— se quejó el pelirosa. —Tengo lubricante—

—No estoy preparada— y dicho aquello, salió por la puerta, el chico solamente bufó con molestia y se acercó hasta el refrigerador donde sacó una botella de agua.

—Ahora se hace la muy santa— se quejó mientras daba un largo sorbo de agua. —Me dejó caliente— eso le pasaba por juntarse con estúpida, Yukino no era su novia, ni una amante, solamente se habían acostado un par de veces. Era difícil no mirarla, siempre usando unas falditas muy cortas, sus pechos apretándose bajo la tela de la camisa del uniforme, tenía que estar ciego para no mirarla. Se terminó la botella de agua, y la tiró al suelo, tenía que terminar de ducharse, solo.

—Oye— había estado todo aquellos minutos escuchando los susurros del chico, sus ojos lo siguieron todo el tiempo, muy sorprendida, desconcertada, no había visto a chicos _desnudos_, no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada, y a los 17 años, no se avergonzaba de ser virgen, lo que si le causaba vergüenza era que lo supieren y que notaran que ni un beso, pues no era fea, pero soñaba con su beso perfecto.

El pelirrosa observó sobre sus hombros al escuchar la voz femenina, giró el rostro y abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿De dónde demonios había salido aquella rubia? La miró de arriba abajo, vestía casual, unos jeans por las rodillas un top lila de tiras y el cabello lo llevaba amarrado en dos coletas.

—Con razón esto parece pocilga de cerdo.

La miró desconcertado y con una ceja alzada al ver como ella se acercaba donde estaba la botella de agua vacía, la tomaba y luego la dejaba en el zafacón.

—¿Quién eres?— preguntó sin apartar la mirada de la rubia.

—¿No deberías ponerte ropa primero?

—Pregunté que quien eres— ignoró completamente a la chica y se acercó con pasos amenazantes, haciéndola retroceder.

Observó como de un mechón rosa se deslizaba una gota de agua y mojaba el cuello del chico, la siguió con la mirada, sonrojada.

—¿De cuál de toda la bola de imbéciles eres amiguita?

—¿Nani?— observó al chico al rostro, notan el color de sus ojos, verdes, de lejos parecían negros, sin embargo, el chico se le había acercado tanto, dejándola acorralada contra la pared, que podía apreciar el color de sus ojos.

—No recuerdo haberme acostado contigo.

Un intenso color rosa adornó las mejillas de la chica, se mordió el labio ante el atrevido comentario del chico.

—¡Pervertido!— le gritó mientras lo empujaba.

—Eres fastidiosa— su verde e intensa mirada fueron sobre la chica. —Pon tu lindo trasero por donde viniste y sal de aquí si sabes lo que es bueno—

—Resulta, que desde hoy viviré aquí— ese comentario logró que nuevamente la mirada del chico fuera sobre la rubia y luego a la puerta donde habían dos maletas.

—Es broma, no?— le preguntó.

—Oye, Salamander, ya se fue….— pero el pelinegro que en aquellos momentos salía como de un pasillo, guardó silencio al ver a la rubia y a su amigo. —Vaya, creo que en vez de Salamander, te pondré semental, no acabas con una y ya andas con otra— le dijo con burla.

—¡¿Pero qué dices, pervertido?!— y lo que pasó a continuación verdaderamente sorprendió a los chicos, pues aquella rubia le estampó tremenda patada en pleno rostro al pelinegro, pero este le agarró el pie, dejándoselo en el aire, en una muy incómoda situación.

—Diablos, siempre metiéndote con chicas difíciles— dijo el pelinegro como si nada, sin importar tener a la chica tomada de un pie. —¿De dónde sacaste a esta conejita?

—Suéltame— dijo rubia con enojo y cuando estuvo tentada a levantar el otro pie y patearlo, el chico la soltó.

—Deberías educarlas más— pero el pelirrosa solamente observaba a la chica. No tenía apariencia de chica ruda, parecía indefensa, pero era obvio que no lo era, si aquella patada hubiese golpeado a su amigo, este aún estuviese en el piso.

—Pensaba que era amiga de ustedes— habló finalmente el chico apartando la mirada de la rubia.

—Mía no es, pero…..— miró a la chica de arriba abajo con picardía. —Puedo convertirla en mi amiguita especial—

La rubia miró a ambos chicos con mirada amenazante, los acababa de conocer y ya sentía que los odiaba.

—Quizás sea de Gray.

—No, no tiene el aspecto de las chicas que Gray quisiera— hablaban mirando a la chica, como si esta no estuviese allí, algo que le hacía enojar aún más.

—Pues será de Jellal, creo que tiene debilidad por las mujeres salvajes— esto lo dijo con diversión.

—¡Par de idiotas, dejen de hablar como si no estuviera presente!— les gritó ya muy enojada.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— le preguntó el pelirrosa.

—Ya te dije, desde hoy me quedaré en este dormitorio.

El pelinegro al escucharla, no pudo evitar explotar en una carcajada.

—Muy buena— le dijo riendo.

—No es ninguna broma— les dijo, juraba que los iba a patear en cualquier momento, les señaló sus maletas. —Soy Lucy Heartfilia, desde hoy seré su nueva compañera de dormitorio— se presentó finalmente.

—¿Hablas en serio?— preguntó sorprendido el pelinegro.

—Sí— dijo sonriendo la rubia. Corrió hacia sus maletas y las tomó, como pudo las arrastró. —No les haría daño limpiar un poco.

Ambos chicos se observaron cuando la chica desapareció por un pasillo el cual conducía a las escaleras y luego a la única habitación desocupada, sin embargo, estaban seguros que cuando ella viese la habitación, saldría corriendo.

—Eres un pervertido— fue el chico de cabellos negros el cual habló, pues observó el atuendo de su amigo, y bajo la toalla de este, se veía un bulto. —¿Te calentó la conejita?—

—Claro que no, ya estaba en ese estado, la estúpida de Yukino me dejó caliente— gruñó con molestia.

—Pobre, ha quedado en tu lista negra— se burló y el pelirrosa sonrió con malicia. —Creo que hay que decirle a esa conejita que esa habitación es un peligro—

—Neh! Cuando la vea saldrá corriendo— su tono fue divertido. Justo cuando el pelirrosa terminó de decir aquello, un gritó femenino se dejó escuchar por todo el dormitorio.

—Apuesto mil que no dura una semana.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Mil, Salamander.

—Si así lo quieres. Apuesta aceptada, yo apuesto a que se queda.

—¿Te gustó?

—No, solamente está buena— sonrió con perversidad.

—Bonito rostro, buenos pechos...— habló para sí.

—Hay que darle una buena bienvenida— una sonrisa maliciosa y un tanto perversa cubrió los labios del ojiverde.

—Lucy Heartfilia..— de repente el pelinegro observó con asombro al otro chico. —¿No es ese el apellido del primer ministro?—

Ambos chicos se miraron sorprendidos.

—Diablos— y dicho esto el pelirrosa corrió hacia las escaleras.

…**.000…**

Allí estaba parada, frente a una puerta con varias cosas escritas en ella, aguantando la respiración, tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, para abrirla, mas al hacerlo, quedó aterrada.

—¡Kyaaaaaa!— gritó cuando vio como desde todo aquello salía una cucaracha, haciéndola caer al suelo por el susto. —¡Que asco, que asco!— gritaba la rubia. —No, no, yo no me puedo quedar en esta pocilga—

—_¿Estás segura de ir a estudiar allí?— le preguntaba un hombre mayor de bigotes a la rubia. —Fairy Tail quizás es el instituto más costoso y albergue los hijos de las personas más importantes, pero no deja de ser el colegio con los peores estudiantes— le decía el hombre._

—_Por favor, papá— le pidió. —Siempre quise estudiar allí, como mamá—_

—_Pero tu madre era la excepción de esa bola de idiotas— dijo el hombre no muy convencido._

—_Prometo que no te defraudaré— le prometió._

—_Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres, estará allí, pero con una condición— miró a su padre a la espera. —No dudaré en enviar a por ti si escucho rumores, no me gustaría que mi hija se viere involucrada en los problemas que causan esos jóvenes—_

_La chica sonrió, entendía a su padre, todo el país sabía lo desastroso que era ese colegio a pesar de estar en la posición número uno de la educación del país._

—_Lo prometo, si te llamo pidiendo que me saques de allí, no dudes en enviar a por mí— le dijo sonriendo._

No, no podía echarse ahora para atrás, estuvo días intentando que su padre la dejara estudiar allí, no se podía echar para atrás, no ahora que ya estaba allí.

—No, Lucy, no te puedes echar para atrás por algo que has luchado tanto—sí, porque enfrentar a su padre no había sido fácil, si bien este nunca le negó nada, nunca aceptó que ella estudiara en aquel instituto, siempre diciendo que estaba lleno de delincuentes. —Muy bien— abrió un bolsillo de unas de sus maletas, sacó una mascarilla y unos guantes, iba a limpiar el lugar, siempre le gustó limpiar ella misma sus cosas, nunca dejaba que la limpieza de la casa le hicieran sus deberes.

—Por un momento pensé que Gajeel ganaría— escuchó tras su espalda y cuando giró, allí estaba el pelirrosa, cruzado de brazos. Los músculos de los brazos masculinos, se marcaban con fuerza, en aquella posición, parecía mucho más musculoso de lo que hubo visto anteriormente. —Necesitarás mucha suerte para limpiar ese lugar, y aunque lo hagas, los muebles están hechos una mierda— sonrió burlón.

—No necesito opiniones tuyas— le dijo con desagrado.

—Buena suerte, Luce— le dijo siguiendo su camino, pues tenía que terminar de ducharse y ponerse ropa para salir.

—Es Lucy, L-U-C-Y— hizo un puchero, ese sujeto le caía súper mal.

—Ajá, lo que digas.

Suspiró enojada mientras veía como el chico entraba por una puerta la cual no estaba muy lejos de la suya. Se colocó la mascarilla y observando aquello que supuestamente era una habitación, entró. Había ropa sucia por doquier, comida podrida, manchas en el suelo, mal olor, todo un basurero.

…**.000…**

—¿Una chica?— preguntaba un peli azul con una ceja alzada.

—Sí, una conejita, pensaba que era amiguita tuya, me lanzó una patada que si me hubiese golpeado, seguramente estuviera ahora mismo en la enfermería con la marca de sus zapatos en todo el rostro.

—Por lo salvaje— se rio otro chico de cabellos negros. —Tenemos que recordar que el gran Jellal tiene historia con la salvaje de las salvajes—

—¿Qué diría Erza si te escucha hablar así de ella, Gray?— al peli azul decir aquello, se observó el rostro pálido del pelinegro.

—No te atreverías— le dijo con duda.

—Soy un malvado— dijo con malicia.

—Cuando usa ese tono hasta a mi me da miedo— dijo el segundo pelinegro.

—¿Sabes de quien es hija, Gajeel?— le preguntó Gray.

—Pues tiene el mismo apellido que el primer ministro.

—Heartfilia, ehh— dijo Jellal. —Entonces hay que darle una cálida bienvenida.

—¿A quién hay que darle una cálida bienvenida?— un chico rubio tomó una silla y volteándola, para sentarse con las piernas separadas, se sentó junto a los chicos.

—Vamos a pelear, Laxus— al decir aquello, los presente lo miraron con cara de póker.

—Ni siquiera le puedes ganar a Natsu— habló el rubio con burla.

—No perderé mi tiempo con Salamander.

—Y aquí vamos de nuevo— un chico peli azul se acercó, justamente con el mismo rostro que Jellal. Mystogan, su hermano gemelo.

—Si tanto quieres pelear, porqué no peleas con Jellal o Mystogan— sonrió el rubio.

—Eso es cruel, Laxus, aún viniendo de ti— le dijo Gray.

—Pelea conmigo, Mystogan.

—¿Pelear?— preguntó Mystogan. —Ni siquiera puedes con mi hermanito.

—Pensaba que el cruel era Laxus— seguía diciendo Gray.

—Cuando quieras te pateo, Gajeel— dijo Jellal sonriendo.

—Bueno, las peleas para después, me enteré por mi abuelo que la hija del primer ministro acaba de llegar.

—Sí, Salamander y yo ya hicimos una apuesta. Yo digo que no durará ni una semana en nuestras _instalaciones_.

—Sabes que el estúpido de Natsu siempre gana en esas cosas, el cabrón tiene mucha suerte— le recordó Laxus.

—Creo que Gajeel ganará, nuestro dormitorio solamente tiene una habitación desocupada— dijo con tranquilidad el peli azul.

—¿No me digas que ella se quedará en esa _cosa_?— le preguntó su hermano, de repente un escalofrío bajó por su espina dorsal.

—Creo que yo también apostaré con el cabeza de lava.

—¿A si?— se escuchó una voz a la espaldas de Gray. —¿Cuántos, calzoncillos hentai?— no les diría que había dejado a la rubia limpiando, la mirada que le dedicó antes de entrar a aquel lugar, era lleno de determinación.

—Mil— dijo Gray.

—Yo también— habló Laxus. —Disfrutaré tu dinero.

—Yo también— dijo Jellal. —Creo que finalmente recuperaré todo el dinero que me has quitado.

El pelirrosa se sentó junto a los chicos.

—Que puedo decir, son malos apostando— se burló. —Bueno, son 5, mil para cada uno si pierdo, serán 5 mil.

—Bueno chicos, yo estaré del lado de Natsu, entonces, la apuesta aumenta, yo 4 mil igual que Natsu, cada uno 2 mil para estar a la par.

—Con su dinero, llevaré a comer a alguien— se burló Gajeel.

—Es una pena, ustedes perderán— dijo muy seguro el pelirrosa.

—Jellal, se me olvidó— dijo Mystogan. —Arregla los problemas con Erza, me ve y rápido me ataca pensando que soy tu.

Todos en la mesa explotaron en risas.

—No le he hecho nada— se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, claro, será que no le dejas de hacer— dijo Laxus.

—¿Perdón, habla el chico que se metió con Cana?

Y nuevamente todos explotaron en carcajadas.

—Están locos, meterse con mujeres que les puede patear el trasero— dijo el ojiverde.

—Vamos, Cana no es violenta— dijo Gray.

—Pero su padre— en el rostro de Gajeel se formó una mueca de miedo. —Gildarts, de verdad, yo no quiero un suegro como ese—

—No es mi suegro.

—Claro, eso porque no se ha enterado de lo que le has hecho a su adorada hijita— se burló Jellal.

—Están todos jodidos.

—¿Quieres que te recuerde que te metiste con la hermanita de un hombre?— y nuevamente todos rieron tras escuchar a Gray. —Mystogan, tú también, no te rías—

—Mira y yo terminamos— todos lo observaron con cara de sorpresa.

—¡¿Qué?!— preguntó Gajeel.

—Diablos, eras mi modelo a seguir— se quejó Gray.

—¿No aguantó tus _tratos_?— le preguntó Natsu con diversión.

—Lo que no aguantó fue lo de Erza, demasiado insegura— se quejó echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Le dijiste que entre tú y Erza nunca sucedió nada, no?— le preguntó Laxus.

—Claro que se lo dije, pero como mi hermanito tiene el mismo rostro que yo, anda metiéndose con Erza y con cuantas más, Erza me confunde con él, pues ya es un problema.

—Es sorprendente que Mira pueda diferenciarlos y Erza no— fue Gajeel quien habló.

—Bueno, bienvenido a la soltería, es mejor— lo felicitó Natsu con una sonrisa.

—Oye, Natsu— un grupo de tres chicos se acercaban corriendo. —Algo sucede en su dormitorio— los chicos presentes se miraron confundido.

El pelirrosa se puso de pie, la única que estaba allí era la chica nueva, esperaba que no hubiese hecho una estupidez, conocería a Natsu Dragneel.

**Continuará**

Mi segundo fic de esta pareja que tanto me gusta. Esta historia la empecé ayer, sin embargo, cuando vi el capítulo 175 del anime, no pude dejar de escribir *-*

Espero no tardarme en actualizar, y si les gustó, dejen review que son la motivación para una rápida actualización.


	2. ¿Justo como lo soñé?

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy–_ pensamientos o recuerdos

"_Natsu"– _hablando por teléfono.

—

—

**Dormitorio para Chicos**

**Capítulo2:** ¿Justo como lo soñé?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—

—

—¿Qué rayos?— comentó el pelirrosa, pues cuando los tres chicos le habían dicho que algo extraño sucedía frente a su dormitorio, había ido sin dudar y se sorprendió al llegar y ver un camión de mudanza, de donde justo en aquellos momentos bajaban unos muebles.

Con la mirada oscurecida y la boca apretada en una perfecta línea, entró a la residencia, encontrándose en aquellos momentos que los hombres que habían sacado un elegante mueble color blanco, se dirigían hacia las escaleras. La chica nueva.

Subió tras los hombres, y justo como imaginó, estos entraban con aquel mueble a aquel _lugar_.

—Muchísimas gracias— agradecía la rubia con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Fue un placer señorita, Heartfilia, cualquier problema con los muebles puede llamar y enseguida vendremos— le dijo unos de los hombres con una sonrisa, y luego ambos se despidieron con una asentimiento de cabeza, dejando así que el pelirrosa observara el interior de la habitación y juró que la boca casi le toca el suelo.

Quedó sorprendido, de una sola pieza, la habitación estaba ordenada, con un color rosa y blanco en las paredes, cortinas, suelo alfombrado, una gran cama en el medio, muebles blancos, y un escritorio con una laptop.

—¿Qué diablos?— entró a la habitación, no recordaba que fuera tan espaciosa. Un delicioso olor a frutilla inundó su olfato.

—¿Te gusta?— le preguntó sonriendo. Se había partido dos uñas, limpiando, pero había valido la pena. —Y hasta tengo mi propio cuarto de baño— le dijo emocionada. Esto casi ocasiona que el pelirrosa caiga al suelo. ¿Propio baño? En todo el dormitorio solamente había un baño.

—¿Baño propio?— le preguntó confundido. La chica lo tomó de una mano y lo obligó a acercarse, quedó aún más sorprendido, sí, un baño, olía a lavanda, a brisa floral. Diablos, había olvidado totalmente que esa habitación era la más espaciosa de todas, hasta con baño propio. —¿No te interesa cambiarla con la mía?

—Claro que no— le dijo. —¿Vez esto?— le preguntó enseñándole sus manos. —Dos uñas rotas, manos rojas. Eso es lo que tengo por limpiar este lugar, y es mío ahora— le dijo con tono triunfal. —Oye, gato mugroso, baja de mi mueble— le gritó al gato el cual en aquellos momentos había brincado y se acostaba sobre su mueble.

—Oye, lo harás enojar— le dijo recorriendo toda la habitación. —¿Cómo es que hiciste todo tan rápido?— le preguntó intrigado.

—No fue rápido, fueron tres horas y media— le dijo dejando las manos en la cintura y fue allí donde el pelirrosa notó que no llevaba la misma ropa de cuando la había visto, llevaba unos shorts cortos estilo licra y una camisa de tiritos que dejaba parte de su pleno vientre al descubierto.

—Ya veo— sonrió, mirándola de arriba abajo, no se había fijado muy bien en su cuerpo, pero no estaba nada mal, especialmente los pechos.

—¡Por todos los cielos!— escucharon desde la puerta, allí habían unos chicos quienes miraban toda la habitación muy sorprendidos.

—¡Rayos, había olvidado lo grande que era este lugar!— dijo Gray ya dentro del lugar.

—Creo que ya tengo donde dormir— la rubia miró sorprendida como el chico pelinegro que había conocido hora atrás, se sentaba sobre su cama.

—Oye, párate— le ordenó. Porque esos tontos actuaban como si no estuviese presente.

—Y quien iba a imaginar que este dormitorio tenía tremenda habitación— dijo Laxus mirando todo a su alrededor.

—Se acabaron las filas para el baño— Jellal ya estaba en el baño. —Huele delicioso, yo lo usaré primero.

—¿Qué haces, idiota?— gruñó y se acercó tomando al chico de una oreja y sacándolo de su baño.

—Son unos imprudentes— la rubia observó como otro chico de igual rostro como el que había jalado de la oreja entraba a la habitación.

—Este lugar está genial.

—Ahora recuerdo, por eso quería este dormitorio, era el único con una habitación con cuarto de baño incluido— dijo Natsu pensativo.

—Estabas metiéndola tanto que olvidaste eso— se burló Laxus.

—¡Por todos los dioses!— exclamó un chico pelinegro. —¿Dónde está el santo que hizo tal milagro?

—La conejita de Salamander— se puso de pie.

—Pueden salir todos de mi habitación…— pero los chicos estaban más entretenido observando la habitación.

—Alabado sea el santo— otro chico entro.

—Esta limpieza es de hombre— la rubia tenía cara de disgusto, juraba que dentro de poco golpearía a aquellos chicos, pues de repente, habían como unos 7 chicos en su habitación.

—Vamos, vamos, no sean mal educados con la señorita— habló Mystogan. —Creo que estaría bien presentarnos. Yo soy Mystogan, Jellal, Laxus, Gray, Gajeel, Bicklow, Freed Elfman y él es Natsu— los presentó el chico. —Y tus compañeros de dormitorios son mi hermano, Gray, Gajeel y Natsu—

—Mucho gusto— dijo la rubia. —Lucy Heartfilia.

—La hija cosplay del primer ministro— levantó el rostro y fulminó con la mirada al chico que acababa de decir aquello.

—No soy chica cosplay— le dijo sonrojada.

—¿Se conocen?— preguntó Laxus.

—Leí en un blog en internet que le gustaba hacer cosplay— dijo el chico riendo.

—Eso es pura mentira— se defendió la rubia. —Ahora, salgan de mi habitación, es de muy mala educación que estén en la habitación de una chica sin que se les haya invitado— no esperó protestas de los chicos, los sacó de su habitación, y luego, acercándose al mueble, tomó al gato y también lo dejó fuera de su recamara. —Ahora— observó toda su habitación, había perdido unas uñas, pero había valido la pena, nunca imaginaría que debajo de toda esa mugre estuviese esa habitación. La había hasta pintado.

Se empezó a desvestir, ahora necesitaba una rica ducha de agua caliente, se sentía pegajosa, necesitaba una ducha urgente, se desnudó completamente, dejando la roba sucia en el cesto de la ropa para luego tomar una toalla color baige que estaba contra la puerta del baño, puerta la cual había hecho cambiar, sustituir la puerta de madera por una de madera con cristal ahumado en el centro. Se amarró el cabello en una coleta alta, dejando que mechones rubios quedaran fuera y se metió al baño.

**….000….**

—Rayos, si había sabido que en esa habitación había un baño, la hubiese tomado yo— se quejó Gajeel.

—Creo que es mejor que ella tenga la habitación, no creo que sea sano que comparta baño con ustedes— dijo con tranquilidad Mystogan.

—Seguro, no creo que encontrar la porquería de Gajeel sea gracioso—dijo con voz ausente Gray.

—Serán las tuyas— se defendió el pelinegro.

—Vamos, no se peleen— intervino Jellal.

—El que anda follando en el baño es Salamander.

Todas las miradas fueron sobre el pelirrosa quien estaba en silencio y algo ausente.

—Solamente fue con Yukino— se defendió, pues logró escuchar lo dicho por Gajeel.

—Como quiera, Mystogan tiene razón, es mejor que tenga su baño aparte, así se evitan situaciones— fue Freed quien apoyó al gemelo.

—¿Cuándo será la fiesta?— preguntó Bickslow. —Tenemos que darle la bienvenida, especialmente si se quedará con ustedes.

—No pasará de una semana— le dijo Gajeel muy seguro.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro— habló Natsu. —Ya superó la primera prueba.

—Sí, pero falta que se enfrente a las locas— le recordó Laxus. —No quiero saber que dirá Lissan…— guardó silencio, pues ahí estaba el hermano de la chica.

—También está Juvia— dijo Jellal observando a Gray.

Los chicos se miraron con miedo.

—Acéptalo, Natsu, esta apuesta es de nosotros— sonrió Gray.

—No canten victoria— les dijo. —Ahora, si me disculpan, yo iré a dormir un rato.

—¿No asistirá al juego?— le preguntó Gajeel.

—Lo menos que deseo en estos momentos es ver la cara del idiota de Sting— les dijo haciendo un movimiento de mano como despedida.

—Eso no es de hombre.

—Vaya, vaya, Natsu Dragneel resultó ser un cobarde— los chicos al escuchar aquel comentario voltearon a ver a la persona. Un chico de cabellos rubios se acercaba acompañado por un chico muy musculoso y otro chico rubio de melena larga.

—Y hablando de la peste— dijo burlón Jellal.

—Si tanto deseas que Natsu te patee el trasero, lo haré yo— le dijo Gray poniéndose de pie y acercándose al recién llegado, pero el chico de cabellos largos se lo impidió.

—Tu pelea es conmigo, niñito— le dijo el chico sonriendo y al pelinegro ver aquello, apretó la mano hasta hacerla puño.

—Entonces quieres que te parta la cara primero, Rufus— dijo sonriendo.

—Recuerdo que la última vez fui yo quien te dejó echo una mierda— todos guardaron silencio al ver como el pelinegro le había golpeado fuertemente el rostro al pelirubio el cual se acarició el labio inferior, justo donde recibió el golpe. —Pegas como nena— se burló, provocándolo.

Todos los estudiantes quienes estaban en la sala de descanso, miraban la escena.

—¿Qué está sucediendo?— preguntó una pelirroja a una compañera y al ver que esta no le respondía se abrió paso entre los estudiantes, junto con ellas habían tres chicas más, una pequeña de unos doces años, una de cabellos azul con un peculiar y extraño peinado, y otra también de cabellos azul, pero cortos y con una bandana en la cabeza de color naranja.

—¡Gray-sama!— dijo con preocupación la chica de extraño peinado, pues justo cuando lograron ver que llamaba tanto la atención de los estudiantes, el rubio le proporcionaba un golpe en la mejilla al pelinegro. La pelirroja la detuvo, pues la chica estaba decidida en acercarse al pelinegro.

—Juvia— los chicos miraron a las recién llegada y sus acompañantes.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?— preguntó la pelirroja.

—Tú que crees…— pero la chica al escuchar tal repuesta del rubio, se le acercó y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa.

—¿Qué dijiste?— le preguntó ente dientes.

—Te salvas porque eres mujer— le gruñó al separarse de mala gana de la chica.

—No te detengas, golpéala— todos se quedaron sin aliento al escuchar la voz del peli azul, de Jellal: Este se había puesto detrás de la pelirroja. —Vamos, hazlo, prometo que trapearé todo el piso del colegio con tu cara, Sting— su mirada era entrecerrada, su porte era relajado pero su semblante era demasiado serio.

—Jellal— susurró la niña con preocupación.

El rubio solamente bufó con molestia, ya se encargaría de cobrárselas a esa estúpida de Escarlet, todos le tenían miedo, claro, era la amiguita del imbécil de Jellal Fernández.

—Creo que las cosas se pusieron muy calientes— dijo Laxu quien se interpuso entre Gray y Rufus, pues el primero estaba decidido en devolverle el golpe al segundo.

—Esto no se queda así— amenazó Gray.

—Gray-sama— dijo la chica preocupada.

—Cuando quieras, puedo patearte el trasero cuando gustes— sonrió Rufus.

—Ya basta, parecen niños— fue la peli azul que les reclamó.

—No te metas, enana— la calló Gajeel.

—¿Qué no me meta?— le preguntó indignada. —Parecen niños, idiota—

**….000….**

—Happy— llamaba el pelirrosa al gato, no había visto al animal desde que la rubia lo dejó frente a la puerta, Happy no duraba mucho desaparecido. —¿Dónde te metiste?— se preguntó, no se podía ir a la cama sin saber del animal.

Había buscado en todos los rincones del dormitorio, desde el laundry hasta el baño, pero no encontraba al animal, solamente le faltaba buscar en la habitación de la nueva.

—Hey, Luce— tocó la puerta pero nadie contestó, tomó la perilla y giró. Apenas abrió la puerta, aquel olor a frutilla llenó su olfato justo como había pasado horas atrás. —¿Con qué aquí estabas, ehh?— le dijo al gato, este estaba cómodamente acostado en unos de los muebles.

—Supongo que es cómodo el mueble— buscó a la chica con la mirada, pero ni rastro de ella, su verde mirada fue hasta la puerta del cuarto de baño, esta al tener crista muy rayado, apenas le permitía ver la figura de la persona que estaba del otro lado.

—¡Oishii!— la rubia abrió la puerta, estaba envuelta en una fina toalla de algodón, color baige, con una toalla más pequeña se secaba el cabello, pues al final decidió dejar que el agua caliente y el shampoo hicieren su gusto con sus rubias hebras. —¡Lo necesitaba!— dijo emocionada, aún secándose el cabello.

El pelirrosa observaba la escena fascinado, pues ante él estaba semejante rubia, en toalla, caminando de un lado a otro mientras se secaba el cabello.

—Yo también lo necesitaba— al la chica escuchar aquella voz, profunda y varonil, abrió los ojos y buscó el dueño de ella.

—Natsu— dijo un poco confundida. Bastó que pasaran segundos para que la chica recordara en el estado que se encontraba. Sus mejillas tomaron un profundo color carmesí. —¡¿Qué haces aquí?!— le preguntó en un grito, sonrojada, intentando cubrirse de la mirada profunda del chico.

—Buscaba a Happy— le señaló al gato, dejó las manos en los bolsillos y siguió observándola. La miró de arriba abajo, piernas tersas, sin ninguna imperfección, caderas redondas, cintura pequeña y grandes pechos.

—¡Deja de mirarme!— chilló todavía roja. El chico no tenía pudor alguno, sentía la descarada mirada bajar una y otra vez por su cuerpo.

—¿Ah?— preguntó sin entender, deteniendo la mirada en el rostro de la chica. Tenía unos grandes y expresivos ojos color chocolates, nariz perfecta, mejillas pálidas y unos llamativos labios.

—¡Basta, basta!— se acercó al chico y empezó a sacarlo de la habitación, obligándolo a retroceder. —¡Deja de mirarme así, pervertido!— le exigió.

—Oy…— la llamó, pero fue tarde, terminó tropezando con el borde de la cama, cayendo en esta y la chica cayendo sobre él. —Intenté detenerte— en la voz del chico se notaba diversión. —¿Estás bien, Luce?— pues ella tenía la cabeza contra su pecho y había tomado su camisa entre sus manos.

—Si…— levantó el rostro, mas fue un error, sus rostros estaban demasiado cercas.

—Qué bueno— habló el chico. De manera inconsciente unas de sus manos empezaba a jugar con las húmedas hebras doradas.

Apretó el agarre en la camisa de Natsu, estaba nerviosa, su corazón latía fuertemente, nunca se había encontrado en una situación semejante, y ahora no sabía qué hacer, como actuar.

—Etto…— susurró sonrojada, aquello realmente era incómodo.

El chico sonrió, inclinándose un poco hacia arriba, acercando su rostro de manera peligrosa al de ella.

—No me llamo Luce.

—Lo sé— le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, justo antes de juntar su boca con la de la chica, sorprendiéndola.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, sintiendo la suavidad de los labios del chico contra los de ella, sus mejillas tomaron un intenso sonrojo, con los ojos entrecerrados y el sonrojo muy visible, dejó que el chico le besara. No la dejó de mirar mientras sus labios se adueñaban de la boca contraria, y cuando ella no pudo resistirlo y tuvo que cerrar los ojos, sonrió complacido contra su boca. La lengua masculina se deslizó por los labios de la chica, abriendo paso pasa poder acariciar el interior de su boca. Rodó con ella sobre su cuerpo, para dejarla bajo él, y allí, con las manos a ambos lados del rostro de la chica, con su fuerte cuerpo sobre el de ella, siguió besándola, tomando sus labios y mordisqueando.

Era mejor de lo que había pensado o imaginado, la boca del chico estaba tibia, tenía un sabor a menta, delicioso. El pelirrosa se separó un poco de la chica, solamente dejando sus bocas unidas, unas de sus manos se deslizó por el cuello de ella, acariciando con suavidad.

—N…o..— susurró entre beso, aquello no era correcto. Desvió el rostro, causando que los labios del chico se deslizaran hacia su barbilla la cual besó.

—¿Segura?— sonrió, mirándola a los ojos.

—Sí— dijo sonrojada, apartando la mirada de la del chico. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus labios entreabiertos por donde se escapaba su agitada respiración.

—Si así lo quieres— inclinó el rostro y la besó. Se separó de ella, dispuesto a quitarse de sobre la rubia, pero esta le tomó del rostro, llamando su atención.

—Tus dientes— con aquella sonrisa, los colmillos del chico parecían más largos que los demás dientes.

El pelirrosa rió entre dientes, inclinó el rostro hasta su oído, donde con la lengua, delineó el lóbulo y luego lo tomaba entre sus dientes y mordía con suavidad, consiguiendo que de los labios de la rubia saliese un coqueto gemido.

—Los uso para eso— el pulso de la chica se aceleró aún más al ver aquella sonrisa. La mirada verde prácticamente la estaba devorando, su boca, sus ojos, y luego, deslizó la mirada por su cuello, hasta el comienzo de sus pechos los cuales la toalla tapaban, mas al estar en aquella posición, podía ver muy buena porción del comienzo de estos. —La toalla…— pero solamente al decir aquello, fue empujado fuertemente por la rubia.

—¡Pervertido!— le chilló a todo pulmón. El pelirrosa quien había logrado no caer al suelo, la miraba con una ceja arqueada. No entendía a las mujeres, si no le había hecho nada, solamente había sido un beso, uno muy bueno, uno que tenía deseos de volver a repetir.

—Tranquila, Luce— intentó calmarla cuando la chica empezó a tomar las almohadas de la cama y a lanzárselas.

—¿Tranquila?— preguntó indignada, sonrojada. —¡Largo de aquí!— intentaba golpearlo con las almohada, pero nada, el chico tenía una agilidad sorprendente al esquivar las almohadas. —¡Deja de moverte!— le exigió irritada, él la miró con una ceja arqueada. —No me llamo Luce, mi nombre es Lucy— le dijo apretando la mano en un puño y mostrándosela.

—Lo sé, lo sé— sabía su nombre, se lo había aprendido cuando se lo hubo dicho, pero haber notado como ella se molestó cuando le llamó Luce, ahora sería difícil no decirle de aquella manera. —Vamos, Happy, deja a Luce descansar— el gato rápidamente se acercó. —Creo que le tiene miedo a los chicos guapos como nosotros— le dijo con una risita al gato mientras se inclinaba para que este saltara a su hombro.

—¡Largo, largo!— le seguía gritando la rubia, tomando la última almohada, pero no contó con que la toalla se deslizara por su cuerpo, hasta quedar a sus pies, quedando así, completamente desnuda bajo la mirada del pelirrosa quien se volvía a erguir con el gato en el hombro.

—Oh— dijo mirándola de arriba abajo. Verla sin nada cubriéndola fue aún mejor que verla con ropa, pues la chica era delgada, con caderas acentuadas, vientre plano y sus pechos, diablos, perfectos, adornados por pequeños montículos rosa, siguió su recorrido por el cuerpo de la chica, hasta detenerse en su parte más íntima. —Entonces eres rubia.

El sonrojo no podía ser peor en el rostro de Lucy, no solamente su rostro, sintió que se sonrojaba completamente.

—Natsu— dijo en voz baja, tenebrosa.

—¿Ah?— preguntó, pero la chica tenía la cabeza baja. —Nunca he estado con una rubia natural.

La rubia se envolvió con rapidez en la toalla, y lo próximo que sintió el pelirosa, era como está lo tomaba con brusquedad del cuello de la camisa y lo sacaba de su habitación, cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

—Debería estar feliz que sea rubia natural, no— le preguntó al gato que estaba en su hombro. —¿Lucy, no?— preguntó con una sonrisa dando media vuelva para ir a su habitación. —Creo que una rubia no me vendría nada mal— el gato maulló en muestra de apoyo al chico.

Bien, Lucy Heartfilia sería para Natsu Dragneel; estaba decidido.

**Continuará**

Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews, espero que les guste este capitulo, lamento no opinar mucho sobre el capitulo, me tengo que ir a dormir que si me encuentran a estas horas en la pc, no la cuento xDDD


	3. El primer día de clases

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy–_ pensamientos o recuerdos

"_Natsu"– _hablando por teléfono.

—

—

**Dormitorio para Chicos**

**Capítulo3:** El primer día de clases

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—

—

—¡Por una mierda, Gray, llegaré tarde por tu culpa— le gritaba Gajeel desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Si te habrías levantado más temprano— se burló Jellal quien pasaba al lado del pelinegro, vestía el uniforme escolar, una chaqueta negra, camisa blanca, pantalones baige, y corbata.

—¿Qué me dices de Salamander?— el peli azul se detuvo, era cierto, Natsu ni se había levantado y solamente quedaban 45 minutos para el comienzo de las clases.

—¡Oh, diablos!— exclamó Jellal, Natsu no se había levantado, seguramente perdería la primera clase.

—¿Quién dijo que no me he levantado?

—Gray, carajo, sal del puto baño— seguía exigiendo Gajeel. —Te jodes, yo usaré el baño— le dijo a Natsu.

—Yo tengo otro baño— les dijo sonriendo, ganándose una intensa mirada por parte de los chicos.

—¿No me digas que planeas usar el baño de Lucy?— le preguntó Jellal.

—Claro, cual más— le dijo sin importancia.

El pelirosa le dedicó una guiña de ojo justo antes de dirigirse hasta la habitación de la rubia.

—¿De verdad lo hará?— preguntó Gajeel.

—Creo que si— le dijo Jellal. —Me adelanto, quiero desayunar antes— le dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano como despedida.

—Todo tuyo— le dijo Gray al chico al salir del baño.

**….000….**

Sería su primer día de clases, apenas había podido dormir bien, solamente esperaba tener un agradable encuentro con sus compañeros, esperaba hacer amigas y conocer chicos aparte de Natsu…solamente pensar en el pelirosa la hacía sonrojar, recordaba el beso, su primer beso.

—Natsu…— susurró sonrojada, llevándose las manos a los labios.

—Dime— desvió el rostro fuera del cristal de la ducha y miró sorprendida, pues del otro lado estaba el pelirrosa, solamente con una toalla envolviendo su cintura, todo su torso completamente desnudo.

—¡Natsu!— gritó mientras se intentaba cubrir, el cristal estaba muy empañado por el agua caliente, pero no confiaba.

—Eres muy gritona— dijo sin importancia el chico, amenazando con abrir la puerta de cristal y entrar.

—¿Qué haces?— le preguntó. —No se te ocurra— le ordenó.

El pelirrosa bufó, no sabía que tener una compañera de dormitorio fuera tan complicado, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en la patada que le hubo lanzado aquella rubia a Gajeel, había sido sorprendente.

—Quiero ducharme, sino avanzamos, llegaremos tarde, no podré desayunar— se cruzó de brazos, apoyando la espalda contra el cristal.

—Usa tu baño— le dijo, era muy incómodo estar hablando con aquel chico mientras ella permanecía completamente desnuda, claro, él estaba en igual circunstancia con apenas aquella toalla rodeando su cintura.

—Me gusta más este— le dijo con tranquilidad. —Tiene un olor agradable— respiró profundamente.

La rubia se sonrojó aún más, era como si la estuviese olfateando.

—No te puedes duchar aquí.

—¿Por qué no?— quiso saber.

—Porque me estoy duchando, idiota— no entendía la actitud de aquel chico, no entendía esa actitud de querer invadir su privacidad.

—Ya terminaste.

—Es mi baño, termino cuando yo quiero— le dijo, pues si, era cierto que segundos atrás estaba dispuesta a cerrar el grifo de la regadera.

—Sino sales entraré— amenazó, aún de espaldas.

—Pásame mi toalla— algo le decía que el chico era muy capaz de cumplir sus palabras.

El pelirrosa tomó la toalla, mas al hacerlo, un sujetador rosa cayó de esta.

—Sexy— dijo con una sonrisa al tomar la prenda del piso. —¿No te queda algo chico?— preguntó al mirarlo, pues el tamaño de aquella prenda era algo pequeña.

—¡Deja eso!— le ordenó en un grito. —Dame mi toalla y sal de aquí— le pidió al cerrar el grifo del agua.

—Eres muy gritona— le dijo cuando ella sacó la mano para que le entregara la toalla y luego se dio media vuelta.

—Dije que salieras— se envolvió en la toalla.

—No lo haré.

No le quedo de otra, cuando estuvo segura que la toalla no dejaba ver nada, salió de la regadera.

—¡Espera que salga!— le gritó al ver como el pelirrosa estaba dispuesto a quitarse la toalla. Se apresuró a salir del cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta tras ella y recostándose, respirando con agitación. —Natsu, baka— susurró. Los mechones rubios tapaban sus ojos, sus mejillas rojas mientras ella se llevaba una mano a los labios.

El pelirosa sonrió al ver como la chica salía del baño, se quitó la toalla y luego entró a la regadera, abriendo el grifo de la ducha y dejando que el agua calienta mojara todo su cuerpo. El olor femenino estaba en todo el lugar, era dulce, mucho más dulce y concentrado ahora que estaba ocupando el mismo lugar que había ocupado la rubia.

—No entiendo, cualquiera quisiera estar en su lugar— dijo pensativo, tomando el shampoo y empezando a lavarse el cabello. Cualquier chica en los zapatos de Lucy, brincaría a sus brazos, ella no, ella se mostraba diferente. Recordó el beso de la noche anterior y sonrió, había sido intenso, ella apenas le había correspondido, tímida, dudosa

**….000….**

—¡He dicho que se sienten, estúpidos críos del demonio!— gritó un hombre de cabellos azul, pues la aula de clase, estaba patas arriba.

Todos los estudiantes al ver el enojo del hombre, fueron a sus respectivos asientos.

—Tenemos una nueva estudiante— hiso una señal con la mano, y la rubia que se encontraba fuera del aula, entró. —Ella es Lucy Heartfilia— la presentó a los estudiantes. —Trátenla bien— les pidió.

—Mucho gusto— dijo la rubia haciendo una reverencia.

—La princesita Heartfilia— se escuchó una voz, la chica levantó el rostro para observar al chico de aquella voz, uno rubio, muy bien parecido, de ojos azules.

—Déjala, Sting— le ordenó el profesor.

—¿O qué?— le preguntó el chico. —No creo que quiera arriesgar su empleo— le dijo burlonamente, sonriendo justo antes de mirar a la rubia. —Ven muñeca, ven con el gran Sting—

La rubia cerró las manos hasta hacerlas puño, era el típico hombre que siempre odió.

—¿Y si no voy me acusarás con tu papito?— le dijo con tono desafiante.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, pues nunca nadie le había hablado así a Sting, por lo menos no una chica nueva.

—¡Maldita perra!— el chico se puso de pie, golpeando fuertemente las manos en el escritorio de su asiento.

—Señorita, por favor— pidió el profesor al ver la cara de enojo del rubio.

—Repite lo que dijiste, zorra— prácticamente le gruñó.

—¿Qué eres un tonto?— aunque mostraba tranquilidad, lo cierto era que estaba hecha un mar de nervios, no era una chica problemática, pero simplemente odiaba a personas como aquel chico.

—Creo que te amo— todas las miradas fueron a los chicos que acababan de entrar en el salón de clases, especialmente un pelirrosa, dueño de lo recién dicho. Ahí en la puerta permanecían los chicos, Natsu con una gran sonrisa al ver la cara del rubio, no pensaba que aquella rubia tuviese tales agallas, pues aparte de Erza, ninguna chica retaba a Sting.

—No te metas, no es tu pelea— le dijo el rubio, tomando fuertemente a la rubia del antebrazo. —¿Te crees muy lista, estúpida?— le preguntó enojado, nunca nadie se había dirigido a él así, jodida estúpida.

—Siempre metiéndote con mujeres— dijo Gajeel al entrar al aula y tomar asiento.

—Estás cayendo muy bajo— se burló Gray al seguir a su amigo.

Jellal solamente le dedicó una intensa mirada al rubio y tomó asiento, siempre supo que Sting era un idiota, su comportamiento solamente se lo confirmaba.

—¡Natsu, regresa ese jodido gato a tu dormitorio!— le gritó el profesor cuando vio como el pequeño Happy se asomaba de entre las hebras rosas.

—No le gusta estar solo— se acercó hasta la rubia, separándola del rubio. —No la toques— de repente su mirada verde se oscureció, mirando de manera amenazante al rubio. —Vamos, Luce— tiró de la rubia, acercándose a un asiento. —Desde hoy este será su asiento, y si alguien tiene algo que decir, que hable— se dirigió a los que allí habían.

La rubia se sonrojó, pues no entendía porque la había defendido del rubio.

—¡Se puede saber que rayos hacen!— el grito femenino llamó la atención. Erza.

Jellal sonrió al ver a la pelirroja entrar al aula, tras ella venían dos chicas más. Juvia y Levy.

—Siempre buscando problemas— acusó Erza señalando a Natsu quien la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y con algo de miedio, sí, Erza daba miedo.

—Tranquila, Erza-san— le pidió Juvia.

—Son unos inútiles— se quejó la pelirroja sentándose en su asiento.

—Jellal, tu salvaje necesita quien la controle— dijo Gajeel y no pasaron ni segundos cuando un libro de matemáticas le fue lanzado al rostro, pegándole.

La rubia miró todo sorprendida.

—¡¿Qué te pasa, mocosa?!— le gritó poniéndose de pie, muy enojado.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?— preguntó Erza con aura asesina.

—Te jodiste— rio Gray cuando vio la tranquilidad de la pelirroja, Gajeel era tonto, nadie se metía con Erza y salía ileso, ella fácilmente podría hacerle cara a unos de ellos.

—Esto será divertido— decía un muy entretenido Jellal quien miraba la escena. —¿No quieres apostar, Natsu?.

—¿De cuántos golpes recibe Gajeel?— se burló el pelirrosa al sentarse y dejar a Happy en su escritorio y empezar a jugar con él.

—Basta— fue Levy quien se interpuso entre medio de los dos.

—¿Levy-chan?— preguntó la rubia al ver a la peli azul.

—¡Lu-chan!— gritó alegremente la chica y enseguida fue hasta la rubia a quien abrazó fuertemente. —Eres mala, no me dijiste que estudiarías aquí.

—Era una sorpresa— le dijo la rubia.

—¡Todos, afuera!— el gritó del profesor los sorprendió.

—¡¿Nani?!— gritó la rubia, su primer día de clases.

—Ya lo escuchaste— le dijo el Natsu mientras la tomaba del brazo y tiraba de ella para sacarla del aula.

—Tú también, Sting— le dijo un muy enojado Macao, pues por culpa de ese idiota había empezado todo.

**….000….**

—Mi primer día, no puede ser— se quejó la rubia.

—Tranquila Lu-chan— la tranquilizó Levy o por lo menos intentó hacerlo.

—Levy-chan— se tiró a los brazos de su amiga, con llanto dramático.

—Ya te acostumbrará— fue Gray el que habló.

—No gracias— le dijo la chica dando un sorbo de su jugo, estaban en el comedor.

—¿Lucy-san, cuáles son sus dormitorios?— le preguntó Juvia.

—Está quedándose en el nuestro— todas las miradas fueron hacia Jellal.

—¡¿Qué?!— gritó Juvia. —¡¿Te estás quedando donde Gray-sama?!

—Juvia, tranquila— le pidió Levy al ver que la peli azul estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso.

—¿Gray-sama, cómo pudiste?— lloró dramáticamente la chica.

—¿Eh?— preguntó el pelinegro sin entender.

—¡Teniendo relaciones ilícitas a mis espaldas!— seguía chillando la chica.

Todos los presentes observaban la escena con rostros contraídos.

—¡Qué dices!— chilló Lucy. —¡No son así las cosas!— ya había tenido suficiente como para que ahora la acusaran de algo sin sentido. —No estamos teniendo relaciones ilícitas— dijo sonrojada.

—¿Entonces porqué te sonrojas?— quiso saber Juvia.

—Porque es muy vergonzoso lo que dices— se puso de pie, nunca la habían ofendido de aquella manera.

—Lu-chan— llamó Levy al ver como la rubia se iba corriendo.

—Ese dinero es nuestro— dijeron Gajeel y Gray mientras chocaban manos.

—Creo que te pasaste, Juvia— dijo Erza quien al igual que Jellal habían estado en silencio. —No creo que nadie quiera ver las miserias de Gray— Jellal rió entre dientes al escuchar a la pelirroja.

—Iré a buscarla— dijo Levy antes de marcharse tras la rubia.

—Uff, problemas— suspiró, tomó el vaso en el cual la rubia estuvo tomando segundos atrás, y sacó un hielo para dejárselo a Happy quien empezó a lamer.

—Tu conejita no soportará lo que viene, Salamander, no quieres aumentar la apuesta?— se burló Gajeel, Natsu solamente rodó los ojos, aquella podría ser la primera apuesta que pierde contra los chicos.

—Creo que no— le dijo Natsu, esperaba que todo diese otro giro, sino, perdería dinero.

—Hola— una chica se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos. Wendy.

—¿Cómo te fue en el examen?— le preguntó Jellal, Wendy era la hermanita menor de los gemelos.

—Saque un cien, Mystogan me ayudó mucho— dijo feliz al tomar asiento.

—No digas esas cosas, pensarán que soy un mal hermano— bromeó y rio al ver como su hermana inflaba las mejillas haciendo un puchero.

—¿Natsu-san?— llamó al chico al verlo pensativo.

—Déjalo que está por perder una apuesta— finalmente Natsu iba a perder. —Seguramente le duele— terminó Gray.

Wendy observó sorprendida al pelirrosa, todos sabían lo bueno que era este en las apuestas, nunca perdía.

—Supongo que siguen buscando problemas— Mystogan se acercaba, con él venía Laxus.

—Y eso que solamente estamos en el primer período— dijo Laxus.

—No es nuestra culpa, fue el idiota de Sting— gruño Gajeel.

—Hola, Erza— saludó Mystogan sonriendo, sonrisa la cual le disgustó a la pelirroja. La sonrisa del chico se ensanchó aún más al ver como la chica giraba el rostro. —No me eches la culpa, es culpa de Jellal— dijo aún con aquella sonrisa.

—¿Y a ti que te sucede?— quiso saber Laxus al ver a una muy callada Juvia.

—Metió la pata con la conejita de Salamander.

—¿Conejita?— preguntó una confundida Wendy.

—Idiota, no hables así delante de Wendy— lo regañó Jellal.

—¿Ya le echaste el ojo a la nueva?— le preguntó el rubio a Natsu.

—No, no estoy tan desesperado— sonrió.

—Bueno, creo que en la mañana alguien se metió al baño de ella, y los gritos se escucharon por todo el dormitorio— dijo Gray.

—Oh, Natsu, no todas las chicas caerán en tus encantos— le dijo Mystogan con diversión.

—Uff, no le hagas caso al actor porno, ese idiota no quería salir del baño, no me quedó de otra— Happy quien jugaba con la humedad que el hielo había dejado, fue hasta donde Wendy y le lamió la mejilla.

—¡Gray-sama, se tiene que decidir!— todas las miradas fueron sobre Juvia, sorprendidas.

—¿Ah?— nuevamente Juvia lo dejaba confundido.

—¿Decidir qué?— preguntó Gajeel sin entender.

—La señorita Lucy o yo— todos quedaron sorprendidos, rostros póker faces, excepto Wendy quien no entendía nada.

—¿De qué rayos hablas?— le preguntaba Gray, siempre se confundía con Juvia.

—De sus coqueteos con la señorita Lucy— reclamó una llorosa Juvia.

—Bien, creo que me perdí de algo— dijo Laxus, pues ya no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—No eres el único— apoyó Mystogan.

—Ya no puedo soportar tantas infidelidades— y dicho aquello, la peli azul salió corriendo.

—Alguien que me explique que acaba de suceder— pidió un muy confundido Gajeel.

—Ni idea, creo que todos estamos exactamente como tú— le dijo Jellal.

—Pues yo creo que deberías aclararte, Gray— las miradas fueron sobre la pelirroja. —No te quieras hacer el tonto, le gustas a Juvia.

Todos guardaron silencio. Era muy difícil tratar con Juvia, no entendía de razones, siempre pensando que Gray se metía con todas, y aunque no era ningún santo, no todas eran sus novias, ni siquiera tenía novia, él solamente se divertía.

—No deberían meterse tanto con mujeres problemáticas— les aconsejó Natsu, sonriendo.

—Mira quien fue a hablar— dijo Laxus al mirarlo.

—Yo creo que Gray-san quiere a Juvia-san— todas las mirada fueron sobre Wendy. —¿Dije algo malo?— preguntó avergonzada.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza, sabía los sentimientos de su amiga por el pelinegro, pero Gray parecía hacerse el desentendido, como si la cosa no fuera con él, no sabía si lo hacía apropósito o si realmente era un idiota.

**….000….**

—¿Pero que se cree esa?— preguntaba una indignada Lucy mientras se miraba al espejo.

—No te enojes con Juvia, Lu-chan— le pidió la McGarden.

—Es estúpido que me guste un chico que acabo de conocer y especialmente hacer eso que ella dice— simplemente el hecho de recordar lo que dijo la otra chica la hizo sonrojar pero de rabia, ella no era esa clase de chicas.

—Juvia está algo obsesionada con Gray— le explicó. —Es algo difícil, está enamorada de él y creo que ese idiota se hace el desentendido— ambas estaban en el baño de chicas.

—Pero yo no tengo culpa de eso— se defendió.

—Lu-chan, ella se comporta así con todas las chicas que rodean a Gray, solamente ignórala— le pidió.

—Sino me queda de otra— suspiró.

—¿Cómo es que te estás quedando en el dormitorio de los chicos?

—Había una habitación desocupada.

—¡¿No me digas que te estás quedando en esa cosa?!— miró a la rubia muy sorprendida, no era posible, ningún humano podría vivir allí.

—Etto…— le mostró sus manos, en unas de ellas tenía una bandita alrededor de un dedo.

—Están todas locas— la voz de un chico hizo que las miradas de las chicas fueran a la puerta.

—Loke— dijo Levy al reconocerle. —¿Qué haces, no ves que este es el baño de chicas?

—Oh— dijo mientras se aflojaba la corbata del uniforme, mirando a la chica que acompañaba a Levy.

**Continuará.**

Aquí el tercer capítulo, chicos, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad, son los que alimenta mi musa. Los personajes están apareciendo poco a poco, como ven, la apuesta de Natsu está en riesgo?...Pobre Lucy, Juvia está loquilla.

Los que quieren celos del sexy Natsu hacia la rubia, claro que habrá, quizás en algunos capítulos más, pues todo está muy recién aún y la personalidad de Natsu no es para sentir celos solamente porque dijo que sería para él, tiene que suceder más entre ambos para que pueda tener celos. Claro, para que haya celos tiene que haber una tercera persona, pero lamentablemente, **_no creo involucrar a Lucy con algunos de los amigos del pelirrosa_**, por lo menos no creo que sea posible, aunque quien sabe, aún se me puede ocurrir algo descabellado xDDD.

**Infinity Infinytum:** Me refiero al ser machista a la hora de escribir. Estoy acostumbrada a escribir totalmente a la chica mmmm…no sumisa y demás, pero por lo general, son las que pasan por el gran sufrimiento a la hora de enamorarse. Me gusta escribir de esa manera, pues ya casi no se ve, muchos se van por el lado de que la chica pueda estar con uno y con otro, yo prefiero hacerla más pudorosa y reservada.

La otra preguntada, pues soy una lectora compulsiva, mi genero favorito son las novelas contemporáneas con el toque sensual y erótico. Y bueno, no, no creas que todo lo que se escribe es por experiencias vividas, pues de esas no hay por este lado. Llevo leyendo algún tiempo. ¿Mi edad? Bueno, menos de 25 y más de 18 xDDDD….Soy más seguidora del manga que el anime y sí, sé a lo que te refieres, también me desagrada totalmente Sting, creo que de todos los personajes que no me han gustado, él se lleva la corona, me cae bastante mal junto a Lector….**_Se metieron con NATSU y HAPPY_** : Espero que Hiro no quiera meterlo a FT, me caería bastante mal T^T…¿No meter a Sting entre Natsu y Lucy?...No sé, ya apareció y se metió con Lucy xDD


	4. Fiesta de Bienvenida

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy–_ pensamientos o recuerdos

"_Natsu"– _hablando por teléfono.

_Contiene _**_lemon_**

—

—

**Dormitorio para Chicos**

**Capítulo4:** Fiesta de Bienvenida

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—

—

—No puedo creer que sean tan desordenados— decía Lucy molesta, recostándose en la puerta de su habitación. Mañana tendría ya una semana allí, había limpiado absolutamente todo, y advertido a esa bola de cochinos que si dejaban algo tirado, ellos lo recogerían.

Ya era de noche, diez de la noche, no había nadie en el dormitorio, los chicos seguramente estaban buscando algún problema, Levy le había dicho que tenían enemigos en cualquier esquina.

—Creo que necesito una televisión— era aburrido a la hora de estar en el dormitorio.

A la hora de dormir siempre seguía escribiendo aquella novela en el ordenador, pero estaba acostumbrada a tener más que la música del ordenador como intensivo para despertar a su musa. Dos días atrás había encontrado a Natsu con su ordenador, leyendo su escrito, aquello resultó extremadamente vergonzoso, pues aunque estaba escribiendo y sería un sueño publicar algún libro, nunca había permitido que alguien leyera algo escrito por ella. Natsu realmente le ponía los pelos de puntas, no respetaba su privacidad, especialmente a la hora de usar su baño, para su buena suerte, no se había repetido el evento del primer día, pero aún seguía siendo muy vergonzoso.

—Es realmente un tonto— se llevó una mano al pecho, respirando. Se metió al baño, allí se desvistió y tomó una relajante ducha, era demasiado agradable el estar bajo el caliente chorro de agua.

Cuando salió del baño, fue hasta su cajón de donde tomó unas bragas color rosas, se las colocó bajo la toalla, justo cuando algo llamaba su atención. Happy había saltado a su cama, ya estaba acostumbrada al gato, este se negaba de salir del lugar, ya lo dejaba.

—No dejes pelos en mis sában…— pero sus palabras quedaron en el aire al percatarse de un notable bulto en su cama.

Se acercó con cautela, y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando vio como aquello se movía, mas al moverse, un mechón rosa quedó visible. Natsu. Sintió que apretaba fuertemente la mano, le daría un buen escarmiento, recorrió la distancia que la separaba de la cama, pero justo cuando iba a golpear aquella cabeza rosa, el rostro del pelirrosa quedó visible y este abría los ojos. Verde y chocolate.

—Lucy…— susurró al tallarse un ojo, parecía que tenía ya buenos minutos durmiendo.

—¡¿Puedo saber qué haces en mi habitación?!— gritó sorprendiendo al pelirrosa quien se apoyó con los codos en el colchón.

Natsu se volvió a acostar y se arropó de pies a cabeza, el olor que había en aquel lugar lo atrapaba, olía a Lucy, su delicioso aroma lo arropaba.

—Eres muy gritona, Luce.

—Levanta tu perezoso cuerpo de mi cama— le ordenó. —¿Eh?— observó su mano, Natsu le sujetaba una de las muñecas. —¡Hey!— pero ya Natsu había tirado de ella, haciéndola caer sobre él, justo sobre las sábanas.

—Encajamos perfectamente— susurró el chico dejándola ver su rostro, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Deja de decir tonterías— le dijo sonrojada.

—Me gusta tu olor— nuevamente estaban en aquella situación, él acercando su rostro al de ella, rosando sus labios con suavidad.

La rubia se sonrojó todavía más, el cálido aliento del pelirrosa acariciaba sus labios. Todo pasó rápido, de repente se encontraba sobre el chico, y segundos más tardes bajo él.

—Así debe de ser— dijo con diversión el chico.

—Oye, se te está haciendo costumbre— le reclamó, no entendía que sucedía con aquel chico.

—Pero me gusta— dijo como bebé pequeño. —Te sonrojas con facilidad— la sonrisa juguetona que adornaba los labios del chico era para robarle el aliento a cualquiera, causar que su bajo vientre se estremeciera.

—Quítate, tengo que vestirme— dejó el agarre de la toalla y llevó sus manos al fuerte torso del chico, este estaba con el torso desnudo.

—No quiero— inclinó el rostro hasta su cuello y olisqueó, deleitándose con el olor de la chica.

—Eso es pervertido— Natsu se estaba ganando unos golpes, tenía que respetar su intimidad.

—¿Pervertido?— se separó un poco de ella, tomándola de las manos y dejándola sobre su cabeza, aprisionándola. —Entonces esto creo que sería enfermo— sonrió, guiando unas de sus manos hasta el nudo de la toalla y tirando un poco para que esta quedara suelta. Sin embargo, la toalla siguió tapándola.

La rubia se movió inquieta, era un pervertido, había pensado que quizás la había besado por interés hacia ella, pero no era aquello, Natsu era un pervertido.

—Si te mueves así, la toalla se deslizará de tus pechos— le dijo, justo cuando ella intentó pegarle con una rodilla entre las piernas, pero él se lo impidió.

Se sintió impotente, enojada y muy avergonzara, aquella verde mirada la observaba como no queriendo perder ningún detalle de su rostro.

—¿Por qué te da tanta vergüenza?— le preguntó curioso, pues nunca había estado con una chica igual, ni siquiera Lissana quien en un principio siempre fue muy _tímida_.

Ella lo miró, indignada y nuevamente intentó golpearle entre las piernas, pero lo único que consiguió fue que su cuerpo se agitara, sus pechos se balancearan y que el chico apretara aún más su agarre.

—Que rico— arrastró aquellas palabras, observando como aquellos preciosos pechos se agitaban bajo la tela de la toalla según ella intentaba liberarse.

—¡Eres un enfermo!— le gritó, histérica. —Déjame— y sintió como las lágrimas e acumulaban en sus ojos y luego mojaban sus mejillas.

El ojiverde al ver aquello, la miró sorprendida, con los ojos abiertos, incrédulo por ver las lágrimas de la chica. Cerró los ojos, se sentía tan mal, tan humillada.

—Lucy…— la llamó, soltando sus manos y tomando su rostro para que abriera los ojos. —No llores— le pidió, no le gustaba ver a las chicas llorar, y ver a la rubia así no le agradó.

**….000….**

—Se los dije— decía un sonriente Natsu mientras veía el dinero que los chicos dejaban sobre la mesa y él jugaba con Happy.

—No es justo, ella todavía no se ha enfrentado a Lissana— dijo Gray dándole el dinero a ambos chicos.

—No es nuestra culpa que no esté en el colegio— les dijo Mystogan.

—¡Natsu!— un chillido femenino se escuchó por todo el pasillo.

Cada uno miró sobre sus hombros, pues estaban reunidos en una mesa del comedor. Lissana.

—Li..Lissana— dijo confundido el chico, se le hizo difícil pasar saliva, pues en aquella semana sin la peliblanca había sido unas de las mejores. No necesitaba a Lissana allí, no ahora, era viernes, justo el día que era la bienvenida de Lucy, sería en el dormitorio de Loke, pues él lo había ofrecido, claro, como tenía tantas estúpidas tras él, no se tenía que preocupar por la limpieza.

La recién llegada se sentó en el regazo del pelirrosa y bajo las miradas curiosas de todos, unió sus labios con los contrarios. Los chicos prefirieron apartar la mirada, pues veían la clase de incitante y caliente beso que le proporcionaba la peliblanca a Natsu. Con la lengua, Lissana delineó los labios del chico, antes hundir la lengua en su boca.

—Lissa…— intentó hablar el chico, pero ella lo tomó del cuello, acercando aún más sus bocas, besándolo con profundidad.

—Creo que necesitan una cama— susurró Gajeel a Laxus quien estaba sentado a su lado.

—Yo creo que son capaz de follar hasta sobre de la mesa— dijo el rubio, justo en el momento que miraba a ambos chicos y veía como Lissana deslizaba la mano por el abdomen de Salamander.

—Lissana— tomó la mano de la chica, pues ya está tenía su mano justo sobre su entrepierna. —¿Qué haces aquí?— le preguntó, separándose de ella.

—Estudio aquí— le dijo en voz baja, en un coqueto susurro, volviendo a darle un húmedo beso al chico. Tenía la respiración errática.

—Hola, Lissana— saludó Gray con una sonrisa llena de burla.

—Hola, chicos— saludó la chica como si no había sucedido nada. Se acomodó sobre el chico, rosando la creciente erección de este y aquello causó que Natsu tomara unos de sus muslos, enterrando los dedos en la pálida piel de la chica, dejándole saber con aquello que se detuviera.

—Pensábamos que estabas de viaje con tu madre— Gajeel miraba a la chica y luego a Natsu, este se veía realmente _incómodo_.

—Sí, pero anoche regresamos— sonrió, tomando el vaso donde minutos atrás el pelirrosa tomaba refresco. —¿Y ese dinero?— preguntó al ver el dinero sobre la mesa. —¿Una apuesta?

—Una que acabamos de ganar— dijo sonriendo Mystogan.

—Pues yo creo que ahora la moneda está de nuestro lado— Jellal miró con picardía a la peliblanca y luego a Natsu. Sí, seguramente Lucy no superaría lo de Lissana.

—¿Y de qué es esta vez?— preguntó interesada.

—Cosas de hombres— le dijo Gray, dejaría que todo fluyera normalmente, si la peliblanca se enteraba que había una chica en sus dormitorios, ardería trolla.

—¿Lissana?

—Erza— gritó la chica al ponerse de pie y correr hacia la pelirroja. —Chicas…— pero su mirada feliz cambió al ver a la rubia. —¿Quién es ella?

—Esto estará bueno— susurró Gajeel, los chicos rieron entre dientes, menos Natsu quien en aquellos momentos se ponía de pie, llamando la atención de los chicos. —Calentón— dijo Gajeel.

—Soy Lucy— se presentó la rubia con una sonrisa.

La peliblanca observó de arriba abajo a la chica, no la había visto.

—¿En qué dormitorio estás?— todas las mirada fueron sobre la rubia, los chicos con la respiración contenida, aquello era un problema.

—En…— pero sintió como alguien le tapaba la boca. No supo en que momento el pelirrosa quedó tras ella y le ponía una mano en los labios, callándola.

—Está en…— dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, tomando de la barbilla el rostro de la chica y obligándola a girar el rostro hacia él, uniendo sus labios.

Todos fueron testigo cuando el pelirrosa deslizó la lengua entre los labios de la rubia, como la lengua de este se perdía en la boca contraria. Los chicos miraban la escena con diversión, las chicas sorprendidas, y Lissana confusa. La rubia cerró los ojos, mas el pelirrosa se mantuvo mirando su sonrojado rostro.

—Mi Lucy— susurró Natsu separándose con suavidad de los labios contrarios.

—Tu Lu…— pero calló, qué rayos estaba haciendo. Se separó con rapidez del chico y todos miraron con la boca ligeramente abierta al ver como la mano de la rubia se estrellaba con fuerzas sobre la mejilla del Dragneel. —¡Eres un idiota!— le gritó antes de salir corriendo.

—¡Lu-chan!— corrió tras su amiga, los chicos todavía guardaban silencio y asombro, nunca ninguna chica le había pegado a Natsu, si siquiera Lissana.

—Vaya, vaya, te acaban de dar tremendo golpe, Natsu-san— Sting. Este se acercaba con sus dos _putas_, como decía Jellal. Orga y Rufus. —Y pensar que ninguna otra te había dado tu merecido.

Salamander rodó los ojos, aquel golpe que le había dado Lucy lo tomó desapercibido, no pensaba que sería capaz de golpearlo. Las chicas abrieron paso para que el rubio se acercar y los chicos se pusieron de pie. Aquello sería divertido. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla golpeada, sonrió y luego miró al rubio con mirada asesina, alguien le tenía que pagar ese golpe.

—Yo no me burlaría si fuera tú— le aconsejó Jellal con diversión.

—El gran Dragneel, golpeado por una mocosa— seguía el rubio. —El…— pero la fuerte patada que recibió en el estómago le quitó el aliento, lanzándolo al suelo.

—Te lo advirtieron— rio Gajeel.

No se sorprendieron al ver como Natsu había golpeado fuertemente al rubio en el estómago, pues todos sabían que el Dragneel era más impulso que otra cosa, no pensaba las cosas dos veces.

—Da gracias que ni deseos tengo de patearte el culo, cabrón— le gruñó Natsu. El pelirrosa dejó las manos dentro de los bolsillos, estaba dispuesto a irse de allí, pero la risa burlona del rubio llamó su atención.

—Lo que eres es un puto cobarde— el pelirrosa apretó las manos hasta hacerlas puños tras escuchar el comentario de Sting.

El chico estaba por ir sobre el rubio quien se ponía de pie, pero la mano de Mystogan lo detuvo. El gemelo conocía las provocaciones del rubio, Natsu no podía tener una pelea más, sería expulsado del colegio.

—Pobrecito, son unos perdedores— fue el chico musculoso quien habló. Orga.

—Repite lo que dijiste— le ordenó Laxus con voz amenazante.

—Dios, ya están peleando nuevamente— dijo una chica de cabellos chocolates quien se acercaba con una peliblanca de cabellos largos, Cana y Mirajane.

La peliblanca recién llegada giró el rostro cuando Mystogan la miró, era algo difícil, todavía lo quería, pero necesitaba las cosas claras.

—¿Realmente no tienen nada que hacer?— le preguntó Cana a Erza, ambas se llevaban muy bien, tenían la misma edad: 18 años, Erza mayor por unos meses.

—Ya sabes como son, solamente tienen testosteronas en la cabeza— le dijo riendo la pelirroja.

—Son tan idiotas— se quejó Lissana.

—¿Pueden dejar de pelear?— les dijo Mira, dejando las manos en la cintura. Mira siempre estaba serena, tranquila, pero era obvio que como a las otras chicas, las constantes peleas de los chicos, le enojaba.

—Háganle caso a sus amiguitas— sonrió el chico musculoso.

—Espera un minuto— dijo Cana. Llevaba el cabello suelto y se lo tomó en una coleta antes de ponerse frente al chico el cual era mucho más alto que él. —Si tanto quieren pelear, no lo hagan en el comedor— les pidió cruzándose de brazos. —Mira y yo iremos a comprar la ropa de la noche— le dijo a las chicas y no pasó minutos cuando todas estas se alejaron de allí.

—Es mejor no perder el tiempo con la basura— dijo Jellal con tranquilidad.

—Después de todo, otros son quienes terminan hechos mierda— se burló Gajeel.

—Sí, claro— dijo Rufus.

—Mejor cállate— le dijo Gray.

**….000….**

—No sabía que te gustaba Natsu, Lu-chan— ambas estaban sentada en el patio del instituto.

—N…no me gusta— dijo la rubia sonrojada, apenada.

—Te sonrojas— le dijo Levy sonriendo. —Solamente ten cuidado con Lissana, es buena amiga, pero está obsesionada con Natsu— le dijo con preocupación.

—¿Es su novia?— preguntó con curiosidad.

—No, ellos solamente han tenido sus momentos íntimos— le dijo, claro, no le diría que ella misma en una ocasión sorprendió a ambos. —Pero te besó delante de ella, solamente cuídate, Lu-chan.

—Es un idiota— pensaba que ya ese tonto no se le acercaría, pues se lo había ordenado luego de la última vez.

—Pero es muy guapo, aunque es muy mmm….— dudó. —Puro instinto, Natsu no piensa las cosas muchas veces— le dijo sonriendo.

—¿Te gusta?— le preguntó mirándola con curiosidad.

—No, como crees, creo que Natsu es más para ti— le dijo con picardía.

—¡¿Pero qué cosas dices?!— le preguntó sonrojada.

—Estás en el mismo dormitorio que él, parece que está interesado en ti, he visto cómo te mira— le dijo. —Seguramente han tenido sus momentos.

—Ya te lo dije. Es un tonto, duerme en mi cama, se ducha en mi baño y me robó mi primer beso.

—Por eso, es intenso.

—No creas que no he notado como miras a Gajeel— ese comentario causó que la peli azul se sonrojara.

—Gajeel es un animal— dijo inflando las mejillas.

—Pero según recuerdo, fuiste su novia— le recordó sonriendo.

—No fuimos novios, solamente _amigos_— no podía tener un novio como ese bruto, no importaba lo mucho que le gustaba.

—¿Entonces no te has acostado con él?— le preguntó con curiosidad.

—No estamos hablando de mi— su cara estaba completamente roja.

—¡Levy-chan!— le gritó la rubia. —¿Te acostaste con Gajeel?— pero la peli azul estaba demasiado roja como para contestarle. —¿Te trató bien?— Levy asintió avergonzada.

—Supongo que Gajeel no es tan malo como aparenta. Sabes, creo que ninguno de los chicos lo son, solamente tienen el cerebro lleno de testosteronas— le dijo sonriendo.

**….000….**

La música era fuerte, el apartamento de Loke estaba lleno de estudiantes, muchos bailaban, tomaban y otros estaban contra las paredes, besándose como si no hubiese mañana. Todas las chicas se habían dispersado, cada una bailando con un chico, solamente Mira quedaba a su lado, pues la chica había rechazado bailar en varias ocasiones.

—Es muy corto— decía la rubia incomoda. Nunca tuvo que haberle hecho caso a Erza, la conocía poco, pero la chica había demostrado tener gusto un poco subiditos, pues por las chicas, se había enterado que era fanática a las novelas eróticas.

—Te ves muy linda— le dijo Mira, ella había sido la novia de Mystogan. La peliblanca llevaba un vestido corto, color turquesa, unido en un hombro con una flor del mismo color.

—Mira-chan— se acercó Loke. —¿No quieres bailar?— le preguntó de manera coqueta al ofrecerle una mano.

—¿No tendrás problemas con tus chicas?— le preguntó sonriendo con inocencia.

—Para ti siempre tengo tiempo, estás hermosa— la miró de arriba abajo con picardía.

—No tardo— le dijo la peliblanca a la rubia quien asintió.

Vio como Mira se alejaba con el chico y suspiró, todas las chicas estaban bailando, todas se estaban divirtiendo. Suspiró, pasándose las manos por la falda del corto vestido. Llevaba un pequeño traje strapples de color rosa, un poco ceñido pero no en exageración, una gargantilla de oro blanco, unos zapatos de piel color blancos, mientras el cabello lo llevaba perfectamente recogido en un moño de lado con una flor blanca.

—¿Quieres bailar, preciosa?— la rubia alzó la mirada y frente a ella vio a un chico de cabellos negros.

—Piérdete— el chico se dio media vuelta, justo tras él estaba el pelirrosa.

La rubia miró al chico, simplemente estaba….no, ni sabía. Llevaba unos jeans negros con unas sneaker: The Muppets x adidas Original con los jeans dentro de estas, una camisa blanca combinada con un sweater color gris hasta los codos y una bufanda. Se sonrojó, estaba muy guapo. El chico no lo dudó, se fue sin que el pelirrosa se lo tuviera que pedir dos veces.

—Sexy— le dijo con una sonrisa al mirarla de arriba abajo. —¿Quieres bailar?— aquella sonrisa juguetona adornaba los labios del chico.

La rubia lo observó, había pasado momentos vergonzosos con él, pero sin duda, podía divertirse aquella noche.

—Eres un tonto— le susurró al tiempo que tomaba su mano.

**….000….**

—¡¿Por qué?!— preguntaba una pelirroja. Erza. Se veía con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, muestra de su embriaguez.

—Erza, soy Mys…— pero la pelirroja lo tomó fuertemente de la solapa de la camisa, acercándolo de manera amenazante.

—Cállate— le exigió. —Eres un tonto, Jellal— decía arrastrando las palabras. —Te burlaste de mi a pesar que te quiero— se mordió el labio inferior, y cuando intentó besar al peli azul, este dejó las manos en sus hombros, para alejarla un poco.

—Erza— la llamó y se sorprendió cuando vio como las lágrimas empezaban a bañar las mejillas de la pelirroja. Nunca había visto a Erza llorar, nunca la había visto tan vulnerable.

—¿Te aburrías de mí?— le preguntó en un susurro. —¡¿Te aburriste de mí?!— le volvió a preguntar en un grito. —¡Te aburrías tanto de mí que tuviste que hacer pasar a tu hermano por ti!— le gritó tomándolo del cuello de la camisa. —¡¿Tanto te aburrías en nuestras citas?!

Mientras la pelirroja le reclamaba al peli azul, una chica peliblanca de cabellos largos, observaba la escena desde la sombra, con la cabeza baja. Mirajane. Se limpió una silenciosa y traicionera lágrima que se deslizó por su mejilla, su corazón estaba oprimido en su pecho, y algo se rompió en su interior cuando vio como Erza intentaba golpear a Mystogan y luego este la abrazaba de manera protectora. Había sido una completa tonta, no tenía nada contra Erza, pero verla entre los brazos de su ex novio, la hiso sentir un profundo celo. Se recostó contra la pared, escondiéndose para no ser vista y cuando miró a su alrededor, vio a otro chico de cabello azul quien también miraba a aquellos dos. Jellal.

—¿Estás bien?— le preguntó él con preocupación, había notado a la chica, pero no le había hablado.

—Sí, supongo que solamente era cuestión de tiempo— le dijo dedicándole una forzada sonrisa.

—Deberías creer más en mi hermano, él solamente me ayudaba— le dijo con pesar, ver como Erza lloraba, le ocasionó una profunda tristeza, la había lastimado por estúpido. Al principio veía a la chica como una más, le aburría, por aquello le habría pedido no en una, sino en varias ocasiones a su gemelo que se hiciera pasar por él pero luego todo se hizo complicado, le empezó a gustar la pelirroja, ya no la venía como una más, pero cuando quiso formar una relación, Erza descubrió lo que hacía con su gemelo, había escuchado una plática entre ambos.

—Una ayuda muy estúpida si me lo dices a mi— le dijo mirándolo con desagrado.

—Confía más en ti, Mystogan te quiere, Mira, nunca sucedió nada entre él y Erza. Cuando ella se ponía _feliz_, yo era quien celebraba con ella— le dijo sonriendo con picardía.

—¿No te molesta?— quiso saber, pues Jellal no se veía preocupado a pesar de saber que pasos más adelante su gemelo estaba abrazado con la chica que le gustaba.

—No— se encogió de hombros. —Mi hermano no siente nada por Erza, solamente se hizo pasar por mi porque se lo pedí, solamente era un juego— sonrió. —Si quieres de verdad a mi hermano, confía más en lo que él siente por ti, no pienses que con la primera te engañará.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?— les preguntó Mystogan quien venía con Erza en la espalda, pues la chica se había quedado dormida. La mirada castaña del chico fue sobre la peliblanca.

—Nada— se apresuró a decir la peliblanca y se marchó con rapidez sin que los chicos la pudieren detener.

—Celosa— le dijo Jellal a su hermano con una sonrisa.

—Muy celosa— lo apoyó su gemelo. —Creo que deberías arreglar las cosas con Erza— le dijo mirando sobre sus hombros el rostro relajado de la pelirroja.

—Ella no me deja— se encogió de hombros.

—¿No será que tienes miedo.

El gemelo no dijo nada, ver como la pelirroja había llorado y reclamado a su hermano, le había dado un malestar, la había lastimado mucho.

—Creo que está mejor sin mi.

—Sí, claro— le dijo con tono burlón al entregarle a la chica. —No seas cobarde— le reclamó sonriendo. —No creo que te dé más que un rodillazo entre las piernas— le dijo burlón.

—¿No deberías ir a por Mira?— tomó a la pelirroja en brazos.

—Ya no somos novios.

**….000….**

El chico dejó el pequeño vestido color rosa a un lado, volviendo a besarla con urgencia, no tenía ni la menor idea como habían quedado en aquella situación. Minutos atrás estaban en la fiesta, ya ambos estaban algo tomados, especialmente Lucy quien lo había jalado a bailar con ella, parecía que se divertía mucho, se le acercaba con coquetería, movía sus caderas sensualmente, pero el sonrojo y la sonrisa tonta en sus labios, le decía que ella no estaba del todo consciente, estaba ebria. Totalmente ebria.

_—Estás borracha—_ le había dicho sonriéndole, él estaba algo mareado también, pero en mejor condiciones que ella. Tenía largos minutos que no veía a ningunos de los chicos, al último que había visto había sido a Laxus justa antes de que este se echara a Cana en el hombro y se la llevara, pues la chica se había emborrachado y amenazaba con quitarse el corto vestido azul con negro; se había quitado los zapatos de tacones, el cabello se lo había dejado suelto, y en cualquier momento se quitaría la ropa.

—Lucy…— susurró, separándose de ella un poco, pero la chica buscó sus labios con urgencia, con necesidad. —Espera— le pidió como le fue posible, pero ella lo tomó del cuello, profundizando el beso y él obedeció su deseo.

Sus lenguas se enrollaron de manera húmeda e íntima, sus alientos mezclados, sus cuerpos unidos con delicia. Llevó una mano hasta la espalda de la chica, desabrochando el sujetador color blanco, dejando que aquellos voluptuosos pechos quedaran libres. Ella sabía a alcohol, a dulce. Su boca descendió de los labios femeninos hasta el cuello, besando, chupando y mordisqueando la blanca piel de la chica mientras sus manos recorrían de arriba abajo aquellas perfectas curvas. Sus dedos eran calientes sobre la piel de ella, tocándola con firmeza, seguridad. Succionó su cuello, justo sobre donde se unía este con su hombro, dejando allí una marca.

Besó sobre aquellas voluptuosas montañas, deleitándose con la suavidad y textura de ellas y luego, con la lengua, delineó un duro y sonrosado pezón, sacándole un gemido a la rubia, obligándola a arquear la espalda. Mordisqueó, lamió y luego succionó aquel suave montículo, arrancándole suaves gemidos a la chica. Su otra mano fue sobre el otro pecho, tocando y masajeándolo, justo antes de tomar la rosada cima y dar pequeños tirones, imitando sus succiones sobre el otro pecho. Atendió los pechos de la chica, primero uno y luego otro, siempre dando la misma atención para luego separarse de ella y besar aquellos apetecibles y sonrojados labios.

Le quitó el broche del pelo, dejando libre aquella dorada melena, le sonrió mirándola cuando se separó de su boca y con una mano empezó a recorrer su plano vientre hasta el borde de las braguitas. La mirada verde se encontró con la chocolate, la rubia respiraba con dificultad, sus mejillas rojas y sus labios sonrojados por la presión de los besos compartidos. Los labios del chico volvían sobre la chica, besando su plano vientre hasta llegar a sus braguitas las cuales tomó del borde y empezó a deslizarlas por las perfectas caderas de ella.

La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida, su cuerpo se agitó y sus caderas se alzaron cuando sintió la cálida boca del chico en aquella parte de su cuerpo, en su intimidad.

—N…no…— gimió ella ante la caricia sobre aquella parte de su cuerpo. Su cuerpo se calentó y los gemidos salían de su boca sin poder contenerlos.

Sonrió contra el húmedo centro de ella, mordisqueó y saboreó su intimidad, dando lentas y torturosas lamidas.

—¡Diablos!— gruñó el pelirrosa, irguiéndose sobre ella. Estaba duro, su entrepierna latía dolorosamente, la erección le dolía. —Esto….y encendido— le dijo con voz ronca mientras tomaba su erección y frotaba sobre el mojado centro de ella, causando un jadeo en ambos.

—Nat…..su….— gimió ella cuando sintió como algo se abría paso entre los húmedos pliegues de su centro.

—Shhh— la calló al besarla. Se empezó a deslizar dentro del apretado y húmedo canal de la chica. —Est…tas…hume….da— le dijo con aliento contenido, sintiendo como la humedad de ella lo mojaba. Se deslizó aún más en su interior, notando como mientras más empujaba, más estrecho se volvía el interior de la chica.

—….N…o…— le pidió ella, pues él ya se encontraba entre sus piernas, con su erección empezando a taladrar su interior.

—Te dolerá— le susurró tomándola de las caderas, buscando sus labios y de una sola embestida, la penetró fuertemente, llevándose la barrera de su inocencia.

El chillido femenino llenó la habitación, aquello fue doloroso, sentirlo entrar de aquella manera tan fuerte en su interior ocasionó que lágrimas se escaparan de sus chocolates orbes.

—Tan….tan apretada— jadeó él en su oído. —Lo siento— le dijo antes de empezar a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oído.

—Due…le— le dijo ella con voz quebrada.

La primera arremetida contra su sexo la sacudió y le arrancó un profundo gemido. El pelirrosa se empezó a mover dentro de ella, tomándola de la cintura, manteniéndola bajo sus penetraciones. Las penetraciones fueron lentas, dándole el tiempo para que se acostumbrara a aquello, a tenerlo en su mojado y apretado canal. Gruñó, se estaba conteniendo, conteniendo de no tomarla con rapidez, como verdaderamente deseaba.

Lucy dejó las manos en los costados de las costillas del chico, sus uñas se clavaron allí, el fuerte cuerpo de Natsu la llenaba, su colonia masculina la embriagaba mientras aquella dura parte de su cuerpo entraba y salía del de ella, los movimientos que empezaron lentos, ahora eran más rápidos, más alargados. Se retorció bajó él y de manera inconsciente, levantó la pelvis hacia él, movimiento que ocasionó un fuerte gruñido del pelirrosa.

Dejó las manos alrededor del rostro de la chica, alzándose sobre ella, viendo su sonrojado rostro desde su posición, ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados, gimiendo bajo su cuerpo, y él entraba y salía con movimientos duros de su interior. La imagen era condenadamente erótica, no recordaba haber visto algo mejor, no recordaba haber escuchado gemidos más eróticos que los de ella. Se deslizó fuera de su cuerpo, solamente dejándola separada por la punta de su erección.

—Di mi nombre— aquella petición sonó demandante, fuerte y caliente, justo como se sentía el chico. —Quiero saber lo mucho que te gusta— había detenido totalmente las embestidas

La rubia se mordió el labio con fuerza, lastimándose el labio inferior cuando él empezó a frotar su miembro por todo su mojado canal.

—Nat…Natsu— chilló cuando nuevamente la penetró fuertemente, llenándola de una fuerte embestida. Su cuerpo se sacudió, la húmeda entre sus piernas se deslizó por sus muslos y su espalda se arqueó.

—Si— dijo ronco, apretando la mandíbula fuertemente. —Córrete para mí— sentía su propio orgasmo, su cuerpo se contrajo mientras veía la hermosa imagen de la chica bajo su cuerpo, terminando por él. Embistió, una dos, tres veces en su cuerpo y al igual que ella, el orgasmo golpeó en su cuerpo hasta perderse en el cuerpo de ella, llenándola.

Se dejó caer sobre la rubia, aquello había sido intenso, caliente, buscó sus labios y la besó, sin embargo, esta vez la besó con lentitud, tomándose su tiempo en recorrer su boca y morder con suavidad sus labios.

**….000….**

—Yo escuché un ruido.

—Vamos a regresar a mi habitación enana, quiero…— pero calló cuando la chica le cubrió la boca.

—No lo tienes que decir, pervertido— lo acusó sonrojada.

—Yo no escuché nada— le dijo Gajeel sonriendo. Justamente minutos atrás ambos estaban en la habitación, preparados para una _segunda_ ronda, pero Levy lo había detenido, según ella, había escuchado a alguien.

—Pero yo sí.

—Estamos solos en el dormitorio— le dijo caminando tras ella, llevaba unos boxers mientras ella tenía su camisa.

—¿Esta es la habitación de Natsu, no?

—Sí, es la habitación de Salamander— le dijo sin entender.

—Está entreabierta— lo miró y luego tiró un poco de la puerta. La luz iluminaba completamente la recamara. Ambas miradas fueron sobre la cama y mientras la chica se sonrojó completamente, Gajeel rió.

En la cama de espalda hacia la puerta, se veía la fuerte espalda del pelirrosa, sus cabellos y apenas tenía unas sábanas enredada en la cintura, el chico parecía abrazar desde la espalda a alguien, alguien de quien apenas se veían algunas hebras doradas en el cuello del chico. Levy recorrió el piso, allí estaban las ropas del pelirrosa y de Lucy?. Quedó sorprendida, sí, aquel corto traje rosa era de su mejor amiga.

—¡Lu-chan!— dijo sorprendida.

**Continuará.**

* * *

Aquí el final del cuarto capítulo, espero que os agrade y que disfruten. El NaLu ya empezó aunque apareció Lisanna, y aclaro, no tengo nada contra ella, quienes me chocan son los nali y sus bobadas que no siguen ni pie del manga. Que no tenga nada contra ella no quiere decir que no la use para fortalecer el NaLu jijijiji.

Creo que habrá un poquito de cada pareja, de unas quizás más que otra, eso todavía no lo sé con exactitud y no deseo hacer una historia colectiva, donde supuestamente es de una pareja en especial pero le dan el mismo hincapié a las demás y la principal ya no es tan principal :P

**Muchas gracias por vuestro reviews, son la medicina para la perezosa de mi musa u.u**


	5. Sin Recuerdos

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy–_ pensamientos o recuerdos

"_Natsu"– _hablando por teléfono.

—

—

**Dormitorio para Chicos**

**Capítulo 5:** Sin Recuerdos

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—

—

—¡Lu-chan!— dijo sorprendida.

—Shhh, los vas a despertar— le regañó el pelinegro. Ambos chicos no se habían movido. —Vaya, entonces Salamander se comió a su conejita, cabrón, no pierde tiempo.

Levy miraba toda la habitación, Lucy no era esa clase de chicas, seguramente estaba ebria, pues recordaba que antes de salir del dormitorio de Loke ella estaba como que muy feliz, se veía que el alcohol consumido estaba empezando a hacer efecto.

—¿Qué haces?— le preguntó a Gajeel al detenerlo, pues este amenazaba con acercarse a los chicos.

—¿No es obvio?— le preguntó sonriendo. —Quiero ver a la conejita— le dijo con simpleza y aquello fue suficiente para que la peli azul lo sacara de la habitación. —Enana— llamó el chico del otro lado de la puerta.

—Cállate, Gajeel— le dijo acercándose a la cama. Tenía que vestir a su amiga y sacarla de allí. Se sonrojó al ver la manera tan íntima en la cual Natsu abrazaba a la rubia, sus cuerpos estaban realmente unidos, el pelirrosa tenía las piernas enredadas con las de la rubia, sus manos rodeando su cintura posesivamente, y su rostro en el huelo del cuello femenino. —Lu-chan— susurró, no quedaba duda alguna que habían tenido un momento íntimo, pues la chica estaba en las mismas condiciones que el pelirrosa, solamente las sabanas cubría su cintura. Tomó la ropa de su amiga y como le fue posible, la separó del pelirrosa, agradeció que estuviera realmente dormido, seguramente por los efectos del alcohol. Cerró los ojos para no mirar la desnudez de Natsu cuando lo separó de Lucy, que vergüenza, y mucha más vergüenza tuvo al tener que empezar a vestir a su amiga y ver las marcas que el chico le había dejado y la prueba de que había estado dentro de la rubia.

—¿Qué hiciste, Lu-chan?— le preguntó mirando el chupetón que la rubia tenía a un lado del cuello. Terminó de vestir a la rubia, lo único que no encontró fue la flor con la que se había agarrado el cabello horas atrás. La dejó en la cama y volvió a la puerta a abrirla. —Tenemos que llevarla a su habitación— le dijo al pelinegro.

—¿No le dirás que se acostó con Salamander sino lo recuerda?— le preguntó tomando a la rubia en brazos. —¡Joder, sabía que Salamander era un animal!— exclamó sonriendo al ver el cuello de la chica mientras ambos salían de la habitación e su amigo luego que la peli azul apagara las luces.

—Lu-chan no es esa clase de chica.

—No lo era— la corrigió el chico.

—Era virgen, animal— defendió a su amiga cuando entraron a la recamara de esta.

—Pero no tonta, no te enojes, enana— sonrió dejando a la chica en la cama.

—Ninguna chica quiere que su primera vez sea estando media borracha.

—Deja de preocuparte, seguramente ella lo disfruto, claro, tendrá una resaca de los mil demonios cuando se levante, pero lo disfrutó— tiró de la chica hacia fuera, sacándola de la habitación de la rubia, la dejó contra la pared e inclinó los labios hasta el cuello de ella y besó. —Regresemos a mi habitación, aún no terminamos— susurró con picardía, dejando que unos de sus dedos jugara con unos de los botones de la camisa.

—Dúchate con agua fría, se me quitaron las ganas— dicho aquello salió corriendo hacia la habitación del chico, tomó sus ropas y volvió a salir.

**….000….**

—¿No te importa?— le preguntó Mira cuando el chico le daba la espalda, con la clara intención de regresar a su dormitorio, pues ya pasaban de las tres de la madrugada. Aquella plática no iba a ningún lado.

—No le doy importancia, es algo completamente diferente— suspiró mirándola.

—Ya veo— dijo la chica. —Qué importante fui para ti— le dijo con tono sarcástico.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?— le preguntó, mirándola con cautela. —Ya no somos novios, Mira, no confías en mí, no quieres estar conmigo, no puedo cambiar lo que hice y aunque te diga una y otra vez que nunca me metí con Erza mientras me hice pasar por mi hermano, no me crees— se defendió el peli azul.

—¿Ahora la culpable soy yo?— le preguntó indignada.

—Nunca he dicho eso, pero eras mi novia, tenía que confiar más en mí.

—Claro, confiar en ti cuando mientras estuviste conmigo te hiciste pasar por Jellal— le reclamó.

—Eso fue hace mucho— le recordó.

—¿Seis meses atrás te parece mucho?— le enojaba el hecho que él se comportara tan natural en lo que había hecho.

—Cuando te enteraste de todo ya hacía dos meses que había dejado de hacerlo— dijo con tranquilidad.

—Y yo la tonta.

—¿Cuál es el problema?—quiso saber al dar un paso hacia ella. —Te enteraste, supuestamente me perdonaste, no lo soportaste, terminamos semana atrás y ahora me sigues reclamando— no entendía a la chica, las reclamaciones estaban de más ahora. —Ya te dije, lo siento, no quería lastimarte, pero no voy a estar a cada segundo que te vea disculpándome, Mira— y dicho aquello, prefirió marcharse de allí. Quería a la chica, había sido la novia con la cual había estado más tiempo, casi año y medio, pero no sabía cómo pedirle disculpas, era mejor dejarla sanar y alejarse de ella.

Ver al chico marchar ocasionó que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas, le gustaría confiar en él, creer que no se hubo metido con Erza mientras se hiso pasar por Jellal, pero era descabellado. Era algo muy difícil de creer.

**….000….**

—Dios— se quejó el pelirrosa al bajar por las escaleras. Llevaba unos jeans largos, el torso desnudo, el cabello revuelto, húmedo y en su rostro se veía molestia.

—Vaya, hasta que te levantaste— le dijo un sonriente Gray. Los chicos estaban en la sala, jugando playstation.

—¿Resaca?— le preguntó Jellal quien estaba sentado en un mueble, con hielo en la cabeza. También tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza por la noche anterior, ni siquiera había amanecido en su cama, había amanecido con Erza, en su cama, ambos desnudos, no era que no sabía lo que había sucedido, pero tuvo que salir antes de que saliere el sol o algunas de las compañeras de la pelirroja descubriera que estaba allí.

—Tú también— le dijo Natsu mientras sacaba el cartón de leche del refrigerador y bebía.

—¿Con quién despertaste?— le preguntó Gray.

—Solo— le dijo el pelirrosa con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Seguro?— le preguntó con burla Gajeel sin apartar la mirada del televisor.

—Sí— dijo el chico tirando el cartón de leche al zafacón para luego acercarse al mueble y sentarse al lado de Jellal. —Por lo menos no tengo dolor de cabeza— le dijo con burla.

—Tenía mucho que no tomaba— se defendió.

—¿Y Lucy?— preguntó buscando a la rubia, por lo general, ella se levantaba temprano y muchas veces hasta el desayuno les preparaba.

—No se ha levantado— le dijo Jellal.

—Seguramente está adolorida— Gajeel apartó la mirada del televisor y la posó sobre su amigo, mirándolo con malicia.

—¿De qué hablas?— le preguntó Natsu confundido.

—¿No lo recuerdas?— los otros dos chicos miraron al pelinegro y luego al pelirrosa, confundidos.

Salamander guardó silencio, cuando se levantó tuvo ligeros flashback. Su cuerpo desnudo sobre el de la rubia, ella gimiendo, él hundiéndose en su interior, besándola, pero no le dio mayor importancia, no era la primera vez que tenía aquellos sueños con una chica, pero cuando estuvo despierto y ubicado que estaba en su recamara, un olor dulce y suave le llenó el olfato y luego, al otro lado de la cama, encontró lo que le había sujetado el cabello a Lucy la noche anterior.

—Sí, lo mismo que estás pensando— le dijo Gajeel riendo al ver el rostro confundido de su amigo.

—Pensaba que había sido un sueño— dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —¿Tú cómo diablos sabes eso?— quiso saber.

—Porque Levy los escuchó, me jodiste la noche— dijo volviendo su atención al televisor.

—¿De qué hablan?— preguntó Gray.

—Salamander se acostó con la conejita— dijo como si fuese algo del tiempo, algo sin importancia.

—¿Te acostaste con Lucy?— le preguntó un sorprendido Jellal.

—Diablos, puto suertudo— le dijo Gray.

—Ni siquiera lo planeé, estábamos donde Loke, bailé con ella, luego con Lisanna, ni recuerdo con cuantas bailé— de repente los recuerdos no eran tan borrosos como cuando se levantó. —Ella estaba borracha, quería regresar al dormitorio, la acompañé y cuando estuvimos aquí la besé, ya cuando me di cuenta, estamos desnudos en mi habitación— les relató.

—Te aprovechaste de la conejita.

—Vamos, que el alcohol solamente saca lo mejor en las chicas— les dijo Gray.

—¿Con quién te acostaste?— quiso saber Jellal.

—No fue como si lo planeé— se defendió.

—No me digas que te acostaste con Juvia— le reclamó Gajeel.

—Con Ultear— todos lo miraron con cara de póker, según sabían, esos dos no se soportaban.

—¿Con Ultear?— le preguntó Natsu sin creerlo.

—Mierda, no fue planeado, estaba caliente, y ella estaba muy disponible— les dijo.

—Entonces tenemos, uno que se aprovechó de una chica, otro que se acostó con su rival y….— miró a Jellal, no sabía que había sucedido con el peli azul.

—No podía negarme a los deseos de mi pelirroja— le dijo con una sonrisa. —Y seguro que tú estaba como conejo con Levy.

—¿Cómo es que Lucy no amaneció conmigo?— le preguntó Natsu a Gajeel, algo le decía que este sabía la razón.

—Levy y yo los encontramos, se escandalizó y la tuve que llevar a su habitación.

**….000….**

Envolvió su cuerpo en la toalla y salió del cuarto de baño, sentía su cuerpo diferente, extraño y claro, recordar la sensación y el dolor entre su entrepierna cuando hubo despertado, no ayudaba mucho. Entre sus piernas había encontrado algo húmedo, lechoso y pegajoso, sentía sus pechos extremadamente sensibles y su cuerpo de igual manera. No recordaba que había hecho la noche anterior, solamente sabía que había bailado con algunos chicos, especialmente con Natsu, pero también recordaba que Lissana lo había apartado de su lado en más de una ocasión y dedicado una mirada muy extraña.

No fue hasta que miró su reflejo en el espejo que vio aquella marca en su cuello, dejándola sorprendida.

—¿Qué hice anoche?— se preguntó con miedo. Se puso la ropa interior, una gastada camisa y unos shorts, tenía hambre. El cabello se lo dejó suelto y salió de la habitación. Escuchaba los gritos de los chicos en la sala, parecía que se divertían. —Buenos días— saludó. Todas las miradas fueron sobre ella y un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo cuando su mirada se encontró con la verde de Natsu.

—Buenos días— la saludó Jellal sonriendo. —¿Disfrutaste tu fiesta?

—No recuerdo mucho— le dijo con una sonrisa. Los chicos miraron al pelirrosa.

—¿Nada de nada?— le preguntó Gajeel.

—Lo último que recuerdo fue que bailé con Bickslow— les dijo confundida.

—No eres buena tomando— le dijo Gray.

—Voy a salir— observó como el pelirrosa se ponía de pie, ni siquiera le dirigió unas palabras, solamente desapareció por las escaleras.

—¿Qué le sucede?

—Creo que se enojó— le dijo un sonriente Jellal.

La rubia se acercó a la puerta cuando alguien tocó, abrió y allí estaban los chicos.

—Vaya, pensaba que no te ibas a levantar hoy— le dijo Mystogan a la rubia. Ella solamente lo miró confundida, pues no recordaba mucho.

—Justo ahora iba a cobrar mi dinero— fue lo que dijo el Natsu al bajar, traía los mismos pantalones, tenía unas snakers y un polo.

—¿Para dónde vas?— le preguntó Laxus.

—Tengo una cita— les dijo sonriendo.

—¿Lisanna?— negó al escuchar la pregunta de Freed.

—¿Yukino?— preguntó Bickslow.

—Claro, con esa no me volveré a involucrar— dijo. —No es del colegio— les dijo, miró a la rubia quien lo miraba desconcertada.

Al escuchar lo dicho por el pelinegro, le causó malestar, le había mentido, tenía novia.

—Mi padre quiere que la conozca, se acaba de mudar a la ciudad.

—Suerte, galán— le dijo Mystogan.

—Mejor suerte para la próxima— se burló el chico al tomar el dinero que tenía Laxus en manos. —No se porten mal— rió antes de salir del dormitorio, dejando a la rubia con un mal sabor a boca.

Había sido una real tonta, le había permitido a ese mujeriego meterse con ella, que la besara, que se metiera en su habitación e invadiera su espacio personal. Se miraron entre sí cuando vieron como la rubia corrió y se perdió por las escaleras, Natsu tenía muy poco tacto.

—Creo que la conejita está colada por Salamander.

—Pobrecita— se compadeció Freed. Conocían a Natsu, él ni tenía novias, ni siquiera Lissana había conseguido aquel título, Natsu amaba estar con una y con otra, no era chico de una sola chica.

—Vamos, ella puede hacerlo cambiar— dijo Jellal, recostando la cabeza en el espaldar del mueble.

—Estás hablando de Natsu, del que pensábamos que estaba enamorado de Lisanna— le recordó Laxus.

—Cabeza de lava es tan idiota que no creo que le interese tener una relación estable.

—Y mira quien fue a hablar. No eres el mejor ejemplo, Gray— se burló Bickslow.

—Vamos, que el único que pudiera decir algo es Mystogan, ninguno han estado más de tres meses con la misma chica— les dijo Freed. —Prefieren estar libres, tenerlas pero no tener responsabilidades.

Los chicos guardaron silencio, era la verdad.

—Estamos jodidos— dijo Jellal.

—Lo dirás por ti, yo no quiero novia, que punto en el culo— se quejó Gajeel.

—Claro, en algún momento Levy se cansara de que solamente les des sexo— le dijo Mystogan.

—Sí, estamos jodidos— volvió a decir Jellal.

**….000….**

Entre sus recuerdos no había nada relacionado con la noche anterior aparte de cuando empezó todo, no tenía la menor idea de como había llegado a su habitación. Apoyó la frente en la mesa, estaba en la biblioteca, era sábado y ya pasaban de las tres de la tarde, acababa de hacer una tarea.

—¿Qué habré hecho?— se preguntó confundida, por alguna razón Natsu la había ignorado completamente en la mañana, quizás la noche anterior se le había insinuado o algo parecido, no, ella no era así, nunca haría tal cosa, ni con alcohol en su sistema.

—¿Estás bien?

—Erza— dijo levantando la cabeza y mirando la chica que se sentaba frente a ella.

—Pareces preocupada— le dijo la pelirroja.

—Es que no recuerdo nada de lo que hice anoche, ni siquiera el como llegué a mi habitación.

—Pérdida de memoria post borrachera— la rubia asintió. —No te preocupes, ya recordarás. No creo que te hayas acostado con un bueno para nada aunque lo odies.

La rubia observó a la chica, no, seguramente se estaba reflejando en ella.

—¿Y las chicas?

—Tienen sus propios problemas.

Lo restante del día pasó con tranquilidad, la rubia no había vuelto a ver al pelirrosa, desde que estaba allí no habían pasado tantas horas donde no lo veía, era extraño. Cuando los chicos le ofrecieron jugar cartas, no pensó que tenía algo de malo, más ahora, estaba segura que tuvo que haberse negado casi una hora atrás.

—No haré eso— les dijo roja.

—Entonces te tendrás que quitar una prenda— le dijo con picardía Gray.

—Vamos, no es algo malo— dijo Gajeel. Claro, hablaba el que estaba completamente desnudo, Gajeel sin duda era malísimo en las apuestas.

—O te quitas una prenda, o es lamer crema batida en Gajeel— la amenazó Erza, la pelirroja había quedado completamente en ropa interior, no parecía que le importaba mucho.

—Rápido, a Lisanna le está dando frío— dijo burlonamente Gray, pues la chica solamente estaba en bragas, cubriéndose los pechos.

—Muy gracioso— le reclamó la peliblanca.

—Entonces te toca lamer crema batida en Gajeel— dijo Jellal, el peli azul estaba en calzoncillos mientras su hermano estaba en boxers.

—Vamos Lu-chan— le dijo Levy, la McGarden estaba en bragas y camiseta.

La rubia se puso de pie, captando la atención de todos, llevaba una minifalda jeans, hasta el momento, ella era quien iba ganando en el juego, pero le había llegado su turno de perder, eso era lo mano de jugar Strip póker. Deseó que se la tragara la tierra cuando quedó en bragas, por lo menos eran unos pequeños hotpants negros con puntos rosas y la cara de un gatito en la parte de adelante. La puerta del dormitorio se abrió, dejando ver a un pelirrosa, estaba completamente vestido diferente a como lo estaba cuando salió en la mañana, el cabello lo llevaba revuelto y su cuello estaba rodeado por una bufanda.

—¿Qué hacen?— les preguntó acercándose, los muebles estaban apartados mientras los chicos estaban sentados formando un circulo. —Oh— dijo al ver la pila de ropa y a los presentes.

—Strip póker, Lucy acaba de perder contra Laxus— le dijo Cana mientras repartía las cartas nuevamente. —¿Quieres jugar?

El pelirrosa observó a la rubia quien seguía de pie.

—Vaya, pensábamos que la habías perdido— le dijo Mystogan señalando la bufanda del chico.

—No, solamente la dejé en casa— le dijo. —Sí, quiero jugar, pero diablos, cierra las piernas Gajeel— le pidió.

—Un momento, tienes que quitarte prendas, estás muy vestido— le dijo Juvia. La peli azul estaba en las mismas circunstancias que Erza, pero a diferencia de esta, Juvia se veía realmente apenada, pues tenía las piernas a la altura del pecho, hecha un ovillo.

El pelirrosa no lo dudó, se quitó los pantalones, calzado, calcetines, quedando el bosexs, polo y bufanda. La rubia quedó algo desilusionada cuando Natsu se sentó al lado de la peliblanca.

**Continuará**

* * *

Aquí el capítulo 5, no se vio NaLu, y no se tocó el tema de la primera vez de nuestra querida Lucy, pues ella no recuerda y a Natsu eso parece no gustarle, pues la ignoró completamente y al final se sentó al lado de Lisanna, será idiota . Pobre Lucy, no recuerda nada y.y

Para quienes encontraron el capítulo anterior muy rápido, lo siento, pero no me gusta retrasar las cosas tanto y menos si será NaLu, pero claro, ahora parece que las cosas cambiaran, a parte, Natsu sigue de don juan, a ver cuánto le dura y cuándo empezarán los celos jijiji

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, son la medicina para la perezosa de mi musa u.u**


	6. Juego y Peleas

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy–_ pensamientos o recuerdos

"_Natsu"– _hablando por teléfono.

—

—

**Dormitorio para Chicos**

**Capítulo 6:** Juego y Peleas

—

—

Se movió, buscando una mejor posición, pero algo se lo impidió, sentía aquel delicioso olor a fresa en el olfato. Abrió los ojos con pesar, se sentía incómodo y cuando intentó moverse, notó que a su espaldas estaba una persona, justo como entre sus brazos se encontraba otra, concentró la mirada en la rubia melena que estaba escondida entre su pecho, la reconocía de inmediato, solamente había una rubia. Lucy. Giró el rostro para ver quien estaba a su espaldas, Lisanna. La noche anterior habían jugado, Lucy era buena en el Strip póker, pero poco a poco se empezaba a quedar sin ropa y aquello lo había hecho gruñir de enojo, todos los chicos pedían que se quitara el sujetador, pues la chica había quedado en ropa interior, un infantil conjunto de lencería que causó que todos rieran, sin embargo, a él le había encendido aquel conjunto.

_—Tranquila— le había dicho entregándole su bufanda, ella se negaba a quitarse el sujetador y quedar en bragas antes los chicos_

_—Bueno, bueno, entonces se cancela la desnudes, y diablos, Gajeel, cúbrete, te veo hasta donde no te da el sol, maldito— le dijo Jellal, pues el pelinegro no estaba sentado en una posición tan decente._

_La primera en recibir castigo había sido la rubia._

_—¿Chocolate, crema batida o miel?— le había preguntado Mira a la chica._

_—Crema batida— se había colocado la camiseta con rapidez y la bufanda del pelirrosa la había usado de mini falda._

_—Bien, entonces te toca lamerla de Natsu— le dijo Cana tras tomar la botella de crema batida y empezar a esparcirla por el cuello y tordo desnudo del pelirrosa. Este se encontraba en boxers._

Sí, luego de aquello todo se puso más caliente; sentir la juguetona lengua de Lucy en su cuello le había provocado una erección la cual a como dé lugar mantuvo oculta de las miradas de los demás, y ya luego de aquello y los próximos castigos, todo se volvió aún más caliente de lo que ya estaba, ya no jugaban, aprovechaban cada momento para coquetear e insinuarse y claro, mas ver como Lucy parecía la avergonzada ante todos, el Dragneel había dado el primer movimiento, tomándola de la muñeca y tirando de ella, juntando sus bocas, pensando que la chica lo separaría, pero no, lo sorprendió cuando lo tomó del cuello y lo acercó a ella, profundizando el beso y dejando a una sorprendida Lisanna mirándolos con ojos entrecerrados y furiosos.

_—Natsu…— dijo en un suave gemido, volviendo loco al pelirrosa el cual la tomó posesivamente de la cintura, apretándola contra él, sintiendo sus perfectas curvas y dejando que ella lo sintiera, que sintiera su deseo._

_—Esto está mejor que una película— aquellas palabras lo hicieron reaccionar. Se separó rápidamente de la rubia, por todos los cielos, en algún momento habían terminado recostados en la alfombra y ahora él estaba sobre ella._

_—Vaya fetichistas que son— acusó a los presentes, especialmente a Gajeel quien era el más interesado en lo que estaban haciendo, pues cada uno tenía su propio problema._

_¿Gray estaba besándose con Juvia? Se preguntó cuándo su verde mirada se posó en una esquina, sí, allí estaba Gray con la peli azul, besándose, no, besándose estaba él segundo antes con Lucy, el pelinegro se la estaba devorando, sin contar que estaba completamente desnudo por la pérdida de prendas en el juego anterior. Claro, y a él lo acusaban por el beso compartido con la rubia y era Gray quien prácticamente estaba follando con Juvia en una esquina de la sala._

_—¡Oye, jodido enfermo!— le gritó Gajeel a Gray y automáticamente, éste se separó de Juvia quien estaba sonrojada._

_—Métanse en sus asuntos— les reclamó el pelinegro tras rascarse tras la nuca._

_—No sé si te has enterado, pero ya el juego terminó— le reclamó Cana quien estaba entremedio de las piernas de Laxus, sentada con la espalda apoyada en el pecho de éste._

_—No dejan que Juvia esté con Gray-sama— gimoteó la peliazul sosteniendo el brazo del pelinegro, justo entre sus pechos._

_—E…no hagas eso— le pidió Gray algo sonrojado._

_—Esto si es una novedad, Gray sonrojado— se burló Jellal._

_—¿No es algo contradictorio?— preguntó sin entender Mystogan. —Ahora mismo casi estaban haciéndolo— sonrió._

_—Dale lo que quiere, no seas pendejo— se burló Laxus, abrazando a la chica de cabellos chocolates que estaba entre sus brazos._

_—No seas malo, Laxus— lo regañó Cana. Gray era su mejor amigo, aunque todos se conocían desde pequeños, con Gray tenía una más estrecha amistad._

_—Me estás diciendo que soy malo, amorcito— dijo en voz baja el rubio, quitándole la botella de vodka con la cual la chica jugaba. Dejó que el líquido se derramara por el cuello femenino y luego con la lengua lamió._

_—Que caliente— rio Gajeel interrumpiendo a los chicos._

_—Cállate— rio Laxus._

_—Si fueras así de caliente— todas las miradas fueron sobre Levy y automáticamente ésta se sonrojó por lo que acababa de decir. —No sean mal pensados, joder._

_—Creo que todos hemos entendido muy bien— dijo Mira con una risita._

_—Gajeel no está haciendo un buen trabajo— habló Erza con clara burla._

_—¿Por qué no vamos a tu habitación y lo pasamos rico?— de repente Lisanna había abrazado al pelirrosa por detrás y le susurraba aquello al oído._

_El Dragneel rió nervioso, desde hacía bastante minutos ya, estaba caliente, una invitación así no era para ser rechazada._

_—O puedo….— le susurró melosamente mientras unas de sus manos se empezaba a deslizar por el abdomen de chico, delineando sus músculos. —Chupártela aquí, sé que estás muy duro, y yo muy mojada._

_Oh mierda! Cerró los ojos, buscando autocontrol para no caer en aquel juego de la peliblanca, pero unos suaves labios le obligaron a abrir los ojos nuevamente, al hacerlo, se sorprendió, pues pensaba que Lisanna lo había besado, pero no, quien lo besaba era Lucy. Definitivamente, le gustaba más la Lucy borracha, pensó al devolverle el beso._

_—Yo ya me hubiese montado un trío— habló Jellal mirando la escena del pelirrosa con ambas chicas, ganándose que un cojín parara de lleno en su rostro, pues Erza sin dudarlo se lo había arrojado. __—Pero si no me quieres— le dijo con una sonrisa, haciéndose el dolido._

_—Cierra la boca— le pidió._

_—Pues yo si ya me hubiese montado tremendo trío y me importaría verga que estuvieran aquí…— pero un fuerte golpe en las costillas por parte de Levy lo hizo maldecir. —Maldita enana— se quejó._

_—Cállate, eres un enfermo— le reclamó una enojada Levy._

_—Tú no te atrevas a decir algo— amenazó Cana al chico que la tenía entre sus brazos._

_—¿Por qué no?— le preguntó con diversión. —Un trío puede ser divertido._

_—Gray-sama, no se atreva a decir nada o Juvia no responde_

_El moreno observó a la peliazul con una ceja arqueada, ya bastante tenía con que estuviese pegada a él de aquella manera, no sabía si la peliazul era consciente, pero aquellos actos en esos momentos solamente le excitaban, y ya los boxers le empezaban a molestar._

_—¿Tú en que tanto piensas?— le preguntó Laxus a Mystogan, pues el chico no había hablado mucho, solamente estaba allí._

_—Un trío no estaría nada mal— y todos los miraron como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza, inclusive Natsu quien se separó de la rubia para observar al gemelo._

_—Ven— les dijo Gajeel. —Ya sabía que tenía lo de cabrón._

_—Sería divertido— dijo en una risita el gemelo. —Dos para uno solito._

_—Con dos hombres— les dijo Erza._

_—Teniendo en cuenta que Jellal y Myst son gemelos, creo que ya tienes tus dos hombres— todos rieron al escuchar a Cana, pero no Mira, lejos de parecerle una broma le pareció desagradable._

_—Jellal la tiene chiquita, espero que la tengas más grande— le dijo al gemelo ocasionando que éste riera aún más._

_—Claro, no tengo polla de bebé— se defendió._

_—Sí, sigan burlándose, pendejos— dijo Jellal._

_—Yo tengo suficiente con Laxus._

_—Claro, si te atreves a decir otra cosa el gran papá Laxus te castiga— dijo Mira con diversión._

_—Creo que deberías preocuparte, Gajeel, la tienes pequeña— le dijo una divertida Levy._

_—Jodida enana— se quejó el chico mientras gateaba hasta la peliazul y la jalaba por las piernas._

_—¡Gray-sama, enséñemela!_

_—¿Estás loca?— Juvia amenazaba con quitarle los boxers. —No hagas eso— le pidió._

_—No hagas eso que la tiene muy dispuesta— dijo Natsu, burlándose._

_—Pues Natsu la tiene bastante grande._

_—Seguro, sino no estuvieras aún tras él, no, Lisanna— dijo Jellal._

_—Exactamente— rió._

_—¿Tú que piensas, Lucy?— le preguntó Erza a la rubia quien estaba sentada al lado del pelirrosa._

_—¿Ah?— estaba algo mareada, no estaba tan pendiente a la plática que estaban llevando, a lo único que estaba pendiente era a la albina que estaba pegada como lapa al pelirrosa._

_—¿El tamaño, Lu-chan?_

_—¿El tamaño de qué?_

_—¡Gray-sama, es enorme!— chilló Juvia al mirar bajo el bóxer del pelinegro._

_—El tamaño de la polla, conejita— Gajeel, siempre tan directo._

_Se sonrojó, vaya temas los de estos chicos, pensó._

_—E..tto…— se mordió el interior de la mejilla. —Pues creo que no es algo importante, si ambos están feliz, eso es lo de menos._

_—Ves, por eso sigo contigo, Gajeel._

_—Creo que debes hacer un mejor trabajo, Gajeel— le dijo Erza._

_—Te la puedo enseñar— el susurró del pelirrosa en su oído le causó escalofrío._

Luego de aquello empezaron a tomar, ninguna de las chicas tenía la resistencia de Cana al tomar, no tardaron mucho en emborracharse, poniéndose de pie y bailar como locas. Pero lo mejor de la noche fue cuando hicieron una parodia de "_Call Me Maybe_" de Carly Rae Jepsen luego de aquello se había sentado en unos de los muebles, ya de ahí no recordaba como se había quedado dormido, con Lucy entre sus brazos, abrazándola y Lisanna en su espalda, abrazándolo.

Desde aquella posición, él en medio de ambas chicas, apenas se podía mover, estaba seguro que si lo hacía, Lisanna podría terminar en el piso. —Lisanna— llamó a la albina mientras bostezaba. —Lisanna— volvió a llamar.

—Mmm— fue toda la repuesta que obtuvo de la peliblanca

Como le fue posible, giró entre ambas chicas, quedando frente a Lisanna, sin embargo, segundos después sintió como Lucy lo abrazaba por la espalda, rodeando su fuerte cintura mientras escondía el rostro en su ancha espalda.

—Buenos días— le dijo la peliblanca mientras lo besaba, sorprendiendo completamente al chico.

—Natsu…— escuchar el suave susurro de la rubia a su espaldas lo hiso separarse de la albina.

—¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?— preguntó confundido.

—No sé, creo que intentaste llevar a esa…— dijo con desagrado al referirse a Lucy. —A su habitación y terminaste cayendo en el mueble.

Peños flashback inundaron su cabeza, efectivamente. Todos estaban algo tomados y cuando quiso ayudar a Lucy para ir a su recamara, terminaron cayendo en el mueble.

—Déjame salir— le ordenó a la peliblanca quien no lo dudó y se incorporó para ponerse de pie. La chica estaba en ropa interior solamente. —Colócate la ropa.

Cuando el chico intentó incorporarse, notó el fuerte agarre de la rubia en su cintura, Lucy no lo dejaría ir tan fácil.

—Vaya, amaneces entremedio de dos mujeres y tienes esa cara— la risa burlona de Gajeel llamó la atención del pelirrosa. Este estaba en el piso sobre la alfombra, arqueó una ceja, pues todos los chicos estaban durmiendo en el suelo, solamente en el otro mueble estaban Cana y Levy durmiendo allí.

—Me duele todo— se quejó Gray al moverse, pero al hacerlo, notó que alguien estaba demasiado acurrucado contra él. Juvia. —Pretende matarme— se quejó el chico al ver lo fuerte que la peli azul lo tenía abrazado.

—Cállate, no me dejas dormir— dijo Jellal al lanzarle un cojín al pelinegro quien lo esquivó como pudo, pues el agarre de Juvia apenas le permitía moverse.

—Esos dos parecen que lo están pasando muy bien— dijo Laxus quien acababa de despertar y veía como Mystogan tenía en brazos a Mira. —Juraba que ella se había dormido junto a Erza.

—Yo también…— buscó con la mirada a la pelirroja, pero no había ningún rastro de ella. —¿Dónde está Erza?— quiso saber Jellal.

—Se levantó a media noche, dijo que no podía dormir con tantos enfermos o algo así— les dijo Mystogan quien se separaba de Mira, seguramente si despertaba pensaría que se estaba aprovechando de ella.

—¿Desde cuándo les gusta el yogurt de fresa?— todas las miradas fueron sobre Lisanna quien en esos momentos tenía un yogurt de fresas el cual había tomado del refrigerador y se llevaba la primera cucharada a la boca.

—Será desde nunca. Es de la conejita— rió Gajeel al ver el rostro de desagrado que puso la albina.

—Casi mata a Natsu por comerle uno— dijo pensativo Gray.

—Espera, ese es el último— Jellal miró a la chica, sí, Lucy la mataría al no encontrar su yogurt.

—Por favor, solamente es un estúpido yogurt— dijo con simpleza. —¿Desde cuándo ustedes permiten que una chica se quede aquí?— quiso saber al mirar al pelirrosa.

—Se está quedando con nosotros. Este es su dormitorio, Lisan…— de repente sintió como una mano empezaba a subir por su bajo vientre, acariciándole y cortándole el aliento, bajó la mirada, la mano de Lucy se estaba moviendo. Si seguía tocándolo así, con aquella suavidad, terminaría con una erección.

—Chicos, creo que tengo un problema— se quejó Gray llamando la atención de los presentes.

—Yo no veo ninguno— dijo un burlón Laxus.

—Carajo! No planea soltarme— los chicos explotaron en una carcajada, Juvia tenía un buen agarre sobre el pelinegro.

—Vamos, dale a la mujer lo que quiere— dijo una Cana recién despierta. —Sino fuera porque te conociera, diría que eres gay— le dijo pensativa.

—De verdad que son escandalosos— Levy quien estaba en el mueble junto con Cana se incorporó.

—Y ustedes duermen mucho— le dijo Mystogan sonriéndole.

Miró sobre su hombro al escuchar un pequeño bostezo a su espaldas, Lucy estaba despertando.

—Dormilona— le susurró con una sonrisa, justo cuando la rubia abría los ojos y se encontraba con su desnuda espalda.

—¿Ahh?— preguntó confundida.

El grito de la rubia retumbó en toda la sala y segundos después Natsu estaba sobre la alfombra. Lucy lo había pateado.

—¡Pervertido!— le chilló sonrojada, cubriéndose y respirando agitadamente.

—¡¿Te haz vuelto loca?!— le gritó el pelirrosa al ponerse de pie y enfrentarla. La chica solamente lo miró desafiante. —¡Eras tú quien no me dejaba de abrazar, enana!— le gritó enojado.

—¡Eres un hentai!— se puso de pie para enfrentarlo. Todos miraban la escena, un Natsu furioso, inclinado sobre Lucy y una Lucy enfrentando a Natsu, con el rostro rojo, nadie sabía si era del enojo o por otra razón.

—¡La pervertida aquí eres tú, niñita!— le seguía gritando.

—¡Hentai, hentai, hentai!— le gritó, tenía los puños apretados, miraba desafiante al pelirrosa y con coraje, era un pervertido aprovechado.

—¿Pervertido me dices?— una sonrisa descarada y perversa cubrió la boca del chico.

—¡Estúpido cabeza de lava hentai!— muchas veces había escuchado ese apodo por parte de Gray hacia el pelirrosa.

—Pues no recuerdo que hayas puesto objeción cuando te follé— le dijo cruelmente, fastidiado por la actitud de aquella chica.

De repente todos guardaron silencio, el ambiente se hiso pesado y se les cortó la respiración a todos.

—¿Qu….qué dices?— le preguntó confusa.

—Ah, ahora te haces la que no recuerdas— se siguió burlando el pelirrosa. —Lo recuerdo muy bien, recuerdo como gemiste, como te llené con mi po…

—¡Natsu!— una alarmada Mirajane cortó al pelirrosa

Gruñó fastidiado, molesto, le molestaba que esa rubia tonta no recordara como se le había entregado, pérdida de memoria pos borrachera, vaya mierda, había pensado ayer cuando la hubo visto en la mañana, pero solamente bastó comprobar que ella estaba indiferente a lo sucedido de la noche anterior para hacerlo enojar. La rubia vio marchar al pelirrosa, sorprendida por las recientes palabras del chico. No, aquello era mentira, eso no podía ser, no recordaba nada relacionado o que indicara que lo que acababa de decir el chico fuera verdad, pero de repente un flashback del chico sobre su cuerpo, pidiéndole que dijera su nombre, de ella jadeante, sonrojada y muy vulnerable llegaron a su mente.

El silencio se hizo aún más pesado cuando la rubia corrió hacia las escaleras, su mirada estaba aterrada y se había puesto pálida de repente.

—Uff, vaya manera de enterarte el como perdiste la virginidad— fue Gajeel quien habló para romper el incómodo silencio que ambos chicos habían dejado.

—Sabía que era una cualquiera— dijo con enojo Lisanna, aquello no se iba a quedar así, podría soportar un beso, pero no podía soportar que aquella rubia tonta durmiera en el mismo dormitorio que Natsu, que ahora se acostara con él, no, Natsu era suyo.

—Mejor cállate, no sabes cómo sucedieron las cosas— le exigió Levy.

—¿Qué no sé cómo sucedieron las cosas?— se burló. —Es obvio que es una ofrecida, solamente lleva una semana aquí y ya se acostó con Natsu.

—¡Lisanna!— la regañó su hermana.

—Digan lo que digan, es una perra, con su carita de muy santa pero muy zorra resultó ser— dijo chasqueando la lengua, acercándose a la puerta y saliendo del dormitorio.

—Esa niña— se quejó Cana poniéndose de pie.

—Creo que a Natsu-san se le pasó la mano— el pelinegro miró a Juvia quien estaba sentada a su lado, ésta tenía razón, flamitas se había pasado esta vez.

—Creo que pensaba que Lucy se estaba haciendo la que no recordaba— intentó defender Jellal a su amigo.

**….000….**

Golpeó fuertemente la pared de la regadera, sintiendo como el agua caliente mojaba todo su cuerpo, era estúpido, no tenía porqué estar tan furioso porque esa tonta no recordaba la noche anterior, porqué no recordaba como se le había entregado, sin embargo, estaba muy enojado, le jodía grandemente aquello.

Solamente la chica llevaba una semana allí y ya todo lo que le rodeaba estaba patas arriba, aquello no era bueno y no le agradaba, terminó de ducharse y se envolvió en la toalla antes de salir del cuarto de baño. Cuando salió del baño vio a Happy, este seguramente iría para la habitación de la rubia, su compañero sin duda tenía mucha más suerte que él, pensó antes de entrar a su habitación. Desde que había dormido con la rubia allí no era lo mismo. No dormía con chicas en su habitación, no, a Yukino la había invitado pero para el baño, a las demás, bueno, ellas lo invitaban a él.

Suspiró al dejarse caer en la cama y cerrar los ojos, era complicado, Lucy tenía aquel aire dulce, agradable y que lo llamaba como un dulce a un diabético. Mientras el pelirrosa dejaba que el sueño lo invadiese, Lucy estaba en su habitación, intentando dejar de llorar y asimilar lo que había hecho con el chico.

—Ese Natsu es un tonto— le dijo Erza intentando que la chica dejara de llorar. También que lo habían pasado anoche, ahora ese idiota lo tenía que dañar todo. Se había levantado a media noche he ido a dormir a la habitación de la rubia. —No es tan malo cuando lo conoces— intentó calmarla.

—No recuerdo nada, apenas estoy empezando a tener recuerdos— dijo la rubia secándose las lágrimas. Qué vergüenza, no se atrevería a mirar al pelirrosa nuevamente, si las cosas habían sucedido como los recuerdos llegaban a su cabeza, era demasiado vergonzoso.

—¿Por qué no te quedas en nuestro dormitorio?— le preguntó. —Mi habitación es grande y mi cama, puedes quedarte ahí hasta que se arregle todo entre tú y Natsu.

—¿De verdad?— le preguntó, no quería ver a Natsu.

—Claro— le dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

**….000….**

El lunes en la mañana no fue un buen día para ninguno de los chicos, pues el profesor Wakaba los había sorprendido con un examen sorpresa, vaya porquería, ninguno se había preparado ni mental ni físicamente para eso.

—¡Natsu, no pierdes tiempo!— el mencionado alzó una ceja al escuchar su nombre y ver como Hibiki quien le dedicaba una sonrisa cómplice se acercaba a él.

—¿De qué hablas?— le preguntó al detenerse, pues estaba de camino al salón de natación. Frunció el entrecejo al el rubio entregarle el periódico escolar y ver en unas de las paginas, en una columna un escrito sobre él y la rubia. _"La zorra Heartfilia" _leyó el pelirrosa.

—Nadie sabe quién lo escribió— le dijo al chico. —Te lo tenías bien escondido, pero no seas cabrón, no deje que se refieran a Lucy de esa manera— le reclamó y se ganó una ácida mirada de Salamander.

—Escucharon, creo que Minerva está peleando— a su lado pasaron unos chicos corriendo.

—Con quién se estará metiendo esa abusadora nuevamente— pero ya el pelirrosa no estaba a su lado.

Quizás nadie en Fairy Tail sabía quien era la escritora anónima, pero él sí, sabía su nombre y quien era. ¿Cómo diablos ella sabía lo que había sucedido con Lucy? No, cómo diablos había escrito tantas mentiras y como cojones se atrevía a referirse así sobre la chica, sin duda, estaba enojado, furioso y con un muy mal presentimiento al escuchar lo susurrado por los chicos quienes pasaban a su lado, Minerva nuevamente se estaba metiendo con alguien, esa zorra maldita.

**….000….**

—Me voy por una semana, regreso y me entero que una aparecida intenta destronarme— se burló con crueldad una pelinegra. Era alta, cabellos a mitad de espalda y cuerpo voluptuoso.

—¡Déjala!— pedía Levy pero una chica de cabellos blancos la agarraba. Ángel.

Todos miraban con miedo, pues Lucy estaba en el suelo, minutos atrás había chocado con la pelinegra, derramando su coca-cola en el uniforme de esta y furiosa, Minerva le había tomado del cabello fuertemente y golpeado el rostro, pero claro, la rubia no se había quedado de brazos cruzados algo que había hecho enfurecer aún más a Minerva.

—¿Qué crees que haces, zorra?— la pregunta enojada y furiosa evitó que la pelinegra volviera a golpear a la rubia quien se encontraba en el piso.

—¡Natsu!— dijo Levy quien lloraba por su amiga al ver al pelirrosa quien se habría paso entre los presentes.

—Oh— dijo con descaro al ver al chico. Natsu Dragneel. —Enseñándole a esta basura quien manda aquí— le dijo con sonrisa maligna.

El chico apretó los dientes, acercándose a la pelinegra, mirándola con profundo odio.

—Me importa una mierda que seas mujer, si le vuelves a tocar aunque sea un puto cabello no me importará que seas mujer, te golpearé, perra— escupió con enojo. Cuando la chica alzó la mano e intentó golpearle la mejilla, el chico le sostuvo la mano, impidiendo que le golpeara. —No me toques los cojones, Minerva, retira la basura que escribiste antes que me hagas enojar mucho más de lo que ya estoy— todos quedaron sorprendido, especialmente la pelinegra, no sabía que Dragneel conocía la identidad de la persona quien escribía las columnas en el periódico escolar. —Suelta a Levy— le ordenó a Ángel a quien no le quedó más que obedecer al chico.

Los presentes observaron con pena y otros con burla cuando vieron como Levy ayudaba a la rubia a ponerse de pie y ambas se alejaban. La enfermería.

—Es una inútil— se burló Minerva con crueldad mientras observaba como ambas chicas se alejaban.

—Y tú una puta— le dijo con seriedad el chico. Todos sabían que cuando hacían enojar a Natsu Dragneel éste no era de contenerse o quedarse callado, no golpeaba a mujeres, pero las ponía en su sitio.

—¿Si todo lo que escribí es una mentira, por qué te enojas tanto?— le preguntó asiéndose la inocente. —Ya te la estás foll…— pero de repente una fuerte bofetada la obligó a callar. Se agarró la mejilla golpeada, buscando a su agresor, pero para su sorpresa, Natsu permanecía en la misma posición, había sido Erza quien le hubo abofeteado. —¡Tú, perra!

—Perra tú— le dijo Scarlet, se estaba conteniendo para no tomar a esa estúpida de los pelos y arrastrarla por todo aquel pasillo, había leído la columna en el periódico escolar.

**….000….**

—¿Hola?— se escuchó una voz en la enfermería. Se sentó en unas de las sillas, rayos, le había caído mal algo que hubo comido, ahora tenía un horrible dolor de estómago. Se supuso de pie con intenciones de acostarse en la camilla, pero un pequeño suspiró llamó su atención, corrió la cortina que separaba ambas camas y una divertida sonrisa cubrió sus labios.

—Pero mira que preciosura— dijo en voz baja. Aquella rubia era una verdadera belleza, para que negarlo, había puesto los ojos en ella desde el primer momento en que entró al aula, lo único malo era que era amiga de Dragneel y los otros pendejos, sonrió con malicia, acercándose a la cama e inclinándose un poco. —La bella durmiente despertó con un beso del príncipe— dijo con malicia, acercándose de manera peligrosa a los labios de la rubia quien dormía.

Jodida Minerva, odiaba a aquella perra, era una pena que no fuera hombre para patearle el trasero, suspiró, ya estaba más tranquilo. Levy le había dicho que Lucy estaba mejor, que solamente descansaba, pero claro, la MacGarden era demasiado responsable como para saltarse una clase mientras cuidaba a su amiga, era por aquello que había decidido ir él a la enfermería, ver a la rubia. Abrió la puerta, mas al hacerlo, su verde mirada se sorprendió, abriendo los ojos grandemente, aquella rubia cabellera la reconocía. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Sting allí? ¿Por qué diablos estaba besando a Lucy, a su Lucy? Los pensamientos posesivos de Salamander no se hicieron esperar, la mandíbula tensa y los dientes fuertemente apretados eran la prueba de la furia y odio del pelirrosa. Iba a matar a aquel puto rubio de mierda, iba a matar a ese cabrón.

**Continuará**

* * *

Debo decir que me costó escoger el capitulo, pero teniendo en cuenta que empieza con los recuerdos de la noche anterior, la discusión de Natsu y Lucy, lo de Minerva, pues por eso el titulo? *-*…El capítulo, pues tiene un poco de cada pareja, de algunas más claras que otras, y no me odien por lo de Lisanna sobre Natsu, pero tampoco es como que pondré a Lucy de tonta, ella va por lo suyo jum!...Un review me dio una idea, por eso el juego se volvió algo sexy, pero al final poner algo más que besos y coqueteos me pareció mucho /….Debo decir que me encantó el Laxus+Cana, sé que no hay muestra ni nada que ver, pero me gustó mucho en este capítulo, me gustaría que Mashima lo tomara en cuenta xDD….ya estoy soñando.

Natsu, es un pervertido, bueno, parece que todo el grupito xDD, pobre Lucy, en lo que se metió. Y definitivamente, lo que le molesta a Natsu es el poco interés que vio en Lucy el capitulo anterior, yo diría que le molesta demasiado que ella no recuerde nada, pobrecito x_x. Espero que tampoco me maten por la manera cruel de Natsu cuando le dijo todo a Lucy u.u … Sí, odien a Lisanna luego de la discusión NaLu, porque intenté que me quedara muy desagradable esa parte xDDD…No podía faltar la zorra de Minerva, y tampoco la última escena, hay que ver como reacciona Natsu al ver a Sting besando a Lucy, porque dormida o no, Natsu parece muuuuyyy celoso y posesivo jijijiji. Para todos quienes querían ver la reacción de Natsu o que le apareciera competencia, ahora a esperar el próximo cap.

, qué partes no soy clara? U.u… lo siento, intento no tener que repetir tanto los nombres, intentó usar palabras y descripciones claras a la hora de cuando habla un personaje, hay dos pelinegros, pero Gajeel siempre va acompañado de alguna burla: Salamander, conejita, enana, cosas así. Con los gemelos, siempre intento que cuando alguien pregunta algo a alguno, mencione su nombre, así cuando el gemelo respondas, sepas que es el mencionado anteriormente. No, los chicos no duermen todos en el mismo dormitorio, eso se ve en el primer capítulo, se reúnen en de Natsu y compañía. (Natsu, Lucy, Jellal, Gajeel y Gray)

Muchísimas gracias a todos por molestarse y tomarse unos minutos para dejarme tan lindos reviews, se les agradece de corazón, de verdad. Espero que les guste este capítulo y que lo disfruten tanto como yo a la hora de escribirlo ^^…Perdonen la falta de ortografía x_x.

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, son la medicina para la perezosa de mi musa u.u**


	7. Esto es sentir celos

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy–_ pensamientos o recuerdos

"_Natsu"– _hablando por teléfono.

—

—

**Dormitorio para Chicos**

**Capítulo 7:** Esto es sentir celos

—

—

—¿Qué coño crees que haces?— la voz de Salamander fue un gruñido, furioso.

Se irguió con lentitud al escuchar la voz del chico, maldito fuere el pelirrosa, justamente cuando estaba por besar a la rubia, se aparecía el infeliz.

—¿Tú que crees?— le preguntó con burla.

—Sal de aquí antes que te patee— le ordenó apretando fuertemente las manos hasta hacerlas puños, nunca había experimentado tanto odio hacia una persona como el que estaba experimentando en aquellos momentos por el rubio de pacotilla que tenía en frente.

—Eres demasiado posesivo, Natsu-san— le dijo burlón. —Actúas como si tuviese enamora…— pero el golpe en su mejilla lo hiso callar. El pelirrosa le había pegado fuertemente.

—Cierra la puta boca, niñato de mierda— sentía su sangre hervir. —No te acerques a Lucy— no era ninguna petición, era una orden.

—Eso no será posible, me parece una chica de lo más interesante— le dijo. —Pareces un novio celoso— pero el pelirrosa lo tomó de la solapa de la chaqueta del uniforme y prácticamente lo obligó a salir de allí.

—Inútil— observó a la rubia, aún estaba enojado, ese cabrón la había besado, besado lo que era suyo. Se inclinó, acercando su rostro al de la chica, buscando unir sus labios, pero justo en aquellos momentos, la rubia despertaba.

—Natsu…— dijo confundida.

—¿Estás bien?— quiso saber, tenía una mejilla vendada mientras en la otra un rasguño. Maldita fuese Minerva.

Asintió, incorporándose y sentándose en la cama.

—No deberías estar aquí. Seguramente tu _novia_ se enojará.

—¿Novia?— le preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

—Lisanna— le recordó.

—No es mi novia.

—Sí, claro, ahora sufres de pérdida de memoria.

—No soy tú, yo si recuerdo las cosas que hago.

—Estaba borracha, te aprovechaste de mi— dijo sonrojada, enojada.

—No necesito caer tan bajo como para obligar a una chica a tener sexo.

—Eso no quita que te hayas aprovechado— se mordió el labio, bajó la mirada y apretó las manos hasta convertirlas en puños. —Era virgen, quería que mi primera vez fuera especial— sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, era tan frustrante, siempre cuidándose para aquella persona especial, primero su primer beso, ahora su primera experiencia. ¿Qué más le podía quitar el Dragneel?

—Solamente olvídalo, no es algo tan importante como para pensarl…— las palabras murieron en sus labios, la delicada mano de la rubia se había estampado contra su mejilla, callándolo con aquel golpe.

—¡Cállate!— le dijo, ya para ese entonces las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

—Si tanto te frustra no recordar como te me entregaste, te lo haré recordar— le dijo para después unir sus labios.

La rubia se resistió, desviando los labios de los contrarios, golpeando su pecho, pero Natsu no la dejaba o permitía que se separara de él, llevó unas de sus manos tras la nuca de la rubia y profundizó el beso.

—¡No!— lo separó en un grito. —Solamente juegas conmigo— lo miró. —No soy ninguna de esas chicas con las cuales acostumbras.

—No, nunca serás como ellas— y aquella afirmación por algún motivo le dolió, Natsu solamente jugaba con ella. —Todas son unas perras, nunca tienes que ser como ellas.

Aquella afirmación ocasionó que su corazón saltara. ¿Él estaba diciendo que ella era diferente a las otras?

—¿Qué me pasa contigo?— le preguntó en un susurro, llevándose una mano al rostro, sonrojado.

La rubia lo miró sin creerlo. ¿Él estaba sonrojado? ¿Cómo era posible? Se preguntaba sin creérselo.

—¿Estás…?

—Eres una estúpida— la cortó. —Ni siquiera eres capaz de recordar como te hice mi mujer— le dijo con tono posesivo, poniéndose de pie, pues en todo aquello se había sentado al borde de la cama.

—¡Espera!— le pidió al ver como el chico estaba dispuesto a salir de allí.

—Olvida todo lo que te dije— le pidió mientras le daba la espalda. —No es como si fueras con la primera chica que me acuesto— dijo y luego salió, dejando a una sorprendida rubia, con el corazón latiéndole de manera apresurada. ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Por qué de repente el pelirrosa sonaba como decepcionado y luego actuaba como si no le importara nada?

—Es un tonto— susurró al limpiarse una traicionera lágrima que se le había escapado. —Natsu baka— dijo tocándose los labios, todavía sentía la suave presión de la boca del chico sobre sus labios.

**….000….**

—¡Natsu!— Lisanna, lo próximo que sintió fue como alguien prácticamente saltaba a su espalda. —Sabes, cuando estuve de viaje con mi madre me compré nueva lencería pensando en ti— le susurró al oído con coquetería.

—Si quieres úsalo con alguien más— le dijo rodando los ojos.

—¿Puedo saber que sucede contigo?— quiso saber separándose del joven.

—No te hagas la inocente conmigo, Lisanna— le dijo sin importancia.

—Me disculpé— le dijo ofendida.

—Y no tenías que hacerlo, solamente te exigía que no follaras con otros los días que follábamos, supongo que ni eso eras capaz de cumplir.

—Pensaba que me amabas, pensaba que no era como las demás.

—Claro, me dejaste muy en claro que tenía razón, que si eras como las otras— tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos, no llevaba la chaqueta del uniforme y su cuello era rodeado por su bufanda. No creía como pudo haber pensado que amaba a Lisanna, desde pequeño lo pensó, luego empezaron a acostarse y se confundió aún más, a Lisanna la veía diferente que las demás, no se había acostado solamente con él, pero la veía diferente, claro, hasta que la encontró revolcándose con otro y ya luego no la pudo ver diferente, ya la vio como cualquier otra chica con la cual podía tener sexo.

—Me gustaría…

—Olvídalo— sabía lo que ella le pediría, que fuese su novio.

—¡Yo, Natsu!— ambos jóvenes miraron sobre sus hombros, Gildartz, el padre de Cana.

—Gildartz— dijo el chico. El hombre era el mejor amigo de su padre, unos de sus socios.

—Tenemos que hablar— le sorprendió ver la seriedad del hombre, algo allí sucedía.

**….000….**

—Yo tampoco me he comunicado con él— decía Erza.

—Es normal que quiera estar solo— dijo con comprensión Mira.

—Pero somos sus amigos, ese maldito por lo menos podría atender una puta llamada.

—Gray-sama— dijo la peliazul preocupada al ver el enojo del pelinegro.

—Natsu-san debe de estar muy triste— dijo una preocupada Wendy.

—Según mi viejo, no encontraron nada, el jet se destruyó completamente en la explosión— les dijo Gajeel. Estaban reunidos en el dormitorio de los chicos, había pasado una semana desde que se habían enterado sobre el accidente del padre del pelirroja, Gildartz lo había ido a buscar al colegio, ya luego de allí no sabían nada del chico.

—Pues me importa una mierda, iré a visitarlo, sino me recibe, le patearé el trasero— dijo Gray. —Se supones que estamos en las buenas y en las malas, cabeza de lava nos necesita en estos momentos difíciles— y todos estaban de acuerdo en aquello, el problema, Natsu no quería recibir visitas, la única visita que había recibido eran las de Gildartz.

Las miradas fueron hasta la puerta cuando fue abierta, Natsu, allí estaba el pelirrosa con Happy, pues el gato era lo único que había tomado antes de irse del colegio la semana atrás.

—Natsu-san— dijo Wendy al ponerse de pie y acercarse al pelirrosa.

—¿Sucedió algo?— les preguntó a los chicos, todos estaban allí, incluso Bisca y Ever, la prima de Laxus.

—Maldito— se acercó y golpeó al pelirrosa en el rostro, pero éste no hizo nada, simplemente recibió el golpe.

—¡Gray!— lo regañó Erza.

—¿Te sientes mejor?— le preguntó al moreno mientras se acariciaba la zona golpeada. —No quiero hablar— susurró, acercándose a las escaleras y empezándolas a subir.

—Está peor de lo que pensábamos— dijo Jellal.

**….000….**

Recostó la cabeza en el borde del jacuzzi, cerrando los ojos. Estaba preocupada, mañana sería lunes, no sabía nada del pelirrosa, suspiró. Le había sorprendido la llamada de su padre, pues este le había dicho que el padre de unos de sus compañeros había muerto, aquello había sido una sorpresa, especialmente al saber quién era, Igneel Dragneel, había sido un buen amigo de su madre, por él había sido que sus padres se habían conocido, mas no sabía que Natsu era el hijo de Igneel, solamente lo había visto en fotos o en revistas de negocios, Igneel era un verdadero genio, dueño de unas de las cadenas de empresas en tecnología más avanzadas, Dragons Slayers, así eran llamadas las empresas, el hombre cada tres años hacía un festival donde nuevos genios en tecnología tenían una oportunidad de presentar sus proyectos al mercado: _El festival del rey dragón_; así se llamaba, pero nunca pensó que Natsu era hijo de tan importante empresario.

Había buscado al pelirrosa para darle el pésame, pero éste no estaba en el colegio, y ahora ya había pasado una semana sin saber de él, estaba muy preocupada. Dejó que el agua caliente masajeara sus músculos, su cuarto de baño se había quedado sin agua caliente ayer sábado, por aquello ahora se encontraba en el baño de los chicos, sorprendida, pues pensaba que olería desagradable, que era un pequeño cuartito de baño, pero era mucho más grande que el suyo propio, con regadera y jacuzzi. Escuchó a alguien abrir la puerta y automáticamente se cubrió.

—¡Pervertido!— chilló con los ojos cerrados, pero no escuchó nada, abrió los ojos, confundida. —Natsu…— susurró al ver al pelirrosa, se veía completamente diferente, su mirada estaba triste, una mirada de dolor.

El pelirrosa estaba en boxers, parecía que deseaba una ducha.

—Espera— le pidió saliendo con rapidez del jacuzzi, pues el chico se daba media vuelta para marcharse. —Lo siento mucho— le dijo en voz baja mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda. El pelirrosa giró sobre sus talones para quedar frente a la rubia y la rodeó con los brazos, abrazándola fuertemente y escondiendo el rostro entre la curva del cuello de la rubia.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, abrazados, cuando sintió como algo húmedo y caliente mojaba su cuello, le acarició el cabello al pelirrosa, dándole consuelo.

—Me gusta este recibimiento— habló con voz ronca luego de unos minutos tras separarse de ella.

—¿Estás bien?— le preguntó preocupada, limpiando los rastros húmedos de sus propias lágrimas, pues había llorado con él.

—¿Tú por qué lloras?— le preguntó divertido.

—Tonto— le dijo sonriéndole.

—Gracias, Luce— le dijo inclinando el rostro sobre el femenino y uniendo sus labios con los de ella. —Una semana sin verme y sales desnuda a mi encuentro— dijo con picardía.

—¡Kyaaa!— tuvo que taparse los oídos por el grito de la chica.

—Eres muy gritona.

—¡No me mires!— le pidió sonrojada al darse media vuelta.

—Pero si ya te he visto— le susurró al oído, dejando que su caliente aliento le hiciese cosquilla en el cuello.

—¿Enm, que haces?— un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal cuando Natsu deslizó una mano por su vientre. —Oye…— un pequeño gemido se le escapó, pues justamente la mano del chico se había posado sobre su parte intima, haciéndola sonrojar aún más.

—Sino recuerdas la primera vez, recordarás la segunda— su voz fue baja y pervertida.

—E..tto…— intentó decir algo, pero solamente pudo gemir cuando sintió como el chico acariciaba aquel intimo lugar. —Deten..

—¿Detenerme?— le preguntó burlón. —Pero si ya estás mojada— le susurró con una sonrisa pervertida.

—Dejam…— pero la tomó del rostro, haciendo que mirara hacia él, y la besó, deslizando la lengua entre sus labios a la vez que sus dedos separaban la húmeda carne de su entrepierna, deslizándolo en su interior, haciéndola gemir.

Empezó un mete y saca dentro del cuerpo de la chica, haciéndola estremecer con los dedos mientras la besaba y mordisqueaba sus labios.

—Nat..su..— susurró contra sus labios. Sentía aquel estremecimiento y cosquilleo bajo su bajo vientre, justo como cuando estuvieron la primera vez, causando que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera y la obligara a jadear contra los labios del chico.

—¿Sí?— le preguntó, deslizando los dedos justo sobre aquel montículo de carne el cual sus mojados pliegues guardaban tan celosamente.

—E…er…es…— estaba agitada, la respiración entrecortada y el cuerpo caliente.

—¿Soy?— la invitó a seguir, frotando su centro. —Te dejo sin palabras— le susurra al oído, introduciendo dos dedos dentro de ella a la vez que su dedo pulgar frotaba su endurecido botón.

Ella gimió, su cuerpo se estremeció y su entrepierna se humedeció aún más.

—¿No qué no querías?— le preguntó sonriendo mientras besaba su cuello y sacaba sus dedos de su interior.

—¡No!— chilló sonrojada, separándose de él, mas al hacerlo, resbaló, obligando al chico a tomarla en brazos mientras ambos terminaban sobre el frío piso.

El pelirrosa la rodeó con los brazos para cuidarla de la caída, recibiendo él el fuerte golpe mientras ella caía sobre su cuerpo.

—Luce— apenas susurró, pues se había pegado tras la nuca. —¿Estás bien?

Se separó un poco del chico, mirándolo y asintiendo, él la había tomado en brazos para que no se golpeara, no importándole ser él el afectado.

—Muy linda, Luce, debería siempre hacerte tener un orgasmo— dijo con tono pícaro.

—Deja de decir eso, eres un pervertido— estaba muy sonrojada y avergonzada.

—¿Tú crees?— se acercó a sus labios, besándola con suavidad. Ella asintió y él rió. —Pero puedo ser solamente _tu_ pervertido—le susurró al rodearla de la cintura y mordisquear su labio inferior. —¿Sabes que estás desnuda no?— y se arrepintió de decir aquello, pues ella lo empujó y se puso de pie rápidamente. —Rayos, eres muy graciosa— le dijo sentándose. Se envolvió en la toalla y observó al pelirrosa, aunque tenía aquella sonrisa juguetona en sus labios, su mirada era vacía y triste.

—Lo lamento mucho— ella se había puesto a su altura y lo miraba, no con tristeza, sino con comprensión y cariño. —¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Es difícil— le confesó, bajando la mirada. —Mi madre murió cuando yo nací, tenía cáncer y aún así decidió tenerme, nunca la conocí. Creo que no estaba preparado para la muerte de mi padre— le confesó con tristeza.

La rubia lo abrazó desde aquella posición.

—No sé como no sentir este dolor— continuó mientras ella lo abrazaba.

Ese día, tanto Natsu como Happy durmieron en su cama, con ella, no se quejó, pues no intentó hacerle algo, solamente la había abrazado y quedaba dormido, parecía que en los últimos días no había dormido, pues el lunes en la mañana el chico se negaba a despertar, obligándola a tomar medidas drásticas.

—¿Se quedó dormido?— preguntó Mystogan al tomar asiento al lado de su hermano.

—Se la ha pasado durmiendo en todas las clases— dijo un sonriente Gajeel observando al pelirrosa.

—Vaya amigo— dijo Gray. —En una situación como la que está pasando y solamente lo ha hablado con Lucy.

—Creo que no quiere que veamos un lado vulnerable de él— dijo Laxus. Era el período de almuerzo, estaban reunidos en el comedor, esperando a las chicas.

**….000….**

—Muchas gracias, Hibiki— le agradeció la rubia. Hibiki era un chico alto, demasiado guapa, el cabello lo tenía un color caramelo y aquella mirada profunda parecía tener locas a muchas chicas, pues había visto que era un chico muy popular.

Hibiki era una especie de tutor, ayudaba a aquellos estudiantes quienes tenían dudas en algunas clases, no por nada estaba en el cuadro de honor.

—No hay problemas, cuando tengas alguna duda en matemáticas, te ayudo— sonrió, mirando a la chica. Lucy, era bastante guapa, él único problema, ya se había convertido en la chica de Salamander, ya habían rumores sobre ellos. —Oye, Lucy— la llamó. —¿Es cierto lo que dicen?

La rubia lo miró sin entender. —¿Qué cosa?— preguntó confundida.

—Que eres la novia de Natsu…

—¡Claro que no!— de repente sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas, Natsu y ella no eran novios. El pelirrosa tenía algo que le agradaba, pero también le desagradaba ver como parecía que éste tuviere demasiado chicas sobre su pellejo, odiaba a los mujeriegos.

—¿Entonces estás soltera?— quiso saber con interés.

No entendía porqué él quería saber ese detalle. Asintió. Había perdido su primer beso con Natsu, su primera experiencia sexual, pero no eran novios, solamente se había dejado llevar en aquel beso, lo de su virginidad, pues todavía era muy vergonzoso, ver al chico ahora que había regresado y tener todos aquellos claros recuerdos de su primera vez, ahora entendía porqué las marcas en su cuello cuando se levantó y la sensibilidad en su cuerpo.

—Entonces no tendría competencia— le sonrió, poniéndose de pie para quedar a la altura de la chica y rodearla hasta hacerla retroceder contra la mesa y dejarla acorralada.

—¿Qu..qué haces?— le preguntó, confundida y sin poder detener el sonrojo que invadió sus mejillas.

—Me acabas de decir que no tendré competencia si intento acercarme a ti.

—¿Eh?— pestañeó confundida. —Espera, no me refería a eso— dijo nerviosa.

—Me gusta ser claro— apoyó las manos a cada lado del cuerpo de la rubia, pues ésta estaba apoyada contra la mesa. —Desde que te vi en la fiesta de Loke, me gustas.

—E..tto…— estaba muy sonrojada. ¿Una confesión? Era la primera vez en su vida, bueno, la primera vez que se lo decían de frente, siempre era por segundas personas o papelitos, sí, era la primera vez que estaba rodeada de chicos tan directos.

—¿Te parece si te invito al cine el sábado?

—¿Sábado?— preguntó llevándose un dedo bajo la barbilla. —No tengo nada que hacer ese día— habló segundos más tardes.

—Perfecto, el sábado será nuestro día— con rapidez y sin que ella pudiese actuar, besó su mejilla con lentitud, demasiado lento. —Prometo que no te arrepentirás.

**….000….**

—Ese Hibiki— dijo riendo Cana, pues cuando salió de la biblioteca, se encontró con la de cabellos chocolates. —Pero espera, pensaba que tenías algo con Natsu.

—¡No!— chilló sonrojada. —¿Por qué todos piensan que tengo algo con ese pervertido?— se preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Primero, tuvieron sexo, segundo, Natsu te mira mucho y tercero, eres con la única persona que habló en el día de ayer luego de lo sucedido a su padre— enumeró la chica.

—Estaba borracha— se justificó inflando las mejillas. —No sé porqué me mira mucho, se mete en mis cosas, invade mucho mi espacio personal y lo de su padre…— bajó la mirada con tristeza. —No lo puedo dejar solo.

—¿Por qué no?— estaba curiosa por las respuestas de la rubia. —Sino te interesa, no deberías preocuparte como te preocupas, y menos sonrojarte— le dijo con picardía. —También he notado como miras a Lisanna, pareces una novia celosa.

—¡Claro que no!— chilló aún más sonrojada.

—Vamos, vamos— rió. —¿Entonces dónde será tu cita con Hibiki?— preguntó curiosa.

—¿Hibiki?— ambas chicas miraron sobre su hombro al escuchar la ronca y curiosa voz del pelirrosa. —¿Qué Hibiki?

—El único que conocemos— le dijo Cana. —Resulta que le pidió una cita a Lucy— esto lo dijo rodeando con un brazo los hombros de la rubia.

El pelirrosa arqueó una ceja, mirando a la rubia, buscando una explicación.

—¿Aceptaste?— quiso saber.

—Claro que aceptó, ninguna chica en sus sanos juicios rechazaría a Hibiki— respondió Cana.

—Ahhh— dijo con una sonrisa, pero con total desagrado. —Entonces eres fanática de los bobos con cara de nenita— aquella cruel sonrisa adornó sus labios, llevó unas de sus manos hasta tomar a la rubia de la corbata del uniforme y tiró hacia él, acercándola a su boca. —Y pensar que eras la única chica que valía la pena entre todas estas putas— le susurró sobre los labios antes de robarle un rápido pero furioso beso. —Perra— se separó de ella, la mirada del chico estaba oscurecida, la miraba con profundo rencor, profundo odio.

Dejó las manos tras su cabeza, alejándose de las chicas, dejando a una muy sorprendida Lucy.

—¿Y a ese que mosca le picó?— se preguntó Cana cruzándose de brazos. —¿Lucy…— pero al mirar a la chica notó que está tenía los ojos ocultos bajo los flequillos rubios que caían sobre su frente.

**Continuará**

* * *

Oh Dios, Oh Dios, OH DIOS!...Acabo de leer el capitulo de hoy…Hiro-sensei es un hentai /….Léanlo, tiene mucho de lo que nos gusta /….I can't believe x/x….Bueno, el capítulo, no puedo irme sin publicarlo, no me maten por lo de Igneel, pero sinceramente, quiero un Natsu más posesivo, ahora que está solo, necesitará más a Lucy y eso es lo que quiero, aunque claro, ahora le ha salido competencia por otro lado, está rabiando del enojo, se ve en la última escena?...Sí, sé que Natsu no pateó el trasero de Sting, pero al final no quise poner a ese rubio creído como su rival, me cae bastante mal el niño : ... Natsu seguirá sintiendo celos por mucho tiempo, pero no se preocupen, habrá más escenas NaLu, hay que sacarle provecho a un posesivo pelirrosa /

Espero que el capítulo les agrade y que griten de felicidad cuando lean el manga de esta semana, pues yo todavía no lo creo /….Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios, de verdad, no sabía que la historia gustaría y que iba a recibir tan buenas críticas.

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, son la medicina para la perezosa de mi musa u.u**


	8. Juego de Baloncesto

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy–_ pensamientos o recuerdos

"_Natsu"– _hablando por teléfono.

—

—

**Dormitorio para Chicos**

**Capítulo 8:** Juego de Baloncesto

—

—

—¡¿Qué?!— fue el grito de todos los chicos.

—¿Natsu, tu novio?— le preguntó un muy confundido Jellal a Lisanna. Sabían que Natsu estaba actuando extraño desde el lunes, por Cana supieron sobre la cita de Lucy con Hibiki y el la manera extraña que se comportó el pelirrosa con ella.

—No sé porque se sorprenden tanto— se quejó con enojo la albina.

—Estás hablando de Salamander. No es de los que tienen novias— le recordó Gajeel.

—Sí, quieres que Natsu sea tu novio, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, aunque sigue siendo difícil, Natsu tiene una manera muy posesiva a la hora de ver a una mujer— comentó Freed.

—Pues ya verán, se quedarán sorprendidos— dicho esto se alejó molesta, no sabía qué clase de amigos tenía.

—Sí, claro. El día que flamitas se haga novio de Lisanna, el mundo se acabará— dijo Gray.

—Pero ella no está dispuesta a renunciar— rió Laxus. —Se complica la vida, ella no tiene lo que Natsu busca, fue una niña muy precoz.

—Yo pensaba que Natsu había sido el primero— dijo un pensativo Mystogan.

Todos los chicos rieron, si algo sabían era que la menor de los Strauss no era conocida por su apariencia virginal, sino por su descaro y atrevimiento.

—Pues yo si tuve mis dudas con Cana— confesó Laxus. —Joder, no pensaba que fuera virgen.

—Pobre Bacchus, seguramente lo tuvo atento a besos y manos sudadas— rió Gajeel.

—No sé de qué hablas, Levy fue novia de Jet y luego Droy— le recordó Mystogan con burla.

—Pero con ninguno se acostó— rió el pelinegro.

—Pues Erza fue completamente mía, primer beso, primer todo— dijo sonriente el gemelo.

—Mira— dijo el otro gemelo mirando a Freed.

—Nunca tuve nada con ella, solamente somos amigos— le recordó.

—Es bueno recordarlo— sonrió el gemelo.

—Entonces Juvia es la única…— dijo Laxus mirando a Gray.

—…la única…— dijo el moreno dudoso y sonrojado.

—¡Oh diablos, se la folló!— gritó Gajeel al ver la incomodidad de su amigo.

—Claro, por eso de repente la obsesión aumentó más— dijo Mystogan pensativo.

—Ahora lo entiendo todo— dijo Jellal.

—Y yo pensando que seguía virgen— habló el rubio. Ninguno sabía aquello, muy callado se lo tenía el pelinegro.

—Bueno, tengo que ir a entregar unos libros— les dijo Freed poniéndose de pie y alejándose. Estaban en la cancha de baloncesto, esperando al pelirrosa, pues tenían juego.

—Pero tienes que tener cuidado, Lyon está muy interesado en Juvia, sino haces algo, te quedarás como el pendejo— se burló Jellal.

—Hey— saludó el pelirrosa cuando se acercó al grupo, estaban todos reunidos, la cancha estaba llena de estudiantes, pues jugarían contra otro grupo, el grupo de Sting y compañía para ver quiénes serían el equipo oficial de Fairy Tail.

—Diablos, podrías haber dejado a Happy con alguien— le dijo Gray al ver como el pequeño gato asomaba la cabeza desde las rosas hebras del chico.

—No le gusta— se quejó cruzándose de brazos. El uniforme contaba con unos pantalones de deportes, blanco con raya morada a los costados mientras la camiseta era morada, de deporte igual con una raya blanca en el hombro derecho hasta la manga. —Se siente solo— dijo sin importancia.

—Esa cosa no es parte del uniforme— señaló Gajeel la bufanda del pelirrosa, pero no dijo nada más al ver la amenazante mirada del chico, cierto, aquello había sido un regalo especial del padre de su amigo hacia él, seguramente ahora lo era mucho más.

—¿Estás listo para perder, Gray— el moreno arqueó una ceja al escuchar su nombre y aquel tono burlón. Lyon.

—Estoy listo para patearte el trasero— se burló cruzándose de brazos.

—Si gano tomaré a Juvia-chan— y de repente la actitud del peliblanco había cambiado por una de galán enamoradizo.

—¡Vete al diablo!— le gritó, Lyon ocasionaba que se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

—Pensaba que te gustaban las apuestas— dijo burlón. —Me quedaré con Juvia-chan y no podrás hacer nada.

—Vamos, no seas pendejo, Gray— le animó el pelirrosa.

—Si no tienes nada que perder una apuesta no estaría mal— animó el rubio a su amigo.

—No me da la gana— dijo un fastidiado Gray.

—Sí, tiene miedo a perder a su acosadora— rió Gajeel.

—Si quieres tanto que Gray apuestes, porqué no apostamos tú y yo, Natsu— el pelirrosa rodó los ojos al ver el rostro de Hibiki, éste se había acercado hasta ellos.

—¿Qué diablos podría querer yo apostar contigo?

El recién llegado miró sobre sus hombros, justo donde estaban las chicas, donde estaba Lucy.

—No me interesa— le dijo indiferente. —Si tanto te la quieres follar, hazlo, yo ya lo hice— sonrió con malicia. —No hay nada mejor que una virgencita— aquella perversa sonrisa estaba en el rostro del pelirrosa.

—A ver, chicos, el mejor equipo será el representante de Fairy Tail, también se escogerá al nuevo capitán— dijo por el megáfono Jura, su profesor de deportes. —Yo tengo mi equipo favorito y al posible capitán, pero eso no importa, tienen que demostrar lo bueno que son, ahora— les dijo a la vez que silbaba con el silbato y le hacía una señal a Mystogan y a Rufus para que se acercaran. —Ya saben cómo funciona, se escogerá el mejor equipo, en el peor de los casos, se escogerán los mejores de cada equipo.

El juego empezó con euforia, con un público emocionado, pues estaban jugando los mejores de todo Fairy Tail.

—Lucy, debes de animar a tu cita— le dijo Lisanna con una sonrisa, desde que se había enterado que Hibiki le había puesto el ojo a la rubia, era un problema menos, pues conocía al chico, nunca se daba por vencido. —¡Hibiki, Lucy dice que si ganas te dará un beso!— chilló emocionada, justo en el momento en que Hibiki le hacía frente a Natsu quien tenía el dominio sobre el balón, el pelirrosa al escuchar aquello se detuvo, permitiendo que el otro chico le arrebatara el balón por su descuide.

—¡Oye, flamita!— lo llamó Gray. —¿Qué diablos te sucede?— le reclamó, pues Hibiki acababa de hacer un tiro de tres puntos, frente a Natsu y éste no había hecho nada para detenerlo.

—Déjame— le ordenó en un gruñido el pelirrosa, guiando su mirada hasta el lugar donde estaba la rubia, haciéndolo apretar fuertemente los dientes.

—Mejor suerte para la próxima, Natsu— se burló Hibiki, alejándose y corriendo para defender el canasto de su equipo.

—Más te vale que ganes Gajeel, o sino yo misma voy a patearte— amenazó Levy desde su lugar.

—¡Maldita enana!— gruñó al pasarle el balón a Laxus.

—Diablos, creo que en esto solamente podemos hacer algo nosotros — le dijo Laxus a Mystogan al cederle el balón.

—Claro, no sabes el deseo que tengo de dejar en ridículo a un par— sonrió alejándose y esquivando la defensa de Sting. —Necesitas más experiencias, niñito— se burló cuando encaró a Orga.

—¿Ibas a algún lugar?— le preguntó el chico musculoso con una arrogante sonrisa.

—Sabes, los grandes como tú caen fácilmente— le dijo sonriendo, haciéndole frente y moviéndose con rapidez, causando que el chico no pudiese hacer nada cuando lo rebasó. —Todo tuyo, hermanito— dijo lanzando el balón a su gemelo quien lo recibió y evitando a Ren encestó.

—Nuevamente Mystogan y Jellal se hacen sentir, nadie puede con el trabajo en equipo de los gemelos— se escuchó. Mira era la locutora del partido.

—¡Buena suerte, hermanos!— chilló Wendy quien estaba con Chelia, su mejor amiga.

—Son muy buenos— dijo la pelirrosa.

—Me pregunto quienes ganarán— preguntó un chico rubio que estaba con otro de cabellos azules oscuro, casi negro. Romeo y Eve.

El juego continuó, más que un juego, para cada chico era vencer a un enemigo, dando cada uno lo mejor de ello.

—Y Salamander parece volver en acción. Natsu finalmente empieza a demostrar de lo que está hecho— dijo Mira cuando el pelirrosa encestaba y automáticamente un grupo de chicas gritó el nombre del Dragneel.

—Ya era hora, galán— Jellal corrió al lado del pelirrosa y le dio una nalgada, haciendo que muchas chicas del público se sonrojaran.

—Y parece que ahora que Salamander está en acción, no hay quien lo detenga— seguía diciendo Mira cuando nuevamente el pelirrosa encestaba un tiro de tres puntos.

—¡Natsu, pendejo, más te vale que ganes!— chilló una eufórica Erza.

—Es muy bueno— susurró Lucy mientras observaba con la facilidad que el pelirrosa bloqueaba, evitaba y encestaba.

—Claro, para cada uno de ellos es mucho más que un juego— dijo Cana. —¡Laxus, gana por mí!

—¡Gray-sama, debe de ganar!.

—¡Gajeel, voy a golpearte sino ganas!

—Levy-chan— dijo Lucy al ver la euforia de su amiga. —Espera— dudó la rubia. —¡Happy!— chilló cuando vio como de la bufanda del pelirrosa, salía una cabecita azul.

—Sí, Natsu no deja a Happy fuera de un juego— rió Lisanna.

—¡Si son hombres tienen que ganar!

—¡Cállate!— chilló la castaña que estaba al lado del mayor de los Strauss mientras le pegaba con una abanico.

—Y son novios— le susurró Lucy a Cana y ésta asintió.

—¡Falta!— gritó Jura al ver como Orga bloqueaba a Natsu y lo empujaba cuando éste intentaba rebasarle. —Tiro libe para Natsu— dijo tomando el balón y ofreciéndole este al pelirrosa quien miraba de manera asesina al chico musculoso.

El pelirrosa tomó el balón ofrecido, posicionándose bajo el canasto, flexionando las rodillas.

—Lucy, deberías animar a Hibiki— le aconsejó Erza.

—Mostrar un poco de interés no vendría mal— le dijo Cana picándole las costillas.

—Cierto, Lu-chan.

—Bueno…— dijo mirando al pelirrosa y luego a Hibiki. —¡Buena suerte, Hibiki!— chilló a la misma vez que el pelirrosa lanzaba el balón, sorprendiéndolo y dejándolo estático.

—Oh, mejor suerte para la próxima, Natsu-san— se burló Sting.

—Salamander falla, Hibiki atrapa el balón, el balón está en manos del equipo de Rufus— dijo Mira. Natsu acababa de fallar un tiro libre. —¡Que juego, señores, Ren acaba de hacer un espectacular donqueo!— dijo eufórica. —Con esto, el equipo de Rufus va en la delantera por doce puntos.

—Hey— lo llamó Mystogan, Natsu se veía furioso, los dientes los tenía fuertemente apretados y los puños cerrados. —Vamos, tienes que concentrarte.

—Salamander acaba de pedir tiempo— dijo Mira.

Todos los chicos se miraron confundidos cuando vieron al pelirrosa alejarse hasta la banca.

—Lo siento, compañero, esto se pondrá muy feo— le dijo a Happy mientras lo sacaba de su bufanda y lo dejaba allí junto a esta.

—Ganaremos, Gray— le dijo un burlón Lyon.

—Te patearé el culo— le amenazó el pelinegro.

—Natsu finalmente se pondrá serio— dijo Levy al ver como el pelirrosa dejaba a Happy en la banca.

—¿No estaba jugando serio?— preguntó una confundida Lucy.

—No, ahora sí que todo se pondrá bueno— le dijo Erza.

—¡Laxus, debes de ganar, no me gustan los perdedores— gritó la de cabellos chocolates.

—Te tienen en la palma de la mano— se burló Gajeel del rubio al escuchar a la de cabellos chocolates.

—Cállate.

—Ahora sí, estoy encendido— dijo el pelirrosa cuando llegó al lado de sus compañeros. —Y no en la buena manera.

—Pues yo estoy encabronado— dijo Gray. —¡Por tu puta culpa no están pateando el culo, cabrón!— le gritó mientras todos eran testigo de cómo tomaba al pelirrosa del cuello de la camiseta.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo, esos idiotas no saben trabajar en equipo— dijo Cana llevándose una mano a la frente.

—¡Dejen de pelearse!— gritó Wendy por otro lado.

—¡Yo me encargaré de la albóndiga con patas!— dijo Gajeel señalando a Orga.

—Te aplastaría como una mosca— se quejó un tranquilo Jellal.

—¿Qué dijiste?— le preguntó amenazante.

—¿Quieres pelear?— lo retó el gemelo.

Ninguno de los presente estaba sorprendido, sabían que esos chicos eran muy amigos, pero con bastantes diferencias.

—¡Dejen de pelear, carajo!— gritó Laxus, llamando la atención de los presentes.

—¡Vete al diablo!— les gritaron a la vez.

—Vaya, por eso les estamos pateando el culo— dijo un burlón Sting.

Todos los chicos se miraron entre sí y luego al rubio.

—Te volveré una mierda, pendejo— amenazó Natsu.

—Para eso, tendrán que mover más sus traseros— dijo triunfante Hibiki.

—¡Ya me tocaron los cojones!— gritó Gray a la vez que se quitaba la camisa.

—¡Gray-sama, no se desnude!— chilló una sonrojada Juvia.

—Yo me encargo de esos dos pendejos— dijo el pelirrosa, imitando al pelinegro, y luego, todos los chicos hicieron lo mismo.

—¿Por qué se desnudan?— preguntó una sonrojada Lucy.

—Entonces es serio— sonrió Lyon, quitándose también la camiseta.

—Es culpa de Gray— dijo Levy poniéndose las manos sobre los ojos.

—Y de Lyon— terminó Lisanna.

Todo el lugar estaba eufórico por los gritos de las chicas, por lo menos de la mayoría, pues allí estaba Minerva quien veía todo con desagrado y a su lado Ángel.

—Por alguna razón los chicos han decidido desnudarse— habló una sonrojada Mira.

—Dejen de perder el tiempo, el juego no ha terminado— les dijo Jura otorgándole el balón a Laxus.

Cuando el silbato les indicó la continuación del juego, todos estuvieron muy atentos a los acontecimientos y claro, rápidamente Jellal fue el primero en encestar, rebasando a Rufus.

—Quiero ver que intenten detenernos— sonrió Laxus quien le había quitado el balón a Orga y éste lo enfrentaba para que no encestara.

—Mira el marcador, estamos ganando— se burló con arrogancia

—No por mucho— dijo y justamente aprovechó aquella apertura por el otro chico y encestó.

—¡Hibiki!— gritó Ren al tomar el balón y otorgárselo al mencionado.

—¿Para donde crees que vas?— quiso saber el pelirrosa al enfrentarlo.

—Hay una chica que grita por mi victoria— y sonrió al ver como el otro chico apretaba los dientes. —No puedo perder, Lucy pide mi victoria.

—Es una pena, escogiste un mal día para querer ganar— rió. —Pero recuerda algo, ya fue mía, fui su primer hombre y fui quien la hizo gemir de placer— y aquello bastó para distraer al otro chico y arrebatarle el balón.

—¡Que jugada, Salamander hace un tiro de tres puntos!— dijo Mira emocionada.

—Es muy bueno desde la distancia— dijo Lucy mirando como el pelirrosa y Jellal chocaban palmas.

—Cuando es de tiros de tres puntos, Natsu-san es el mejor— le dijo Juvia. —¡Tienen que ganar, chicos!

—¡Lyon tiene el balón, no, lo tiene Gray, no lo tiene Sting, no, lo tiene Jellal, Jellal se lo pasa a Laxus, Orga intenta quitárselo, Laxus rebasa a Orga, le pasa el balón a Mystogan, Ren bloquea a Mystogan, Natsu captura el balón, Hibiki intenta detenerlo, no señores, Natsu lo rebasa fácilmente logrando hacer un perfecto tiro de dos puntos!— y todos gritan por la euforia. —¡Que tensión señores, con esto el juego está empate!

—Malditos— susurra Sting observando a los chicos, no iba a quedar mal, no iba a perder contra Natsu y compañía.

—Mi Laxus se ve tan sexy así, todo sudado.

—Pervertida— la acusó una sonrojada Lucy.

—¡Jellal, gana, maldito!

—¡Yo también te quiero!— gritó el gemelo con una coqueta sonrisa, causando que la Scarlet se sonrojada.

—Sting— dijo Rufus mientras le pasaba el balón al rubio, mas éste no corrió mucho, pues se encontró con Natsu.

—Natsu-san— sonrió. —Creo que ya estás perdiendo tu toque— se burló desviando la mirada donde estaba la rubia. —Solamente me tengo que deshacer del idiota de Hibiki y quedarme con Lucy— el pelirrosa lo miraba con seriedad.

—Será que nunca aprenderás— rió. —Necesitarás hacer más que eso para lograr pasarme— le advirtió a la vez que le quitaba el balón, pero el rubio lo enfrentó, evitando que avanzara.

—Lo acepto, eres difícil, Natsu-san, o mejor dicho, lo eras…— una sonrisa cruel adornó su boca. —Ahora que tu papito, está muerto eres más que una simple basura.

Dragneel se quedó allí, haciendo rebotar el balón y luego dejando que esta se le escapara. Los flequillos rosas que caían sobre su frente ocultaban sus ojos.

—¡Salamander!— llamó Gajeel al ver como el balón salía de la cancha pero su amigo seguía en la misma posición, frente a Sting.

—¿Qué le sucede a Natsu-san?— preguntó una preocupada Wendy.

—Parece que Sting le dijo algo que lo desconcertó— dijo Romeo.

—Ahora no serás más que un pobre diablo como todos los que has pisoteado, tu papá está muerto, seguramente los gusanos se lo están comien….— pero el fuerte y salvaje golpe en su mejilla lo obligó a callar, causando que de manera inmediata un hilo de sangre se escapara por su labio.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue que el rubio se fue sobre el pelirrosa quien lo recibió y lo golpeó fuertemente.

—¡Oh diablos!— exclamó Gray, corriendo hacia ambos chicos con la intención de separarlos, sin embargo, Rufus quien también corrió hacia los chicos golpeó al pelinegro. —Pendejo— le dijo al devolverle el golpe.

—Por favor, les pido que salgan— habló Mira, pues de repente la cancha se había convertido en un ring de boxeo.

—Esos idiotas— dijo Levy. Al ver como todos se peleaban.

—Natsu— susurró Lucy y sin importarle se acercó, no sabía que había sucedido pero la mirada de rabia del pelirrosa parecía muy peligrosa.

—Debes de salir de aquí— Hibiki la tomó de la mano, alejándola del pelirrosa, solamente vio como el profesor de deporte separaba a ambos chicos.

Vio con ojos furiosos como Lucy estaba tomada de la mano con Hibiki, como ese pendejo actuaba de caballero de brillante armadura y la sacaba de allí, aquello solamente aumentó aún más su ira, queriendo volver a golpear a Sting quien estaba en el piso.

—Cuando quieras volverte a meter con un Dragneel, recuerda esta paliza, maricón— escupió enfurecido, llevándose una mano al labio, notando que tenía algo de sangre.

Los chicos quienes ya habían sido separados, miraban con odio a su rival mientras el pelirrosa iba a por Happy quien estuvo en la banca junto a su bufanda.

—¡Para la dirección, Dragneel!— gritó el profesor.

—¡Bésame el culo, pendejo— le dijo con odio, saliendo de allí con su gato y bufanda. Sí, así era Natsu Dragneel cuando estaba enojado, le importaba una mierda lo que le dijera algún profesor, pero no estaba preparado para lo que verían sus ojos apenas salió de la cancha de deportes, allí, en una esquina a lo lejos estaba Hibiki, solamente veía el borde de unas hebras doradas, Lucy y por la forma que el chico estaba inclinado sobre la rubia, solamente indicaba una cosa, Lucy y Hibiki se estaban besando.

Escuchó el maullido de Happy en cual tenía en brazos, obligándolo a apartar la mirada de aquella escena, cerró los ojos con coraje, odio, queriendo olvidar aquello.

—Estoy bien, compañero— le susurró al animal con voz ronca, alejándose de allí, más desde otro ángulo, ambos gemelos peliazul habían mirado la escena y aun furioso Natsu. Aquello no terminaría en nada bueno.

—¡Lu-chan!— gritó Levy corriendo hasta su amiga.

—¡Levy-chan!— exclamó separándose del chico.

—¿Qué te sucedió?— preguntó preocupada.

—No es nada, solamente que mientras salíamos alguien me pegó en la nariz, Hibiki me estaba ayudando a detener el sangrado.

—Vamos, las chicas están preocupadas— no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, la tomó del brazo y tiró de ella.

—¡Muchas gracias, Hibiki!— dijo agradecida, despidiéndose del chico.

El chico vio con una sonrisa como la chica se alejaba con su amiga, el sábado iría con todo, Lucy le gustaba realmente, era diferente a todas las chicas que había conocido, supuestamente se había acostado con Dragneel, pues esos fueron los rumores antes de que el pelirrosa enfrentara a Minerva, luego de allí nadie dijo nada, era como si habían perdido la memoria, pero claro, Natsu tenía influencia, su padre fue un hombre muy poderoso, conseguir que los estudiantes dejaran los chismes para con Lucy, había sido pan comido, nadie quería enfrentar a Salamander, pero a pesar de los chismes y que el mismo presumido Dragneel se lo había echado en cara, Lucy seguía teniendo ese atrayente toque inocente, dulce.

**Continuará**

* * *

Dios, aún sigo con la euforia del cap 331….Sigo sin creer que Mashima-sensei hizo eso….Natsu, tan pervert, pobre Lucy jijijiji…Bueno, aquí el capítulo 8, para quienes quieren más celos sobre Natsu, pues aquí tienen más, pobre Natsu, la manera que se desconcertó durante el juego jijiji…Soy mala, lo sé pero se lo merece por ser tan celosito…Maten a Lisanna por gritar aquello a Natsu y hacer que se desconcentre de esa manera xDDD….Lamento lo que le dijo Natsu a Lucy en el capítulo anterior, pero así es cuando se pone celoso, -.- ….. Sé que esperan el cap de la cita, todavía faltan algunos capítulos, como unos 4 jiijiji…Como verán, la historia es larga, no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá, pues siempre voy escribiendo y escribiendo, la historia considero que todavía no tiene forma, NaLu aún no saben sus sentimientos y todavía faltan dos personajes importantes.

No sé cómo agradecerles todos vuestros lindos comentarios, me hacen muy, muy feliz, de verdad, se le agradece de corazón…Espero que disfruten este capítulo, no hay NaLu, pero me gustó mucho, pues es la primera vez que narro algún juego en una historia.

**Muchísimas gracias a tod s, este capítulo es para todas quienes quieren seguir viendo a un Natsu celoso *O***

**zurinaye:** Wiiii...espero que te guste el anime, el manga está genialoso y el capítulo del viernes fue de lo más intensos :3

**Alex Darklight, febes1650, sharik21, Cristi Sora Dragneel, Lucyyta, LoveLucky, Guest, Tsuki Hinamori, Fire of Oblivion**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, son la medicina para la perezosa de mi musa u.u**


	9. Latidos apresurados

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy–_ pensamientos o recuerdos

"_Natsu"– _hablando por teléfono.

—

—

**Dormitorio para Chicos**

**Capítulo 9:** Latidos apresurados

—

—

—Ese cabrón— se quejó Gray al llevarse hielo a la mejilla, todavía le dolía el golpe del juego de ayer, maldito Rufus.

—No te quejes, lo dejaste hecho una mierda— rió Gajeel, estaban reunidos en la sala del dormitorio, era miércoles, era Fantasía aquel día, una fiesta escolar esperada por todos los estudiantes.

—Oigan, Natsu…— desde el día de ayer luego del juego de baloncesto, el Dragneel no había hablado con ninguno, estaba muy distante. —Me preocupa— dijo un preocupado Jellal.

—Sí, flamitas está extraño.

—Yo pensaba que ya estaba bien con la conejita…— pero una discusión en el segundo piso los hizo ponerse de pie y correr allí.

—¡Que te quites he dicho!— rugió el pelirrosa a la rubia, la miraba con gran asco.

—¡Que no, tengo que ducharme!— lo enfrentó, pues ambos luchaban por entrar al cuarto de baño.

—¡Es mi puto baño!— la miraba con total desagrado, confundiendo a la rubia, luego de lo del juego de baloncesto, Natsu ni siquiera se había reunido con los chicos, ninguno sabía donde estaba y cuando regresó al dormitorio, no le dirigió la palabra o mirada.

—¡No me importa, tengo que ducharme primero!— estaba en toalla, había salido rápidamente de su habitación para meterse en el baño, pero para su sorpresa, se encontró con Natsu.

—Haber, estúpida, es mi jodido cuarto de baño.

—¡Natsu!— llamó Gajeel, pues el pelirrosa había tomado a la rubia por el cuello.

—¡No se metan!— gruñó sin apartar la mirada de la chica quien le observaba muy asustada. La desquiciada sonrisa que cubrió los labios del chico y la ausente mirada, le causaron escalofrío.

—Suelta..me..— pidió la rubia llevando las manos hasta el fuerte brazo que la tenía sostenida del cuello contra la puerta.

—No eres quien para darme orden— le dijo con tono seco. —Ya que te gusta que todos tengan los ojos puestos en ti…— deslizó la mirada hasta el nudo de la toalla y sin miramiento alguno, lo desató, dejando que esta se deslizara por el cuerpo de la rubia ante las sorpresivas miradas de los chicos.

—¡Oye, tú, pendejo!— reaccionó Gray, separando al chico de la rubia y poniéndose entre medio de ambos.

—Vez, tienes a otro a tus pies, puta— dijo con asco Salamander, mirando con odio a la rubia quien estaba muy aturdida por lo ocurrido, tomó su toalla como pudo y se cubrió.

—¡¿Qué diablos te pasa, imbécil?!— le preguntó Gray, intentando golpearlo en el rostro, pero Jellal detuvo su golpe, evitando que golpeara al pelirrosa.

—Salamander— llamó un muy serio Gajeel, pero el pelirrosa no miraba a ninguno, su verde y oscurecida mirada solamente estaba sobre la muy asustada Lucy.

—Recoge todas tus porquerías, quiero que te largues de _mí_ dormitorio— dijo antes de darse media vuelta y marcharse hacia su habitación.

—¡¿Qué diablos le pasa a ese pendejo?!— se quejó un enfurecido Gray.

—Se comportó mucho más maldito de lo que acostumbra— dijo Gajeel mirando a la rubia.

—No es bueno que te sigas quedando en nuestro dormitorio, Natsu podría lastimarte, es mejor que busques otro— le aconsejó Jellal a Lucy, sabía por qué el enojo de Natsu, no lo justificaba, pero él también estaría jodido si observaba como Erza se besara con otro en sus narices, no soportaría eso.

**….000….**

—¡¿Qué ese pendejo hizo que?!— preguntó una indignada Levy.

—Dios, realmente se ha pasado— dijo Cana mirando a la rubia, ésta tenía el rostro húmedo e intentaba dejar de llorar, pero no lo conseguía.

No sabía porque el pelirrosa de repente había cambiado tanto con ella, pensaba que luego de hablar con él sobre lo sucedido a su padre, eran más amigos, más cercano, pero no, era mucho peor que al principio, al comienzo buscaba cualquier oportunidad para meterse con ella, ahora la insultaba y humillaba delante de los otros.

—Ese imbécil— dijo la pelirroja, chocando las manos. —Le daré la paliza de su vida— les prometió a las chicas, alejándose, estaba furiosa, entendía que Natsu no estaba pasando por buen momento por lo sucedido con su padre, pero Lucy no tenía culpa ninguna de ello.

—Que desperdicio— escuchó la indiferente voz del chico al mirar la escena frente a ella. Allí estaba el Dragneel con más de 10 chicos a sus pies, golpeados mientras tenía a otro del cuello de la camisa del uniforme, los presentes que estaban allí miraban todo con miedo. —Pensaba que aguantarían un poco más— dijo con voz ausente, dejando al chico en el suelo y pateándole el estómago.

—¡Dragneel!— el grito aterrador de la Scarlet le paró los pelos a todos los presentes. Titania, Erza se convertía en un monstro por defender a sus amigas. La mirada de Natsu fue total de indiferencia.

—Ve a jugar muñeca— le dijo sin importancia al mirar a la pelirroja.

—¡Tu, pendejo de mierda!— gritó, pateando a los chicos en el suelo para abrirse espacio hasta el pelirrosa.

Se acercó con furia, dispuesta a golpear al chico, pero al intentar patearlo éste tomó su pierna, deteniéndola en el aire.

—No golpeo a mujeres— le dijo con seriedad mirándola con desagrado. —No me provoques— le dijo soltándole la pierna de mala gana.

—¡¿Por qué diablos hiciste llorar a Lucy?!— no le importaba la estúpida actitud del pelirrosa lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo enfrentó.

—Realmente eres insoportable cuando quieres— chasqueó la lengua. —Yo no hice a llorar a nadie— se defendió el chico.

—Vaya, creo que Salamander está en problemas— los chicos recién llegaban y veían a todos los chicos golpeados en el suelo y a un Natsu siendo agarrado por Erza, ambos se miraban desafiante.

—¡Eres un pendejo!— le gritó la pelirroja. —¡Poco hombre!

—No es como que me importa tu opinión.

—Erza— la llamó Jellal, acercándose a los chicos, pues Erza estaba por golpear al pelirrosa. —Suéltalo— le ordenó y a regaña dientes, la pelirroja lo hizo.

—Seguramente está muy encabronado— dijo Laxus mirando a los chicos en el piso quienes eran ayudados por otros amigos.

—Quiero estar solo— les dijo a los chicos y se perdió por el pasillo.

—Ahora es cuando más me necesita— una sonriente Lisanna corrió tras el chico.

—¿Ella no sabe darse por vencida, no?— preguntó Cana a Mira quien solamente sonrió.

—Supongo que no— dijo la Strauss.

—Eres un idiota, tenía que dejar que le partiera la cara a ese estúp…— pero calló, pues Jellal la había besado sorpresivamente a los ojos de todos.

—Aprovechado— se rió Gajeel al ver la escena.

—¡¿Qué haces?!— preguntó una sonrojada Scarlet al separarse.

—Te ves muy mona cuando te sonrojas— le dijo el gemelo con coquetería.

—¡Cállate!— le gritó roja y con pasos largos se alejó, no podía olvidar lo que ese idiota le había hecho.

—Buen trabajo— lo felicitó Laxus al ver como las chicas iban tras Erza.

—Todo un galán— se burló Gajeel.

**….000….**

—Dije que quiero estar solo, Lisanna— le dijo a la peliblanca cuando ambos estuvieron en la azotea.

—Vamos, yo sé lo que te puede subir ese ánimo.

La albina se acercó al pelirrosa y empezó a tirar de las prendas de ropa.

—Sé que siempre te gustó la sensación de hacerlo y poder ser descubiertos— el chico no reaccionaba lo que hizo que la chica aprovechara y le quitara la camisa, Natsu difícilmente llevaba la chaqueta del uniforme. —Me encantas— le dijo deslizando los labios por el cuello del chico hasta su fuerte torso. Natsu no era tan musculoso como Laxus u otros chicos, pero tenía los músculos perfectos y duros como para que volviera loca a cualquier chica.

—No, Lisanna— la detuvo, justo cuando la chica empezó a frotar su erección sobre los pantalones y empezaba a desabrochárselos.

—Pero mira lo duro que estás— susurró coqueta, aplicando más presión sobre el bulto del pelirrosa.

—Déjame solo— se separó de ella, odiaba cuando le pedía algo a una chica y no le obedeciera, odiaba aquello. Le dio la espalda, acercándose al borde del tejado hasta las rejas, apoyando las manos en estas, allí estaba, con la camisa desabotonada, con la corbata a un lado, el pantalón desabrochado y el torso desnudo.

—¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?!— le preguntó en un grito, odiaba que la ignorara. —¡Desde que llegó esa estúpida estás más raro que de costumbre!— gritó. —Mientras tú te vuelves loco pensando en ella, ella bien que acepta estar con otros— y esto lo dijo burlonamente.

Odiaba que Natsu, su Natsu no la volteara a ver, siempre supo que Natsu tenía un extraño gusto por las chicas inocentes, sí, a Natsu siempre le gustaban las chicas diferentes, esas que no se metían con otros chicos, para él, ser el primero en una chica era lo primordial, era por eso que no tenía novia, pues decía que ya todas andaban follando y siendo la puta de alguien más; era por eso que él nunca la vio tan en serio, pues no había sido su primer hombre, y aunque la veía diferente, no la veía inocente y el estilo de chica que él deseaba como novia, pero claro, había pensado que podía cambiar aquello.

—¿De qué sirve que pienses en ella si seguramente se revolcará con Hibiki— su tono era venenoso, atrapante, haciendo que el pelirrosa apretara fuertemente las manos contra la barra de metal. —Folló contigo su primera semana de estar aquí, no creas que no puede hacer lo mismo con otros, no te gustan las que andan de cama en cama, pero ella no es diferente.

—¡Cierra la puta boca!— rugió enfurecido al mirar a la chica y enfrentarla.

—Es igual de zorra, las mismas zorras que tú odias.

El silenció y el calor del tejado fue interrumpido por un seco golpe, uno que dejó estática a la peliblanca. Natsu había golpeado su mejilla haciendo que esta tomara un color rojo inmediatamente.

—Nat..su— dijo sorprendida, el chico nunca le había pegado, nunca lo había visto tan salvaje.

Rápidamente el cuerpo de la albina fue movido hasta los tubos de metal, obligándola a sostenerse de allí cuando el chico rasgo sus bragas bajo la corta falda del uniforme y sin cuidado la penetró duramente.

—¿Eso es lo que querías, no, zorra?— una de sus manos fue hasta el corto cabello de la peliblanca, tirando fuertemente de este mientras seguía hundiéndose fuerte y rápidamente en el cuerpo de la chica.

—E..eres un animal— se quejó la chica, el pelirrosa la tenía sometida, sin que se pudiera zafar de él.

—Pero bien que te gusta mover el culo— rió con crueldad mientras tiraba del cabello de la chica.

—Duele.

El pelirrosa con la misma rapidez que se había acercado a ella, se separó, volviendo a dejar su erección entre sus pantalones y subiéndose el cierre.

—Vez, ni siquiera tengo deseos de follarte, Lisanna. Déjame solo— le pidió volviendo a su estado anterior, apoyando las manos contra las barras de hierro y mirando hacia el horizonte.

Gateando, con el corazón latiendo a más no poder, intentó salir del tejado luego que desde su escondite vio como la albina se marchaba, había presenciado como Natsu se metía con aquella chica, sabía que el chico no reparaba en aquello, pues había escuchado bastantes comentarios sobre él, pero no pensó que fuera cierto, Natsu a veces se portaba totalmente diferente a lo que le dejaba ver.

_—El cuerpo del señor Dragneel fue devorado por los tiburones—_ recordó las palabras del oficial.

Su padre y él no estaban en el mejor momento luego que descubrió las intenciones de su progenitor al obligarle a acudir a aquella cita, no era una cita para que conociese a la hija de aquel amigo suyo, era una cita de matrimonio, bah!, él no podía casarse, no le gustaba cualquiera fulana, no podía complacer a su padre, pero ahora…Tomó su celular del interior de unos de sus bolsillos, pues este empezó a sonar.

_—"Siento interrumpirlo, joven Dragneel, pero la junta directiva de la empresa, necesita seleccionar un nuevo presidente"—_ dejó escapar el aliento, no había enterrado bien a su progenitor y ya andaba con todas esas hienas detrás. Gildartz se lo había advertido, no todos los socios de su padre eran amigos, muchos solamente velaban por su dinero, nada más, tendría que tener mucho cuidado. Necesitaba hablar con Gildartz.

—Yo me encarg…— pero un sonido llamó su atención. Giró el rostro, encontrándose con una escena un poco extraña, una chica gateaba hacia la puerta que daba acceso al tejado, pareciere que quería irse sin que la viere. —¡Hey!— llamó, cortando la llamada y regresando su celular al bolsillo. La chica se detuvo, estaba en una posición muy llamativa y claro, llevar falda corta y dejar el trasero hacia él, era una invitación.

Se acercó a pasos lentos hacia ella, con una ceja alzada y curiosidad.

—Bragas rosas— dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, pues justo en aquellos momentos un caliente viento sopló y causó que la falda se le alzaré, obligando a la chica a incorporarse rápidamente, haciendo que el pelirrosa la mirase con ojos entrecerrados. Lucy.

—¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?

Apretó las manos, en aquellos momentos él le resultaba tan desagradable, no parecía al chico de antes, recordó la escena con Lisanna, era un estúpido.

—Acabo de llegar— mintió.

—No te creo— estaba serio.

—Entonces es tu problema— chasqueó la lengua, se dio media vuelta para salir de allí.

—Espero que folles mucho en tu cita.

—¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!— no evitó gritarle, no era ninguna zorra para que él la tratara como tal, ni planeaba acostarse con ningún chico, ella siempre quiso algo especial y único.

—¿Ah?— le restó importancia. —No te creas tan importante.

—No, si no me lo creo, parece que realmente te fastidia el que tenga contacto con otros chicos— se cruzó de brazos, molesta. —No soy tu novia— bufó.

—Tan poco es como si quisiera tener a una novia tan fea— sonrió maliciosamente.

—¿Fea?— dio un paso hacia él, infló las mejillas indignada, era realmente un estúpido.

—Sí, fea— repitió, mirándola. La mirada ver y chocolate eran intensa una sobre la otra.

—Tan fea que unos de los chicos más guapos está tras de mi— dijo con tono presumido.

Desvió la mirada del rostro de la chica con fastidio.

—Y tú, estás solo.

—Estoy seguro que tienes el tiempo suficiente aquí como para que vieses como Lisanna me suplicaba— y sonrió con superioridad al ver como la chica apretaba los dientes.

—¡Cállate!— le exigió.

Arqueó una ceja, los ojos chocolates lo miraban con mucho enojo.

—¿Por qué?— quiso saber. —Lisanna está loquita por mí, hará lo que yo le pida— rió. —Si le pido que me la chupe en público, lo hace— continuó. —Ella me am…

—¡Pero no la quieres!— le gritó. —¡Odias a las chicas ofrecidas como ella!— siguió gritando. —La consideras una zorra..— pero calló al ver como él sonreía.

—¡Oh, Estás celosa!— se burló.

—¡Claro que no!— espetó sonrojada. Escuchar como él hablaba de la otra chica le hacía enojar.

—¿Entonces por qué te pones así?— miró las manos de la chica, las tenía hechas puños.

—Porqu….— enojada, se acercó aún más a él, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa sin importarle que la llevase desabotonada y que fuera más alto que ella. —¡Porque eres un idiota!— le gritó. —¡Dices que no te gustan las zorras, pero andas con una!

La miraba sorprendido, sin saber como reaccionar, pues no esperaba que ella actuara de aquella manera.

—He…— pero la chica lo obligó a inclinarse sobre su boca, obligando que sus labios tuviesen contactos. Entrecerró los ojos, mirando las sonrojadas mejillas de la rubia mientras ésta tenía los ojos cerrados. —Me complicas todo— susurra antes de profundizar la unión de su boca sobre la de ella, besándola.

Por primera vez la besó con lentitud, tomándose su tiempo en saborear la dulce boca de la chica. Se dejó besar, Natsu había sido con el único que había compartido aquella clase de intimidad, al único que había besado, pero algo le aseguraba que solamente se sentiría de aquella manera con él, que sólo él la besaría así.

—Eres un tonto— de repente ella se separó de él, poniendo distancia entre ambos. —No voy a perdonarte que te burles de mí, que me trates como a tu amiguita— sentenció señalándolo.

El pelirrosa no entendía, solamente la observaba con cara de póker, ella lo besaba y ahora le salía con aquello.

—¿Eres estúpida?— le preguntó.

—No me llames estúpida, idiota.

—Sí, lo eres— la tomó del cuello, uniendo duramente sus bocas.

Le golpeó el pecho cuando la lengua del pelirrosa se hundió en su boca, buscando contacto con la suya. Sonrió contra sus labios, besándola posesivamente, y ella finalmente dejó de resistirse, dejándose hacer.

—¿Crees que Hibiki te besará así?— le preguntó mientras delineaba su labio inferior con la punta de la lengua.

—¡¿Pero qué dices?!— gritó avergonzada, empujando al chico para poner distancia entre ambos.

—Vas a salir con él, tonta— le recordó rodando los ojos.

—¿Y qué con eso?

—No quiero que salgas con él.

La rubia se sonrojó, el pelirrosa era muy directo.

—¡Ni siquiera eres mi novio— le gritó.

—Entonces se mi novia.

Aquellas palabras fueron sufrientes como para que la chica se sonrojara violentamente y su corazón latiese apresurado, cortándole la respiración.

—¿M..me quieres?— le preguntó una muy sonrojada Lucy mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho

El pelirrosa arqueó una ceja mientras su boca era cubierta por una ladina sonrisa.

—Claro que te quiero, ahora mismo estoy duro, podría darte mucho de mi querer— la carcajada masculina no se hizo esperar al ver el rostro enojado y sonrojado de la chica. —Vamos, Luce, no te enojes— le pidió entre risas.

—Eres un idiota, Dragneel— le dijo con las mejillas infladas haciendo berrinche.

—Vamos— se le acercó, inclinando el rostro sobre el de la chica y robándole un suave beso. —Te ves mejor cuando sonríes— le dijo con diversión. Dejó las manos en los hombros de la chica y acarició con suavidad. —Te invito el sábado al parque de diversiones.

Lo miró sorprendida, confusa. ¿Era una cita?

—¿Una cita?— preguntó sonrojada.

—Una cita— le dijo con una sonrisa. Era la primera vez que veía que el chico le sonreía de aquella manera tan linda, provocando que su corazón latiera rápidamente. El chico asintió, volviéndose a inclinar contra ella y besarla.

—El sábado a las 2 de la tarde— susurró sobre sus labios.

—El sábado— dijo, parecía hechizada por aquella perfecta boca. —¿El sábado?— preguntó alarmada, entendiendo finalmente. —¡Iré al cine con Hibiki!— gritó, obligando al chico a separarse de ella.

—Prometo regresarte antes de las seis— le dijo con malicia, su verde mirada llena de picardía mientras observaba a la rubia.

—¡No, sé lo que planeas!

Rodó los ojos al escucharla, era muy lenta, pensó con diversión.

—Bueno, te espero en el parque— le dijo sonriendo. En Magnolia solamente había un parque, el cercano al balneario. —También espero tu repuesta.

La chica se sonrojó aún más, él no podía esperar repuesta de que fuese su novia, ese idiota no la quería, solamente jugaba de manera cruel con los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

—¡No iré— le gritó. —¡Nunca seré tu novia!— lo señaló mientras le gritaba y luego se fue corriendo, con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente, pensaba que se le iba a salir, sin embargo, mientras se alejaba de allí corriendo, lágrimas empañaron sus ojos, por alguna extraña razón, quería que esa petición no fuese una simple burla, quería que fuera verdadera, que Natsu la quisiere.

**Continuará**

* * *

Vieron el nuevo capítulo del manga?...Igneel rey, Natsu sería como una especie de príncipe y Virgo llama a Lucy princesa, coincidencia o Mashima no está dando indirectas?...Bueno, el capítulo, esperen que no me odien por el principio y luego lo de Lisanna, esperemos ahora que le haya quedado todo muy claro sobre el que Natsu no la quiere, lo de que Natsu le pidiere a Lucy ser su novia, verán más adelante sus razones jajaja..El capítulo en sí me gustó, pues Lucy tiene que darle una repuesta al pelirrosa y éste la invitó a una cita, el sábado, hay que esperar para cuál de las dos va jajaja, ella es quien decide en estos momentos.

Muchas gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de tomar un pequeño tiempo y dejarme un review, son lo que me motivan para seguir y terminar la historia *O*…Muchísimas gracias.

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, son la medicina para la perezosa de mi musa u.u**


	10. La obsesión de Lisanna

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy–_ pensamientos o recuerdos

"_Natsu"– _hablando por teléfono.

—

—

**Dormitorio para Chicos**

**Capítulo 10:** La obsesión de Lisanna

—

—

—Todo arreglado, señorita, Heartfilia.

—Muchas gracias— agradeció la rubia, finalmente tenía agua caliente, una semana duchándose en el cuarto de baños de los chicos, había sido muy incómodo.

—¿Ya tienes agua caliente?— le preguntó Jellal cuando la chica bajó las escaleras acompañando el hombre que había arreglado su problema.

—Sí— sonrió, abriendo el refrigerador y tomando un yogurt. —¿Dónde están todos?— no veía a ningún chico desde largos minutos atrás.

—Natsu, el abuelo lo llamó, parece que tendrá problemas por la pelea en el juego— miró a la chica. —Gajeel ni idea y Gray, está con Juvia, están encargados de las luces.

—Fantasía— dijo emocionada.

—Oye— la llamó, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella. —¿Luego de lo del partido, te estabas besando con Hibiki?— la chica se sonrojó a más no poder y casi escupió el yogurt que tenía en la boca.

—¡Pero claro que no!— gritó ofendida. —No soy ese tipo de chica— le hizo saber.

—Es que la otra vez mi hermano y yo te vimos, Natsu también.

—¿Me vieron?— preguntó confusa.

—Sí, cuando salimos del juego, estabas con Hibiki, besan….

—No— le interrumpió. —Me habían golpeado en la nariz y Hibiki solamente me ayudaba, nunca me besaría con un chico que no me gusta— y calló, muy sonrojada al ver como el gemelo la miraba con una sonrisa cómplice.

_—¿Por qué no se lo dices?_

—¿Decirle qué a quién?— se hizo la desentendida.

—A Natsu, porqué no le dices lo que sientes, eso podría cambiarlo todo, creo que piensa que andas tras Hibiki, bueno, lo pensé, pero sino sucedió nada entre ustedes, deberías decirle, últimamente se enoja mucho— ella lo escuchaba sin saber que decir. —Creo que le gustas, estoy seguro, pero es bastante complicado— continuó. —Aquí entre nosotros— se inclinó para susurrarle al oído. —Nunca ha tenido una novia— susurró sorprendiendo a la chica.

—¿Qué hacen?— la voz de Natsu los interrumpió. Ambos miraron hacia el chico, éste tenía el entrecejo fruncido.

—Le contaba un secreto.

El pelirrosa miró a la rubia, estaba algo sonrojada y evitaba su mirada, desde lo de la azotea actuaba extraña con él.

—Pervertido— dijo quitándole el yogurt a la rubia que para su sorpresa no le gritó como siempre le hacía.

—¿Qué tal lo reunión con el abuelo?— le preguntó sonriendo.

—Qué crees, me sermoneó— se quejó. Ambos chicos se miraron sin entender cuando la chica corrió para las escaleras. —Está muy extraña.

—Las mujeres son muy complicadas.

**….000….**

La rubia estaba sorprendida, la decoración del festival está muy linda, los chicos iban y venían en concursos, sin embargo, ella no se había atrevido a participar en nada.

—Vamos, es la competencia de traje de baños— Erza la había tomado de la mano, obligándola a ir hasta donde estaba un escenario al aire libre, pues todo el festival era en el enorme patio de Fairy Tail.

—Pero yo no me anoté.

—No te preocupes, nosotras lo hicimos— le dijo Cana.

—Rápido, cámbiense— les dijo una profesora cuando llegaron a su destino y le señalaba unos vestuarios hechos de cortinas.

Cuando prácticamente las chicas la obligaron a entrar y entregarle el bikini, suspiró, era vergonzoso, no era lo mismo ir en bikini a la playa o piscina que estar bajo muchas miradas.

—¿Te avergüenzas?

Escuchar aquella voz la hizo saltar del susto. Natsu.

—¡¿Qué…— pero el chico le tapó la boca con una mano.

—Shhh, te escucharán las demás y pensarán que estamos haciendo otra cosa— le sonrió. La chica asintió, ese tonto tenía razón y por lo único que era separada de las otras chicas era por unas gruesas cortinas.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— susurró.

—Quería ver cómo te queda el bikini.

—Eres un pervertido, vete ahora mismo— le dijo cubriéndose con la camiseta, pues antes que él entrara, se había quitado el top naranja.

—Vamos, que no te de pena.

Tomó ambas manos de la chica y la apartó de su pecho, tenía un sujetador color verde.

—¿Cómo entraste?

—Eso es cortina, Luce, cualquiera pudiera entrar— sonrió. —Vamos, vístete— la chica se sorprendió cuando él le dio la espalda, dándole privacidad

—No se te ocurra mirar.

—No lo haré— prometió, sonriendo entre dientes.

No le quedaba de otra, si ese idiota se atrevía a mirarla lo patearía, lo juraba. Se quitó el sujetador, dispuesta a ponerse la parte de arriba del traje de baño, pero de repente, unos cálidos labios besaron la curva de su cuello.

—¿Q..qué haces?— preguntó sonrojada.

—Eres muy inocente— le dijo con burla, besando con suavidad su pálido cuello mientras sus manos tomaban los grandes pechos de la chica. —Realmente son grandes— susurró al oído de la chica, tomando su lóbulo y mordiendo suavemente mientras ambos dedos índices iban al encuentro de la rosa cima de sus pechos, obligando a la chica a jadear.

—N…n..o hagas eso— le dijo, su rostro estaba muy sonrojado y lo sentía caliente.

—Solamente te estoy preparando— su tono pervertido y malicioso, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de la rubia estuviere en alerta.

Delineó el borde del oído de ella con la punta de la lengua mientras sus manos acariciaban los pechos femeninos. Deslizó los labios por la espalda de la chica, besando y lamiendo mientras unas de sus manso se deslizaba de unos de sus pechos hasta su vientre, desabrochando el cierra de la corta falda jeans para introducirla y empezar a tocar.

—¿Ya estás mojada?— le preguntó coqueto y burlón. Cuando introdujo la mano bajo las bragas, tocándola directamente, tuvo que con su otra mano, taparle la boca a la chica, pues ésta empezaba a gemir. —Te ves tan linda, diablos, podría follarte aquí mismo— susurró con voz caliente, introduciendo un dedo dentro del mojado centro de la rubia, obligándola a arquear la espalda cuando el orgasmo la invadió. —Eso fue rápido— quitó la mano de su boca, dejándola respirar, su respiración era errática, entrecortada.

Minutos más tardes, ella se separó de sus brazos, obligándolo a soltarla y sacar los dedos del calor de su centro.

—Te vez hermosa así toda sonrojada— rió, justo antes de llevarse los dedos a la boca y saborear el sabor de la rubia. —Apuesto que de la fuente será más delicioso.

La mirada y sonrisa pervertida del chico la obligó a retroceder. Natsu era un pervertido.

—Deja de hablar así— le pidió muy avergonzada.

—Creo que tendrás problemas si te pones ese bikini— seguía sonriendo, observando las dos pequeñas piezas en el piso. —Alguien podría ver la marca en tu espalda y las de tu cuello— la mirada verde del chico no se apartaba de ella, tenía las manos tapando sus pechos, estaba sonrojada y con la falda desabrochada.

—¿Qué hiciste?— le preguntó confundida.

—Nada— apartó la mirada de ella a la vez que un muy leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

—Natsu— su voz sonó a regaño, tomó su top para cubrirse y luego se acercó él. —¿Qué me hiciste?

—Nada, solamente reclamo lo que es mío, y tú eres mía, Luce— dijo, pero no la miraba, saber que ella se mostraría en bikini ante otros, no le agradaba.

—¿Estás celoso?— no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura al preguntarle aquello.

—Claro que no, rubia tonta— la miró, dejándola ver su sonrojo.

—Estás sonrojado— era la segunda vez que lo veía en aquel estado.

—Claro que no— se frotó el cabello, de repente se sentía aún más acalorado. —Diablos, mira lo que me haces— la tomó de una mano, acercándola a él y uniendo sus labios, besándola, saboreando su dulce boca.

—Pe…pero.. no hice na…da— decía entre beso, dejándose besar, sintiendo la caliente boca del pelirrosa.

—Lo has hecho todo— la siguió besando pero esta vez con mayor intensidad.

—¿Lu-chan, ya estás lista?

La voz de Levy obligó a ambos separarse rápidamente, se miraron sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Lu-chan?

—Dame un segundo— pidió una nerviosa rubia.

—Te ves muy linda cuando estás nerviosa— se le acercó y con rapidez le robó un beso. —Tienes mojada las bragas, te he dejado marca, si vas a participar, las chicas sabrán lo que sucedió aquí— le dedicó una coqueta sonrisa y alzó la cortina y volvió a salir de allí, dejando a una sonrojada Lucy.

**….000….**

—Y nosotras que te habíamos inscrito— decía Mira, pues la rubia era la única que no iba en bikini, hasta Juvia.

—No importa— dijo sonriendo la rubia, estúpido Natsu, pensó, aún estaba sonrojada.

—¡Wow, creo que la competencia será dura este año!— dijo Jellal, pues los chicos se habían acercado donde las chicas.

—Sí, ya vi a Kagura, diablos, está buenísima la condenada— dijo Gajeel, ganándose una negativa mirada de la peliazul.

—Sí, este año parece que todas las chicas decidieron participar— decía Mystogan mirando a su alrededor.

—¿Esa no son Wendy y Cheria?— preguntó un confuso Gray al ver a ambas chicas correr hacia ellos.

—¿No me digan que ustedes van a participar?— preguntó Laxus.

—Claro, y vamos a ganar— le aseguró Cheria riendo.

—Lo siento hermanita, yo ganaré— todas las miradas fueron sobre la recién llegada Sherry, hermana mayor de Cheria, venía con Lyon, el chico el cual estaba enamorada.

—Esto se convertirá en una guerra— susurró Jellal a Natsu quien estaba en silencio y miraba a la rubia la cual evitaba su mirada.

—Siento mucho desilusionarte, pero solamente habrá una ganadora y seré yo— Jenny, la rubia de sorprendentes curvas se acercaba, llevaba un traje de baño en piel de leopardo y unas orejas de gato. —Lo siento, Mira, la corona será mía este año.

La rubia miró a las chicas, de alguna manera agradecía no participar en aquello, no era un concurso, era una casi un campo de guerra.

—Myst, me puedes ayudar con el nudo de mi bikini— automáticamente las miradas fueron sobre el gemelo y luego sobre Jenny. Esa rubia descarada se había soltado la parte de atrás del traje de baño, causando que cualquier viento dejara libre sus pechos.

—Claro— dijo gustoso el gemelo.

—Mira-nee— dijo Lisanna al ver como su hermana se iba de allí a pasos rápidos.

—Eres una chica muy mala, Jenny— rió Lyon.

—Tenemos que irnos, los vemos luego del concurso— dijo la Scarlet.

—Recuerden votar por nosotras— le pidió Cana, besó a Laxus y se alejó junto a Erza, Levy, Juvia y las demás chicas, menos Lucy.

—Yo pensaba que ibas a participar— le dijo Mystogan

—E..tto— miró a Natsu, pero éste desvió la mirada.

—Creo que tienes algo en el cuello, conejita— le dijo Gajeel, acercándose a la rubia. —¡Diablos, tremendo chupón el que traes ahí, conejita!

La rubia se sonrojó fuertemente, llevándose una mano al cuello intentando cubrir la marca que allí tenía.

Los chicos miraron a Natsu y luego a la rubia.

—No sean mal pensados— protestó el pelirrosa, acercándose a la rubia y dejando su bufanda rodeando su cuello. —Deberías decirle a tu novio que no te deje esas marcas— se burló con una sonrisa.

—¡Eres un tonto!— dijo sonrojada antes de salir corriendo, no entendía porqué desde lo sucedido en la azotea su corazón no había dejado de latir fuertemente cuando estaba cerca del pelirrosa.

—Parece que la pones más nerviosa que lo normal— le dijo Gray riendo.

—No sabía que la conejita tuviese novio.

—No lo tiene, no me ha dado repuesta— aquello bastó para que los chicos miraran con cara de póker al pelirrosa.

—Espera, espera un momento— pidió un confuso Jellal.

—¿No te ha dado repuesta?— preguntó Mystogan. —¿Le pediste que sea tu novia?

—Diablos, esto sí que es una sorpresa— dijo Laxus.

—Entonces estás babeando por Lucy, salvaje— se burló Lyon del pelirrosa. —Los veo luego— se despidió el chico.

—Sí, claro— dijo con tono sarcástico el chico. —No es como si la quisiese— los chicos lo escucharon con atención.

—En verdad que eres todo un chico malo, mira que quieres ser su novio y ni la quieres— le dijo Jellal riendo.

—Pues yo creo que es todo lo contrario, la quieres— dijo el otro gemelo, haciendo que el pelirrosa detuviera sus pasos. —Piénsalo, nunca antes habías pensado en esa posibilidad de volver a una chica tu novia, creo que deberías ser más sincero contigo mismo. ¿Te pones realmente celoso cuando algún chico coquetea con ella— le recordó. —Nunca te importó que coquetearan con una chica con la cual te acostabas, con Lucy todo es diferente, no digo que la ames, pero creo que si la quieres— rió. —Laxus era el más difícil, negó tanto querer a Cana y mira, son novios finalmente.

—Vamos, que solamente tienen dos días— dijo Gray mirando al rubio.

—Pero como sea, ya lo son, Gajeel está con Levy, es pendejo que lo sigas negando, idiota— le dijo Jellal al pelinegro.

—Las chicas no son como las otras, no andan follando con el primero que se le cruce frente, claro, no compares a Lisanna— rió Mystogan. —Pero el punto es que quieres a Lucy lo suficiente como para quererla como novia.

—No puedo estar con ella— dijo en voz baja, ausente, llamando la atención completamente de los chicos. —Ahora que mi padre murió, tengo un asunto pendiente al cual no puedo darle la espalda— no le había dicho a ninguno sobre la cita de compromiso, tampoco le había dicho lo que estaba pensando desde la muerte de su padre.

**….000….**

Realmente todos se habían sorprendido cuando Wendy y Cheria quedaron empate, ganando ambas el concurso, para el enfado de los gemelos, pues no sabía que su hermanita tenía admiradores a esa corta edad. Erza obtuvo el segundo lugar y Cana el tercero, luego de allí se dispusieron a divertirse.

—Esto es..— dijo la rubia cuando el profesor Wakaba le entregaba una torta.

—Si le das en el rostro, ganas ese oso— le dijo señalando.

—¡Maldito, Wakaba!— Macao, el profesor estaba sentado, amarrado, con el cuerpo cubierto de pastel, pues hasta ahora todos los estudiantes no habían logrado nada.

—¿No me puedo quedar solamente con el peluche?— preguntó.

—Se parece a Happy— dijo el pelirrosa, apareciendo de repente tras la rubia.

—¡No hagas eso!— le gritó, pero con lo que no contó era que con el susto, había soltado el pastel y este caído sobre el rosa cabello del chico.

—Eres realmente cruel, Luce— se quejó el chico, apartándose un poco de pastel que le había caído en la mejilla y llevándoselo a la boca. Happy, quien estaba en su hombro, intentó lamerle el resto de pastel de la mejilla de su dueño.

—¿Quieres el peluche?— interrumpió el profesor.

La chica asintió y nuevamente tomó una tarta de la mesa, apuntando al otro profesor, mas falló, solamente logró golpearlo en el pecho.

—¿Yo puedo participar?— preguntó Natsu sonriendo.

—Claro— rió el profesor.

—¡Maldito, este juego es solamente para las chicas!— gritó Macao.

—Vamos, profesor— rió el Dragneel, tomó a Happy, entregándoselo a la rubia. —Esto es por el último examen. Diablos, un 8— se quejó.

—Puto Dragne…— pero la torta ya cubría todo su rostro, pues el pelirrosa tenía buena puntería.

Wakaba se rió mientras le entregaba el peluche a la rubia quien lo aceptó con mirada brillante, era un peluche azul, con orejas de gato.

Cuando empezaron a caminar, la rubia notó como todos quienes lo miraban empezaban a susurrar, era incómodo.

—Creo que esto es tuyo— le dijo entregándole el peluche.

—¿Crees qué lo gané para mí?— rodó los ojos mientras se sacudía el cabello, tenía que ir a quitarse el pastel. —Tonta— se llevó las manos tras la nuca.

—¡¿Hey, que haces?!— giró el rostro al escuchar a la rubia.

—Yo también quisiera estar en ese lugar— sonrió, pues Happy se había metido en el escote de la rubia, solamente dejando la cabeza fuera.

—Cállate— le ordenó cruzándose de brazos, pero al hacer aquello, sus pechos se levantaron aún más.

Estaba por responderle, pero cayó, pues justo en aquel momento se acercaba Hibiki.

—Estaremos en el salón dentro de dos horas— le dijo y luego se marchó rápidamente, lo que menos necesitaba era que su noche se arruinada al ver como ese estúpido le coqueteaba a la rubia.

Quedó desconcertada, allí estaba, con Happy, la bufanda del pelirrosa y el peluche que éste había ganado.

—¿Se enojó?

—¿Quién?— la voz de Hibiki casi la hace saltar del susto. Negó con la cabeza.

La próximas dos horas la pasó realmente divertidas, Hibiki la hacía reír, el único problema fue cuando el chico intentó tocar a Happy quien se mantuvo todo el tiempo en su escote, pues el travieso gato no solamente le arañó la mano, sino que de repente había saltado al rostro del pobre chico, ya luego de aquello prefirió ir a reunirse con los chicos, para su sorpresa, estos estaban tomando alcohol y claro, con descaro le habían ofrecido.

—Ya estás borracha— le dijo el pelirrosa cuando la rubia intentó quitarle el vaso que se estaba terminando. Era jugo de naranja con vodka.

—Pero yo quiero— dijo inflando las mejillas como protesta.

Estaban reunidos en la sala de actos, allí había sido el último concurso, ahora todos estaban en el patio, bailando alrededor de la fogata.

—Pero yo no te daré.

La rubia se puso de pie, con intenciones de marcharse, pero se tambaleó.

—Está mareada— rió Laxus al observar a la chica.

—Tengo nauseas— se quejó al llevarse la mano a la boca.

—Lu-chan— se puso de pie al lado de su amiga. —Será mejor que te lleve al dormitorio.

—Natsu, vamos a bailar— dijo la albina, tomando el brazo del chico.

—No tengo ganas, Lisanna— no la entendía lo de la albina, los chicos le habían comentado lo que les dijo antes del partido. ¿Él, novio de Lisanna? Jamás, era bonita, se había acostado no una sino varias veces con ella, pero definitivamente, no. —¿Por qué coño estás diciendo por ahí que eres mi novia?— lo dicho por el chico llamó la atención de los chicos.

—Yo nunca dije eso— se defendió, mintiendo.

—Déjame dejarte en claro algo, Lisanna, estás buena, pero no seré tu novio, yo no tengo novias, cuando quiera una, se lo pediré a alguien— y al decir esto miró a la rubia, sonriéndole con picardía.

De repente las náuseas se fueron y el sonrojo invadió sus mejillas al escuchar al pelirrosa al decir aquello. ¿Él la quería como su novia?

—Te estoy pidiendo que bailemos, no que te cases conmigo— le reclamó enojada la albina.

—Levy-chan, mejor me acompaña Natsu— le dijo a la peliazul. El pelirrosa al escucharla se puso de pie y se acercó a la rubia.

—Nosotros nos vamos— se despidió Natsu antes de alejarse con la rubia quien se despidió con la mano.

—Creo que la conejita está celosa— se rió Gajeel cuando los chicos se alejaron.

—Super celosa— lo apoyó Mystogan.

—Creo que ya perdiste tu oportunidad, Lisanna— le dijo Jellal quien se ganó un codazo por parte de la pelirrosa quien estaba sentada a su lado.

—Juvia piensa que hacen una linda pareja.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda dicen?!— les gritó la albina. —Esa rubia teñida no me quitará a Natsu.

—Creo que mientras más rápido aceptes que Natsu no te verá como más que amiga, será mejor— le dijo Erza.

—Los amigos no se acuestan, yo y Natsu nos hemos acostado.

—Sí, pero la primera vez que se acostaron él estaba borracho, debiste detenerlo, sabes qué clase de chico es Natsu— le dijo Cana, estaba sentado al lado de su novio.

—¡Son unos egoístas!— les gritó, dolida, enojada. —Ninguno sabe como mes siento, si hay alguien que merece a Natsu, soy yo, nos conocemos desde pequeños— dijo con los puños cerrados.

—Todos nos conocemos desde pequeños— dijo el pelinegro restándole importancia. Estaba acostado en el suelo mientras usaba las piernas de Juvia de almohada. —Sabes como es Natsu— terminó Gray.

—Gray-sama— susurró Juvia, pues sentía que el chico estaba siendo muy duro.

—No quiero escuchar a ninguno, ustedes no me entienden, claro, mírense— los señaló. —Cada uno tiene quien le gusta a su lado, no son novios, pero se gustan, inclusive tú, Mira-nee— le dijo a su hermana quien había guardado silencio, ella estaba sentada al lado de Mystogan. —Desde que llegó esa rubia soy la que sobro en el grupo, Natsu no me mira— y nuevamente se enojaba al recordar a Lucy. —Es una puta—

—¡No hables así de Lu-chan, ella no es ninguna puta, y si lo fuera, solamente lo sería con Natsu!— defendió a su amiga la peliazul.

—Es una perra. ¿Crees qué se lo llevó al dormitorio para que solamente la acompañe? Van a follar y luego se hará la muy inocente.

—Perdóname, pero lo que hagan es su problema, todos aquí sabemos que a Lucy le gusta Natsu, que ella lo niegue no nos hace ciegos— habló Cana.

—Eso no me importa, Natsu es mi….

—Basta, Lisanna— pidió su hermana. —Natsu solamente te ve como una amiga— le dijo poniéndose de pie.

—Saben qué, pueden irse al diablo— y dicho aquello se fue corriendo.

—¡Lisanna, espera!— la llamó Mira mientras iba tras ella.

—Ahora sí que la perdimos— se burló Gajeel.

—Pues aunque sea duro, Lisanna desde hace mucho tiempo dejó de interesarle a Natsu— dijo el rubio. —¿Desde cuándo no se acuestan?— le preguntó.

—No sé, creo que como desde….— pensó el gemelo. —¿5 meses? La última vez que se acostaron fue en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Juvia— siguió Jellal.

**Continuará**

* * *

Aquí el capítulo 10, tuve que cortarlo, pues al inicio tenía 17 páginas en word, espero que os guste, aún no llega la tan esperadas citas jejeje, como ven, el capítulo tiene algo de lemon / espero que os guste, pues solamente han tenido un solo encuentro directos esos dos, pero falta muy poco para otro u/u … Según Natsu hay algo a lo que no le puede dar la espalda, pero le ha pedido a Lucy que sea su novia?...Ya veremos más a delante de que se trata y bueno, el nombre del capítulo es por la última escena de Lisanna, no se da por vencida -.-

Veo que a algunos no les gusta del todo el malo de Natsu x.x … Lo lamento, se me es bastante difícil escribir con personalidades ya establecidas, nunca lo he hecho, quizás lo intente en un futuro, pero no con esta historia, pues ya tengo algunos capítulos y tendría que empezar a borrar y reescribir nuevamente.

Debo confesar que últimamente estoy teniendo serios problemas a la hora de escribir y agregar a Gray a la historia, los fans del gralu me están empezando a caer más mal que los obsesionados con Lisanna

**Alex Darklight:** Sí, Jude aparecerá prontamente, no puedo dar mucho detalles, pues quiero que sea una sorpresa *O*..Solamente puedo decir que en el capítulo 12 aparece Jude.

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, veo que tengo lectoras nuevas y una de ellas es alguien que ya me ha leído anteriormente *O*…Espero que la historia os siga gustando.

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, son la medicina para la perezosa de mi musa u.u**


	11. Lo que sentimos

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy–_ pensamientos o recuerdos

"_Natsu"– _hablando por teléfono.

_Contiene __**lemon**_

—

—

**Dormitorio para Chicos**

**Capítulo 11:** Lo que sentimos

—

—

Las calientes y grandes manos del chico rodeaban la cintura de la rubia, segundos atrás habían tropezado y ahora estaban sobre la cama de ella, pues habían caído allí.

—Eres un desastre— la regañó mirándola. —Será mejor que duermas.

—No quiero— le dijo antes de unir sus labios con los contrarios, besándolo, tomando la iniciativa.

No se separó de ella, sus labios buscaron su boca con hambre, deseo, hundiendo su lengua en ella y saboreando sus labios con intensidad, causando un suave jadeo en ella cuando sus lenguas se encontraron. La batalla entre ambos se volvió feroz, pasional, ninguno queriendo ceder bajo el dominio de los labios ajenos. Le quitó las dos colitas, dejando suelto su rubia melena.

—¿Es cierto lo que le dijiste a Lisanna?— le preguntó cuándo se tuvieron que separar por la necesidad de respirar.

—Cierto, ahora quítate sobre mí, Luce, será mejor que descanses para que se te vallan las náuseas— le dijo mirándola, estaba sonrojada, no sabía si era por el alcohol o el recién compartido beso.

—Ya se me quitaron.

—Como quiera necesitas dormir— necesitaba quitársela de encima, desde lo del bikini estaba caliente, sino lo hacía, terminaría tomándola y él no era de los que reprimían sus deseos.

—¿Qué sucede, Dragneel?—sonrió. —¿Me tienes miedo?— le preguntó burlonamente.

El chico la miró con una ceja alzada, esa mirada chocolate, inocente, intensa; esa mirada que lo atrapada cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban.

—¿Qué diablos?— preguntó cuándo la chica meneó las caderas, justo sobre la erección que se había formado entre sus piernas por el recién beso compartido. —¿Me estás provocando?

—No sé— le dijo inocente.

—Diablos, no quiero acostarme contigo y que luego no recuerdes nada, Luce— ella empezó a tantear su torso sobre la camisa con un dedo.

—Lo voy a recordar— le prometió, pues no estaba tan borracha como la primera vez.

—No pongas esa cara— le pidió, inclinándose hacia arriba y escondiendo el rostro en su cuello mientras empezaba a repartir besos y lamidas por este, haciendo estremecer a la rubia. —Realmente me pones caliente— le susurró, mordisqueando la suave y tersa piel del cuello de la chica. Su olor lo embriagó, justo como había sucedido horas atrás, la tomó de la cintura y rodó con ella en la cama hasta quedar sobre su pequeño cuerpo. —Sonrojada y todavía no empezamos— la miró, los ojos verdes estaban oscurecidos por el deseo, no sabía lo que tenía esa rubia, pero le era condenadamente atrayente y excitante, verla con los labios entreabiertos, las mejillas sonrojadas, y aquella mirada de petición silenciosa era para volverlo loco.

Tiró hacia arriba del top de la rubia para quitárselo, dejándola en sujetador mientras sostenía sus manos sobre su cabeza.

—No me veas— le pidió sonrojada al ver como el chico se quedaba observando las voluptuosas curvas de sus pechos.

—¿Por qué no?— apartó la mirada de aquellas jugosas curvas y observó su rostro.

—No me gusta— le confesó girando el rostro.

El pelirrosa frunció el entrecejo, algo allí estaba mal.

—Esa no es una repuesta, Lucy— con su mano libre, tomó unos de los pechos de la chica, masajeándolo, arrancándole jadeos. —Dime porqué no te gusta como miro tu cuerpo—acariciar los pechos de la rubia era agradable, sentir su suavidad y escuchar los jadeos de ella, era realmente agradable.

—Solamente no me mires así…—ahogó un gemido cuando sintió como él llevaba dos de sus dedos sobre el endurecido montículo que se apretaba bajo la fina tela del sujetador y lo tomaba entre sus dedos y tiraba de este con lenta suavidad, provocándola.

—Me tienes que dar una razón— inclinó los labios hasta su cuello donde nuevamente empezó a repartir besos mientras su mano seguía trabajando sobre su pecho, ella era sensible, aquello le gustaba.

—No hay una razón.

El pelirrosa sonrió contra su cuello, su mano se deslizó entre medio de sus pechos, buscando el broche del sujetador y lo desabrochó, dejando libres aquellas deliciosas montañas.

—Entonces te sacaré la verdad a la mala— los besos de su cuello descendieron hasta sus pechos, dejando un rastro húmedo por donde deslizaba la lengua, respiró el dulce aroma de la chica, error, aquello había sido una descarga eléctrica directamente para su entrepiernas.

Con la lengua, dibujó unos de los pechos de la rubia, mientras su mano atacaba el otro.

—Me vuelves loco— le susurró mientras la caliente lengua del chico iba al encuentro del sonrosado pezón de la chica, dando pequeños golpecitos y luego lamiendo antes de sorberlo entre sus labios, el gemido de ella fue delicioso, causando que se pusiera aún más duro. Chupó y mordisqueó el sensible montículo a la vez que sus dedos jugaban con el otro, ella sabía delicioso.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como el chico jugaba con sus sensibles pechos, haciéndola jadear, aquello era bueno. No la dejó, siguió jugando con su lengua sobre el sonrosado montículo y empezó a deslizar su mano desde su pecho, vientre hasta el cierra de la falda, desabrochando como pudo y colando la mano hasta su entrepiernas. Las caderas femeninas se levantaron de manera inconsciente cuando sintió como el chico empezó a acariciarla sobre las bragas, enviando olas de calor a su cuerpo.

—No me has respondido, Luce— sus labios dejaron un humedecido pecho para dirigirse al otro y darle la misma atención. —Seré tu novio, eres mía y no me puedes ocultar cosas— la regañó al introducir sus dedos bajo las bragas y jugar con su humedad, deslizando los dedos por los resbaladizos y tiernos pliegues de la rubia. —No puedes ocultarme cosas, soy un puto posesivo— la habitación fue llena de un gemido, pues el chico había introducido dos dedos en su húmedo canal. —Quiero saber todo de ti— ya no atendía sus pechos, ahora la miraba, pero ella estaba muy sonrojada y permanecía con los ojos cerrados. —Mírame, Luce.

—N..no…— gimió avergonzada, había empezado un mete y saca en su interior, como rayos él pedía que lo mirase.

—Rubia tonta— su voz se escuchó llena de ternura, detuvo sus dedos en su interior. —No tienes que tenerme vergüenza, te haré cosas peores que estas— dijo con tono pervertido. —Ahora, mírame.

La chica abrió los ojos, encontrados con aquellos orbes verdes oscurecidos, Natsu se veía diferente, su mirada salvaje y sonrisa pervertida iban a la par con sus alborotados cabellos rosas.

—Vez, no es tan difícil— nuevamente empezó un suave mete y saca en el interior de la rubia, pero ella cerró los ojos nuevamente, movida por la vergüenza y placer. —Bueno, ya que no me quieres mirar, solamente siente— el chico de repente se separó de ella, no escuchó nada, solamente el sonar de prendas caer, se estaba desnudando, pensó, no se atrevió a abrir los ojos, solamente sintió cuando él le quitaba la falda, dejándola en bragas, avergonzada cerró las piernas.

Su corazón se aceleró aún más cuando nuevamente sintió el peso del chico en la cama.

—No puedo creer que seas tan inocente— su voz ronca, fuerte la hicieron estremecer, se escuchaba como si se estuviera conteniendo. Un beso en su vientre la dejó sin aliento, pero no estaba preparada para lo que venía después, los labios del chico se deslizaron por su bajo vientre hasta su entrepierna, o por lo menos intentó, pues ella había cerrado las piernas fuertemente.

—N….no, no me veas allí.

—No quiero ver allí, quiero lamer— le dijo con voz ronca.

—¡No puedes!

Rodó los ojos, llevó las manos a ambas rodillas de la chica y tirando le obligó a separar las piernas, dejándola completamente expuesta a su lujuriosa mirada.

—No puedo y tienes húmedas las braguitas— se burló, llevando una mano hasta el sexo de la chica y acariciándolo con lentitud.

—Es tu culpa— se llevó las manos al rostro, ocultándose de la mirada del chico, pues desde su posición la miraba y era muy vergonzoso.

—Entonces tengo que hacer algo, tengo que tapar esta fuga— le dijo con voz perversa, inclinando el rostro hasta su entrepierna y besó su bajo vientre. —Tu olor me vuelve loco, Luce— tomó el borde de las braguitas, deslizándolas por las perfectas caderas de la rubia. —Te depilaste— siempre lo había hecho, sin embargo, ahora fue culpa de Cana y Erza, sin duda alguna, esas dos eran algo alocadas. —Eres muy linda— dijo tanteando la húmeda y suave carne, jugando con sus dedos y luego acercando sus labios para acariciarla, haciendo que la rubia cerrara fuertemente las piernas alrededor de su rostro. Gimió, arqueando las caderas contra la boca del chico, aquello era nuevo y diferente, ni siquiera sus dedos se habían sentido de aquella manera.

Tomó sus piernas, forcejando con ella para poder aflojar el agarre en su rostro y dejando sus perfectas piernas sobre sus hombros mientras sus labios seguían torturándola, acariciando con intensidad su mojado centro y tomando toda su humedad en su boca, haciéndola gemir fuertemente, con un dedo penetró en su mojado interior, y su lengua jugó con aquel botón rosa, sin darle tregua alguna, frotando con la lengua, y luego chupando.

—Nat….Nat…su— gimió la rubia, justo cuando aquel intenso cosquilleo explotaba en su bajo vientre, haciéndola estremecer y jadear, sin poder controlarlo. Sonrió, lamiendo por última vez el ahora muy mojado centro de la chica, pues la había hecho alcanzar el orgasmo.

—Sabía que sería más delicioso si lo tomaba de la fuente— susurró contra la suave piel del vientre de la chica, deslizando los labios de su vientre, pechos hasta el hueco de su cuello donde besó, lamió y mordió, marcándola. Lucy lo hacía sentirse posesivo, dominante, tenía deseos de besarla, tocarla y acariciarla, pero también tenía deseos de ignorarla, hacerla llorar cuando ella llamaba la atención de otros.

Los labios masculinos cubrieron los rosas de la chica, uniendo sus bocas en un apasionado beso, hundiendo su lengua entre sus labios, besándola con fervor, pasión y ansiedad, haciéndola saborearse. Ella lo rodeó del cuello, acercando su cuerpo al suyo de una manera más íntima. Mientras la besaba, le separó las piernas, acomodándose entre ellas y frotando su dura erección sobre su mojado canal. Lo sentía, caliente y duro cuando se frotaba contra su parte intima, solamente podía jadear entre besos y cuando el empezó a deslizarse en su interior, un gemido se ahogó en ambas bocas.

—Ahora sí puedo decir que eres mía— susurró el pelirrosa con voz patosa sin apartarse de su boca, penetrando en ella, hundiéndose en su apretado y húmedo canal.

Las manos de la rubia fueron a las blancas sábanas, apretando cuando lo sintió llenarla, era un poco molesto, pero no lo suficiente como para pedirle que se detuviera.

—Natsu…— gimió, necesitando algo que estaba segura que solamente él se lo podía dar. —Por..favor…— suplicó con los ojos cerrados, mejillas intensamente sonrojadas y levantando las caderas, buscando un contacto aún mayor.

—Lo pides tan lindo, Luce— besó sus mejillas, empezando un lento empuje contra su mojada entrada, primero lento, era su segunda vez y aún estaba muy estrecha, y luego más rápido, causando que ambos gimiesen por el placer.

Avergonzada, se atrevió a abrir los ojos y mirarlo, ambas miradas se encontraron, la verde oscurecida por el placer, y la chocolate, brillante, intensa. Las penetraciones fueron rápidas, intensas, los gemidos inundando la habitación, ambos cuerpos estremeciéndose y necesitando más del otro. Los gemidos se hicieron más fuerte, la fricción entre ambos cuerpos más deliciosa.

—M…más..— pidió la rubia justo antes del pelirrosa besarla, su cuerpo era un mar de placenteras sensaciones y su cerebro difícilmente podía asimilar aquel intenso placer. —…Natsu…— chilló cuando el orgasmo la golpeó con intensidad, humedeciendo aún más su entrepiernas.

Bombeó una y dos veces más contra ella, alcanzando finalmente su propio placer, la habitación fue arropada por el silencio, solamente se escuchaba la respiración entrecortada de ambos mientras los segundos pasaban, convirtiéndose en minutos.

—¿Estás bien?— la ronca y profunda voz del chico la hizo abrir los ojos, encontrándose con aquella penetrante mirada. —¿Luce?— le apartó un mechón de la frente, tenía el cabello pegado a esta debido a la capa de sudor que los envolvió minutos atrás.

Ella asintió, sentía el rostro realmente caliente, ver a Natsu detenidamente sobre su cuerpo, su mirada oscura pero preocupada y su fuerte pecho desnudo, no ayudaban mucho su estado de vergüenza.

—¿Quieres más?— su tono fue bajo y seductor, moviendo lentamente las caderas contra ella, obligándola a soltar un sorpresivo gemido, pues aún permanecía en su interior. —No me cansaría de hacer esto— repitió el movimiento, provocándola. —Pero creo que me debes algo— inclinó el rostro a su cuello y mordisqueó para luego salir de su mojado interior y echarse a su lado. Tomó las sábanas para cubrir a ambos mientras la acercaba a él, dejando que sus piernas se envolvieran.

—¿Qué es eso?— le preguntó cuándo sintió algo duró y húmedo contra su muslo.

—¿Cómo que qué es eso?— rodó los ojos, se desarropó y se mostró completamente desnudo ante ella.

—¡Es enorme!— gritó y escondió el rostro en la almohada. ¿Todo eso había estado dentro de ella?

—Gracias— rió él. —Ahora, dime porqué no puedo mirarte como hace rato— no olvidaba, ella algo le ocultaba.

—No es nada realmente— dijo dándole la espalda, aquello nunca lo hubo hablado con nadie, ni con Levy quien era su mejor amiga.

—No te creo— su mano fue sobre su cintura, acariciándola y delineando su contorno con la punta del dedo índice. —Algo sucedió— le susurró al oído. —De repente tu mirada se volvió confusa.

—Mi madre murió cuando tenía cinco años, mi padre para ese tiempo se sumergió en una depresión pero no era de los que se echaban a llorar, el trabajo lo consumía, no tenía tiempo para su hija, no lo culpo. Hubo un tiempo que a veces para no estar sola en casa, papá me enviaba a casa de una tía, una hermana de él, allí tenía una prima, no estaba tan sola y era feliz— al decir lo último su voz se agotó. —Pero nunca me sentí cómoda con el esposo de mi tía, era una niña pero no me gustaba como me miraba— sintió como las caricias en su cintura se detenían, Natsu estaba tenso, muy tenso.

—¿Te abusó?— su voz fue ronca, pero muy diferente a minutos atrás, parecía que estuviese aguantando la respiración.

—Un día mi tía tenía que llevar a Michelle a una cita médica, yo quería ir, pero el esposo de ella dijo que mejor me quedaba con él, mi tía me dejó con él— suspiró. —Pensaba que cuando me pidió que me sentara en su regazo era algo normal, me había sentado en el regazo de papá antes, pero él no solamente quería eso, empezó a tocarme mis piernas de manera extraña, me quitó mi vestido y me dejó en ropa interior, miraba mi cuerpo con lujuria, solamente era una niña de 5 años, cómo podía mirarme con esos ojos, pero cuando me iba a tocar llegó mi padre, mi papá lo golpeó hasta dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo, y cuando mi tía se enteró me echó la culpa, pues para ella, Byron no era capaz de hacer eso, pero mi padre lo metió a la cárcel por abuso infantil, tiene doce años en la cárcel, mi tía juró que nunca perdonaría a mi padre por arruinarle su matrimonio, el día del juicio, fue la última vez que vi a mi tía y a Michelle— sintió como el pelirrosa besaba su hombro y la abrazaba fuertemente.

—Te juro que si lo tuviere al frente ahora mismo, lo mataría— juró. Escuchar lo sucedido lo había encendido, enojado, como podía existir personas tan perversas, excitarse con cuerpos pequeños e inocentes, deberían morir.

—Pero hace mucho tiempo de eso— rió y giró para quedar frente a él. —No sucedió nada— pero una traicionera lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

—Rubia tonta— susurró al lamer su húmeda mejilla. —Estoy aquí, puedes llorar— le dijo con suavidad.

—Luego te vas a burlar— infló las mejillas.

—Solamente quiero protegerte.

—Yo no quiero que me protejas, quiero que me quieras— las palabras se le escaparon, ambos se miraron en silencio, sorprendidos. —Yo…no…— su corazón de repente latía apresuradamente. —Te quiero— escondió el rostro en el pecho del pelirrosa. —Te quiero mucho— esas no eran las palabras que su corazón quería que pronunciara, pero no se atrevía a decirle otras.

Natsu, sorprendido y sin saber qué hacer, solamente se atrevió a abrazarla, confortarla, había escuchado muchas declaraciones, pero ninguna como aquella. Ella lo abrazó, feliz, se sentía cálido, los brazos del chico eran cómodos, le brindaba protección y seguridad. Un maullido llamó la atención del pelirrosa luego de largos minutos en silencio, Happy, el gato se había subido en la cama, estaba sobre las sábanas y se acomodaba en su estómago, pues según los minutos habían pasado, había cambiado de posición, ahora la rubia permanecía en su pecho mientras él observaba el techo de la habitación.

—Yo creo que te amo, Luce— dijo en voz baja, por suerte, Lucy se había quedado dormida minutos atrás, jugó con el cabello de la chica, mientras su otra mano iba hacia Happy y jugaba bajo su cabeza, haciéndolo ronronear. Cerró los ojos, era mejor dormir, mañana era sábado, Lucy le había dicho que no acudiría a su cita, pero él no era de los que se daban por vencidos.

**….000….**

—¿Sucede algo?— le preguntó Cana, era sábado faltaba una hora para las dos de la tarde, no iría con ese idiota de Dragneel.

—Nada importante— estaba en el dormitorio de las chicas.

—Seguramente es importante, miras mucho el reloj, Lu-chan.

—El estúpido de Natsu me invitó al parque de diversiones— dijo restándole importancia mientras se llevaba la taza a los labios, Juvia hacía un delicioso té.

—¡Qué!— fue el grito de las chicas.

—¿Sucede algo?— preguntó sin entender al ver la reacción de las chicas.

—Échenme aire, creo que me voy a desmayar— fingió sentirse mal Cana.

—No creo que sea para tanto— dijo la rubia sin entender.

—Lucy-san, eres la primera chica que a la que Natsu-san invita a salir— le dijo Juvia.

—¡Tienes que ir!— dijo de repente Erza.

—Sí, Lu-chan, eso quiere decir que Natsu verdaderamente está interesado en ti.

—No es para tanto— dijo sonrojada.

—Vamos, seguramente anoche tuvieron una agradable noche— dijo con picardía Cana.

—Et…tto— se sonrojó. —No exactamente— dijo muy roja.

_Se movió, buscando una mejor posición, su cuerpo se sentía realmente relajado, y cuando movió el trasero, sintió algo duro contra ella. Abrió los ojos con pesar pero bajó la mirada al sentir como la punta de unos calientes dedos jugaban con unos de sus rosados pezones. Estaba de espaldas y alguien la abrazaba fuerte e íntimamente, los recuerdos de la noche anterior la hicieron sonrojar de los pies a la cabeza, y un pequeño gemido se escapó de sus labios cuando aquellos dedos empezaron a torturar su sonrojado y erguido montículo, primero tirando del y luego apretando para volver a tirar y finalmente cubrir completamente su pecho, o por lo menos lo que podía, pues sí, sabía que era muy voluptuosa._

_—¡¿Pero qué haces, pervertido?!— exclamó, apartándose del pelirrosa y girando entre las sábanas para observarlo, sin embargo, se sorprendió, el rostro del chico estaba muy relajado y su respiración tranquila, estaba completamente dormido. —Está dormido— susurró y no pudo evitar sonreír._

_El pelirrosa se movió y empezó a abrir los ojos de manera perezosa, encontrándose con una oscura y brillante mirada._

_—Luce— susurró con una sonrisa, levantó una mano y la llevó tras la nuca de la chica, con intenciones de que ella se inclinara un poco y se besaran._

_—¡¿Pero qué haces?!— chilló, separándose del chico, pero al hacerlo, la sábanas se deslizó hasta su cintura, dejando sus pechos descubierto._

_—Intento saludarte con un beso de buenos días— su mirada cayó sobre los pechos de la chica, notando los pequeños y sonrojados montículos endurecidos. ¿Estaba excitada?_

_—Primero debes de cepillarte los dientes…— un pequeño gemido de sorpresa se le escapó cuando sintió como unos dedos empezaban a tirar con suavidad unos de sus pezones. —¡¿Pero qué crees que haces?!— esta vez su grito fue aún mayor._

_—Señorita pulcra— sonríe. —Atiendo tus pechos, deben dolerte— la miró, la chica estaba roja como tomate maduro. —¿Entonces te levantas excitada, ehh?— mientras habla, le mira el rostro y a la vez, su otra mano rodea el pecho libre, tomando ambos a la vez. —Sí, son enormes, Luce._

_La rubia bajó la cabeza, roja, aunque no sabía si era por la situación o el enojo, Natsu era un pervertido de primera._

_—¿No te duele la espalda?— el chico hablaba como si fuera algo normal y sin importancia mientras empezaba a masajear los grandes pechos de la rubia. —Me gusta que sean grandes, suaves— le confesó, nuevamente empezaba a jugar con los endurecidos pezones de la chica, sonriendo cuando a ésta se le escapó un jadeo. —Tienes los pechos muy sensibles— se irguió y para sorpresa de la chica, hundió el rostro entre sus pechos._

_—¡¿Pero te has vuelto loco?!— llevó sus manos hacia las hebras rosas queriendo apartarlo de ella._

_—Son muy suaves— le dijo antes de que con la punta de la lengua, acariciara con lentitud un duro pezón, mas el golpe en su mejilla lo detuvo, Lucy le acababa de pegar tremenda bofetada. —¡¿Qué diablos?!— esta vez le tocó gritar al pelirrosa, irguiéndose y mirando a una muy sonrojada Lucy quien respiraba agitadamente. —¡Pero si estás caliente y yo también, rubia tonta!_

_—Te dije que te cepillaras lo dientes, cochino— el Dragneel la miró como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza. —El sexo mañanero debe de ser asqueroso— se cubrió con las sábanas._

_—¿Qué mierda, me estás diciendo que rechazas un jodido caliente y fuerte sexo porque no me he duchado y cepillado los dientes?— la chica asintió y deseos no le faltaron de llevar sus manos hasta su cuello y hacer presión._

_—Estoy toda pegajosa._

_—¡Carajo, eres con la primera loca que me acuesto!— se puso de pie sin importarle estar completamente desnudo. —¿Ves esto?— señaló su entrepiernas. Estaba duro, excitado, su erección se alzaba majestuosamente. —Mierda, Luce, es por ti que estoy tan caliente, rubia tonta— le dijo, pero la rubia se había llevado las manos a los ojos para no verlo. —Sabes, follarme con la mano no estaba en mis planes— protestó, inclinando y tomando sus pantalones para ponérselos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras se ponía los pantalones, el chico la miró por última vez, y salió de la habitación. Rubia tonta._

Recordó la rubia, así había sido su despertar horas atrás.

—Tienes que ir, Natsu de verdad me está sorprendiendo contigo— le dijo Cana. —No creo que solamente le gustes.

Y de repente se vio arrastrada hasta la habitación de Erza, las chicas hicieron con ella lo que quisieron, claro, cuando le dijeron que se duchara y se negó, estas prácticamente la habían obligado a hacerlo, ella no quería ir a aquella cita. Se sorprendió al verse en el espejo, Erza le había prestado un traje corto negro con escote, aquello no era para ir a un parque de diversiones.

**….000….**

Observó su celular, eran las 2:25 de la tarde, sonrió, una sonrisa triste, entonces ella de verdad no acudiría, diablos, no debería importarle tanto, suspiró al dejar su celular nuevamente en su bolsillo, era mejor marcharse, casi media hora de retraso, no pensaba que vendría, se dio media vuelta pero se detuvo cuando sintió una presencia a su espaldas, giró nuevamente sobre sus talones y miró sorprendido a la vez que una inevitable sonrisa cubría su boca.

—Luce…

**Continuará**

* * *

Aquí el capítulo 11, y claro, tendría que poner el segundo lemon de estos dos, nada comparado con el primero: Un capitulo revelador, donde pueden ver los sentimientos tanto de Lucy como de Natsu, espero que os guste el capítulo, creo que se ha convertido en mi favorito, la escena del día después me dio mucha gracia mientras la escribía, lo que casi le sucede a Lucy cuando niña, me gustó escribirlo, pues creo que muestra una parte vulnerable de ella en cuanto a su físico, claro, Natsu está ahí para ella y sabemos que Jude no perdonará a nadie que se meta con su hija.

¿Vieron el manga?...Pobre Natsu, saber que reaccionó de aquella manera aún sabiendo que Lucy está viva, no me imagino como reaccionaría si le quitaran a Lucy de verdad.

**¿Alguien me preguntó sobre hacer una adaptación de esta historia?** Si fue así, me contactas por privado, no recuerdo si fue en esta historia que alguien me hizo la pregunta, si fue así me contactas como ya mencioné antes, sino fue en esta historia, ignoren esta nota.

**XoneechanX**: No digas todas esas cosas que me las voy a creer /….Lo siento mucho con lo de la escritura, intento tener la mejor ortografía posible u…u…Reviso todo, lo juro, pero hay algunas palabras que no se corrigen o las opciones que me da la corrección nada que ver, cuando vez el _mas_, sin el acento, es para no repetir tanto pero, igual el _porqué_, es para una pregunta indirecta, no tener que poner el signo de interrogación, cuando es _porque_ es para una repuesta, según recuerdo las reglas de escritura. Muchas gracias, eso demuestra que estás atenta a cada detalle de la historia y eso me gusta *O*…Entiendo lo de la imaginación, no es que me guste, pero no quiero hacer los capítulos muy desbalanceados -.-

**Alex Darklight**: JIjiji, en el próximo capítulo sabrás si acertaste o no n-n…Lo de Lucy decirle a Natsu, todavía tienen que hablar, empezaron a tener una relación medio extraña desde este capítulo, creo xDD…No son novios, pero se acuestan, no catalogan ni como amigos con beneficios jajaja

**Dark Moon 00:** Hasta el momento no tengo mucho de las demás parejas, pues las puse como que de fondo, la historia en si no quería que tuviese pareja secundarias, pero creo que quizás sea posible agregar algo más, claro, no de todas las parejas, tampoco quiero desviarme mucho del NaLu, es la segunda historia que publico pero es la que más estoy escribiendo, sería como mi primera historia. Me confundí cuando dijiste que Lucy le haga caso a ese sexy gemelo O.o

**Lamento no responder todos los reviews, pero no es que no quiera, es que no quiero adelantar las cosas jijiji…Muchas preguntas que si las contesto, no podré os dar sorpresas….Lo siento, no me odien u.u….Muchas gracias por sus reviews, se agradecen verdaderamente, son lo que me mueven a seguir escribiendo *O***


	12. Posibilidades

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy–_ pensamientos o recuerdos

"_Natsu"– _hablando por teléfono.

—

—

**Dormitorio para Chicos**

**Capítulo 12:** Posibilidades

—

—

—Señor…— alzó la mirada de los papeles, pues una chica de servicio acababa de interrumpirlo.

—...

—No necesito ser anunciada— una despampanante mujer entró detrás de la chica.

—Claire— dijo el hombre sorprendido.

—Déjanos solos— le ordenó la mujer y la otra mujer sin dudarlo, le obedeció.

—Mucho tiempo, no Jude— dijo la mujer cuando quedaron solos. —La última vez que nos vimos fue cuando hundiste a mi marido en la cárcel.

—Lo volvería hacer, te confié a mi hija— dijo con dureza, el siempre hecho de recordar aquello, le enojaba.

—Es por eso que ahora tendrás que pagarme— sonrió altiva la mujer.

—¿Qué quieres?— hacían unos 12 años que no veía a Claire, no sabía el porqué ella estaba allí, había renegado de él como su hermano.

—Tu mocosa— se refirió a Lucy.

—Es tu sobrina— le recordó.

—Desde lo que le hiciste a Byron, ustedes no son mi familia.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Sé que eras muy amigo de Igneel Dragneel o lo intentaste— se sentó, cruzando las piernas. —Antes de él morir, mi Michelle y Natsu Dragneel tuvieron una cita de matrimonio— el hombre se sorprendió al escucharla decir aquello.

—Eso no puede ser posible— le dijo el hombre.

—Aunque no lo creas, lo es— sonrió la mujer. —El punto es que desde la muerte de Igneel, mis planes se fueron por la borda.

—Los únicos que fuimos a su funeral fuimos Clives y yo.

—Sí, recuerdo que era amigo íntimo de ella, creo que solamente fuiste al funeral de Igneel para de verdad asegurarte que estaba muerto. Unir el futuro de sus hijos era la manera perfecta en olvidar todo aquello.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?— preguntó sorprendido.

—No es importante, lo único importante, es que me debes lo que le hiciste a mi familia, quiero para Michelle ese acuerdo.

—¿Qué sea Michelle quien se case con Natsu?— preguntó sorprendido.

—Exacto, querido, déjame decirte, fueron muy tontos, ambos, es un acuerdo ridículo, pues no los obligan, solamente quedan que si sus hijos se enamoran y se casan, harán un consorcio.

—Todo es elección de ellos.

—Quiero que acentúes ese acuerdo, que lo pongas como obligación, el hijo de Igneel se tiene que casar con Michelle.

—¿Te has quedado sin dinero?— preguntó finalmente.

—No es de tu incumbencia, pero desde hace algunos años Michelle y yo estamos careciendo de muchos lujos.

—Lamento tu situación, te haré un cheque, pero lo que deseas, es imposible, ahora que Igneel ha muerto, ese acuerdo no es válido.

—Me debes eso, Jude. Te ordeno que modifiques ese documento donde sea un matrimonio obligado.

—No, Claire, no haré tal bajeza, no obligaré al hijo de Igneel a casarse con tu hija o con la mía— dijo con tranquilidad mientras abría un cajón y sacaba su chequera. —Espero que esta cantidad te ayude por un tiempo, eres mi hermana, después de todo— dijo tomando un bolígrafo y escribiendo en el cheque.

—Hablas como si yo sabía las intenciones de Byron— se defendió tomando el cheque cuando el hombre se lo entregó.

—No te metí a la cárcel porque llevas mi sangre, era tu marido por cinco años, no voy a creer que no sabías cuales eran su intenciones— dijo con dureza. —Por Lucy haré cualquier cosa.

—Lo que me sorprende es que hicieran ese acuerdo, quizás para todos eran muy amigos, pero yo sé la historia. Recuerdo cuando…

—¡Cállate!— le exigió, aquello era el pasado, ambos hombres habían dejado sus diferencias.

—¿Cómo piensas que reaccionará tu hija cuando se entere?— el deje maligno desprendía de la voz de la mujer, ella disfrutaba aquello.

—Escúchame muy bien, Claire, Lucy nunca se puede enterar de eso— y la mujer sonrió cruelmente al escucharlo.

—Entonces, ya sabes que hacer, hermanito— sonrió. —No vaya ser que un día de estos mi querida sobrina se entere de algo que no debería. Si no quieres que tu adorada princesa se entere de la verdad que siempre la rodeó, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Michelle tiene que ser la heredera Dragneel— tomó el jugoso cheque de minutos atrás y se puso de pie con elegancia. Jude era asquerosamente rico, aquello no era más que una limosna.

**….000….**

Natsu se reía a carcajadas y deseos tuvo de echarle todo el refresco que el chico le acababa de comprar, pues se acababan de bajar de un peligroso juego, uno donde salió mareada, había perdido una zapatilla y su peinado se había arruinado.

—Ya, ya, tranquila Luce— le dijo sentándose en una banca y señalando su lado para que ella lo siguiera. —¿Te sientes mejor?— le preguntó, aunque se había reído de la chica, le había preocupado ver como su rostro se ponía pálido apenas el juego estuvo en marcha.

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras daba un sorbo de refresco, aún sentía su corazón latir por el susto.

—Ven— le quitó el refresco y la obligó a acostarse en la banca mientras usaba su regazo de almohada. —Tranquila, estoy aquí— le dijo dejando su mano libre sobre los ojos de la chica.

—Es por tu culpa— le dijo haciendo un puchero.

Tomó un sorbo de refresco y se inclinó contra ella, uniendo sus labios, la chica se sorprendió pero abrió los labios para recibir el refresco y luego el beso.

—No sabía que te ibas a marear— se defendió relamiéndose el labio inferior cuando se separó de la deliciosa boca femenina.

—Tonto— susurró ella, se relajó, sintiendo como el chico empezaba a jugar con los mechones de cabellos que se habían escapado de su perfecto peinado.

—Luce— la llamó luego de largos minutos en silencio, apartó las manos de los ojos de la chica. —¿Es una broma no?— se preguntó, pues la rubia parecía haberse quedado dormida. —Diablos, es muy guapa— acarició las sonrosadas mejillas de la rubia. —Contrólate, Dragneel— se regañó.

—Natsu…

El susurro de la rubia lo hizo sonreír, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, estaba en serios problemas, Lucy le hacía sentir lo que no había sentido por ninguna chica, no solamente era el hecho que no era como las otras, sino que su personalidad, toda ella. Largos minutos pasaron cuando tomó su celular y marcó.

—Donde me dejaste, trae algo de ropa para chica y zapatillas— dijo y luego cortó. —Despierta Luce— le susurró al pellizcarle la mejilla, causando que la rubia empezara abrir los ojos. —30 minutos de nuestra cita la pasaste durmiendo.

—Lo siento— se disculpó irguiéndose y sentándose a su lado.

—Olvídalo, 30 minutos no es mucho— se encogió de hombros. —¿A qué hora es tu cita?

—¿Eh?— preguntó confundida.

—Tu cita con ese cara de nenita— rodó los ojos.

—A las…— miró su reloj de muñeca, sorprendida. —¡Ya estoy tarde!— gritó, su cita era a las 7, tenía quince minutos de retraso.

—Vamos, te dejo allí— se puso de pie con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Estoy hecha un desastre— se lamentó.

—Mi chofer traerá algo de ropa y zapatos.

—Pero estoy descalza, no puedo caminar a….— pero guardó silencio al ver como el chico se inclinaba frente a ella, ofreciéndole su espalda. —Et…etto…

—¿Quieres que te lleve como bebé?

No dijo nada, solamente se subió a la espalda del chico y rodeó su cuello con los brazos.

—Aprovechado— susurró sonrojada cuando sintió como él se aprovechaba y sin disimulo alguno tocaba su trasero.

**….000….**

—¡Hibiki!— gritó la rubia, corriendo hacia el chico. —Lamento llegar tan tarde— se disculpó.

—Pensaba que ya no vendrías— le dijo mirándola con una ceja alzada.

—No, tuve un inconveniente.

_Para su sorpresa, cuando la limusina había llegado a recogerlos, Natsu le había pedido que entrara primero y se cambiara, de repente el chico actuaba totalmente diferente._

_—Oye, lo que te pedí, olvídalo— le había pedido cuando la limusina se detuvo, pues habían llegado al centro comercial. —Creo que deberías darle una oportunidad a Hibiki— lo miró sorprendida. —Seguramente es la clase de chicos que te gustan— sintió rabia mientras lo escuchaba, tuvo que cerrar fuertemente las manos sobre su regazo. Habían tenido un día espectacular, las atenciones que el chico había tenido con ella mientras estuvieron en su cita habían sido agradables, de repente estaban en una fila, la rodeaba de la cintura, abrazándola de espaldas y robándole un beso de vez en cuando, y aunque se quejaba y lo apartaba, no podía negar que le gustaba aquello, hacía que su apresurado corazón se estremeciera aún más. —Suerte— le susurró el chico y aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso, levantó la mano y lo abofeteó fuertemente._

_—¡Te odio!— le gritó dolida antes de salir de la limusina con rapidez, tuvo que levantar el rostro al cielo cuando las lágrimas amenazaron con deslizarse por sus mejillas._

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó preocupado Hibiki al ver como las lágrimas empezaban a deslizarse por las mejillas de la chica.

—Y…yo..lo sient….to— se llevó las manos a la boca, intentando contener el repentino llanto, pero no podía, recordaba las palabras del pelirrosa minutos atrás, a él le daba lo mismo si ella no estaba con él, había sido una real tonta, había pensado que si la quería, que solamente no sabía como demostrarlo, pero no, estaba equivocada. El chico la abrazó, dejando que llorara en su pecho, abrazándola, dándole soporte.

**….000….**

Los celos lo estaban volviendo loco, apretó fuertemente los dientes y puños. Por primera vez, Natsu Dragneel se estaba comportando como un cobarde.

—No sé qué hacer— miró la foto de su padre, desde su muerte, todo estaba mal. Todo

—Joven Dragneel, tiene visita— unos toques llamaron su atención.

—Adelante— ordenó y la puerta fue abierta, dejando ver a un hombre mayor, era el mayordomo de la mansión, éste venía acompañado de un fornido hombre de cabellos blancos. Zero, un socio de su difunto padre.

—¿Qué quieres?— preguntó con desagrado, nunca se había caído en gracia ese sujeto.

—Mira, mocoso, mi dinero está en juego— se dijo el hombre mirándolo con desagrado.

—Si para eso viniste, puedes largarte—dijo.

—Ahora que Igneel murió, eres quien tienes el mayor de las acciones, sino da tu voto para elegir a un nuevo presidente, yo lo seré.

—¡Ni loco!— golpeó el escritorio y se puso de pie. —Las empresas Dragons Slayers solamente la manejará un Dragneel.

—Eres el único Dragneel, ni siquiera has terminado tus estudios— le recordó. —Ya tengo todos los votos, solamente te estoy dando la oportunidad— rió el hombre.

—Mentiroso, no tienes mi voto ni el de Gildartz…

—Te lo advierto, Dragneel, tienes una semana— le dijo y luego salió, dejando solo al chico.

—Sí, pendejo, el puto día que pongas un dedo sobre el dinero de mi padre, el infierno se congelará— gruñó. Maldito Zero, era justo como Gildartz le había dicho, era una maldita ave de rapiña.

**….000….**

—¿Levy-chan?— preguntó confusa al abrir la puerta de su habitación. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Encontré a Hibiki en el colegio y me dijo que te había dejado en casa luego de su cita— entró a la habitación. —También me dijo que estabas llorando.

—Ah, eso, no es nada importante realmente— le dijo cuando ambas se sentaron en unos de los sillones.

—¿Sucedió algo con Natsu?— preguntó preocupada.

—No, claro que no— mintió bajando la cabeza. —No es como si no sabía que todo terminaría mal— susurró. —Estábamos bien hasta que tuve que ir a mi cita con Hibiki.

—¿Te trató mal?

—…— la rubia negó con la cabeza. —Él dijo que estaría mejor con Hibiki— apretó las manos sobre su regazo. —No le importa si estoy con él u otro, le da lo mismo.

—Yo creo que es todo lo contrario— la rubia la miró, era obvio que ambas no compartían ese pensamiento. —Creo que le importas mucho más de lo que el propio Natsu aceptará o dirá.

—¿Por qué debería creer que es así? Levy-chan, creo que están equivocados, que sea a la primera chica a la cual le pide una cita, no quiere decir que me quiera.

—¿Entonces aceptarás a Hibiki?

—No, yo…— se sonrojó fuertemente. —Me pidió que sea su novia.

—Hibiki es guapo— le sonrió. —Si Natsu piensa que estás mejor con Hibiki, creo que deberías darle el gusto.

—¡Levy-chan!— gritó.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, ninguno de los dos se hablaba, Natsu la evitaba a como de lugar, y ella hacía mismo, había sido una tonta, le había dicho que lo quería y él la rechazaba y lanzaba a brazos de otro chico. Apoyó la cabeza en la mesa mientras jugaba con su almuerzo, no tenía apetito alguno.

—¿Por qué tan solita— levantó la mirada y se encontró con Hibiki quien le sonrió.

—Necesitaba pensar— le confesó, desviando la mirada del chico.

—¿Puedo sentarme?— la chica asintió y el chico tomó asiento en unas de las sillas vacías.

Se quedaron en silencio, el chico mirándola con intensidad, se sentía nerviosa y hasta incomoda.

—Hibiki, yo…— sintió como al quien posaba una mano en su cabeza.

—¿Podemos sentarnos?— alzó la mirada y se encontró con Jellal y los chicos.

—Estábamos…— pero ya para ese entonces los chicos habían ocupado la mesa.

—Y dinos, Hibiki, que cuentas de nuevo— pidió Laxus.

La rubia rodó los ojos, sabía perfectamente que intentaban hacer.

—Pues estaba por escuchar una importante repuesta— les dijo sonriendo.

—Entonces llegamos en el momento justo— dijo Gajeel al tomar un manzana y morder.

—¿Nos los deja eso como viejas chismosas?— les preguntó Hibiki.

—Quizás, pero no es algo que nos preocupe— le dijo Gray.

—¿Entonces, cuál fue esa repuesta tan importante que interrumpimos?— quiso saber Mystogan.

—¡Basta!— les gritó la rubia, pues hablaban como si no estuviese ahí. —Hibiki, en otro momento hablamos— le dijo y se alejó, dejando allí a los chicos.

—Se enojó la conejita de Salamander.

—Dinos, Hibiki, qué importante repuesta esperas de Lucy— le preguntó Jellal.

—Espero repuesta para que sea mi novia— dijo sin importancia.

—¡¿Qué diablos?!— gritó Laxus al escucharlo.

—Vaya, no pierdes tiempo— rió Mystogan.

**….000….**

—¿Por qué tanta prisa— la chica se detuvo, pues de repente, frente a ella, poniendo un brazo contra la pared para detenerla, estaba Sting.

—Déjame pasar.

—Creo que no se me antojo— sonrió, ganándose una mirada de desagrado por parte de la chica.

—Que la dejes pasar, idiota— la profunda y ronca voz del pelirrosa la hizo girar el rostro, éste se acercaba hacia ella.

—Se escuchan muchas cosas de ti, Natsu-san— rio con tono malicioso. —Unas de ellas es qué estás perdiendo terreno— le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante a ambos y se marchó.

—Hijo de puta— susurró, caminando con lentitud hasta rebasar a la chica.

—No necesitaba tu ayuda— habló en voz baja, mordisqueándose el labio inferior.

—Lo sé.

—Hey, Dragneel, te buscan— un chico de cabellos negros se acercaba a ellos, acompañado de una chica rubia.

—Michelle— dijo el chico sorprendido, pues lo menos que esperaba era la visita de la chica en su colegio.

—¡Natsu-san!— y ante la sorpresiva mirada de la rubia, observó como aquella recién llegada prácticamente se lanzaba hacia los brazos del pelirrosa.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Mi madre está pensando en la posibilidad de que pueda estudiar en Fairy Tail— le sonrió al chico para luego deslizar la mirada hacia la rubia. —¿Quién es ella?

—…— el chico dudó, la chica no había contestado a su pregunta el día de su cita. —Una amiga.

—Un placer, Michelle Lobster, la prometida de Natsu— soltó la chica para la sorpresa del pelirrosa. ¿Desde cuándo era su prometida?

La rubia miró al Dragneel con sorpresa, mirada que no tardó en convertir en decepción.

—L..Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, un placer.

—¿Heartfilia?— preguntó la chica. —¿Hija de Jude Heartfilia?— la rubia asintió y segundos después la chica la abrazaba fuertemente. —¡Soy Michelle!— dijo emocionada. —La hija de Claire Heartfilia.

El pelirrosa quedó completamente confundido cuando vio como ambas chicas se abrazaban emocionadas.

—No pensaba que conocías a mi Natsu.

—Michelle— le llamó la atención el pelirrosa, desde la muerte de su padre había pensado casarse con la chica pero no terminaba de quererlo.

—Es mi prima, que no te de vergüenza— le pidió al chico.

—¿Te vas a casar?— sentía su corazón quebrarse, veía aquella sonrisa en su prima, aquella feliz sonrisa. Natsu nuevamente la había engañado.

—Bueno, espero que sí— dijo emocionada.

—Creo que necesitan hablar— se despidió el chico.

**….000….**

—Lu…

—No quiero hablar contigo, sal de aquí— se acurrucó aún más en su cama, buscando consuelo, aún recordaba la visita de Michelle, todo lo que le había dicho y sus planes con Natsu, se limpió la humedad que mojaba sus mejillas, todo aquello le dolía mucho.

—¿Por qué diablos te pones en ese plan?— cerró la puerta tras sí, acercándose a la cama de la rubia. —Me rechazaste….

—¡Nunca te rechacé!— le gritó, sentándose de repente en la cama.

—¿Acaso me respondiste?— llevaba unos jeans, el torso lo llevaba desnudo y el cabello muy alborotado.

—Pensaba que me estabas tomando el pelo— dijo apenada. —¡Y claro que lo estabas haciendo, pedazo de idiota!— se puso de pie, enojada, acercándose al chico y señalándolo. —¡Eres el prometido de mi prima, estúpido!— le reclamó.

—Nunca acepté eso, mi padre, él hizo una cita de compromiso.

—No creeré nada de lo que me digas, Dragneel, desde el principio haz sido de lo peor.

—Sabes qué, no me creas, niñata, todo fue un maldito error, me importa una mierda si me crees o no.

La rubia se quedó allí, sola y con enormes deseos de llorar cuando el chico salió de la habitación.

—¡Te odio, Dragneel, nunca tenía que conocerte!— gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse por sus mejillas

Durante dos semanas, aquella discusión en su dormitorio fue las únicas palabras que cruzó con el pelirrosa, apenas se miraban, no se hablaban, él había dejado de usar su cuarto de baño, dormir en su cama y comerse sus yogurt.

—¡Happy!— llamaba el chico mientras miraba bajo los sillones, tenía minutos buscando a su gato y no lo encontraba. —¿Dónde se habrá metido?

—Creo que tu coneja se lo llevó.

—Estos niños, se divorcian y luego pelean por la custodia de los hijos— dijo Gray dramáticamente.

—¿Luce?— preguntó Dragneel.

—Sí, vimos como Happy brincaba a su bolso en la mañana antes de que saliese— le dijo Jellal.

—¿Hasta ahora me lo dicen? Son unos malditos— dijo a regañadientes el chico sentándose al lado de Gajeel.

—Como tienen esa pelea pos marital, no queríamos empeorarlo todo— rió Gray.

El pelirrosa no dijo nada, solamente guardó silencio.

—Lucy salió con Hibiki…— susurró Jellal. —Vamos, no seas pendejo, sabías que eso pasaría, la echaste a sus brazos en estas dos semanas— lo acusó.

—Al principio pensaba que enviabas a Happy para arruinarle sus citas, pero hoy vi como este se metía a su bolso sin ella notarlo, gato listo, Salamander.

—Según Juvia, el sábado pasado Hibiki terminó con el rostro rasguñado.

—No tengo necesidad de enviar a Happy con ella— cortó. —Puede hacer lo que le dé la gana.

—Oh, entonces no te retuercen los celos que justamente en estos momentos se podrían estar besando— dijo sin importancia el gemelo.

—Es su vida.

—Creo que es normal que se estén comiendo la boca en estos momentos, llevan dos semanas saliendo, ella dice que no son novios, pero joder, o Hibiki resultó ser un verdadero pendejo o nos está mintiendo Lucy— dijo Gray. —No es el tipo de chica fea que quieres tener de amiga, es de las que miras y te imaginas como sería estar con ella.

—La enana me dijo que iban a la playa.

—¿Lo sabías?— preguntó confundido mirando a Gajeel, parecía que últimamente sus amigos estaban más del lado de Lucy que el suyo.

—Desde ayer, pero no te tenía porqué decir, ella es libre.

Vieron como el pelirrosa se ponía de pie mientras susurraba unas maldiciones y se iba escaleras arribas, sin duda, no había nada mejor que un sábado en la mañana para burlarse del Dragneel.

—Parece celoso.

—Para lo que importa, resultó ser un pendejo, prefiere estar perdiendo el tiempo, fuese la conejita la enana y yo ya me hubiese cargado al cabrón que le anduviera coqueteando.

—Huy, que machote— rió Jellal. —Creo que él decidió alejarse de Lucy— les dijo. —¿No les parece extraño? Desde la muerte de su padre, diría que está actuando más centrado, pero cuando es algo referente a Lucy, la trata de alejar o evade el tema.

—Pues creo que debe de ser muy duro tener que llevar los negocios de su padre y estudiar.

—Esperaré en la entrada del colegio— la voz de Natsu los interrumpió, éste venía hablando por celular.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó el gemelo al ver el rostro preocupado de su amigo.

—¿Se pueden encargar de Happy?

—¿Por qué?— quiso saber Gajeel.

—Estaré fuera del país por unos días— los chicos se miraron entre sí, confundidos, ahora era cuando verdaderamente se veía la responsabilidad que tenía que tener su amigo con los negocios de su progenitor.

—Claro, no te preocupes.

**….000….**

Los días pasaban rápidamente hasta convertirse en semanas y luego en mes y medio, desde aquel sábado que había llegado de la playa con Happy, los chicos le habían dicho que Natsu tuvo una situación que atender, desde aquel entonces, no lo había vuelto a ver, sabía por los chicos que estaba bien, pues cuando tenía tiempo libre los llamaba, pero a ella nunca la llamó.

—¿Qué sucede, Lu-chan?— le preguntó Levy cuando la vio volver a la sala.

—Estás pálida— le dijo Cana al verla.

—Creo que la pizza me calló mal— se quejó la chica mientras se llevaba una mano al vientre.

—Todo lo que Lucy-san come en los pasados tres días le hace daño.

La rubia volvió a tomar asiento junto a los chicos, estaban sentados sobre la alfombra, comiendo pizza. Tomó el pedazo de pizza que estuvo comiendo minutos atrás, pero lo volvió a dejar en la caja, las náuseas la volvían a embargar.

—Oye, conejita— la llamó Gajeel. —¿No será que tendrás a un salamandersito?— dijo sin más, ganándose que todas las miradas fueran sobre él.

—¿Un salamandersito?— preguntó una confundida Lucy, pues no había entendido.

—Eres lenta— dijo con desagrado el pelinegro.

—Lo que Gajeel quiere decir— tomó la palabra Gray. —Qué sino estás embarazada, preñada, como quieras llamarle.

—¡Joder, Gray!— protestó Laxus, pues casi se atraganta con lo recién dicho por el chico, no por lo que dijo, sino por el cómo lo dijo.

—¡Eso no puede ser!— gritó Lucy, roja como tomate.

—Piénsalo, saca cuenta, ya hace más de cuatro meses que estás aquí, no creo que pueda ser posible que ahora sean los efectos de esa noche— volvió a hablar Gajeel. —Seguramente es la consecuencia del festival.

—¡Que eso no es posible!— nuevamente gritó desesperada.

—¿Tú y Natsu se protegieron la noche del festival?— preguntó Jellal.

—¡¿Pero qué clase de pregunta es esa?!— aquello solamente causó que todos la miraran con una ceja alzada.

—Una normal— le dijo Laxus. —¿Se cuidaron o no?

La chica lo dudó unos segundos, no era tan ignorante con el tema sexual para no saber lo que era un preservativo, y no, no recordaba que Natsu haya usado uno. Se llevó las manos a la boca cuando las arcadas la invadieron, el vómito amenazaba con salir y la palidez nuevamente había invadido su cuerpo, se puso de pie como pudo y corrió escaleras arriba, necesitaba llegar al baño.

—Bien, Salamander resultó tener buena puntería— fue el comentario de Gajeel para disolver el incómodo silencio dejado por la rubia.

—Iré a prepararle un té— dijo Mira poniéndose de pie.

—Te ayudo— dijo una sonrojada Erza.

—Yo iré con Lu-chan— corrió hacia las escaleras.

—U….u…un…un…b….b….be…be…bé—balbuceaba una muy sonrojada Juvia cuando las chicas se fueron.

—Creo que hay que darle la buena noticia al padre— sonrió Gray.

—Gray— lo regañó Cana quien todavía no disolvía muy bien la noticia.

—Creo que si nosotros todavía estamos en shock, Natsu no se recuperará de esta— habló Mystogan quien había guardado silencio desde que había visto a Lucy correr escaleras arriba la primera vez. Desde que la rubia había empezado a tener vómitos empezó a imaginarse cosas, pero la idea de un embarazo la desechó, pues aquellos síntomas no necesariamente tenían que ser causado por un embarazo.

—J….J…u….via, quiere ser la madrina.

**Continuará**

* * *

Aquí el capítulo 11, no sé ni que decir sobre el capítulo, la parte que más me gustó fue donde se ausenta Natsu, es mejor que no esté en estos momentos, esperemos que regrese renovado y con menos celos xDD…Sí, claro. Como ven, Natsu no solamente se tiene que preocupar por estudiar, sus celos hacia la rubia sino que también tiene la responsabilidad de los negocios de los Dragneel, tiene a un ave de rapiña a su espalda. Parece que nada cambió entre esos dos luego de la cita, Natsu prácticamente la envió a los brazos de Hibiki, Michelle apareció y se auto clama la prometida de Natsu, tienen más problemas de lo que aparece. No tenía nombre para la madre de Michelle, le otorgué Claire porque fue unos de los nombres que menciona Gildartz cuando está con Cana en Tenrou e intenta descubrir quién es su madre, claro, aquí nada que ver.

**Zurinaye: **Supongo que te refieres a la nota que dejé, si te digo te hago más spoiler jijij…Con tu duda, el último capítulo del anime, 175 viene siendo como el 296, tendrías que ver el manga desde el 297 ^^…Dónde le sucede algo a Lucy es mucho más adelante, pero mejor lo empiezas por donde dejaste el anime para que entiendas más todo.

**Namine drawing:** No he pensado en esa posibilidad, porque según ha avanzado la historia, se ve el interés de Lisanna hacia Natsu, no mutuo, él solamente la ve como con la chica que se puede acostar cuando quiera. Que vea a Natsu y a Lucy, sí, llegará el momento, pero no creo que sea en una situación tan comprometida.

**Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, espero que el capítulo les agrade y que no me maten por desaparecer a Natsu xDDD…¿Cuándo regresará?**


	13. Responsabilidades

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy–_ pensamientos o recuerdos

"_Natsu"– _hablando por teléfono.

—

—

**Dormitorio para Chicos**

**Capítulo 13:** Responsabilidades

—

—

_—"Creo que es necesario que regreses cuanto antes"—_ aquellas habían sido las palabras de Jellal en el día de ayer cuando habían hablado por teléfono.

Las conferencias de prensas, contratos e inscripciones en Edolas se habían atrasado mucho más de lo que deseó, tendría suerte si pudiese retomar sus clases.

—Llegamos, joven— apartó la mirada de la pantalla del celular cuando la puerta de la limusina fue abierta para que el pudiese salir. Alto, elegante, con el cabello alborotado y aquella bufanda que siempre le acompañaba, su piel estaba algo más tostada de lo normal. Vestía de traje gris, corbata rosa, camisa blanca y zapatos negros.

Cuando empezó a caminar por el colegio, se distrajo jugando con su celular, era consciente que muchos estudiantes lo miraban mientras caminaba, pero no le prestaba atención, eran unos chismosos.

—¡Yo, Natsu!— llamaron a sus espaldas. —Dejaste a todos encantados.

—Gildartz— saludó el chico. —No hice mucho— le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Estás loco?— dejó unos de sus brazos en los hombros del chico. —Por un momento pensé que no lo lograrías— aceptó mientras reía, ganándose una acusadora mirada del pelirrosa. —Vamos, vamos, eres joven, pensaba que estabas más interesados en los cuerpos de las señoritas que en los negocios de los Dragneel.

—Gracias por tu confianza— dijo con sarcasmo.

—El hecho es que quedaron encantados los socios de Edolas, ya puedes oficialmente ser el presidente— le dijo. —Sé que será duro, pero no estás solo, no permitiré que te eches toda la carga solo.

—Gildartz, te quiero como mi padre, pero esas palabras viniendo de ti no me las creo— le dijo con desconfianza.

—Vamos, no seas tan serio— el chico casi tropieza cuando el hombre golpeó fuertemente su espalda, moviéndolo de lugar. —Soy tu tutor, no lo olvides, si tu padre me dejó encargado, me consideraba adopto.

—O estaba borracho cuando decidió hacer eso— susurró entre dientes el chico.

—El hecho es que ahora eres el presidente de, Zero no podrá hacer nada, ahora me encargaré de él.

—Como quieras— movió los hombros cuando dejó las manos en los bolsillos. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tienes casi dos meses fuera del país, tenía que hacer los arreglos para evitar que tuvieras problemas para retornar a tus clases— le dijo. —Te darán todos los exámenes que no has presentad…

—¿Qué diablos?— de repente sintió como una vena en su frente empezaba a latir.

—Supongo que con dos semanas te podrás poner a corriente de todo— ver la cara del pelirrosa y la manera en que éste empezaba a alzar el puño lentamente, le advirtieron que estaba dispuesto a golpearlo. —Te llamo para cualquier cosa— dicho eso se fue corriendo mientras reí.

—¡Gildartz Clives, jodido cabrón!— gritó, llamando la atención de todos los chicos quienes estaban en el patio.

**….000….**

—Pero Lu-chan— pedía la peliazul. Intentaba que la chica si hiciese una prueba de embarazo casera, pero la rubia se negaba, rechazaba totalmente la posibilidad de estar embarazada. —Mientras más rápido te la hagas, más rápido saldremos de la duda, Lu-chan, no estás sola, estoy contigo. — pero la rubia solamente se acomodó más en la cama, sollozando.

Suspiró y prefirió salir de la habitación y reunirse con los chicos quienes estaban en la sala.

—Ella se niega totalmente— les dijo cuando llegó.

—Pues mientras ella más se niegue, más crecerá la panza— dijo Gajeel sin ninguna delicadeza.

—Pues es más complicado de lo que se ve— dijo Mira. —Pero primero tiene que hacerse la prueba para salir de dudas.

—¿Y de quién es el muerto?— preguntó Gray. —No pongan esa cara, puede ser del cabeza de lava, pero no deberían olvidar que anda con Hibiki.

—Alguien que le haga cerrar la boca, por favor— pidió Levy.

—Ya escuchaste— rió Jellal.

—Sólo bromeaba, creo que estamos muy tensos, si ella no se hará la prueba de embarazo, subiré y yo mismo la obligaré.

—¿Prueba de embarazo?— la voz del pelirrosa los sorprendió a todos.

—¡Natsu-san!— gritó una sorprendida Juvia.

—Creo que así me llamo— sonrió. —¿Quién se hará una prueba de embarazo?— preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido mientras iba al refrigerador a por agua.

—Nadie— dijo Levy de repente, la única que le tenía que decir algo a Natsu, era la rubia, no ellos.

El chico los miró a todos con desconfianza mientras bebía de la pequeña botella.

—Están extraños— miró a unos de los gemelos. —Inclusive tú, Mystogan.

—Mira quien habla— dijo Laxus. —¿Has notado que sigues vestido como si acabaras de salir de una junta de negocios?

—¿Y qué tal todo?— preguntó Cana.

—Soy el nuevo presidente, tu padre es mi tutor— volvió a dejar la botella de agua en el refrigerador. —¿Alguien está enfermo?— preguntó al notar una taza de té en la mesa.

—Se podría decir que sí— le sonrió Mira.

—Ok, bien, algo sucedió mientras no estaba— estaban demasiado extraños y de repente Mira le sonreía de aquella manera que le paraba los pelos.

—¿Mira-san, me puedes dar más té?— todo su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar aquella voz, tuvo que respirar por la boca y así aparentar indiferencia, quedó allí de espaldas para no ver a la dueña de aquella voz, quizás casi dos meses sin verla podía desatar una reacción muy opuesta a lo que deseaba.

—Claro— dijo la albina poniéndose de pie y pasando al lado del pelirrosa.

—¿Estás mejor, Lu-chan?

—Por lo menos ya no estás de magdalena— dijo Gray.

—De verdad que eres un insensible— le regañó Erza al pelinegro.

—Tu novio vino a buscarte mientras dormías— rió Gajeel.

—Que no es mi novio— le dijo, por alguna razón Gajeel estaba empeñado en decir que Hibiki era su novio, solamente habían salido algunas veces y nunca habían hecho nada, la última vez que salieron él intentó besarla al inclinarse contra ella, pero lo de tuvo. —Levy-chan, creo que tu novio tiene puro hierro en la cabeza— fue hasta la mesa y tomó la taza, dando un sorbo, la rubia no se había detenido mirar al chico que vestía de traje, necesitaba calmar las arcadas antes.

—¿Dónde está Happy?— la ronca, profunda y lenta voz casi la hace atragantarse con el té. Esa voz, su corazón golpeó de manera muy acelerada su pecho y sus ojos brillaron con emoción. Natsu.

—Na..Nat…su— dijo sorprendida, fijando la mirada en la espalda del chico.

—Hey, Luce— la saludó con una sonrisa mientras giraba sobre los talones para que la chica lo viese.

—Happy está en la habitación de la coneja, Salamander.

—Creo que tendrás problemas con él— rió Mystogan.

—Ufff— suspiró el pelirrosa. —¿Puedo buscarlo?

La chica solamente asintió, aún sorprendida, Natsu había estado ahí y no lo había notado.

**….000….**

Entró con cuidado a la habitación de la rubia, realmente había pasado tiempo desde que estuvo allí, pensó al mirar todo, y aunque seguía todo igual, notaba que el olor del lugar era aún más delicioso de lo que recordaba. Su verde mirada fue sobre la cama, donde estaba su gato, parecía durmiendo.

—Entonces hiciste de esta tu habitación, ehh— murmuró al acercarse a la cama y al hacerlo, escenas de la última vez que durmió con Lucy allí invadieron su mente, lo recordaba demasiado bien, suave, tersa y dulce. —Lamento haberte dejado, compañero— le dijo al animal, pues cuando se acercó, descubrió que estaba despierto y lo intentó arañar. El gato se metió bajo la almohada, ignorándolo. —Esto será complicado— suspiró, observó todo a su alrededor, su mirada se detuvo en el escritorio que tenía la rubia, allí estaba la laptop, encendida. Sabía que Lucy escribía, había leído, era algo por lo cual ella lo acusaba de meterse en sus cosas, con curiosidad, se acercó, apoyando las manos en el espaldar de la silla, se inclinó y empezó a leer.

_"Estaba confundida, tenía que escoger entre dos perfectos hombres, el primero era todo instinto, salvaje, pasional pero también estaba el otro, perfecto, atento, el príncipe que toda mujer desearía a su lado"_

—Diablos— maldijo en voz baja al terminar de leer. ¿Eso le estaba sucediendo a ella? Prefirió salir de la habitación, pero al hacerlo, se encontró con la rubia, mas solamente pasó a su lado, ignorándola. Era solamente mes y medio, no pensaba que Hibiki le iba a llegar a gustar en tan poco tiempo.

—Te extrañé— sentir como la chica lo abrazaba por la espalda le sorprendió. —Te extrañé mucho— susurró, escondiendo el rostro en su fuerte espalda.

—Lo siento— tomó sus manos, separándola de él. Estaba celoso, realmente celo, seguramente ella había tenido sus momentos con Hibiki, olvidando de lo vivido con él.

—¿Por qué?— la pregunta le salió en un sollozo, tenía el rostro cabizbajo, los mechones rubios ocultaban sus ojos. —¿Por qué te fuiste?— sollozó, obligando al chico detenerse cuando intentaba caminar. —¿Solamente fui una más? ¿Sólo te burlaste de mi?— intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas inútilmente. —¡Respóndeme!— le gritó entre llanto. —Yo te…— pero de repente se vio rodeada por el chico y sus labios eran sellados por los masculinos. Cerró los ojos, dejando que sus lágrimas se escaparan por sus mejillas.

La besó de manera posesiva, su boca, firme y segura sobre la de ella, dulce, suave. Sus manos se cerraron sobre la chaqueta del chico, su fuerza, su olor, su boca, todo él la dominaba.

—Rubia tonta— susurró contra su rostro cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, juntó su frente con la contraria mientras sus dedos limpiaban la humedad en sus pálidas mejillas.

—Te extrañé— volvió a sollozar, abrazándolo y escondiendo el rostro entre su cuello.

—Ya estoy aquí, Luce— le dijo, acariciando su rubia melena. Se quedaron allí, en silencio, solamente sintiendo la compañía del otro.

—Hueles rico— susurró.

La separó un poco de él, le tomó la barbilla con una mano y le obligó a levantar el rostro para mirarlo, ahora, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

—Te ves horrible, Luce— bromeó al mirarla de arriba abajo, se veía decaída, como si estuviese enferma.

—¡Eres un idiota!— le gritó antes de que su mano golpeara fuertemente la mejilla del chico.

—Pero si solamente bromeaba— se quejó al ver como la chica entraba a su habitación y cerraba la puerta de un portazo.

La noche llegó con rapidez, según los chicos, Lucy estaba enferma, por eso se la pasaba últimamente durmiendo y vomitando, pero ninguno le dijo la enfermedad, supuestamente esa rubia tonta se negaba totalmente a ir a algún doctor. Terminaba de tomar un baño cuando entró a la habitación de la chica.

—Oye, Luce— la llamó, acercándose a la cama, notando que ella estaba completamente dormida. Al la chica estar de lado, pudo ver el pequeño escote en forma de v del camisón, no llevaba sujetador, notó. —Espero que no sea nada grave— dijo en voz baja cuando se inclinó y tomó un rubio mechón para dejarlo tras la oreja. —Creo que las tiene más grande— dijo cuando la chica se movió y quedó boca arriba, dejando sus grandes pechos a la mirada del chico.

**….000….**

—Eres un aprovechado— le reclamaba la rubia, cuando había despertado, el chico la abrazaba mientras unas de sus manos estaba bajo su camisón, rodeando unos de sus pechos.

—Deberías olvidarlo— le restó importancia. —Llevas toda la mañana mencionándolo— una juguetona sonrisa adornó su boca. —Pensaré que quieres otra cosa.

—Deja de morder el lápiz— le dijo mientras se lo quitaba.

—¿Te sientes mejor?— la chica lo miró, confusa. —Los chicos me dijeron que has estado enferma, ayer estabas algo pálida.

—Ahh, bueno, sí, nada grave. Será mejor que sigamos— prefirió cambiar el tema.

—¿Hay algo que debería saber?— le preguntó sin apartar la mirada de ella.

—No, claro que no. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Desde que llegué, siento como si ocultaran algo.

—Son ideas tuyas, no es nada.

—¿Qué tal tu relación con Hibiki?— preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, intentando sonar con poco interés.

—¿Cuál relación?

—No tienes que disimular, Luce. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen?

Tuvo deseos de tomar el libro que tenía en manos y golpear fuertemente el rostro del chico.

—Para tu información, no soy novia de Hibiki, los chicos tienen una idea muy errónea, he salido un par de veces con él, pero no como su pareja sino como amigos. La última vez que salimos, intentó besarme, le rechacé, pues no lo veo con otros ojos.

—¿Por qué lo rechazaste?— quiso saber curioso.

—Porque no me gusta, no es mi tipo de chicos— se sonrojó al decir aquello.

—¿Y cómo te gustan los chicos?

—No es tu problema— le dijo mientras hacía un mohín, era tremendo idiota.

—Creo que sé cómo te gustan— rió entre dientes. —Salvaje, pasional— recordó las palabras que estaban escritas en el ordenador. La rubia se sonrojó furiosamente. —Yo por mi parte, me gustan las chicas inocentes, fácil de sonrojar, labios deliciosos— esto lo dijo mientras llevaba una mano al rostro de la chica y acariciaba su labio inferior con un dedo. —No olvidemos de su cuerpo, tiene que provocar que siempre tenga deseos de tenerla— rió, apartando la mano del rostro femenino. —Será mejor que vallemos a la clase de Natación.

—Pervertido— dijo sonrojada. —Pero todavía…

—Estamos tarde

**….000….**

—Vieja loca— se quejó Gray, intentando normalizar su respiración.

—¿Acaso dijo algo, moco?— la pregunta de la profesora de natación le puso los pelos de puntas.

—Quien lo manda— se burló Gajeel quien estaba junto a los chicos y desde lo lejos miraban como la profesora empujaba al pelinegro a la piscina nuevamente.

—Ya no puedo más— se quejó la rubia cuando salió a la superficie.

—Todavía no ha terminado, mocosa.

—Pero estoy muy cansada— esa profesora la tenía con ella, estaba segura que la odiaba.

—Entonces le pondré un cero.

—No, lo haré— dijo entre dientes. Sintió como algo se pegaba a su espaldas.

—Vamos, profesora Acuario, Luce no se ha estado sintiendo bien— dijo el pelirrosa apareciendo tras la espalda de la chica.

—Entonces que vaya a ver un doctor— dijo la mujer.

—Tranquila, aquí tu hombre salvaje y pasional para salvarte— le dijo con tono coqueto mientras la tomaba en brazos.

—No necesitaba tu ayuda— hizo un mohín. Rodeó al chico del cuello cuando éste se acercó al borde de la piscina y la dejó allí sentada.

—Sabes, empiezo a dudar de lo que dicen de las rubias— le dijo al dejarla sentada en el borde.

—¿Qué las rubias son tontas?— le preguntó con desagrado.

—Exacto, tú tienes muchas cosas, pero no tonta, diría que eres testaruda.

—Tú eres un aprovechado— se cruzó de brazos.

—Solamente tomo lo mío— le dice en voz baja.

—¡Dragneel, al agua!

El grito de la profesora los interrumpió, el chico solamente le dedicó una sonrisa.

**….000….**

—Maldito mocoso— gruñó un hombre de cabellos blancos.

—Te lo dije, el hecho que Igneel esté muerto, no te convertiría en el presidente de Dragons Slayer, Zero— dijo un hombre, alto, moreno, cuerpo musculoso, cabellos cafés y un profundo color miel en la mirada. —Haz jugado mal tu juego de ajedrez, tenías que atacar primero al mocoso, luego a Igneel, aunque te confieso que me sorprendió que dejara a su hijo de presidente, no pensaba que tenía tan poca consideración por su joven hijo.

—No sé de qué hablas, Azuma— se hiso el desentendido.

El moreno rió.

—Fue muy extraño en la cual el jet privado de Igneel explotó en el aire mientras regresaba a Magnolia.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—No sé, solamente digo que es muy extraño— dijo divertido. —Muy, muy extraño.

**….000….**

—¡Hey, Luce!— llamó el pelirrosa entrando a la habitación. —¿Dónde se metió?— se preguntó rascándose la nuca. Miró toda la habitación, buscando a la rubia. —Quizás esté en el baño— dijo mientras se acercaba al cuarto de baño.

Hacía cuatro días que había llegado de viaje, Lucy lo evitaba a como diera de lugar, era como una peste que cuando se le acercaba ella le huía. La había visto hablar con Hibiki y se había tenido que morder la lengua y apretar los puños fuertemente cuando sintió como los celos se apoderaban de su ser, ella le había dicho que eran amigos, que la había intentado besar y ella le hubo aclarado las cosas, pero aun así, no dejaba de sentir celos.

—Luce— la puerta estaba cerrada, tomó la perilla y abrió, pero el cuarto de baño se encontraba totalmente vacío. —¿Dónde estará…— su mirada fue sobre el lavado, deteniéndote en un lo que parecía una especie de cepillo dental, sin embargo, al acercarse fue consciente que no lo era. —Esto es— lo tomó, observándolo y abriendo grandemente los ojos al reconocer de que se trataba. —U..una prueba de embarazo— dijo un muy sorprendido Natsu.

**Continuará**

* * *

El capítulo 13, chicos, como ven, Natsu regresó, no lo iba a desaparecer por mucho xDD…Y se enteró de las buenas nuevas, claro, todavía no se sabe la verdad sobre lo que le sucede a Lucy, por el momento, Natu encontró la prueba de embarazo…¿Estará usada? ¿Qué dirá? xDD…No puedo comentar mucho del capítulo ya que voy de salida y quiero dejarlos con algo, lo iba a subir en la mañana pero con el capítulo 334 del manga, aún no me repongo del impacto…Juvia, que pena sentí por ella, todavía no concibo lo sucedido.

**Muchas gracias a vuestros reviews, el capítulo 11 se ha coronado como el cap con más reviews *O*….Muchísimas gracias, de verdad ^^**


	14. Todo Bien

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy–_ pensamientos o recuerdos

"_Natsu"– _hablando por teléfono.

_Contiene __**lemon**_

—

—

**Dormitorio para Chicos**

**Capítulo 14:** Todo bien

—

—

—Tranquila, Lu-cha— le pidió Levy a su amiga, pues ésta se veía decaída.

—Por lo menos ya salimos de dudas— dijo Cana.

—Hay que decirle a Natsu-san— les aconsejó Juvia.

—Sí, no puede seguir ignorando todo esto— apoyó Erza.

—Papá me matará, casi le supliqué que me dejara entrar a Fairy Tail, ahora llego y le digo que será abuelo— suspiró.

—Lo primero lo primero, tienes que decirle a Natsu, ya luego se ponen de acuerdo para decirle a tu padre, necesitas hablar con él— le dijo Levy.

—Muchas gracias, chicas— les agradeció poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la puerta.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí cuando vieron a la rubia salir, pues había tomado las cosas bastante bien, algo frustrada pero nada que no se pudiese arreglar. Apenas estuvo fuera del dormitorio y de las miradas de sus amigas, las contenidas lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas. ¿Qué iba a hacer con un bebé a los 17 años? ¿Qué diría su padre, qué pensaría de ella?

Ella no quería tener un hijo a esa edad, no estaba preparada, Natsu ni siquiera era su novio, no sabía que tipo de relación tenían, pero no eran novios.

—¿Lucy?— escuchó una voz a su espaldas. Hibiki. —¿Qué tienes?— preguntó con preocupación cuando la escuchó sollozar.

—No es nada— se limitó a decir antes de salir corriendo, quería estar sola, no quería ser vista por nadie. Cuando llegó al dormitorio, agradeció que los chicos ya estuvieran, en silencio fue hasta su habitación y cuando estuvo allí, se acostó en su cama, abrazándose a sí misma. No sabía que hacer, no sabía que pasaría ahora, cómo le iba a decir a Natsu, a su padre.

Mientras Lucy se debatía en que hacer, como pensar, un muy confundido Natsu caminaba en su habitación, no sabía cuanto había pasado desde que encontró aquella prueba de embarazo. ¿Por qué diablos ella le había ocultado algo así? ¿Qué mierda estaba sucediendo que no sabía? Se preguntaba, caminando de un lado a otro en su habitación, frotándose el cabello, estaba desconcertado, sabía lo que era aquello, no era ningún idiota, era una prueba de embarazo, y lo peor, estaba usada, no entendía lo que pasaba allí. ¿Lucy estaba embarazada? Se preguntaba confundido. ¿Por qué le habían ocultado algo de aquella manera? Le había mentido, claro, le hubo negado todo referente a Hibiki, no solamente se habían besado, sino que se habían acostado. Se dejó caer en la cama, fastidiado, molesto. ¿Eso era lo que tenía cuándo por primera vez veía a una chica más que alguien con quien se podría acostar?

—¿Por qué, Lucy?— susurró apretando los dientes.

Dormir aquella noche se le hizo prácticamente imposible a ambos chicos, cada uno con sus propios miedos, sentimientos, pensamientos. La mañana llegó húmeda, se había apresurado en salir del dormitorio, no quería hablar con ninguno de los chicos, ellos sabían sobre el embarazo de la rubia, se lo habían ocultado, diablos, se suponía que eran sus amigos.

—¿Estás bien?— giró el rostro, encontrándose con Jellal.

—Sí— fue toda la repuesta del pelirrosa cuando el gemelo se sentó al otro lado de la mesa.

—Supongo que ya sabes lo de Lucy— el silencio del otro chico fue toda la repuesta que necesitaba. —¿Qué harás?

El pelirrosa no habló durante unos minutos, cosa que el gemelo entendió, él tampoco sabría que hacer si embarazaba a Erza.

—…— pero de repente se vieron interrumpidos, una chica le abría cubierto los ojos a Natsu.

—Adivina quién soy— le susurró al oído.

—Michelle— dijo sin emoción alguna, cosa que Jellal notó perfectamente.

—¿Qué pasa con ese tono de voz?— le preguntó la chica.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— quiso saber al mirarla.

—Quería invitarte a comer— le dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

**….000….**

_—Lo siento, señora, eso lo hizo mi padre sin mi consentimiento, no me puedo casar con su hija— había sido la repuesta del Dragneel luego de leer el papel que le había entregado la madre de Michelle._

Dio vuelta en la cama, quedando de lado. ¿Casarse con Michelle? Sí, había pensado en esa posibilidad antes de irse a Edolas, ahora no lo tenía en mente, no cuando había vuelto a ver a Lucy, tan hermosa, tan linda. Resopló, enojado al recordar lo de la prueba de embarazo, Lucy estaba embarazada, se sentía tan impotente, y eso que decían que si querías a alguien lo aceptabas no importara qué, eran mentiras, porque la sola idea de saber que ella estaba embarazada de Hibiki lo hacía rabiar, odiando las imágenes que su mente formaba mientras ella se revolcaba con aquel idiota y odiando a la criatura que la rubia llevaba en el vientre. ¿De verdad quería a Lucy? No sabía, porque no podría no dejar de odiarla ahora que sabía que se había acostado con otro, no, sentía demasiado enojo, rabia, celos, odio. Escuchó un maullido y luego un peso sobre sus costillas, Happy había brincado en la cama y quedado en sus costillas, el animal parecía sentir todos los sentimientos de su dueño.

—¡Oye, Salamander!— escuchó los toques en la puerta y luego la voz de Gajeel.

—¿Qué quieres?— casi gruñó, sus supuestos amigos sabían todo, le habían ocultado algo de aquella magnitud, mierda, él nunca les ocultaría algo así, nunca permitiría que una chica se burlara de alguno de ellos, pero claro, no todos eran iguales.

—Natsu, nos gustaría hablar contigo— esta vez quien habló fue Mystogan.

—Quiero estar solo— dijo y volvió a apoyar la cabeza contra la almohada, llevándose el antebrazo sobre los ojos. Se sentía miserable.

—Nos importa una mierda que quieras estar solo— la puerta fue abierta de repente, dejando ver a Gray y a los chicos.

—¿Qué harás?— le preguntó Jellal, sabía que no era algo que se podría tomar a la ligera, pero tampoco entendía del todo la actitud de Natsu, cuando estaban hablando en la mañana éste había desaparecido con Michelle, cuando llegó los evitó y cuando estuvieron en el dormitorio se encerró en su recamara.

—Es la segunda vez que me haces esa pregunta— le dijo al gemelo al sentarse en la cama.

—¿Hablaste con Lucy?— apretó las manos fuertemente al escuchar al rubio, él no tenía nada que hablar con ella, que hablara con el padre de su mocoso.

—No sé cuales sean sus intenciones, pero desde ya les digo que no tengo nada que hablar con ella, es su problema, no el mío— los chicos se miraron entre sí, confundidos.

—¿Entonces no te interesa que esté embarazada?— preguntó un sorprendido Mystogan.

—¿Por qué me tendría que preocupar?— preguntó con acidez al salir de la cama.

—¿Cómo que por qué te tendría que preocupar?— quiso saber Gajeel. —¿Porque eres el padre no?

La risa burlona del chico los sorprendió.

—Creo que el cabeza de lava no entiendo— dijo Gray. —Veamos como te lo explicamos…

—Ya basta, no me interesa que esté embarazada, que se lo diga al padre, es su problema no el mío— entonces los chicos comprendieron finalmente, Natsu pensaba que el embarazo de la rubia era de alguien más, no suyo.

—De verdad que eres idiota, flamitas— le dijo el pelinegro. —¿Recuerda hace un mes que la follaste sin protección?— le preguntó burlonamente. —Felicidades, serás papá—

—¿Pretenden que crea eso?— chasqueó la lengua con molestia, esperaba algo mejor de sus amigos, no aquella patraña.

—Serás imbécil, sino lo crees, solamente tienes que empezar a sacar cuentas.

Vieron como el pelirrosa abrió los ojos grandemente, asustado, confundido y luego corría hacia la puerta, parecía que había entendido.

—¡Hey, Luce!— llamó cuando entró a la habitación de la rubia, buscándola. —¿Dónde se metió?— quiso saber al encontrar el lugar totalmente desocupado, solamente olía el dulce aroma que inundaba la habitación, pero no muestra de la rubia.

_—¡Sabía que nunca tenía que permitir que fueras a Fairy Tail— gritaba un exaltado Jude, caminando de un lado a otro. —Vas a estudiar y mira con lo que me sales ahora— se detuvo frente a su hija, tenía la cabeza baja e intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas inútilmente._

_—L….l…o…sien….to….pa…..pá….— decía con voz entrecortada._

_—Pensaba que eras una chica madura, que podía confiar en ti, Lucy— decía dolido el hombre. Entendía perfectamente a su padre, lo acababa de decepcionar._

_—Lo..lo…sie….nto…mu…..ch…o— se disculpó, avergonzada._

_—Solamente tienes 17 años— le recordó. —¿Qué pasará con tu sueño de ser una gran escritora?— quiso saber._

_—L….l…o…sien….to….pa…..pá….— se volvió a disculpar mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. —Yo quiero seguir estudiando, quiero ser una gran escritora— Jude Heartfilia solamente suspiró, sabía que Fairy Tail no sería una buena influencia para su pequeña princesa, aquello era ahora la prueba de que el hombre nunca debió permitirle estar en ese lugar._

_—¿Lo vas a tener?— cualquiera que fuera la decisión de su hija, la apoyaría. La rubia asintió. —¿Dónde está ese maldito que se atrevió a tocarte?— exigió saber. —¿Por qué no está aquí dando la cara, Lucy?_

_—Él…todavía, no…no sabe…— dijo avergonzada, aún no hablaba con Natsu, sabía que decirle todo a su padre sería mucho más difícil que decirle a Natsu._

_—¿Sabes quién es?— le preguntó su padre cuidadosamente, Lucy no sería la primera chica embarazada que no supiese quien era el padre de su futuro hijo._

_—¡Claro que sé quién es!— gritó sonrojada por causa del repentino enoja al escuchar la pregunta. —¿Qué clase de hija crees que tienes?— preguntó con indignación._

_—Ya no lo sé— le dijo, la mirada de su padre era cubierta por aquella capa de decepción, decepción hacia ella. —Pensaba que te había dado mejor educación._

Luego de aquella platica, había salido corriendo de la oficina de su padre, dolida, lo había decepcionado, lo sabía, pero aún así, esperaba una sonrisa, un abrazo de su progenitor. Salió de la ducha, tomando la blanca toalla y envolviendo su voluptuoso cuerpo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?— la ronca y profunda voz de Natsu la asustó, obligándola a retroceder, mas al hacerlo, pisó en falso, resbalándose. —¿Tendré que cuidar al crío de su propia madre?— fue toda la pregunta del pelirrosa cuando con rapidez se acercó a ella y la atrapó, evitando que callera al piso. —¿Qué sucede?— le preguntó preocupado al ver como los orbes castaños se llenaban de lágrimas.

Su corazón latía fuertemente, había estado tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no hubo notado la presencia del chico en el baño.

—Me asustaste— le dijo cuando se puso apoyar sobre los pies nuevamente.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?— ambos guardaron silencio.

—¿De qué hablas?— se hiso la desentendida mientras regresaba a la habitación, todavía no estaba preparada para tener esa charla con el pelirrosa, ni siquiera eran novios, nada, ahora salía embarazada.

—Luce— la tomó de la muñeca, evitando que la chica pudiese seguir evitando su mirada.

—Tengo que vestirme— intentó zafarse del agarre del chico, pero esto solamente ocasionó que hiciera más presión.

—Los chicos me dijeron que estás embarazada— soltó, haciendo desear a la chica matar a aquellos chismosos, ese era un asunto solamente de Natsu y ella. —¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Suéltame— le pidió en un susurro.

—¿Te lo vas a sacar?— la cruda pregunta brotó de los labios masculinos sin que la pudiera evitar.

—¡Claro que no, es mi hijo!— le gritó indignada al escucharlo.

—¿Entonces por qué diablos no me dijiste nada?— genial, ahora era ella la indignada cuando él tuvo que enterarse de aquella tan delicada noticia por boca de sus amigos.

—No sabía como— tuvo deseos de llorar, de golpear al chico frente a ella. —Tenía mied…— el chico de repente se le había acercado y abrazado contra su pecho, oportunidad la cual aprovecharon las lágrimas y empezaron a bañar sus mejillas sin control.

—Tonta— susurró al apoyar la barbilla contra su rubia melena. —No tienes que tener miedo, estoy contigo— la apretó contra él, transmitiéndole su calor, seguridad y protección.

**….000….**

—Te odio— susurraba la chica entre suaves jadeos, sintiendo como aquella dura y fuerte parte masculina separaba su mojada e íntima carne.

—Pero tu cuerpo me ama— sonrió el peliazul con voz caliente, llevando los labios hasta unos de sus hombros y lamer.

—Es solamente sexo— gimió ella cuando el chico empezó a moverse contra su cuerpo.

—Uno muy bueno— la apoyó. Penetrando una y otra vez en aquella húmeda cavidad.

—Cállate, me molesta tu v…— pero justo en aquel momento el chico había salido de su cuerpo y entraba fuertemente, cortándole el habla, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera y el interior de sus piernas se volviese liquida.

—¿Decías?— le preguntó con ligera burla. —Solamente en esta posición puedo verte sumisa, Scarlet— y la pelirroja lo odió por aquello, por las deliciosas sensaciones que el peliazul provocaba en su cuerpo, por lo bueno que lo sentía desde aquella posición, ella, con las piernas separadas, el trasero en el aire mientras él estaba tras suyo, entrando y saliendo de su interior desde aquella posición.

—Eres…eres un pervertido— gimió, empujando las caderas contra el chico, haciendo más rápidas y profundas las penetraciones.

—No soy yo quien gime de esa manera tan pervertida y sexy— se defendió, saliendo del cuerpo de la chica, haciendo que gimiese en protesta.

—¿Qué ha…— el chico le había dado media vuelta, penetrándola duramente, obligándola a gemir.

—Quiero ver tu lindo rostro cuando termines— le sonrió pervertidamente, inclinando el rostro hasta el de la pelirroja y besándola, beso el cual ella correspondió, llevando sus manos hasta la nuca del chico y acercándolo aún más hacia ella.

La pelirroja enredó las piernas alrededor de la cintura del chico, haciendo más profunda la unión entre sus cuerpo.

—Jell…al— gimió la chica cuando las penetraciones se hicieron más intensas, violentas, haciéndola gemir cuando el fuerte orgasmo recorrió su cuerpo.

La habitación fue llena de los jadeos y respiración entrecortada de ambos chicos.

—Te puedes ir— habló la pelirroja largos minutos después, dándole la espalda al chico.

—Sabes que te quiero, Erza, lo que hice con mi hermano estuvo mal, pero ya no tengo ni ánimos ni deseos de seguir con este jueguito— se puso de pie para empezar a ponerse los pantalones.

**….000….**

—N…no…ha..gas…eso…— jadeó la rubia cuando sintió los afilados colmillos del chico mordisquear un sonrosado y duro pezón.

—¿Por qué no?— le preguntó con diversión mientras con la punta de la lengua, lamía en pequeño montículo. —¿Te duele?— le preguntó al separarse de ella y mirarla al rostro. —¿Entonces?— le sonrió al ver como ella negaba con la cabeza, volvió a inclinar la cabeza hasta sus pechos, empezando nuevamente con las húmedas caricias mientras que unas de sus manos se deslizaba entre sus cuerpos, justo hasta la entrepierna de la chica, haciéndola arquear la espalda y cerrar los ojos.

—Nat…su…— un suave jadeó se le escapó a la rubia, el pelirrosa había tomado unas de sus piernas, separándola para luego empezar a hundirse en su interior.

—Deliciosa— la voz ronca del chico la hiso estremecer aún más, no era nada comparado con las otras dos veces cuando estuvieron juntos, él ahora se comportaba diferente, no sabría decir con exactitud. —Estás tan apretada, Luce— gruñó sobre la delicada piel de su cuello, su caliente aliento haciéndole cosquilla a la chica.

Se quedaron en silencio, jadeando cuando el pelirrosa estuvo completamente en el interior de la chica.

—Te extrañé— habló, justo cuando empezaba con el lento vaivén contra el interior de la chica. —Me moría de celos pensando que podrías estar con Hibiki— confesó, buscando la dulce boca de la chica, besándola al mismo compás que ambos cuerpos se movían, se buscaban.

Su cuerpo se agitaba bajo las penetraciones, caricias y besos del chico, obligándola a gemir su nombre, dejándole escuchar su deseo, su necesidad. Deslizó una mano entre ambos cuerpos, buscando el interior de las piernas femeninas, tocando con las yemas de los dedos aquel pequeño montículo de carne entre sus mojados pliegues.

—N..Na..tsu…— el gemido dulce, suave, llenó la habitación, excitándolo, causando que las penetraciones fueran aún más fuertes hasta su propia liberación. Agitados, sofocados y jadeantes se besaron, lento, suave.

—¿Ya no te duelen?— le preguntó con inocencia, sin embargo, la mirada y sonrisa que le dedicaban estaban lejos de ser lo que su tono aparentaba.

—¿Ah?— abrió los ojos, confundida, su cuerpo se sentía ligero, relajado por el recién orgasmo.

—Los pechos— dijo saliendo con lentitud de su interior y echándose al lado de la rubia.

—Nunca me dolieron— le dijo sonrojada.

—¿No?— preguntó con una ceja arqueada. —He escuchado que a las mujeres embarazadas les duelen— se excusó. —Y los tienes más grandes.

—Deja de mirarme los pechos— vio como ella inflaba las mejillas, tomaba las sábanas y se cubría de su verde mirada. Se acurrucó contra él, buscando que le abrazara, pues ambos estaban de lado, mirándose. —Tengo miedo— le confesó al bajar la cabeza y apoyar la frente en su pecho.

—¿Quieres que lo hagamos de nuevo?

—Eres un tonto— alzó la mirada, enfrentándolo. —Solamente piensas en sexo— ¿Por qué cualquier cosa que le hacía el chico la hacía sentir mal? No importaba si era burla o no, sentía grandes deseos de llorar.

Un incómodo silencio llenó la habitación, ambos se quedaron mirando, analizándose, y no fue hasta que la rubia empezó a sollozar que otro sonido se escuchó en la recamara.

—Te od…io— le decía entre sollozos, intentando limpiarse las lágrimas. —Er….eres….un bru…to— lo acusó.

El pelirrosa la miraba, sin apartar la mirada de ella. Memorizando cada rasgo de la rubia.

—¿Eres tonta?— había apoyado el codo en la almohada y el rostro lo dejaba contra la palma.

—Id…io…ta…— las palabras del pelirrosa solamente la hacían deseas llorar aún más.

—¿Crees que voy a dejarte sola en esto?— quiso saber, llamando la completa atención de la chica quien dejó de frotarse los ojos y lo miró, él la miraba serio, atento. —Si tienes miedo es porque eres una tonta, no tienes que tener miedo, solamente tenemos que hacernos responsables— siguió hablando cuando ella lo miró con atención. —No voy a decir que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, eso sería una ridícula mentira, no esperaba dejarte embarazada— nunca había visto al chico con aquel semblante. —Es algo sorpresa, pero no desagradable— y al decir aquello llevó su mano libre hasta el vientre de la chica, tocando con suavidad, causando que Lucy se sorprendiera.

—Natsu— susurró conmovida por las palabras del chico. —¿Entonces no estás enojado?

—¿Enojado?— le preguntó con una ceja alzada. —Estuviera molesto si fuera de otro.

—¿Estás celoso?— le preguntó al escucharlo.

—No seas tonta— le dijo, mas al decir aquello, un casi invisible sonrojó se posó en sus mejillas. —No me podría poner celoso, no ahora, eres mía— la manera posesiva en que el chico dijo aquello la llenó de calidez, ternura, no dudó en rodearlo con los brazos.

—¿Me quieres?— le susurró sonrojada, levantando el rostro y mirándolo.

—Duérmete— cerró los ojos, haciéndose el dormido.

—No me ignores.

—¿Sabes que estás completamente desnuda, abrazada a mí no?— abrió un ojo y la miró, la rubia tenía el entrecejo fruncido y pareciere esperar repuesta.

—Respóndeme— exigió.

—¿Si te pedí que seas mi novia fue por algo no?— mentira, al principio era para tomarle el pelo, luego de lo de Michelle, se había dado cuenta que verdaderamente quería tener a la rubia de su lado, como su novia.

—Pensaba que me tomabas el pelo— dijo avergonzada mientras bajaba la mirada. Los brazos del chico caían de sus hombros hasta su espalda y finalmente en su cintura, acercándola a él.

—Olvídalo— le restó importancia, volviendo a cerrar los ojos, buscando el tan deseado descanso.

—Pídemelo de nuevo— aquella orden obligó al pelirrosa a mirarla nuevamente.

—¿Ah?— arqueó una ceja.

—Que sea tu novia— le dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Estás loca— rodó los ojos mientras suspiraba. —Ahora seremos amigos con beneficios— cuando no escuchó respuestas por parte de la chica, abrió los ojos nuevamente, ella tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Ok— le dijo Lucy al abrir los ojos y dedicarle una sonrisa. —Estoy cansada— se acurrucó entre los brazos del chico, buscando comodidad. —Buenas noches.

El pelirrosa sonrió, abrazándola aún más contra él.

—¿Quieres ser mi chica?— había inclinado el rostro hasta quedar a la altura de unos de sus oídos.

—Mmm— aquel sonido proveniente de la garganta de la chica lo hiso separarse un poco, buscó su rostro, sus parpados ocultaban sus ojos, su respiración era lenta y relajada. Lucy se había quedado dormida.

**Continuará**

* * *

Y aquí lo que muchos ya esperaban, Lucy embarazada y las reacción de Natsu, claro, al principio renegó que fuese su hijo, pero no lo iba a poner con esa actitud de que fuese tan idiota como para no sacar cuentas y no poder imaginar que el hijo de Lucy era suyo. La actitud de Jude, quizás a muchos le desagrade pero me pareció lógica xDD…Algo de Jerza *O*… me encantan los gemelos y lo pervertido de Jellal xDD….Lucy nuevamente dejando a Natsu sin repuesta xDDD…pobrecito, me sorprendió con la madurez que tomó la noticia, bueno, ya veremos si entra en shock de la magnitud de que será padre xDD.

El capítulo anterior se convirtió el que más tiene review, muchísimas gracias por todas quienes se tomaron esos minutos en dejar un review, se le agradece de verdad, son mi musa, a veces no tengo deseos de escribir, pero cuando veo los reviews que llegan, me motivan en seguir escribiendo *.*


	15. Donde empieza todo

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy–_ pensamientos o recuerdos

"_Natsu"– _hablando por teléfono.

—

—

**Dormitorio para Chicos**

**Capítulo 15:** Donde empieza todo

—

—

—¿Eso es….— preguntaba una emocionada Levy al mirar la pantalla del monitor.

—Sí, es el feto— sonrió la doctora mientras acariciaba el vientre de la chica con aquel aparato. —Felicidades, tienes diez semanas de embarazos— le dijo la mujer a la rubia quien observaba a su futuro hijo conmovida.

—Me pregunto a quien se parecerá— decía Erza.

—Entra— tiró del brazo del pelirrosa, pues lo había salido a buscar para que viese a su futuro hijo. — Eso es lo que creaste— le dijo una sonriente Cana señalando el monitor.

El chico no pudo decir nada, estaba nervioso, la noche anterior había consolado a la rubia, pero su mente estaba de cabeza, no sabía cómo actuar ahora, que decirle.

—¿Natsu-san?— lo llamó Juvia, causando que el chico apartara la mirada del aparato.

—¿No tienes nada que decir?— le preguntó la MacGarden.

—¿Eso qué es?— preguntó confuso, pues lo que veía en el monitor era borroso, de color negro y gris, no veía a su hijo.

—Insensible— lo acusó Erza, golpeándole tras la nuca.

—Esto— señaló la doctora el monitor. —Es el bebé, todavía no se ha desarrollado, apenas empezará a tomar forma dentro de una o dos semanas.

La rubia suspiró, las chicas las habían convencido a que empezara a visitar al ginecólogo, que llevara un conteo de su embarazo.

—Puedes limpiarte— le dijo la doctora cuando habían terminado mientras iba a su escritorio. —Todo está bien, solamente te voy a recetar unas vitaminas.

—Ella vomita mucho, duerme mucho— le dijo Mira a la doctora.

—Es algo normal, por lo general hay embarazos problemáticos, no aguantas nada en el estómago, mucha hambre, cansancio, mareos. No es algo que haya que preocuparse mucho, son síntomas normales, lo único que te pediré es que tomes mucho líquido por los vómitos, no es saludable para el bebé que la madre se enferme durante los meses de gestación— las chicas asentían, tomando notas mentales, pues habría que cuidar de la rubia.

**….000….**

—Natsu-san ya dijo que no se quiere casar, madre.

La mujer caminaba de un lado a otro, aquel mocoso había rechazado el documento que tanto le costó falsificar, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, tenía que hacer algo para quedarse con la fortuna de los Dragneel

—Creo que está interesado en la prima Lucy— dijo derrotada, le había tomado aprecio al chico, era muy guapo, y aunque siempre lo veía serio, aquello había llamado su completa atención.

—¿La hija de Jude?— le preguntó y Michelle asintió. La mujer sonrió, aquella era su carta, esa oportunidad era la perfecta. —Escúchame bien, Michelle, Natsu y Lucy nunca podrán estar juntos— y aquello lo sabía, su hermano e Igneel eran hombres viles, hacer un acuerdo para aquella atrocidad, sin embargo, no se quejaba, le podía ahora sacar provecho a aquello.

—¿Por qué dices eso?— preguntó confundida. —Creo que se quieren— susurró, pues recordaba el rostro de Lucy, la forma en la cual miraba al pelirrosa, sus ojos brillantes.

—Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo— tenía que pensar en cómo decir aquello, si bien sacaría provecho, bien era algo delicado, algo que necesitaba pensarse claramente para poder decirlo.

**….000….**

—¿Estás…— el hombre no creía lo que el pelirrosa le acababa de decir. —¡Mocoso imbécil, qué diablos aprendiste sobre la protección sexual!— gritó el abuelo de Laxus a Natsu, pues ambos estaban en la oficina del hombre, Lucy estaba embarazada, necesitaba que alguien en Fairy Tail lo supiera por si necesitaban excusarse en algún momento.

—No grites, abuelo— el pelirrosa no mostraba preocupación alguna. —No queremos que ande el chisme por el colegio— el anciano miró a la rubia quien estaba sentada al lado del chico, con la cabeza baja.

—¿Cómo pretendes ocultar un embarazo, genio?— quiso saber.

—No lo vamos a ocultar, que lo vean cuando se note, no antes.

—¿Saben que podría expulsarlos por esto no?

—Pero no lo harás— apretó la mano que sostenía de la rubia, pues ésta al escuchar aquello buscó su mano. —Nunca hemos tenido problemas— dijo con descaro.

—¿Quieres que saque tu expediente?— le preguntó mirándolo. —Sería fácil expulsarte.

—Saltémonos esa parte, sabes que no lo harás, abuelo— sonrió. —Solamente quiero saber si podemos contar con tu apoyo.

—La juventud— suspiró entrecerrando los ojos. —Evita los problemas— le aconsejó.

—Los evitos, ellos son quienes me buscan— le dijo al ponerse de pie junto a la rubia. —Tranquila, Luce, todo está bien— le dijo cuando salieron de la oficina. Era sábado en la tarde, habían ido a la primera cita de la chica, la próxima sería dentro de tres semanas según le había dicho la doctora.

—Lo sé— recostó la cabeza en el hombro del chico mientras caminaban, tenía deseos de comer algo dulce, quería ir al dormitorio y comer yogurt. —¿Qué sucede?— preguntó confundida cuando ambos estuvieron fuera del edificio principal y escuchaban los sonidos de una ambulancia.

—Quien sabe— se encogió de hombros.

—Escuchaste, alguien intentó suicidarse— ambos chicos se miraron al escuchar como dos chicas pasaban a su lado y murmuraban aquello. —Erza la encontró— y aquello bastó para que ambos fueran corriendo hacia el dormitorio, mas al llegar, había una buena cantidad de curiosos estudiantes.

—¡Erza!— llamó la rubia, haciendo que las chicas voltearan a verlas cuando se acercó. —¿Qué sucedió?— preguntó confundida, veía los rostros tristes de las chicas.

—Lu-chan— dijo Levy, no podía decirle aquello a la rubia. —¿No estabas con Natsu?— preguntó mirando alrededor de la rubia.

—Sí…— pero al mirar a su espalda no encontró a Natsu.

**….000….**

Entre los estudiantes se había separado de Lucy, no entendía porqué estaban aquellos idiotas frente a su dormitorio.

—Pobrecita— escuchó decir a un chico, hastiado por no saber que sucedía, tomó a aquel chico del cuello de la camisa y le hizo mirarle.

—Dime qué diablos ocurre y porqué todos estos idiotas están frente a mi dormitorio— le preguntó entre dientes, asustando al muchacho.

—Suéltalo, Natsu— miró a su espalda y se encontró con Mystogan y los chicos.

—¿Qué diablos sucedió aquí?— quiso saber al soltar al sujeto.

—Tenemos que ir al hospital, Lisanna está allí— el pelirrosa arqueó una ceja, los rostros de sus amigos le decía que algo allí sucedía.

—¡A ver, imbéciles!— gritó Gajeel, haciendo que los estudiantes los mirasen. —Se largan antes que empiece a golpearlos— amenazó, y estaba dispuesto a cumplir aquello, los presentes lo sabían.

—Deja de estar amenazando, idiota— le exigió Erza.

Entre susurros, los estudiantes se empezaron a dispersar.

—¿Dónde está Lucy?— preguntó.

—Tuvo nauseas— le dijo Cana

**….000….**

Aún no sabía que había sucedido, no sabía porqué Lisanna estaba en el hospital, solamente observaba el rostro decaído y triste de los hermanos Strauss.

—¿Qué sucede?— le preguntó a la rubia que estaba recostada contra él mientras estaba apoyado en la pared.

—Me gusta tu olor— susurró en voz baja al ponerse en puntas de pie y llevar su nariz hasta el cuello del pelirrosa.

—Te estás volviendo una pervertida, Luce— rió con diversión. —¡Ouch!— se quejó al sentir como ella le pellizcaba en las costillas.

—Retira lo que dijiste, Dragneel— exigió separándose de él y mirándolo al rostro.

—Pervertida— sonrió, inclinándose sobre el rostro de la chica y dejando un lento beso en sus labios. —Mi pervertida…

—Oigan, ustedes dos, no es lugar para eso— la burlona y divertida voz de Jellal le hiso recordar que no estaban solos y que estaban en un hospital.

—Voy a la cafetería— dijo Levy, tenía hambre, ya tenían dos horas y media allí y aún no habían recibido noticias de Lisanna.

—Te acompaño— le dijo la rubia al separarse del pelirrosa.

—Juvia también tiene hambre.

Cuando las chicas se alejaron, vieron como un doctor se acercaba hasta ellos.

—¿Familiares de Lisanna Strauss?— preguntó el hombre y ambos hermanos se acercaron.

—Somos sus hermanos, nuestros padres están de viaje— dijo Mira quien permanecía cerca de Elfman.

—La señorita se encuentra estable, no es nada para preocuparse, la encontraron a tiempo, no perdió mucha sangre— todos suspiraron aliviados al escuchar aquello.

—Yo creo que todo fue un teatro— le susurró Jellal a su hermano y éste asintió. No entendía porqué Lisanna había intentado suicidarse en el dormitorio de su hermano y los chicos, era como si quisiera que Natsu o Lucy la encontraran.

—¿Entonces…?— quiso preguntar cuando el doctor se hubo alejado, pero cayó y rápidamente evitó el golpe que iba de lleno hacia su rostro. Elfman acababa de intentar golpearle.

—Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí— apretó las manos fuertemente, mirando con odio al pelirrosa.

—¡Elfman!— llamó su novia.

—Agradece que estamos en un hospital— dijo mirándolo, era la primera vez que Elfman intentaba golpearle. —No sé lo que le sucede o sucedió a tu hermana.

—Lisanna…— empezó hablar Mira con la cabeza baja. —Intentó suicidarse— el pelirrosa abrió grandemente los ojos, sorprendido. —Se enteró lo del embarazo de Lucy…

—¿Estás diciendo que es mi culpa y la de Luce que Lisanna se intentara suicidar?— la chica guardó silencio ante la pregunta de Natsu, silencio que solamente lo hiso apretar los dientes.

—Eso es estúpido— habló Jellal quedando al lado del pelirrosa.

—Sí, si buscaran un culpable, no involucren a Lucy, ella no tiene culpa de estar involucrada con cabeza de Lava— apoyó Gray.

—Todos sabíamos que Salamander no quería a Lisanna, no como ella quería, echarle la culpa a la conejita es algo estúpido, intentó suicidarse para manipular a Salamander— dijo duramente Gajeel.

—Cállate que no es tu problema— gruñó Elfman al pelinegro.

—No es mi culpa que tengas a una hermanita loca— aquel comentario hizo que Erza golpeara al chico en las costillas, Gajeel siempre era demasiado directo.

—Dejen de pelear— intervino Cana. —Mira, siento mucho lo de Lisanna, pero culpar a Natsu o a Lucy no hará que ellos dejen de estar juntos, nos conocemos desde pequeños, todos siempre supimos que Natsu no mostraba el interés que Lisanna quería.

—Yo sigo pensando que quiere manipular— volvió a hablar Gajeel. —¿Por qué iba a intentar suicidarse en nuestro dormitorio?— ninguno dijo nada, pues todos habían sacado la misma conclusión. —Seguramente quería que fuese la coneja quien la encontrara y así ocasionarle un susto al ver su cuerpo y con suerte aquel susto podría provocarle que perdiera al bebé.

—¿Cómo es posible que crean que mi hermana sería capaz de querer hacerle un daño así a Lucy?— preguntó una dolida Mira.

—¡Tsk!— chasqueó la lengua el pelinegro. —Está muy claro, que no lo quieran ver es otro problema.

—Yo también pienso lo mismo— apoyó Laxus a Gajeel. —Sino fuera para hacerle daño a Lucy, lo hubiese hecho en otro lugar.

—No puedo creerlo— susurraba una muy dolida Mira, buscó la mirada del gemelo, pero éste la miraba con seriedad, Mystogan pensaba lo mismo.

—Lo siento, Mira, yo también pienso lo mismo— se disculpó Erza.

Apretó las manos fuertemente, conocía a Lisanna desde pequeña, la quería, pero pensar que ella con aquello quiso lastimas a Lucy, a su Lucy, hacía que su sangre hirviera del enojo.

—Ella puede hacer todo lo que le dé la gana, pero que no involucre a Luce— dijo un furioso Natsu.

—Entonces pueden largarse— les dijo Elfman, enojado.

—El hecho que pensemos que Lisanna ha hecho todo esto para manipular a Natsu y dañar a Lucy, no nos hace menos amigos, sino quieres verlo es tu problema— se defendió Cana. —Espero que se recupere, yo me voy, espero que piensen las cosas con claridad, porque puede ser su hermana, su sangre, pero si hubiese sido Lucy que la hubiere encontrado, otra vida sería perjudicada, y estamos hablando de un bebé que no tiene culpa de nada— terminó antes de dar la espalda y empezar a caminar. Era bastante fastidio ya la actitud de Lisanna, quería mucho a Mira y a Lisanna, pero eso no quitaba que supiese que la segunda era una obsesionada con Natsu, desde hace algún tiempo lo hubo notado.

—Cana— llamó Lucy al encontrar a la chocolate en el largo pasilla.

—¿Ya te vas?— preguntó la peliazul.

—Sí, me enoja la actitud de Elfman— miró a la rubia. —¿Dónde está Juvia?

—Su padre envió por ella, tuvo que irse— le dijo Levy.

—Bueno— suspiró. —Lucy, aléjate de Lisanna— le tenía que advertir a la rubia. —Es nuestra amiga y todo, pero todos sabemos lo obsesionada que está con Natsu— continuó. —Esto del intento del suicidio lo hiso con la intención de que la encontraras, de hacerte daño y a tu bebé— vio como Lucy abría los ojos grandemente, sí, no era algo de lo que te enterabas todos los días.

La rubia observó a su mejor amiga, confundida, no podía creer que Lisanna había hecho algo así solamente para hacerle daño, que haya jugado con su vida de aquella manera.

—No quería preocuparte, Lu-chan, pero sí, creemos que ella lo hiso solamente con la intención de que fueras tú quien la encontraras y manipular a Natsu.

**….000….**

—Acércate, por favor— el pelirrosa se quedó en el mismo lugar, mirando a la peliblanca quien estaba acostada en la cama, el simple hecho de recordar el porqué la chica había hecho aquello le hacía enfurecer.

—¿Qué pretendías?— su voz fue seca, distante.

—¿Qué pretendía con qué?— preguntó de manera inocente.

—No involucres a Luce en tus locuras, no te metas con ella, Lisanna— no era una petición, era una orden.

—¡Es una puta!— le gritó enojada. —¡Se embarazó de ti!— siguió gritando.

—¡Cállate!— le exigió entre dientes.

—¡Ojala se muera, ojala que el mocoso no nazca— chillaba encolerizada.

—¡Te dije que cerraras la puta boca!— rugió un encolerizado Natsu al acercarse a la cama y tomarla por los hombros. —¡No te metas con Luce!— ambos empezaron a forcejear, enfrentándose.

—¡Es una puta, es una zorra, ese hijo es un bastardo!— chillaba entre forcejeos.

El pelirrosa estuvo tentado a abofetearla, pero la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Mira.

—¡¿Qué sucede?!— una alterada Mira se acercó rápidamente separó al pelirrosa de su hermana.

—¡Mira-nee!— lloriqueó falsamente.

—¿Qué pretendías?— le preguntó con enojo a Natsu al abrazar a su hermana.

Vio con fastidio como la albina fingía llorar, escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de su hermana.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste, Natsu?!— exigió saber.

—Nada— dijo tensó, Lisanna era una maldita zorra, finalmente sacaba las garras la muy perra. —Que se aleje de Luce, si algo le sucede a Luce ella será la culpable, Mirajane, me importa una mierda, si a Luce o al bebé le sucede algo, Lisanna lo pagará— dicho aquello salió de allí, enojado, cabreado, nunca pensó que Lisanna estaba tan obsesionado. Tan loca.

**….000….**

—¡Hey, Luce!— llamó el pelirrosa cuando entró a la habitación de la rubia. —¿Dónde está, compañero?— se inclinó a tomar a Happy cuando el animal fue a su encuentro y tiraba del pantalón negro de su pijama. Los sonidos del cuarto de baño llamaron su atención, tomó a Happy y lo dejó en su hombro para acercarse al baño. —¿Estás bien?— le preguntó cuando estuvo en el baño y veía a la chica inclinada contra el inodoro.

—Creo— susurró poniéndose de pie y acercándose al lavado donde tomó su cepillo de diente y pasta dental. —¿Qué haces?— le preguntó como pudo mientras se lavaba la boca, pues el pelirrosa la había abrazado por la espalda y apoyaba la cabeza en unos de sus hombros.

—Te ves muy linda— susurró sobre la suave piel de su cuello, haciéndola estremecer cuando sus manos vagaron hasta posarse sobre su vientre.

—Eso lo dices porque aún no he empezado a engordar— le reclamó.

—Seguirás estando linda aunque engordes.

La rubia dejó el cepillo de dientes en su lugar cuando terminó de lavarse la boca y ambos observaron sus rostros en el espejo. Happy, quien estaba en el hombro del pelirrosa, brincó hasta quedar acostado en el hombro de la rubia

—Mañana iré con las chicas al centro comercial, creo que están más emocionadas que nosotros, ya quieren empezar a comprarle cosas al bebé— le dijo girando entre sus brazos para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Entonces…— la rubia rápidamente tomó al gato entre sus manos cuando el pelirrosa la tomó en brazos como si de una bebé se tratara. —Solamente tendremos esta noche.

—Te dije que eras un pervertido— dijo sonrojada, justo antes del chico inclinar el rostro y robarle un beso.

—¿Pervertido?— preguntó con una ceja arqueada mientras caminaba por la habitación hasta dejarla en la cama. —Pero sino iba a hacer nada— la dejó en la cama y se acercó al interruptor de la luz, la cual apagó y volvió con la rubia hasta la cama.

—¿De verdad?— se acercó a él, acurrucándose contra su cuerpo.

—Creo que es otra la pervertida— rió con burla besándole la coronilla mientras la abrazaba.

—No lo soy— le reclamó mirándolo al rostro al sus labios formar un puchero.

—No, no lo eres, y me gustas por eso…— cayó de repente, acababa de decirle que le gustaba.

—Natsu— dijo dudosa. —¿T…te..gusto?

—Vamos a dormir— dijo un nervioso pelirrosa. Giró para acomodarse en la almohada y darle la espalda a la chica.

—No me ignores— se pegó a su espalda, dejando que el chico sintiera las voluptuosas curvas de sus pechos.

—¡Hey, no hagas eso!— le pidió incomodo, intentando que lo soltara. Happy quien también estaba en la cama, prefirió quedarse a un lado a los pies de su dueño cuando él y Lucy empezaron a moverse.

—¡Dime que me quieres!— le exigió volviendo a rodearlo con los brazos, pues el chico había logrado zafarse de su agarre.

—¡No diré eso!— y agradeció que ella no pudiese ver su rostro, se sentía sonrojado y acalorado.

—¡Dímelo!— pedía como niña pequeña.

—¡Suéltame!— le exigió, pero se quedó sin aliento cuando unas de las manos de la chica se deslizó sobre la parte delantera del pantalón de su pijama cuando ésta intentó abrazarlo.

Sonrojada y abochornada, rápidamente retiró las manos del cuerpo del chico y se apartó un poco. Suspiró, agradecido que ella se hubiese apartado de su cuerpo, pues en aquel forcejeo, sentir el suave cuerpo de Lucy a su espalda y la manera en la que se frotaba a él mientras lo había intentado abrazar, le había excitado.

—Buenas noches….— y nuevamente volvía a aquedarse sin aliento, de repente sintió como una pequeña mano iba sobre el cierre de su pijama y frotaba su erección sobre la tela. —¿Qué haces?— sintió los labios de la chica en su espalda y luego sintió como sus dientes mordisqueaban el mismo lugar donde estuvieron sus labios. —Luce— su voz salió ronca, patosa, la rubia empezaba a frotar fuerte, duro. —No hagas eso, Luce— las caricias de la rubia eran torpes, su mano acariciaba toda su longitud, y cuando sintió como ella introducía la mano bajo sus pantalones, sintió que mancharía su mano.

—…Na...t..su— su voz fue melosa, excitante, ella también estaba excitada. Lo obligó a girar, irguiéndose en la cama, sus manos buscaron la dura vara del pelirrosa mientras la chica se inclinaba hasta dejar sus labios a centímetros de aquel duro miembro.

¿Ella no haría lo que él pensaba, no? Sí, si lo haría, pensó cuando la punta de la lengua de la rubia fue al encuentro de la punta de su erección. Un sabor extraño y delicioso inundó su boca y lengua, deslizó los labios por la punta del miembro del chico e intento engullir aquel duro mástil de carne.

—Maldición, Luce, no hagas eso que voy a terminar en tu boca— sus manos fueron a la rubia melena y tiró para que la chica se separará de su entrepiernas. —Rubia traviesa— susurró mientras se miraban en la oscuridad y unía sus labios con los de ella. —¿El embarazo te pone traviesa?— le preguntó con la respiración entre cortada cuando ambos se separaron.

—…— la rubia negó con la cabeza y lo abrazó, escondiendo su rostro en la curva del cuello del chico.

—¿Qué sucede?— confundido, llevó una mano a su rubio cabello, la rubia estaba sobre su cuerpo.

—Lisanna, está enamorada de ti— dijo en un susurro, triste.

—¿Y qué con eso?— preguntó sin entender.

—¿No te importa?— se apretó aún más contra el caliente cuerpo del chico.

—No dejaré que se acerque a ti. Eso es todo lo que importa Luce, que se mantenga lejos de ti y del bebé— giró con ella entre los brazos, dejándola bajo su cuerpo y ambos se observaron con atención. —Nunca le di motivos a Lisanna para que se obsesionara conmigo, me acosté con ella un par de veces, al principio la vi como la chica que muchos quisieran a su lado, pero luego ella empezó a acostarse con otros y ser coquetas con todos, odio eso Luce— suspiró. —Nunca pude volver a ver a Lisanna con los mismos ojos, sí, lo sé, no tiene nada de malo que una chica sea coqueta o que se enrede con otro si no tiene novio, pero joder.

—¿Pensabas que yo era igual?— preguntó en un susurro al llevar sus manos al rostro del chico.

—Sí y me jodía.

—Eres un tonto, Dragneel— hiso un puchero.

—¡Hey, no es mi culpa!— se defendió. Se inclinó sobre su cuello y empezó a repartir suaves besos.

—No hagas eso— le dijo entre risas, pues el chico le empezó a hacer cosquillas en el cuello mientras la besaba.

—¿Mejor?— preguntó minutos después cuando se separó de su cuello.

—¿Mejor?— preguntó sin entender.

—Si ya dejaste de pensar en lo de Lisanna.

—¿Me vas a cuidar?— le preguntó sonriendo.

—Eso no lo tienes que preguntar, lo haré, Luce, voy a cuidarte.

**….000….**

—¿Juvia se va a casar?— preguntaba una sorprendida y confundida Juvia. —Juvia no quiere casarse— dijo rápidamente al procesar la recién recibida información de su padre.

—Tu boda será la semana próxima— dijo el hombre duramente.

—¡Pero padre, Juvia no quiere casarse!— protestó.

—Ya todo está listo, te casarás con Bora.

—¡Juvia no se puede casar!

—Esto no es lo que tú quieres, sino el bienestar de la familia Loxar, te casarás con Bora.

**Continuará**

* * *

**Perdonen la falta de ortografía, es tarde ya estoy trasnochada u.u**

Ni que decir del capítulo, pero bueno, para quienes tienen dudas, Lucy tiene un mes y dos semanas, la cuenta la saqué con ayuda de Google, pues no conseguí quien me dijera lo que necesitaba saber, tuve que ir por Google, os digo, habían muchas tablas, y la mayoría diferentes, tomé la que más se le acercó que era el de las 42 semanas, haciendo que las diez semanas sea igual a los casi dos meses, creo que los meses se completan cuando se completa la semanas, eso fue lo que entendí según la tabla y página que encontré. Otra cosa también, desde aquí, luego de saberse cuanto de gestación tiene Lucy, es que la panza puede empezar a notarse, prefiero que sea de las que no se le nota mucho el embarazo, pero luego de pasar los tres meses, explota la bomba, otros hasta tardan más, pero me fui con el caso de una amiga que hasta los 3 meses se le empezó a notar el embarazo.

Lisanna, de verdad, no pensaba colocarla en ese papel, pero al final lo que escribí me salió mejor que lo que tenía planeado. Supongo que Natsu será protector y posesivo con Lucy ahora xDDD…y Lucy, bueno, se comportará algo mmmm melosa con él, por lo que se ve en el capítulo. **Juvia se casará!**

**¿Ya vieron el raw del ova 5? ….Es pura hemorragia nasal con el Jerza *O*… Jellal, lo amo, está divino *O* **

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, son un aliento he intento aplicar todos los buenos consejos, de verdad, espero que os guste este capítulo, y me tardé pero para seguir con el mismo ritmo que perdí al actualizar tarde el capítulo anterior y andaba enamorada con mi sobrino *O*, lo lamento y espero que me disculpen.**


	16. Como te quiero

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy–_ pensamientos o recuerdos

"_Natsu"– _hablando por teléfono.

—

—

**Dormitorio para Chicos**

**Capítulo 16:** Como te quiero

—

—

—No entiendo que sucede con las mujeres— se quejaba Jellal.

—¿Qué sucede campeón?— le preguntó riendo Natsu.

—Erza, carajo, quien entiende a las mujeres— suspiró con enojo.

—Entonces son ahora ustedes dos quienes tienen problemas— señaló Gajeel a los gemelos.

—Pues luego de lo de Lisanna, no creo y desechó cualquier oportunidad con Mira— dijo tranquilamente Mystogan.

—No pareces tan afectado— dijo Gray.

—Pues no me echaré a llorar no— sonrió.

—Es estúpido, es su hermana pero está echando todo a la mierda por la loquita— volvió a decir Gajeel.

—¿Y qué le responderás a Jenny?— preguntó Laxus.

—Jenny es muy linda, pero no la veo como para ser mi novia— dijo el gemelo antes de morder una manzana.

—Hablando de mujeres, Juvia no ha venido desde el sábado— dijo Jellal mirando a Gray. —¿Sabes algo?

—Lo mismo que ustedes, no sé nada de ella— se defendió el moreno.

—¡Natsu-san!— el gritó de la hermana menor de los gemelos llamó la atención de los chicos.

—Wendy— dijo el chico, la peliazul respiraba agitadamente, pues había llegado corriendo.

—Lucy-san— habló la chica entrecortadamente.

—¿Qué le sucede a Lucy

**….000….**

—¡Luce!— entró apresuradamente en la enfermería, Wendy le había dicho que la rubia se había desmayado. —¿Qué diablos haces aquí?— se detuvo al ver al chico que estaba allí. Hibiki.

—Estaba con ella cuando se desmayó.

—Puedes largarte— se acercó a la cama, allí descansaba Lucy, su rostro sereno y las mejillas sonrojadas, se veía hermosa.

—Deberías cuidarla más— susurró el rubio encogiéndose de hombros. —Por lo menos hacerla tu novia, cuando no estás junto a ella, las chicas se meten con ella— el Dragneel lo miró, desconfiado. —No me mires así, Lucy me rechazó hace mucho— habló mirando a la rubia quien descansaba en la cama. —Solamente tiene ojos para ti, pero te lo advierto, si la lastima, la pagarás, Natsu.

Lo que le faltaba, que ese rubio con cara de nenita le amenazara, fue lo que pensó el Dragneel cuando Hibiki salió de la enfermería.

—¿Estás bien?— le preguntó el chico con preocupación al ver como la rubia empezaba a abrir los ojos con lentitud.

—¿Qu…qué me pasó?— preguntó confundida, sentándose en la cama.

—Dios, Luce, no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera— la chica pestañeó cuando se vio rodeada por el posesivo abrazo del pelirrosa. —Pensé que te había sucedido algo.

—Natsu…— susurró, cerrando los ojos y correspondiendo el abrazo del chico. Se quedaron allí, abrazados por unos minutos.

—¿Qué sucedió?— se separó un poco de ella luego de unos minutos.

—Creo que solamente es algo del embarazo, recuerda que es unos de los síntomas— le sonrió antes de juntar sus labios con los contrarios, robándole un suave beso.

El chico sonrió y le correspondió, llevando su mano hasta la nuca de la rubia y acercándola aún más a su boca, era tan dulce besarla, tan adictivo.

—¿Hey, qué haces?— le preguntó cuando ella empezó a desabotonarle la camisa del uniforme.

—¡Nada!— se separó muy sonrojada.

—Te convertí en una pervertida, Luce— rió al dejar un pequeño beso en su boca.

**….000….**

—Señorita Loxar, tiene visita— la peliazul se apresuró hasta la puerta de su habitación y abrió la puerta, encontrándose allí con una chica de servicio y las chicas.

—Chicas— dijo sorprendida. —Pasen— les pidió. —Trae algo de té— le ordenó a la chica y ésta se retiró dejándola sola con sus amigas.

—¿Podemos saber por qué no has ido al colegio?— le preguntó Erza.

—Ni siquiera has respondido nuestras llamadas— le dijo Cana.

—Perdónenme, es que lo de la boda..

—¿Boda?— preguntó la rubia al sentarse en unos de los muebles.

—¿Se casa tu padre?— se sentó al lado de la rubia, ambas observando a la peliazul. —Estábamos preocupadas por ti— dijo Levy.

—No, él no se casa— susurró en voz baja.

—¿Entonces?— preguntó una confundida pelirroja.

—Me caso mañana.

—¡¿Qué?!— gritaron todas al unísono.

—Espera. ¿Cómo que te casas mañana?— le preguntó una muy sorprendida Cana.

—Mi padre quiere agrandar sus negocios.

—Pero yo pensé que te gustaba Gray— le dijo Lucy, pues aquello era lo que había notado.

—¿Qué sucederá con Gray?— quiso saber Erza.

—Juvia solamente es una amiga de Gray-sama— les dijo con una triste sonrisa.

—Gray es un buen tonto, pero sabemos que no es así, Juvia, él te quiere— le dijo Levy.

—Tenemos un problema— había sacado su celular del bolsillo de la falda del uniforme y marcado el número de su novio.

_—"¿Qué sucede?"—_ preguntó Laxus del otro lado de la línea.

—Es Juvia, su padre la casará— dijo. —¿Estás con los chicos?—

_—"Sí, acaba de terminar las prácticas"_

—Tenemos que hacer algo.

_—"Saquen a Juvia de su casa, nos encontraremos en el Hotel Akane"_

—Bien

**….000….**

—¿Qué diablos hacen?— preguntaba un confundido Gray, los chicos lo habían arrastrado hasta el hotel Akane, no, ese no fue el problema, el problema es que lo habían obligado a vestir de aquella manera. —¿Díganme por qué diablos me han hecho vestir así?

—Cállate, exhibicionista— le dijo un sonriente Natsu.

—No te quejes, carajo, estamos vestidos todos iguales— se quejó Gajeel.

—Entonces no me pongo esta mierda— le dijo quitándose la camiseta de hilo y tirándola sobre la cama. Estaban en una elegante suite.

—Pero si te ves muy guapo— se burló Jellal.

Unos toques en la puerta llamaron la atención de los chicos. El pelirrosa rió mientras se acercaba a la puerta y abría.

—Te ves muy bien— fue todo lo que pudo decir una sonrojada Lucy cuando miró de arriba abajo al chico. Los chicos estaban vestidos completamente de blanco, camisas de hilo de mangas largas al igual que los pantalones.

—Y tú…— la miró de arriba abajo, iba con un vestido de tiros color blanco a dos manos sobre las rodillas. —…te ves mejor que yo, Luce— le dijo con una sonrisa. Se quitó la bufanda y se la colocó alrededor del cuello, tirando de los lados para acercarla a su boca y besarla. —Ahora irresistible— susurró sobre sus labios.

—Lucy— llamó Gray obligando a la chica a separarse de Natsu. —¿Puedo saber porqué estoy vestido así?

—Es que…— se mordió el labio inferior, Gray no sabía nada.

—Juvia se va a casar— soltó Mystogan. —Sino haces algo, la perderás.

—¿Qué?— miró a todos los chicos, estaban en silencio. —¿Cómo que se va a casar?

—Como escuchaste— habló Laxus. —La idea era llevarte junto a ella, ahora que lo sabes decides si haces algo o te quedas de brazos cruzados.

—¡¿Cómo es que diablos se casará y no me dijo una mierda?!— enfurecido, salió por la puerta, dejando a los chicos muy sorprendidos.

—Creo que se pondrá bueno— sonrió Jellal acercándose a la puerta.

—Hace mucho que no lo veía tan enojado— dijo el otro gemelo riendo mientras seguía a su hermano con Happy en su hombro.

**….000….**

—Se los agradezco mucho, pero Juvia tiene que cumplir con su padre— intentaba sonreír, mostrar que aquello del compromiso arreglado no le afectaba.

—Pero, Juvia…— intentaba decir Levy, la chica había salido corriendo de la suite, obligando que fueran tras ella.

—De verdad, estoy bien…

—¿Entonces aceptas ese puto matrimonio?— la ronca y jadeante voz del pelinegro envió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo de la peliazul. —¡Contéstame, Juvia!— rugió, enojado, molesto. —¡¿No disque que me amabas?!— exigió saber. —¡¿Me amas y te casarás con otro, maldición?!— todos los chicos guardaban silencio, allí estaban, en el lobby del lujoso hotel Akane, el impresionante hotel de 5 estrellas de magnolia, mientras las personas que iban y venían miraban curiosos a los chicos, pues los gritos de Gray eran suficiente como para llamar la atención.

—…— sintió la garganta seca, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y con el orgullo de una Loxar, giró sobre sus talones para mirar al chico que siempre había querido. —¡Juvia está cansada de Gra-sama— aquella confesión no solamente sorprendió a Gray sino también a los chicos, sabían y conocían el amor de la peliazul hacia el pelinegro. —¡Juvia está cansada de no tener oportunidad con Gray-sama!— volvió a gritar, ya para ese entonces, las lágrimas se escapaban por sus mejillas. —De ver como todas tienen oportunidad con Gray-sama, de ser ignorada, de no ser la chica perfecta para Gray-sama— prosiguió esta vez más calmada. —Pero Juvia no se quiere casar con alguien que no quiere…

—Entonces no te cases— lo dicho por el pelinegro le obligó a mirarlo. —Solamente tienes derecho a quererme a mí.

—Entonces Gray tenía lo de romeo escondido— susurró con burla Jellal al pelirrosa, haciendo que ambos sonrieran burlonamente.

—Pero…— intentó decir Juvia, pues lo dicho por el chico le sorprendió.

—Pero nada, solamente quiéreme a mí— se acercó a la peliazul y ante todas las miradas de los presentes, besó.

—¿Te avergüenzas?— le preguntó el pelirrosa a la rubia, pues ésta se había llevado las manos al rostro.

—Entonces, ya que han arreglado sus asuntos, vamos, el padre espera— dijo la pelirroja.

—¡¿Qué carajo?!— gritó Gray, pero ya los chicos lo estaban arrastrando quien sabe dónde.

**….000….**

—Los declaro marido y mujer— terminó el padre.

—¡Juvia está tan feliz!— y dicho aquello se lanzó a los brazos de un confundido Gray, no entendí bien lo que acaba de suceder.

—Muchas gracias por sus servicios, padre— agradeció Cana al hombre mientras lo despedía en la entrada del salón, pues los chicos lo había separado para aquello.

—No hay de que, señorita Clive— le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

Cana sonrió cuando el hombre se marchó y volvió a la sala, los chicos estaban en la mesa, Juvia y Gray bailaban, bueno, Juvia obligaba al pelinegro a bailar, pues éste solamente protestaba.

—Abre la boca— pedía Lucy con las mejillas infladas mientras dejaba el tenedor frente a la boca del pelirrosa.

—¿Estás loca?— le preguntó un sonrojado Natsu.

—Abre dije— se le acercó más, obligando al pelirrosa pegar aún más la espalda en la silla.

—¡No, que haces, déjame ir, Luce!— pues la chica se había sentado en su regazo, con las piernas a los lados de su cuerpo.

—Oh, esos dos parece que la están pasando mejor que los novios— dijo Mystogan al observar a los chicos, Natsu se veía incomodo, a Lucy parecía no importarle aquello.

—Luce— llamó a la chica, la rubia intentaba que abriera la boca. Mientras ambos forcejeaban, un poco de salsa cayó sobre el cuello del chico.

—Lo…lo siento— se disculpó la chica al dejar el tenedor sobre la mesa.

—No im…— calló al sentir algo húmedo lamer su cuello, Lucy había lamido.

—Listo— le dijo con una sonrisa al mirarlo al rostro.

—Todos están bailando— besó su frente con ternura, la rubia dejó la cabeza apoyada en el hueco de su cuello y sus manos en su pecho.

—¿Quieres bailar?— susurró la pregunta contra su cuello.

—No— le apartó el cabello del oído y le susurró aquello.

—Pero yo quiero bailar— se quejó levantando la mirada. —Ven— le dijo poniéndose de pie y halándolo.

—Pero yo dije que no— protestó poniéndose de pie.

—¿Oye, dónde está tu hermano?— le preguntó Scarlet al gemelo, pues no veía al otro gemelo.

Jellal miró sobre su hombro, buscando a su gemelo pero no lo encontró.

—Pues…— las vibraciones en su bolsillo llamaron su atención. —Se fue— susurró al sacar su celular del bolsillo y ver el mensaje de texto de su gemelo. —Dice que tenía cosas que hacer.

**….000….**

—Lamento llegar tarde— el gemelo giró sobre sus talones al escuchar la melodiosa voz.

—No importa— le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia. —¿De qué querías hablar?

—Quiero saber si de verdad piensas que Lisanna es capaz de querer hacerle daño a Lucy.

—No sé si es capaz de hacerle daño a Lucy, pero lo que hizo, lo hizo con mala intención, no me parece.

—Yo la conozco, Mystogan, Lisanna nunca sería capaz de hacer algo así— defendió a su hermana.

—Puede ser tu hermana, Mira, pero Lisanna ya no es la que conocemos, ha cambiado mucho.

—Ella ha cambiado pero…— se mordió el labio inferior, había notado el cambio a su hermana, Lisanna ya no era la chica que fue antes. —No pensaba que tú también pensabas igual que los demás.

—Mira— la miró con atención. —No tienes que sentirte mal por apoyar a tu hermana, es tu hermana, solamente no te ciegues, por favor— le pidió dedicándole una sonrisa, sonrisa que hizo a la albina sonrojar.

—Escuché que Jenny te pidió que seas su novio— cambió el tema, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Eso— se rascó tras la nuca. —¿Celosa?

—¡Claro que no!— dijo con rapidez, haciendo que el peliazul sonriera.

—Si lo que te preocupa es si aceptaré, no lo haré— suspiró. —Tú aún me quieres, no cerraré ninguna oportunidad contigo, Mira.

—Eres bastante presumido— se cruzó de brazos.

—Solamente digo la verdad— se acercó a la chica, obligándola a retroceder para poder evitarlo. —¿Tienes miedo?— la había acorralado contra la pared, dejando ambas manos a los lados de su rostro para evitar que escapara. —¿Por qué no eres más sincera?— inclinó el rostro sobre el de ella, dejando los labios a pocos centímetros de los femeninos. —¿Te soy indiferente?— apenas acarició sus labios, un pequeño roce simplemente.

**….000….**

Cuando la limusina se detuvo frente a la entrada del colegio, y los chicos se bajaron, Natsu arqueó una ceja, allí pudo ver la madre de Michelle.

—¿Buenas tardes?— saludó el pelirrosa con desconfianza, pensaba que había dejado todo claro, Michelle no se había comunicado con él nuevamente.

—Buenas tardes, joven Dragneel— los chicos observaron curiosos, era una mujer bastante guapa y elegante.

—Lucy, querida— se acercó a la chica y la abrazó fuertemente, dejándole sorprendida, pues desde su regreso no se había acercado o llamado.

—T..ía— susurró la rubia cuando la mujer se separó de ella y depositaba un beso en cada mejilla.

—Michelle tenía razón, estás hermosa, te parece tanto a tu madre— decía al mirarla de arriba abajo.

—¿Qué hace aquí, señora?— la voz de Natsu interrumpió a ambas mujeres.

—Me gustaría hablar con mi sobrina— les dijo la mujer, sorprendiendo a la rubia y a Natsu. —Solamente será unos minutos, me gustaría que vieras algo— le dijo a Lucy, señalando su bolso.

—Vamos— fue Erza quien tomó al pelirrosa de un brazo y lo arrastró hacia el colegio pues Natsu no parecía querer dejar a la chica sola.

**….000….**

Pensaba haber enterrado aquello cuando le hizo aquella promesa a Layla, pensaba que nunca más tendría aquellos pensamientos, aquellas dudas, pero nuevamente las tenía, las dudas nuevamente le embargaban

—Lo siento, Layla, te fallé— susurró el hombre mientras contemplaba el portarretrato que tenía en la mano, allí había una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos chocolates. La aparición de Claire no era grata, su hermana había logrado revivir aquel pasado que hubo pensado olvidado, enterrado.

Con el regreso de su hermana, no solamente todas aquellas dudas habían regresado a su vida, sino que la tranquilidad de su hija pendía de un hilo, porque si Lucy se enteraba de lo que planeó con Igneel, no se lo perdonaría.

**Continuará**

* * *

Lamento la tardanza, sé que tardé más de lo normal, no solamente escribo para este fandom, y descuidé las otras historias por esta y no me parece justo, por lo cual, tardé en actualizar Dormitorios, también puede ser que tarde en subir el próximo capítulo, pero no tardaré tanto como esta vez.

Bueno, chicos, no me ha gustado los de los últimos 6 capítulos, pues no quiero FT termine y pienso que están apresurando todo, tampoco me gustó lo del regreso del anime, por más que lo deseo, pero es otro asunto que veo para apresurar el final de FT, eso no me gusta.

Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les guste y que la espera haya valido la pena y sino, pues lo lamento muchísimo, gracias por vuestros reviews.


	17. Sucio Secreto

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy–_ pensamientos o recuerdos

"_Natsu"– _hablando por teléfono.

—

—

**Dormitorio para Chicos**

**Capítulo 17:** Sucio Secreto

—

—

—Tranquilo, Natsu— decía Levi, pues el chico desde que estuvieron en el dormitorio, caminaba de un lado a otro.

—No sé, no me gusta que se haya quedado hablando con la madre de Michelle— dijo finalmente, deteniéndose, algo allí no le daba buena espina.

—¿No te acostaste con la prima, no?— quiso saber Laxus.

—Claro que no, con Michelle nunca tuve nada— protestó, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza en tener algo Michelle.

—Entonces no veo porqué te preocupas— dijo Erza.

—No sé, algo está mal, es como si sucederá algo y no será de mi agrado— se cruzó de brazos, justo en el momento que la puerta era abierta y entraba la rubia. —Luce— dijo al ver a la chica, estaba pálida, sorprendida y temblorosa. —¡Luce!— corrió hacia ella cuando la rubia empezó a desplomarse. —Luce— evitó la caída tomándola en brazos y tocaba su rostro en espera de repuesta. —Despierta, Luce— pidió. Los chicos estaban sorprendidos, de repente la rubia entraba al dormitorio y se desmayaba.

_—¿Hablar conmigo?— preguntó preocupada la chica, su tía nunca la había ido a buscado luego de su regreso, porqué quería hablar con ella ahora._

_—Sí, sé que tienes una relación con el hijo de Igneel— la rubia miró a la mujer sin entender, no entendía que tenía eso que ver con lo que quería hablar con ella._

_—Me gustaría que leyeras esto— vio como la mujer sacaba un sobre de su bolso y se lo entregaba. —Por favor, léelo, es muy importante._

_Tomó el sobre, sacando el contenido de este y empezando a leer, parecía un acuerdo. Mientras leía cada línea, más se sorprendía, un acuerdo entre el padre de Natsu y el suyo, un acuerdo donde ambos planean un compromiso arreglado. ¿Su padre sabía lo que tenía con Natsu? Nunca se lo había contado. No, su padre no sabía nada, el acuerdo había sido creado tiempo atrás, tiempo en el cual ella apenas era una niña._

_—Pero ese no es el problema, dos adolescentes como ustedes deberían tener derecho a poder tomar la importante decisión de con quién quieren estar juntos— dijo la mujer. —Hay algo que debes de saber, Jude no te lo dijo, pero viendo la clase de relación que tienes con el hijo de Igneel, creo que es de suma importancia._

_La rubia arqueó una ceja, confundida. Si bien estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de leer, si lo mirara de manera positiva, ella y Natsu estaban juntos, bueno, no eran novios, pero estaban juntos._

_—Hacen algunos años, Layla fue novia de Igneel— la rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Su madre había sido novia del padre de Natsu? —Hacen casi 18 años, Layla abandonó a Jude y se fue con Igneel, cuando regresó con Jude, estaba embarazada— terminó, dejando a una Lucy totalmente sorprendida._

_—¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó, no, aquello que estaba diciendo su tía no podía ser verdad, si padre se lo hubiese dicho, verdad?_

_—Lo que Jude e Igneel querían hacer con casarlos es algo atroz, ambos sabiendo que eres hija de Igneel._

—Lu-chan ya despertó— le dijo Levy al pelirrosa. —Pero…— dudó. —No quiere verte— Natsu se sorprendió, como que no le quería ver, sabía que dejar a Lucy con su tía era mala idea.

—Como si me importa— dijo el chico restándole importancia mientras se dirigía escaleras abajo.

—Esto es muy extraño— habló un pensativo Jellal. —¿Por qué Lucy entraría en ese estado luego de hablar con tu tía.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de la con lentitud. ¿No lo quería ver? ¿Y eso por qué diablos? Él estaba muy preocupado por ella, quería ver que estuviese bien, que su tía no le hubiese dicho algo para lastimarla.

—Luce…— susurró al entrar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Se secó las lágrimas, intentando dejar de sollozar, aquello no podía ser cierto, Natsu no podía ser su hermano, no.

_—Pueden hacerse una prueba de ADN— le había dicho su tía._

—¿Luce, por qué lloras?— le preguntó, acercándose a la cama y sentándose al borde. —¿Qué te dijo esa mujer?— pero cuando intentó tocarla la chica huyó de su toque. —¿Qué sucede?— preguntó.

La rubia no le habló, solamente quedó allí, acostada, ausente, con la cabeza hecha un verdadero problema, no, Natsu no podía ser su hermano, aquello sería lo peor que le hubiese sucedido, no era verdad, él no era su hermano. Natsu solamente se acostó a su espalda, tomándola de la cintura y abrazándola fuerte, dejándola sentir que no estaba sola, no sabía que había sucedido, pero sea lo que sea, había lastimado a Lucy.

—Estoy aquí, Luce— le susurró al oído.

—Déjame sola— Natsu arqueó una ceja al escuchar a la chica.

—Estás llorando— no se separó ni medio centímetro de ella, al contrario, la abrazó aún más.

—¡Qué me dejes sola!— le gritó, separándose de él como le fue posible. —¡Lárgate, déjame en paz!— se paró de la cama, mirando al chico con completo asco, dejando a Natsu totalmente sorprendido tras su cambio radical de humor.

**….000….**

Los chicos se alarmaron al escuchar los gritos del segundo piso, se apresuraron a subir, encontrando como Natsu era empujado por la rubia mientras éste sostenía sus manos para evitar ser golpeado.

—¡Basta, Luce!— le gritaba el chico, no entendía, de repente estaba bien, ahora parecía una loca histérica.

—¡Aléjate de mi, aléjate de mi!— chillaba desesperada.

—Entonces si se acostó con la prima— susurró Gajeel mientras veía la escena.

Se soltó de mala gana del chico, proporcionándole una bofetada la cual dejó a todos sorprendidos y volvió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta de un fuerte azote.

—¿Qué fue eso?— preguntó Jellal, Natsu se había quedado frente a la puerta, sorprendido y confuso, no sabía que había sucedido, que pasaba, que aquella mujer le había dicho a Lucy para ponerla en aquel estado.

—Luce, escucha, no sé que te dijo esa mujer, pero no es cierto.

Se dejó caer contra la puerta, hecha un ovillo mientras lloraba, sentía su pecho doler, la simple idea de que todo lo que le hubo dicho su tía fuese cierto, le dolía. ¿Y si Natsu era su hermano? ¿Qué haría?

—No sé que le dijo esa mujer, ella solamente empezó a golpearme y gritarme— les dijo a los chicos.

—¿Pues qué le habrá dicho esa mujer?— dijo una pensativa Erza.

—Pues yo veo muy extraño que no la haya buscado antes y de repente sí— dijo Jellal.

—Lu-chan, soy yo, abre la puerta— tocó la puerta Levy

Ignoró completamente las llamadas del otro lado de la puerta, se limpió las lágrimas y poniéndose de pie, se acercó a su cama donde había dejado su celular.

_—"Lucy, querida"—_ escuchó la voz de la madre de Michelle del otro lado de la línea.

—Mañana, quiero hacerme una prueba de ADN— dijo y luego cortó la comunicación, no aguantaría más la duda, tenía que salir de ella, sentía el pecho oprimido.

**….000….**

_—Dentro de tres días estarán listos los resultados—_ le había dicho la enfermera luego de tomar la muestra de sangre, había tomado una muestra de cabello de Natsu, su tía le había dicho que con aquello serviría.

—¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?— la voz de Natsu casi la hace saltar del susto, se llevó la mano al pecho e intentó tranquilizar su corazón.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— ignoró, era mejor ignorarlo.

—¿Hice algo?— ver el rostro del chico al hacerle aquella pregunta, le dolió, era la primera vez que veía aquella expresión en Natsu. —Dime, Luce, pienso y pienso, pero no hice nada para que te comportes así.

—Nats…

—Dímelo, Luce, dime que sucede. ¿Qué te dijo esa mujer?

—No puedo— su voz fue un susurro casi inaudible.

—¡Maldición, Luce, dímelo!— le gritó, tomándola de los hombros.

—¡No puedo!— gritó, y lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas, no podía, ella quería a Natsu, no era como querer a un hermano, habían intimidado, estaba embarazada.

—Luce— susurró con dolor y se alejó de ella. —Pensaba que teníamos algo mejor— diablos, sí, había pensado en ello, hasta había pensado que la amaba, pero claro, que sabía él de amor cuando nunca lo había sentido por ninguna chica, amaba a Happy, amaba a su padre, pero aquel amor intimo por alguna chica nunca lo había sentido, había pensado que los sentimientos que tenía por la rubia, eran los que llamaban amor.

—Mi tía me dijo que somos hermanos— su voz fue baja, pero lo suficientemente alta para que Natsu le escuchara antes de salir por la puerta.

—¿Qué?

—Hay un documento, nuestros padres hicieron una especie de tratado, casarnos, era como algo para que finalmente llevaran la fiesta en paz, según mi tía, cuando eran jóvenes, tu padre y mi madre tenían una relación demasiado estrecha, tanto que una vez tuvo una pelea con mi padre y se fue con el tuyo, cuando regresó, estaba embarazada de mi.

—Luce, no tienes que inventar ese cuento— sonrió con tristeza. —No pediré que me digas nada.

—¡No te miento!— exclamó desesperada. —En la mañana fui a una clínica, a hacerme una prueba de ADN, tomé cabellos tuyo, supongo que si sale positivo es que soy hija de…

—¡Cállate!— rugió Natsu, tenía apretada fuertemente la mandíbula, su mirada se había oscurecido y sus dientes estaban fuertemente apretados. —¡Conozco a mi padre, él no se hubiese metido con una mujer casada!

—¡Pero no te miento!— le volvía a gritar.

—¡Qué te calles, maldita sea!— rápidamente se le acercó, tomándola fuertemente de los brazos. —¡Eso no es posible!— él y Lucy hermanos? ¿Qué diablos pasaba allí? No, aquello no podía ser cierto, si hubiese tenido una hermana su padre se lo hubiese dicho, no, no y no; aquello era una mala broma de aquella mujer. —No tienes que jugar tan cruel, Luce, si no quieres seguir con esto, no tienes que decir esas mentiras.

—¡Me estoy muriendo!— hablaba entre sollozos. —¡Yo te amo!— sí, finalmente aquellas palabras habían salido de su boca. —¡¿No crees que me muero al pensar que som…— pero la boca de Natsu la hizo callar, el chico la había besado fuertemente, evitando que completara la oración, no, Lucy era su chica, su chica, la chica que había embarazado por un descuido, la chica que ahora llevaba en su vientre a su futuro hijo, la chica diferente a las demás, Lucy era su chica, su Lucy. —No…— sollozó entre besos, sintiendo el sonido de la prenda caer cuando Natsu la empezó a desnudar. —No podemos— lo separó, dejando las manos sobre su pecho. Su respiración era errática mientras su pecho subía y bajaba.

—Sí, sí podemos— deslizó los labios sobre las húmedas mejillas, lamiendo las lágrimas y luego llegar a su cuello, succionando la pálida piel de la chica.

La rubia se llevó las manos a la boca, intentando callar los gemidos, no supo cuando o como, de repente se encontraba en la cama, desnuda, Natsu estaba en las mismas circunstancias. Desnudo, besando su cuerpo y acariciándola.

—No llores, Luce— susurró tomando su rostro entre sus manos y besándola.

**….000….**

La peliazul tomó la perilla de la puerta y tiró, abriéndola y tanto ella como los demás quedaron de piedra y un automático sonrojo subió al rostro de todos, pues Levy había abierto la puerta de la habitación de la rubia, permitiendo que ambos vieran la espalda desnuda de Natsu, tenía las sabanas enrollada en la cintura, era obvio lo que estaba sucediendo allí.

—¿Mejor?— le preguntó el pelirrosa mirándola al rostro, por lo menos ya no lloraba.

—Eres un pervertido— susurró sonrojada, abrazándolo y escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

—Sabes— dijo. —¿Quieres ser mi novia?— la pregunta causó que la chica se separara de él. —Bueno, formal— se corrigió, pues ya actuaban como tal.

—¡Natsu!— gritó entusiasmada, olvidando cualquier rastro de tristeza.

—Supongo que eso es un si— la abrazó de la cintura, pues ella le había rodeado del cuello, pegándose aún más de su cuerpo. —Vamos para el segundo, round— le susurró con malicia al oído.

—¡Kyaaaaa!— estaba por girar con ella sobre la cama, para dejarla sobre su cuerpo, cuando el grito de Lucy llenó la habitación.

—¿Qué sucede?— de repente la chica se había pegado aún más a su cuerpo, como intentando protegerse de algo.

—¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!— siguió gritando la rubia, el pelirrosa miró sobre sus hombros, encontrándose junto a la puerta a sus amigos.

—¡Qué diablos hacen ahí!— esta vez le tocó gritar a Natsu.

—¡Natsu!— chilló Lucy cuando él intentó separarse de ella, si hiciese aquello, la iban a ver.

—¡Jodidos pervertidos!— gruñó.

—Tranquilo, semental, no vimos nada, para tu buena suerte y mala suerte mía— pero Levy le proporcionó un golpe en las costillas. —¡Enana!

—¿Se van a largar o pretenden que salga de la cama?— lo sabía, tenía que cambiar de amigos.

—Oh, sí, lo siento, Lu-chan— dijo una apresurada Levy, empujando a cada uno para que saliese de la habitación.

—¿Entonces, lista para la segunda ronda?

—¡Natsu!— le regañó, empujándolo para apartarlo de su cuerpo.

—Solamente bromeaba, Luce— rio, tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a él, abrazándola.

—Tengo miedo— habló la rubia luego de minutos en silencio.

—Piénsalo, Lucy, no tiene sentido, no tienes que tener miedo, deberías responderme, no lo has hecho— susurró meloso, mordiendo suavemente una parte de su cuello. El maullido de Happy los interrumpió y segundos más tarde el gato brincó a la cama, acostándose al lado de la almohada que usaba el pelirrosa.

—Sí— escondió el rostro entre la almohada.

—¿Sí?

—Aceptó ser tu novia— ¿Por qué se avergonzaba al responder tan simple pregunta? Se preguntaba Natsu con el entrecejo fruncido.

**….000….**

—Salamander y la coneja han estado actuando muy extraño, primero ella lo quiere matar y ahora son novios, quien entiende a esos dos— decía un confundido Gajeel.

—Pues sí, en eso tienes razón— apoyó Laxus.

—Creo que todo es extraño desde la aparición de esa tía de Lucy— dijo Erza. —Algo sucede entre esos dos.

—¿Nadie ha pensado que quieran abortar?— habló Gray.

—Gray-sama.

—No sería extraño, son jóvenes, un hijo es joderse la vida— dijo sin más, dejando pensativo a los chicos, ninguno había pensado en aquella posibilidad.

—Lu-chan no es esa clase de persona, ella nunca abortaría a su hijo.

—¿Lucy está embarazada?— la voz de Hibiki sorprendió a todos. Hablar del embarazo de la rubia bajo un árbol de cerezo, no era buena idea. —¿Có…cómo?— preguntó sorprendido.

—¿Cómo?— chasqueó la lengua. —Tener una buena follada sin preservativo.

—¡Gajeel!— le regañó Levy, haciendo que el chico desviara la mirada con fastidio.

—Disculpa, Hibiki, pero es un asunto de nosotros— le dijo Cana, lo que necesitaban, sabían que el embarazo de Lucy no se iba a ocultar, pero no tenía que ser por ellos que terceros se enteraran.

—Será mejor que caminemos un rato— con ayuda de sus manos, Jellal se puso de pie y se acercó a Hibiki, dejando una mano sobre los hombros del chico.

—¡Ese idiota planea golpearlo!— gritó Erza, poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia la dirección que se acababan de ir ambos chicos.

—Pensaba que mantener el embarazo de Lucy era más importante— rio entre dientes el otro gemelo.

**….000….**

—Ábrelo tú— le pidió una nerviosa Lucy al entregarle el sobre. Allí estaban los resultados de ADN.

—¿Por qué rayos quisiste seguir con eso?— preguntó entre dientes, tomando el sobre.

—No sé, todo lo que dijo mi tía sentí que era real, no creo que mienta en algo tan delicado— estaban con el uniforme, habían ido a la clínica por el resultado de la prueba y ahora se encontraban saliendo del lugar.

—Eres tonta. ¿Crees que tu madre le hubiese sido infiel a tu padre?

—No lo sé, no la recuerdo mucho, murió cuando apenas era una niña. ¿No estás nervioso?— le preguntó curiosa.

—Lo único que tengo es hambre, Luce— dijo antes de empezar a abrir el sobre.

—¡No!— rápidamente le quitó el sobre. —Mejor lo hago yo.

—Como quieras— se encogió de hombros al dejar las manos dentro de su bolsillo y siguió caminando, pasaría por algún lugar de comida rápida, por culpa de la rubia no había comido antes de salir de Fairy Tail. —Oye, quiero papas fritas y pollo, pasaremos por…— pero se detuvo tras mirar sobre sus hombros y ver que la rubia se había detenido, tenía aquel papel en la mano las cuales temblaban. —¿Qué sucede?...— observó como la chica levantaba la mirada, sus ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas acumuladas las cuales no tardaron en empezar a derramarse por sus mejillas.

Con el entrecejo fruncido y desconfianza, se acercó a la rubia, quitándole el papel de entre las manos.

—¿Qué diablos?— fue el gruñido del chico al ver el papel. —Esto no puede ser cierto— habló entre dientes, no, no y no, aquello era una mentira, nada de eso era verdad, no, Lucy y él, hermanos, qué diablos, no.

—Somos hermanos— fue todo el bajo susurro de la chica.

—¡Luce!— se apresuró para tomarla en brazos cuando se empezaba a desplomar, dejando caer el papel al suelo.

**Continuará**

* * *

Por alguna razón, me costó escribir este capítulo, no fluyó como los anteriores. Pues finalmente se sabe el _sucio _ secreto de los padres, y que secreto, ahora es cuando Natsu y Lucy empezarán a vivir su pesadilla, el lazo de sangre está, no es algo que puedan negar así simplemente, esta es una oscura puerta que se abre en la historia, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que lo disfruten, nos leemos en el siguiente y muchas gracias a quienes se molestan con dejar esos lindos reviews. Creo que hubo un review que mencionaba con lo que fueran hermanos xDDD


	18. Pagando el pasado

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy–_ pensamientos o recuerdos

"_Natsu"– _hablando por teléfono.

—

—

**Dormitorio para Chicos**

**Capítulo 18: **Pagando el pasado

—

—

—¿Cómo sigue la coneja?— Natsu no había hablado, solamente estaba allí, inclinando contra la pared con la mirada ausente.

Los resultados de aquella prueba no podían ser ciertos, él, él no podía ser hermano de Lucy, no, todo tenía que ser una mala broma. Cuando Lucy había colapsado, tuvo que volver dentro de la clínica, no sabía que hacer, ella no despertaba y así estuvo durante unas dos horas, mas cuando volvió en sí y lo vio, había entrado en una crisis nerviosa, poniendo al bebé en peligro, los doctores le exigieron salir y ya de eso hacían unas horas, todos los chicos habían pasado a verla, menos él, Lucy no deseaba verlo.

—¡¿Qué haces?!— preguntó sorprendido cuando se vio estampado contra la pared, Erza lo había acorralado.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Lucy, Dragneel?— exigió saber la Scarlet.

—No le hice nada— se defendió, intentando separarse del agarre de la pelirroja, pero fue en vano, no tenía fuerzas para empezar una pelea con la chica.

—¿Entonces por qué Lucy no quiere verte?— quiso saber Cana.

—Los médicos dicen que es mejor que te mantengas alejado— le dijo Levy.

—¿Pueden mantenerlas con la boca cerrada?— le preguntó a los chicos con fastidio, no necesitaba que las chicas se pusieren en aquel plan.

—Habla ahora, Natsu— exigió Erza.

—¡Dejen de joder!— gritó y se separó de la chica. Una enfermera que pasaba por allí les mandó a bajar su tono de voz. —Lo que suceda entre Lucy y yo es nuestro problema, no de ustedes— les recordó.

—Pero según los doctores, el bebé de Lucy-san estuvo en riesgo— esta vez le tocó hablar a Juvia, el pelirrosa bajó el rostro.

—¡¿Dónde está mi hija?!— la voz del padre de la rubia los obligó a mirar al recién llegado, mas lo que sucedió segundos después, dejó a todos perplejo, Natsu se había lanzado sobre el hombre y golpeado fuertemente en el rostro, obligando a Laxus a reaccionar cuando el chico estaba dispuesto a golpear al hombre nuevamente.

—¡Natsu!— llamó Erza, sorprendida.

—¡Es su maldita culpa!— gritó, intentando zafarse del agarre de Laxus.

El hombre, sorprendido, se tocaba el área golpeada y miraba al enfurecido chico. El hijo de Igneel estaba enfurecido, le acababa de golpear y no sabía la razón.

—Les pediría que sino saben guardar silencio, salgan fuera— dijo una enfermera.

—¡Te voy a matar, hijo de puta!— gritaba el pelirrosa mientras Laxus y Jellal lo empezaban a arrastrar por el pasillo del hospital hasta la salida acompañados de Mystogan. —¡Te metiste con un Dragneel, cabrón!— estúpido Jellal, estúpido Laxus, no dejaban que le diera su merecido a aquel hijo de perra.

—…Entonces el flamitas se volvió loco— finalmente habló Gray cuando se habían llevado al chico.

—Yo que pensaba que esto no se podía poner más extraño— susurró Gajeel antes de salir corriendo, tras los chicos.

—Espérame.

—Gray-sama.

—Que no me llames Gray-sama, estaré con los chicos— le dijo antes de darle un rápido beso en la boca.

**….000….**

—¡¿Qué diablos les pasa?!— gruñó cuando ya estuvieron fuera del hospital.

—Natsu, acabas de golpear y amenazar al padre de Lucy— le dijo un preocupado Mystogan.

—Tenían que dejar que lo matara— dijo molesto.

—Se supone que quieras llevarte bien con tu suegro— dijo Jellal. —Lucy es su hijita y tú el bastardo que está con ella— dijo divertido.

—Lucy no es su hija— habló entre dientes, sentándose en una banca.

—¿Qué no es su hija?— preguntó el rubio.

—Sí, no es su hija, la mujer le pegó el cuerno por cabrón, seguramente— habló rápidamente.

—¿Y tú como sabes todo eso?— quiso saber el gemelo. Ambos chicos vieron como el pelirrosa se llevaba una mano a unos de los bolsillos traseros del pantalón del uniforme y sacaba un papel un poco arrugado. —¿Y eso es?— volvió a preguntar Mystogan.

—Lucy se hizo una prueba de ADN, ahí salió que ese hombre no es su padre— dijo entre dientes, tenía unos deseos cegadores de volver dentro de la clínica y golpear a aquel maldito.

—¿Y quién es el padre de la coneja?— preguntó un recién llegado Gajeel, quitándole el papel al pelirrosa y empezándolo a ojear. —Aquí no dice quién es el padre, dice quién es el….— miró sorprendido a Natsu quien tenía el rostro entre las manos y se frotaba el cabello, volvió a mirar el papel y luego al pelirrosa.

—¿Quién es qué?— preguntó Gray pero al ver que el pelinegro parecía muy sorprendido y no hablaba, le quitó el papel y lo ojeó. —¿Lucy tiene un hermano?— preguntó confundido. —Espero que no sea un hermano celoso, sino, estarás en problemas, cabeza de lava— dijo divertido, viendo al pelirrosa y luego volviendo a mirar el papel, mas la sonrisa en su boca desapareció.

—Dejen de jugar— dijo Laxus quitándole el papel a Gray, lo ojeó rápidamente y al igual que los dos chicos, quedó de piedra.

—Sea lo que sea que diga ese papel, logró llamar su atención— dijo Jellal.

—Veamos— le quitó el papel a Laxus, y ambos gemelos leyeron el contenido del papel. —Con un 99% de probabilidad, Lucy Heartfilia y Natsu…— dudó al leer.

—Y Natsu Dragneel— leyó Jellal al ver que su hermano dudaba.

—Son hermanos— leyeron sorprendidos ambos gemelos, demasiados sorprendidos.

—¿Es una broma, no?— le preguntó el rubio al pelirrosa, pero ver el estado de éste, le dejaba en claro que no, no era una broma.

—Por eso golpeaste al padre de Lucy, por eso Lucy tuvo esa crisis nerviosa cuando te vio— habló ausente Grey.

—¿Cómo es posible?— nuevamente ambos gemelos hablaban al unísono.

—¡Esperen, esperen, esperen!— pidió Gajeel, aún estaba muy sorprendido. —Si tú y la coneja son hermanos, eso quiere decir que….— ni siquiera pudo completar la frase, aquello era demasiado atroz para decirlo, eran hermanos, habían tenido sexo y Lucy estaba embarazada. —¡Oh diablos!

**….000….**

—¿Soy hija del padre de Natsu?— la pregunta hecha por la rubia le heló la sangre al hombre

—¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?— preguntó. Claire no pudo haberle contado nada a su hija, eso era ser cruel.

—Tu hermana me dijo todo— estaba acostada, de espalda a la puerta.

—Claire está loca, Lucy, claro que no eres la hija de Igneel— le aseguró y aquello solamente enojó a la chica, apretó los ojos al escuchar a su padre.

—¿Sabes quién es el padre de mi bebé?— le preguntó. —Es Natsu…

—¡No puedes tener a ese hijo!— entonces, todo los miedos guardados por tantos años explotaron. —¡Es en contra de la naturaleza!

Sollozó, sollozó en silencio al escuchar la repuesta de su padre, entonces la prueba de ADN no mentía.

—Me hice una prueba de ADN con Natsu, dice que somos hermanos— dijo en un sollozo.

—¡¿Te hiciste qué?!— preguntó sorprendido.

—¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!— le gritó, sentándose en la cama. —¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que era hermana de Natsu?!— le gritó, histérica.

—El chico con quien tienes esa relación en Fairy Tail, es…— preguntó aterrado, mirando el mojado rostro de su hija.

—¡Sí, sí, maldita sea, es Natsu, Natsu es el chico que quiero, del cual me enamoré!— escondió el rostro entre las manos y lloró con dolor. Aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla, una cruel broma.

El hombre se sentó al borde de la cama y abrazó a la rubia, siempre creyó que Lucy era su hija pero siempre vivió con la duda de que no lo fuera, aquella duda se convirtió en miedo cuando Layla falleció, nunca tuvo las fuerzas necesarias a hacerle una prueba de ADN, temía descubrir la cruel verdad que su mente le gritaba a gritos.

—Perdóname— pidió con dolor, sintiendo como por primera vez en mucho tiempo, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. —Tu madre y yo habíamos peleados, ella e Igneel eran amigos mucho antes de que nos conociéramos, se fue con él, no supe que sucedió, cuando arreglamos las cosas no se lo pregunté, yo la amaba, siete meses después me hizo el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra, eras tan pequeñita, con tu hermoso cabello rubios y tu grandes ojos chocolates, como los de ella.

Las palabras de su padre no la tranquilizaron, solamente aumentaron más su llanto, su dolor, Natsu y ella eran hermanos.

**….000….**

Hacían ya tres días desde que los chicos sabían la verdad y dos días desde que Lucy había salido del hospital, la rubia había evitado hablar con el pelirrosa, no podía, no podía mirarle al rostro, Natsu era su hermano, el padre de su futuro hijo, el chico que hacía latir su corazón, eran demasiados sentimientos juntos, no podía ver a Natsu, no iba a tener fuerzas, no podía verlo como hermano, aquello simplemente nunca sería posible.

_—No sabía que Igneel se había acostado con Layla— dijo el hombre. —Todos sabíamos que él no solamente la veía como una amiga de infancia o hermana, pero Igneel nunca intentó nada, ni siquiera le dijo lo que sentía a Layla, y cuando apareció Jude, Igneel se mostró como el gran amigo que siempre hubo sido, hasta fue el padrino de la boda, Natsu. La verdad, fue una verdadera sorpresa que no terminaran juntos, para Grandine, Layla era la única que podía dominar a Igneel, claro, luego llegó tu madre— continuó. —Layla no era esa clase de mujeres, Igneel en aquellos momentos estaba pasando por un momento difícil, tu madre acababa de morir, Layla le acompañó…—_ aquello le había dicho Gildartz, pero en su última frase, el hombre pareció dudar

—¿Estás segura?— se detuvo en las escaleras al escuchar la voz de Levy.

—¿No será un riesgo?— preguntó preocupada Cana. —Tienes casi cuatros meses de embarazo, un aborto quizás tenga sus complicaciones— ¿Un aborto? ¿Lucy planeaba abortar?

—Sí…— no podía tener un hijo de Natsu, no cuando sabía la verdad.

Enojado al escuchar a Lucy, bajó las escaleras.

—¿No te parece qué es una decisión que tiene que ser tomada entre ambos padres?— la dura pregunta del chico llamó la atención de las chicas.

—Es mi cuerpo— dijo en voz baja, sin mirarlo al rostro, no podía, era demasiado doloroso.

—Pero lo que llevas en el vientre es mío también— le recordó con tono seco. Sí, eran hermanos, y qué diablos, él no podía olvidar lo vivido con Lucy, no podía olvidar que se habían besado, acostado y a que ahora ambos serían padres. Las chicas se miraron entre sí, era mejor dejar a esos dos hablar a solas, no habían tenido la oportunidad, pues Lucy desde que había salido del hospital se había estado en el dormitorio de ellas.

—Será mejor que hablen, estaremos afuera— dijo Erza mirando amenazante a Natsu, claro, como si él tenía culpa de los malos padres que ambos tenían.

El incómodo silencio fue atroz cuando se encontraron a solas.

—Luce…— se sentó al lado de la chica, con tristeza, intentó tomar unas de sus manos y enredarla con la suya. —No voy a dejar de quererte— le confesó. —No me importa que seamos hermanos, no voy a olvidar como…

—Cállate— le pidió, apretó los labios, su corazón latía como queriéndosele salir del pecho.

—Escúchame— le pidió, buscando su mirada pero ella permanecía con la cabeza baja. —Nunca fuiste una chica más para mi, Luce, te veía, sonriendo, estudiando, siempre lucías linda y odiaba eso, sabía que cualquier otro chico también podía pensarte, cuando Sting te besó en la enfermería, me volví loco de los celos, o cuando te vi con Hibiki, no sabía porqué me hacía enojar tanto, pero luego lo empecé a entender, me gustabas más que cualquier otra, no te quería ver con ningún chico que no fuese yo— confesó.

—No sigas— le pidió con voz temblorosa, sintiendo las lágrimas arder en sus ojos.

—No creo ser el chico ideal, ni siquiera creo en esas cursilerías, pero si me gustas, me gustas mucho y quizás va mucho más allá, quizás te ame, Lucy, no me importa que seas mi hermana, voy a seguir queriéndote como mi novia, seguiré deseando besarte y tenerte.

No lo soportaba más, se puso de pie, buscando escapar de allí, pero al hacerlo, Natsu la tomó de la muñeca, halándola con poca delicadeza hacia él, haciéndola caer sentada sobre su regazo.

—Di que no me quieres— ambos se miraron a los ojos, él con determinación y ella con miedo, mucho miedo. —Di que al saber la verdad dejaste de quererme, que lo que me dijiste la última vez que estuvimos juntos es mentira, dilo— la retó, pero lo único que consiguió fue que las lágrimas que intentaba retener la chica, se le escaparan, derramándose por sus mejillas, perdiéndose por su barbilla.

—N…no…pu….e…do— gimoteó entre llanto.

Con delicadeza, lamió las lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas hasta sus labios, besándola lentamente.

—No quiero ser tu hermano— dijo entre besos. —No puedo ser tu hermano— siguió besándola. Ni siquiera el sonido de la puerta al abrirse logró que ambos chicos se separaran, cada uno buscando con anhelo el contacto de la boca contraria.

—Y nosotros preocupados— habló Gajeel cuando ambos chicos se separaron.

La rubia miró horrorizada a los chicos y rápidamente las lágrimas volvían a bañar sus mejillas, se puso de pie como le fue posible y salió corriendo del dormitorio.

—¿No podía mantener cerrada tu boca?— le preguntó un mal humorado Natsu.

—Mira, Salamander, aunque quieras o no, es tu hermana, pasa la página, no pueden seguir con eso, carajo, es un asco.

—Son medios hermanos— le corrigió Jellal.

—Sabes, pendejo, no necesito que me lo recuerdes— le gruñó al pelinegro. —Mete el culo en tus asuntos— se puso de pie, se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a alejarse hasta las escaleras.

—No tengo la culpa que te hayas cogido a tu hermana y embarazado— se defendió Gajeel, enojado.

—Repite eso y te jodes— le advirtió.

—Dejen de pelear, por favor— dijo Mystogan con tono aburrido al sentarse en unos de los muebles.

Sabían que si Gajeel era inteligente, no retaría a Natsu en aquellos momentos.

—¿Cuál de los dos?— preguntó Gajeel. —¿Qué te follaste a tu hermana o que la embarazaste?— y ahí estaba, ninguno hizo nada cuando Natsu golpeó fuertemente al chico en el rostro, se lo había buscado.

—Si fueras más inteligente no te meterías conmigo, cabrón— los chicos se sentaron en los muebles, viendo con interés cuando ambos chicos empezaron a repartirse golpes.

—¿No deberíamos separarlos?— preguntó un divertido Grey.

—Neh, Natsu necesita sacar toda la rabia que lleva acumulada, Gajeel se ofreció— rio Mystogan.

**….000….**

Se miró al espejo, su vientre ya estaba hinchado y era que con cuatro meses de embarazos apenas se le empezaba a notar, escuchaba los chismes a su espaldas, sabían que hablaban de ella, pero prefería no prestar atención, no se había atrevido a abortar, no tenía el valor para hacer algo así, no era su culpa que su madre había sido una cualquiera, durante aquellas semanas, se había quedado en el dormitorio de las chicas, por alguna razón la mimaban mucho, no dejaban que Natsu se le acercara más allá de lo debido, y lo agradecía, eran hermanos, Natsu lo tenía que entender, pero no lo había hecho, todo lo contrario, no perdía oportunidad, pero luego de lo sucedido en el dormitorio, había entendido que aquel último beso había sido un error, no permitía esa clase de acercamiento.

Mirar su figura en aquel espejo, la hizo sonrojar, por alguna razón estaba muy feliz, a pesar de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, se sentía feliz cuando veía su vientre o lo tocaba, según la ginecóloga, hasta el momento, su bebé venía en perfecto estado, claro, aún era muy pequeño para saber si más adelante tendría un inconveniente, pero no le importaba, lo amaría igual.

—¿Natsu seguirá viéndome igual?— le preguntó a su reflejo, sí, aunque eran hermanos no dejaba de preocuparse como Natsu la empezaba a ver, si ya la veía como hermana o la seguía queriendo, y el hecho que no la siguiese queriendo, la ponía triste. Happy maulló desde la cama, llamando la atención de la chica. —¿Y tú que haces ahí?— preguntó al gato, pero este solamente la miró y luego se acostó sobre la almohada. Si Happy estaba allí, entonces Natsu…No, Natsu no podía estar allí, las chicas estaban abajo, era mejor ignorar aquello. Volvió a prestar atención a su figura en el espejo, con sus manos sobre su vientre. —Tienes que crecer fuerte, mami te quiere tener ya— susurró mientras intentaba amarrarse el listón alrededor del vientre.

—¿Papi no cuenta?— la voz de Natsu la sorprendió, vi como la puerta era abierta, claro, Happy siempre estaba sobre alguien.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— le preguntó a la defensiva.

—¿Sabes qué solamente estamos alejado porque así lo he querido, no?— le preguntó ignorándola y cerrando la puerta tras él. —Te ves muy bien en ese kimono— la miró de arriba abajo. —¿Te pondrás eso para el festival?

—Es un festival tradicional— le recordó, volviéndose a mirar en el espejo.

—¿No te molesta la cinta?— le preguntó.

—No— fue la seca repuesta. Intentó hacer un lazo pero le era imposible, era muy incómodo.

—Deja, te ayudo— sin que ella se pudiera negar, Natsu se acercó a su espalda, amarrando aquel listón alrededor de su cintura.

—No tienes q….

—Sí, sí, Luce, no tengo que hacerlo— la calló. —Listo— susurró cerca de su oído, haciendo que su caliente aliento le acariciara un poco el cuello, pues llevaba el cabello recogido con algunos mechones en su rostro. Allí estaban, ella frente a él, el a su espaldas, ambos vestidos tradicional para el festival del colegio.

—Gr….gra…cias— dijo un poco sonrojada.

—Agradécemelo de otra manera— la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a girar el rostro hacia él, dejando sus bocas a escasos centímetros.

—Nat…

—Cállate, no importa lo que digan esos papeles, Luce, nunca serás mi hermana.

—Basta, Natsu, somos…— se mordió el labio inferior, no podía pronunciar aquellas palabras en voz alta. —Entiéndelo— se separó de él y se acercó al closet, buscando zapatos, había trasladado algunas cosas al dormitorio de las chicas.

—Ni siquiera puedes decirlo, tu tampoco lo aceptas— le reclamó, acercándose a ella pero Lucy intentó escapar obligándole a tomarla de la mano. —¿Por qué eres tan terca?— le preguntó. —Yo te quiero, tú me quieres y ambos sabemos que no como hermanos, Luce.

—Basta, esto está mal— dijo dolida, tener a Natsu tan cerca le dolía. —Acéptalo, Natsu— le suplicó, intentando zafarse de su agarre, haciendo que entre ambos se hiciese un pequeño forcejeo, Lucy tropezó con el borde de la cama, haciéndola caer y llevándose a Natsu con ella. Happy despertó de repente ante el brusco movimiento del colchón. Abrió los ojos asustada, encontrándose con la preocupada mirada de Natsu, éste había usado sus manos de apoyo para no aplastar, estaba sobre ella, en una posición demasiado comprometida.

—¿Estás bien?— le preguntó y ella solamente pudo asentir, al estar en aquella posición, el kimono de la rubia se había deslizado un poco más de lo necesario, dejando ver un poco de piel de sus pechos. Se quedaron allí, mirándose en silencio. —Lo que siento por ti no está mal— contestó a lo dicho por la chica minutos atrás.

—Nats…— el chico se inclinó un poco más y unió sus labios con los de ella. No la besó lento ni mucho menos, fue fiero, fuerte y salvaje, robándole el aliento y rompiendo toda barrera puesta por la rubia.

—Vez, nunca me querrás como hermano, me besas como amante— sonrió, victorioso, pero aquello solamente causó enojo en la chica y golpeó fuertemente la mejilla del pelirrosa. —Supongo que esa es tu manera para provocarme— volvió a inclinar el rostro, pero no la besó, sino empezó a repartir besos por su cuello. —Quiero follarte, Luce— susurró contra su cuello al buscar con una mano unos de sus voluptuosos pechos. —Te tengo muchas ganas— sí, diablos, veía lo que el embarazo le hacía a la chica y era como un dulce a un diabético.

La rubia se arqueó al sentir como la mano de Natsu empezaba a acariciar unos de sus pechos, haciéndola jadear y estremecer, mas los recuerdos de que eran hermanos la hizo reaccionar, como pudo, con unas de sus rodillas golpeó al chico entre las piernas, ganándose al momento un quejido por parte del pelirrosa.

—¡Mierda, Luce!— gritó, adolorido, echándose a un lado de la cama. —No se le pega a un hombre allí cuando tiene una erección.

—Te lo ganaste con creces— se defendió, poniéndose de pie y arreglándose el kimono. —Ahora vete.

—No me interesa si eres mi hermana, Luce, eso no impedirá nada— de repente Natsu se puso muy serio, poniéndose de pie y enfrentándola. —Nunca te veré con esos ojos, no importa si tú lo haces, yo nunca lo haré— dicho aquello, prefirió salir de la habitación, dejando a una cabizbaja Lucy, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas las cuales empezaron un camino húmedo por sus mejillas.

—Nat…Natsu…— sollozó, el pecho le dolía horrores, ella quería a Natsu, lo quería con ella, pero sabía que eso no podía ser, Natsu era su hermano, tenía que dejar el pasado como pasado, no podía borrarlo, pero si podía arreglar su presente, Natsu era su hermano, tenía que verlo como tal, solamente eso importaba, no importaba que aquello hacía desgarrar su corazón.

**Continuará.**

* * *

Aquí el capítulo 18 y parece que todo se le complicó a Natsu y Lucy con saber la versión del padre de la rubia, que momento doloroso para ambos, bueno, Natsu ahora está en completa negación cuando Lucy es la que parece querer poner distancia, a ver qué sucede, no creo que Natsu se dejé vencer tan fácil. El capítulo, pues me dio tristeza, especialmente cuando él le dice que la quiere, pues finalmente se lo dice y en qué situación, pero ni aquello fue capaz de hacer a Lucy no pensar en que son hermanos.

Lo lamento, pero no puedo contestar preguntas como si son hermanos, solamente os pediré que se dejen llevar según los capítulos que van leyendo, A todos les gusta el drama, wow, el capítulo anterior es el que tiene más reviews hasta el momento.

**Apresuré el capítulo por la falta de manga del día de hoy, espero que lo disfruten y guste y nos leeremos en la próxima actualización, muchas gracias por vuestros hermosos reviews, son la motivación para la musa.**


	19. Sin dejar de quererte

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy–_ pensamientos o recuerdos

"_Natsu"– _hablando por teléfono.

—

—

**Dormitorio para Chicos**

**Capítulo 19:** Sin dejar de quererte

—

—

Escuchaba las murmuraciones tras ella, todos parecían mirarla como un bicho raro. Cuando pasó junto a Minerva y su grupito, éstas sonrieron, eran unas arpías y era mejor ignorarlas.

—Vaya, ese embarazo te está haciendo muy bien— de repente, Sting se había cruzado en su camino.

—Déjame pasar— le ordenó, no le interesaba tener tratos con aquel rubio.

—¿Por qué?— rio el chico.

Últimamente se enojaba fácilmente, y en aquellos momentos se estaba enojando, efectos del embarazo. Intentó pasar, empujando un poco al chico pero esté la tomó del brazo, deteniéndola, sin embargo, el golpe en su mejilla fue rápido y fuerte.

—Eso por lo de la enfermería, estúpido— todos los estudiantes quienes estaban en el patio, miraban con ojos curiosos la escena y hasta sorprendidos por el golpe que le hubo proporcionado la rubia al chico.

—¡Maldita perra!— le gritó.

—¿Perra?— frunció el entrecejo. —¿No intentabas ligar conmigo segundos atrás?— retrocedió, pero el rubio ya la había tomado de un brazo y la mirada con rabia.

—¿Qué crees que haces?— la voz de Laxus sorprendió a ambos. La rubia miró sobre su hombro y se encontró con Laxus y Jellal.

—Suéltala— no era una petición, era una orden pero Sting no se intimidó, no hizo caso a Jellal.

—¿Por qué no me obligas?— aquella estúpida sonrisa de superioridad cubrió la boca del chico y fue el momento donde Lucy aprovechó y le pisó fuertemente un pie. —¡Zorra!— gritó, pero ya Laxus lo había empujado lejos de la rubia.

—Idiotas como tú no aprenden, no— preguntó tranquilo el Dreyar. —Piérdete, mequetrefe— ordenó y claro, Sting sabía que no debía provocar a Laxus.

—Vaya pendejo— rio Jellal cuando vio al rubio marchar.

—¿Estás enojado?— fue la sorprendida pregunta de la rubia, pues de todos los chicos quien parecía el más correcto y centrado era Laxus.

—¿Enojado?— preguntó con una ceja alzada.

—Pensaba que eras…— lo miró. —Más serio.

—Estás embarazada, necesitas más cuidado— se excusó el pelirrubio.

—Y si te sucede algo con algunos de nosotros presentes, las chicas son capaz de matarnos— terminó Jellal.

—No soy tan frágil— infló las mejillas mientras se sentaba en una silla, hacía calor, era la muestra de la llegada del verano.

—No, ya vimos— se sentó en unas de las sillas vacías alrededor de la mesa.

—¿Y cómo vas con lo de Natsu y tú, ya sabes…— sabía como lo estaba tomando la rubia, quien parecía loco y arruinado era el pelirro, éste se negaba a ser hermano de la rubia.

—¿Natsu les envió a preguntarme cosas?

—No, solamente no pareces desequilibrada como él, lo estás tomando bastante bien.

—No puedo volverme loca— sí, no podía, necesitaba todas las fuerzas posible, aparte, tenía a las chicas. Ambos chicos se observaron, sin duda, Lucy era mucho más madura que el pelirrosa, claro, sabían por parte de las chicas que bien no lo estaba pasando

**….000….**

—Lo siento— los chicos se sorprendieron al escuchar la disculpa de la recién llegada.

—No tienes que disculparte, Lisanna— fue Natsu el que finalmente habló.

—Me siento muy avergonzada— se volvió a disculpar. Finalmente la chica había terminado aquellas consultas médicas, luego del intento de suicidio, los padres de la peliblanca habían tomado cartas en el asunto. —De verdad lo siento, Lucy— la rubia negó sonriendo, restándole importancia. —Pero quiero que sepas que Natsu me sigue gustando— y todos se miraron. ¿No acababa de pedir perdón?

—No estamos juntos— de repente, la sonrisa de la rubia se esfumó, se tocó el vientre y respiró por la boca, se estaba enojando. —¡Sabes, qué, puedes quedártelo!— chilló, poniéndose de pie y marchándose de allí. Las hormonas del embarazo ya empezaban a notarse en la rubia, últimamente cambiaba mucho de humor.

—¿No están juntos?— preguntó sorprendida, mirando a Natsu quien parecía ausente. —¡Perro inútil!— todos quedaron sorprendidos cuando Lisanna se le acercó al chico, lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y empezó a sacudirlo. —¡Nunca imaginé eso de ti, Natsu!

—¡Lisanna, lo vas a matar!— le dijo Levy, intentando que la chica soltara al pelirrosa.

—¿Pero cómo lo defiendes? Embarazó a Lucy y la deja sola…— se sorprendió al ver que todos estaban en silencio, algo allí sucedía.

—Ella no quiere estar conmigo— dijo el pelirrosa como perro que no quiere la cosa, sí, Lucy no quería estar con él, le importaba un cuerno que fuesen hermanos, ya habían estado juntos, que más podía pasar.

—¿Y ese quién es?— preguntó Gray al ver como un chico pelinegro se acercaba a ellos.

—Pues no viene vestido como estudiante— dijo Gajeel mirando al chico quien justo en aquellos momentos se detenía frente a la mesa.

—Buenos días— saludó el chico cuando estuvo frente a la mesa de ellos. —Busco a Lucy Heartfilia— el pelirrosa al escuchar el nombre de la rubia, se separó del agarre de Lisanna.

Se estaba comportando como una tonta, Lisanna solamente había sido sincera, pero aún así se había puesto celosa, no quería ver a Natsu con ninguna chica, no importaba que fuese su hermano, suspiró, era mejor volver y pedir disculpas. Cuando entró al comedor, buscó a los chicos, estaban todavía allí, mas una cabellera negra llamó su atención.

—¿Rogue?— preguntó y el pelinegro frente a los chicos giró sobre sus talones para mirarla.

Todos se quedaron más que sorprendidos cuando vieron como si de un amoroso encuentro se tratara, Lucy y aquel pelinegro se fundieron en cálido abrazo, abrazo que hizo rabiar al pelirrosa, solamente le faltó el beso de amantes y Natsu se fastidió por la escena. ¿Qué diablos pasaba allí?

—Dios, estás preciosa— fueron las palabras del chico cuando se separaron, mirándola de arriba abajo. —Estás…— miró el pequeño vientre de la chica, estaba algo hinchado. —¡Embarazada!— fueron las palabras del chico y la pelirubia se sonrojó. —¿Quién te hizo eso?— preguntó como si de una enfermedad mortal se tratase.

—Bueno…— se sonrojó aún más y desvió la mirada hacia los chicos, buscando al Natsu pero éste se había marchado segundos atrás, enojado y fastidiado por aquella ridícula escena. —Es complicado.

—¿Podemos hablar?— le preguntó, sentía la mirada de aquellos chicos sobre su espalda, demasiado incómodo. Observaron como la rubia se alejaba acompañada de aquel pelinegro.

—¿Entonces de verdad no están juntos?— preguntó Lisanna ante el silencio que guardaban los demás.

—Sí, no están juntos, es tu oportunidad— le dijo Erza, era mejor entretenerse en algo que pensar que sucedía entre aquel recién llegado y Lucy.

—Sí, sé que están pensando que ando pensado en como meterme con Natsu, pero no es cierto, no seguiré suplicando algo que él no quiere darme, me gusta, pero si no me quiere, no andaré tras él— les dijo, conocía a sus amigos, sabía como pensaban.

—Vaya, eso sí que no lo esperaba— aceptó Gajeel sonriendo.

—Eso es muy maduro, Lisanna— le dijo Cana.

—Seguramente pensaban que me iba a quedar toda la vida detrás de Natsu, vaya amigos— se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín con los labios.

—Entonces no te molestará que mientras no estabas Lucy ocupa tu habitación.

**….000….**

Habían pasado tres días desde que apareció aquel estúpido pelinegro, había ido durante aquellos días y siempre estaba con Lucy, parecían amigos desde antes y aquello a Natsu le fastidiaba en gran manera, la rubia se veía feliz, sonriendo como desde hacía mucho no hacía y era egoísta, pues le molestaba que aquellas sonrisas no fueran para él y como si fuera poco ahora tenía que salir de viaje por los negocios Dragneel, Gildartz había tenido que salir del país, no podía encargarse de aquello, él lo tenía que hacer.

—¿Dónde está Luce?

—Quizás esté con Rogue— se burló Gajeel, sabiendo que con solamente decir aquello haría rabiar al pelirrosa.

—Cállate, baboso— le pidió Natsu.

—Pues está muy apegada a ese sujeto, yo que tú, me preocupaba— dijo con diversión Gray.

—Oye, Jellal, me puedes hacer el favor de golpear a Gray en las pelotas para callarlo— y los chicos explotaron en una carcajada. —Luce no es esa clase de chicas— dijo segundos después, sonriendo.

—Y parece que finalmente, Dragneel entró en razón— dijo riendo Cana. —Lucy tenía que hacer la tarea de matemáticas, ayer no pudo porque alguien….— miró a Natsu. —Solamente la hostigaba.

—No es mi culpa, ya no sé con que boca decirle que me importa una mierda que sea mi hermana— se defendió.

—Pero Juvia piensa que es algo muy bizarro— le dijo un pensativa Juvia.

—Pues qué más da, ya estuvieron juntos, violaron todas las leyes, no creo que se pueda complicar más— dijo Gajeel.

—En eso tienes razón— apoyó Mystogan. —Pero ahora saben la verdad, no pueden seguir con eso.

—Sí, Natsu, deja a Lu-chan, le haces mucho daño— todos los chicos miraron a Levy. —Ella nunca lo dirá, pero la he escuchado llorar en las noches, lo está pasando peor que tú— Natsu gruñó al escuchar a la peliazul.

—Iré a buscar a Luce— les dijo, su vuelo saldría dentro de dos horas, tenía que despedirse de la rubia.

**….000….**

Cerró los ojos, respirando por la boca, no se podía mover, si lo hacía, terminaría mojando el piso, que vergüenza, no sabía que soportar los deseos de ir al baño cuando estaba embarazada sería un problema, ahora, por aquello estaba en aquella situación, sentada en el piso con las manos dentro de las piernas, estremeciéndose por los deseos de ir al baño.

—Luce— la voz de Natsu llamó su atención, seguramente no la veía por estar sentada entre los muebles.

—¡Natsu!— exclamó feliz al escuchar la voz del chico.

—¿Qué haces sentada ahí?— le preguntó con una ceja alzada al acercarse, la rubia estaba sonrojada y parecía incomoda. —¿Sucedió algo?— le preguntó preocupado al inclinarse a su lado. La chica negó con la cabeza, haciendo que frunciera aún más el entrecejo. —¿Entonces?

—No puedo ponerme de pie— le dijo, sonrojada.

—¿Por qué no?— ella levantó un poco el rostro y susurró en su oído. —Ahh— sonrió. —Entonces si te pones de pie mojas el piso— dijo divertido.

—¡No te rías!— le reclamo muy roja. —Llévame al baño— le ordenó al hacer un mohín con los labios.

—No— la repuesta negativa de Natsu la hizo mirarlo con sorpresa. —Tengo que irme de viaje, Luce.

—¿Te vas?

—Lo siento, Luce, regresaré pronto, lo prometo— le acarició la mejilla. La rubia negó con la cabeza, no quería quedarse sola, quería tenerlo a su lado, aunque estaban pasando por aquello, Natsu en ningún momento la había dejado sola con el embarazo. —No pongas esa cara— le pidió, inclinando el rostro y depositando un beso en sus labios.

—¿Qué haces?— preguntó más sonrojada cuando sintió como el pelirrosa deslizaba sus labios por sus mejillas.

—Me despido— fingió inocencia al mirarla al rostro.

—Llévame al baño— le pidió.

—No— sonrió al deslizar su dedo índice por el cuello de la chica, haciéndola sonrojar aún más.

—¡Nats…u!— pero su gritó se convirtió en un susurro al tener que respirar por la boca cuando sintió presión en la vejiga.

—Te voy a ayudar, Luce— le dijo con picardía, acercándose a su oído y mordisqueando.

—¡¿Qué haces?!— se alarmó al sentir como él mordisqueaba el borde de su oído y luego succionaba.

—Te ayudo— se burló, dejando que su cálido aliento la hiciera estremecer.

—Pero…— se estremeció, Natsu no podía hacerle eso.

—Si lo retienes tanto, te va a doler, Luce— susurró con voz ronca contra su oído. —Sabes, se te están hinchando los pechos— la rubia cerró los ojos cuando sintió como el chico empezaba a frotar sus pechos lentamente.

—Nat…su…— sintió como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus parpados, no quería eso, era muy vergonzoso.

—¿Estás gimiendo?— se separó de su oído para mirarla al rostro pero siguió sosteniendo sus pechos.

—No..— negó una muy sonrojada Lucy.

—Estás muy roja, Luce, te ves muy linda— su aliento se detuvo cuando sintió como el chico empezaba a desabotonar los botones de la camiseta que llevaba, estaba segura que había sido un mal día para llevar camiseta y falda. —¡Dios, Luce, las tienes más grandes!— y la exclamación del chico solamente la hizo avergonzarse aún más, ya tenía suficiente pechos antes del embarazo, ahora se sentía avergonzada cada vez que se miraba al espejo aquella parte de su cuerpo. No sabía si era por el embarazo, pero aquellos pálidos pechos entre la delicada tela rosa del sujetador, se veían enormes.

—No digas eso— le pidió, evitando su mirada.

—Luce— tomó su sonrojado rostro entre sus manos. —Creo que me gustas más— dijo serio, no sabía porqué ella parecía tan apenada, si estaba linda, se estaba volviendo loco porque no lo quería a su lado cuando él quería estar con ella y protegerla de toda aquella bola de pendejos que la miraban desde que estaba embarazada.

—Pero…— él la cayó besándola, su lengua se abrió paso entre sus dulces labios y buscó la de ella, acariciándola, besándola con pasión.

—Te deseo, Luce— le confesó, deslizando los labios de su boca hasta su cuello, lamiéndola allí.

—Nat…su…no…— le pidió, su cuerpo se sentía caliente y sentía algo húmedo entre sus piernas, no sabiendo que clase de humedad.

—Sí, Luce, sí— dijo ronco, volviendo a su oído para mordisquear y provocar aquel sensible punto.

—No…— gimió y luego sintió como algo húmedo se derramaba por todo su entrepierna, dejándola jadeante y con la respiración entrecortada.

—Ve, no fue tan malo— rió con malicia ya separado un poco de ella y observando su sonrojado rostro. —Es la primera vez que hago llorar a una chica durante un orgasmo— y ella abrió los ojos y lo miró con odio, haciéndolo sonreír aún más.

—Déjame— susurró, limpiándose las lágrimas que empezaban a bajar por sus mejillas, era muy vergonzoso, por su culpa se había mojado, no había soportado la presión en su vejiga.

—Llorona— la abrazó, acercándola a él. —No llores, Luce, solamente fue un orgasmo— la rubia quiso pegarle al escuchar su burla. —Sino hubieses soportado los deseos de ir al baño, eso no hubiese sucedido— le besó la frente. —Será nuestro pequeño secreto— dijo cruel y le tiró una mejilla. —Necesitarás una ducha— la rubia no dijo nada, estaba demasiado avergonzada. Natsu la tomó en brazos como si fuese una bebé, cuidando de no pisar donde segundos atrás había estado sentada la rubia.

—No quiero que te vayas— susurró, agarrando la camisa rosa de botones que llevaba el chico.

—Prometo no tardar, espérame— le pidió.

La dejó sobre la alfombra cuando estuvieron en el baño, se miraron unos minutos, cada uno analizando el rostro contrario.

—Natsu, somos…— pero él la interrumpió, besándola.

—No lo digas, Luce, no eres mi hermana, yo no soy tu hermano— habló sobre sus labios.

—No puedo— sintió aquella presión en el pecho, aquel dolor la estaba matando, ella quería a Natsu, lo amaba como hombre, no como hermano, pero aquello estaba mal.

—¿No puedes?— le preguntó. —No quieres, Luce, no quieres dejar toda esa mierda de que somos hermanos— le reclamó, rubia terca, ya habían hecho demasiadas cosas, diablos, ella estaba embarazada. Natsu la abrazó y ella le correspondió, abrazándose al chico como un salvavidas, aferrándose a él mientras lloraba con dolor en su pecho, quería decirle que lo quería, que quería estar con él. —Eres una cabeza dura— le susurró minutos más tarde. —Solamente di que me quieres— tomó su rostro entre sus manos. —Dilo, Luce.

Tragó, aquel nudo en la garganta no la dejaba hablar.

—Te quiero— decir aquellas palabras fueron como liberarse de una camisa de fuerza. Natsu sonrió e inclinó el rostro para besarla.

—Entonces espérame— le dijo. —Todo estará bien cuando regrese— le prometió. —Ahora…— la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió con picardía.

—¡No!— gritó al ver aquella mirada.

—Me mojaste cuando te cargué, necesito una ducha y tú también— la tomó rápidamente de la cintura cuando ella intentó salir del cuarto de baño.

—¡No dejaré que me veas desnuda!— el pelirrosa arqueó una ceja, ya la había visto. —¡¿Pero qué haces?!— chilló al ver como él se empezaba a desabotonar la camisa, dejando parte de su torso desnudo, Natsu no era ningún flacucho. —¡No te desnudes!

—Luce, te sangrará la nariz si te pones más roja— se burló.

**….000….**

—Por aquí, por favor— el hombre siguió a la mujer, dejando que ésta le guiara hacia una habitación.

—No es posible— susurró cuando la mujer abrió la puerta, quedando sorprendido. ¿Qué diablos sucedía allí?

**_Continuará_**

* * *

El capítulo, ni que decir, entiendo a Lucy, pero yo no me resistiría con Natsu, es demasiada babas, aunque lo prefiero de malo y no creo que dure mucho en ese plan xDDD…Sí, apareció Lisanna, no en el mismo plan, claro, no piensen que será amiga de Lucy, no me gusta la hipocresía, no planeo que sean amigas en esta historia xDDD…No crean que me había olvidado de Rogue, es que son MUCHOS personajes xDDD, es difícil darle un papel a alguno y no morir en el intento. Si señores, Natsu se irá, veremos por cuanto y, que vergüenza lo que le hizo a Lucy, no tiene perdón xDDD

**_nata_** me comentó que si será la típica historia donde la chica huye embarazada; tengo una opinión muy clara respecto a esas historias, no me gustan, se olvidan que hay un bebé de por medio, la protagonista queda como ardida que no soportó un rechazo y huye para tomar venganza, porque digan lo que digan, es venganza, que culpa tienen los hijos, ella fue quien escogió mal, que asuma las consecuencias, que enfrente su realidad, luego aparece, con hijo y el idiota enamorado al lado, y el padre del bebé se entera que es padre, y lo peor, sigue enamorado de la tía, yo, sinceramente, si escribo algo así, me odiarían porque sería todo lo contrario, si huye con el hijo, él le haría la vida un yogurt y no seguiría como baboso enamorado, siempre lo ponen xDDD…En pocas palabras, no, no es así esta historia o cualquiera de las que escribo, soy adicta a los chicos malos, los chicos que escribo nunca permitirían que le alejaran de su hijo y si lo hacen rompería mis happy ending, porque nunca daría un final feliz a la infeliz que le alejó de su hijo aún cuando sea la protagonista xDDDDDDDD

**¿Vieron el Raw del ova 6?** Lo amé, lo amé y LO AMÉ!...Amo a Haru, es tan #$($#$...Me gusta Natsu, pero Haru es tan protector con Elie, DIOS!...Natsu tenía que ser así con Lucy hahahá...Y Musica;;;; BABASSS mi opinión, much better them Gray, es el original, osea! Siempre me gustaron más los PJ de RM, en FT me gustan algunos, en RM me gustan casi todos...Me hubiese gustado NaLu en la ova, hubiese sido pura babas, pensaba que habría algo, como en la anterior no hubo nada.


End file.
